WAR
by basedinlondon
Summary: Gienah Elladora Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Lily Potter, and the Golden Trio are hunting horcruxes. But that's not all they're doing. Gienah's an apprentice for Mr. Borgin, Hermione Remus's protegee, Ron's taking on muggles and Harry, well he is the Chosen One. A story about redemption, love in wartime and the blurring of good and evil. Goblins, werewolves and centaurs. 2/3
1. Inferos

**BOOK II**

Chapter One: **Inferos**

Gienah wore torn away from her dreamless sleep and woke up panting. She raised her head and saw she had fallen asleep in the library. Her finger was burning. She looked at the silver ring. It was glowing. It turned a scolding red, then black, then blackness submerged her and the lifeless body of Gienah Elladora Black fell to the floor with a thud.

Gienah inhaled sharply, the sound echoed around her. Gienah's heart was racing. Death consumed her. She opened her eyes and saw a blood red sky, with a burning black sun beating its heat upon the scorching earth where she lay. Gienah knew as once she was no longer any place on earth. The black sun was far too close to the surface of this world and there were no clouds in this wasteland. Dark rolling planes of earth of shades of deep red. Gienah felt she was looking at everything through a pair of red tinted sunglasses. Gienah drew her wand and got to her feet. The ring had returned to its usual plain silver.

Surely it couldn't be Gienah thought as she turned and saw a vast lake of black water. Had she been summoned to the underworld? Gienah looked around at every direction. Not a living creature in sight. Only a familiar overwhelming feeling of despair that lingered in the dead air. Gienah had been summoned to Inferos.


	2. Two Black Doves

**BOOK II**

Chapter Two: **Two Black Doves**

 **CHARITY BURBAGE RETIRES** _The Muggle Studies teacher resigns after seventeen years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were unable to receive a comment from the professor but the school is once again recruiting teachers for the Muggle Studies position and Defence Against the Dark Arts; a position that many believe has been cursed since the year nineteen fifty seven. Emmeline VANCE_

 **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REMEMBERED** _A touching memoir written by Dumbledore's most closest friend travel writer and potioneer Elphias DOGE._

 _I met Albus Dumbledore at the age of eleven, on our first day at Hogwarts. Our mutual attraction was undoubtedly due to the fact that we both felt ourselves to be outsiders. I had contracted dragon pox shortly before arriving at school, and while I was no longer contagious, my pock-marked visage and greenish hue did not encourage many to approach me. For his part, Albus had arrived at Hogwarts under the burden of unwanted notoriety. Scarcely a year previously, his father, Percival, had been convicted of a savage and well-publicized attack upon three young Muggles._

 _Albus never attempted to deny that his father (who was to die in Azkaban) had committed this crime; on the contrary, when I plucked up courage to ask him, he assured me that he knew his father to be guilty. Beyond that, Dumbledore refused to speak of the sadbusiness, though many attempted to make him do so. Some, indeed, were disposed to praise his father's action and assumed that Albus too was a Muggle-hater. They could not have been more mistaken: As anybody who knew Albus would attest, he never revealed the remotest anti-Muggle tendency. Indeed, his determined support for Muggle rights gained him many enemies in subsequent years. (Contnd Pg. 7)_

 **DUMBLEDORE THE TRUTH AT LAST?** _Coming next week, the shocking story of the flawed genius considered by many to be the greatest wizard of his generation. Striping away the popular image of serene, silver-bearded wisdom, Rita Skeeter reveals the disturbed childhood, the lawless youth, the life-long feuds, and the guilty secrets that Dumbledore carried to his grave, WHY was the man tipped to be the Minister of Magic content to remain a mere headmaster? WHAT was the real purpose of the secret organization known as the Order of the Phoenix? HOW did Dumbledore really meet his end?_

 _The answers to these and many more questions are explored in the explosive new biography, The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, by Rita Skeeter, exclusively interviewed by Berry Braithwaite, page 13, inside._

Gienah paused and placed the newspaper down, lifting up her abandoned coffee and sighed, leaning back into the armchair and looking across the library where Zabini sat on a rocking chair with the twins in his lap, Ambrosia, Mira and Maiya on the floor, half listening to the story of The Troll Under the Bridge.

'"RAAAAH" The troll roared from under the bridge.' Zanini roared and all the children jumped before giggling and how they'd all jumped. Gienah chuckled.

"Daddy roar!" Ambrosia squealed with laughter.

Gienah hadn't realized when she's started to call him daddy, but every time she did she felt a pang in her chest as she remembered Cedric and how much he had doted on her. Gineah visited her grandparents once a month but she was sure Ambrosia thought they were just another friendly face in her colourful life. In truth she was closer to Mr and Mrs. Weasley than the Diggory's, but it couldn't be helped.

Gineah looked at her watch and proceeded to finish her coffee. Gienah aimed to spend as much time with the children before she left on her perilous journey. The last few weeks they'd traipsed around Muggle Britain taking them to theatres and art galleries, the children's museum in Bethnal Green, the London Zoo, the lake district, stonehenge, Brighton and to C.S. Lewis's birthplace in Ireland. Every trip was recorded with photographs and souvenirs and postcards they made for Lupin but never sent. Instead they kept them together in a bundle so he could read them on his return. Gienah knew to Zabini it seemed fruitless to expose a child to culture at the age of two and zero but Gienah began to feel paranoid she'd be missing crucial years in their lives. They took Mira with them and at least she seemed to be interested in the less visual aspects of the journey.

"Rosie, Mira" Gienah called, her hands on her knees with a smile on her face. "Shall we make some lunch for everyone?"

"Yes Genah!" Mira sang, getting to her feet and running towards her. "Making sandwiches?"

"Yup" Gienah said, tickling her softly. "Cheese and celery, egg and cress, humus and avocado. How does that sound."

"I like avcado" Mira smiled, reaching out her hand to catch mine as Gienah came running towards her screaming roar.

"And I was thinking we could also bake a cake seeing as Charlie and Tonks are coming round later." Gienah said as they walked down the stairs. "A victoria sponge or a chocolate and walnut cake?"

"Sponge!" Mira said licking her lips. "With lots and lots of stwicky jam and cweam."

"Jam!" Ambrosia said, her eyes round like sickles.

"Oh wonderful" Gienah said sarcastically. "Lots of lovely stwicky children covered in jam."

Mira began to giggle, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Blaise says that he eats children when we is covered in jam." Mira said in a conspiring whisper. "Blaise eats 'umans Genah!"

"Then we'll have to be extra careful you don't get covered with jam darling." Gienah chuckled.

"Can we make cookies too?" Mira asked, fluttering her eyelashes. "Cassie loves cookies."

"How about we bake some cookies after lunch with Cassiopeia?" Gienah suggested as they reached the kitchen.

"Cookies!" Ambrosia squealed.

"Goodness, her sweet vocabulary is expanding rapidly." Andromeda said, taking Ambrosia into her arms. "How are you my love muffin?"

"Rosie want jam an' cookies!" Ambrosia said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Interesting mixture." Andromeda smiled.

Gienah showed Mira how to butter the bread as began cutting various vegetables and placing the eggs on the boil.

"Mummy!" Pandora came running through the kitchen door looking flushed. "Lyra turned into a dragon and threatened to turn me into ash!"

"LYRA!" Andromeda called angrily, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. "What have I told you about shapeshifting young lady!"

"Not to use it to scare Pandora?" Lyra said grumpily as she walked in. "But mother - she was being such a pain! She wouldn't stop talking and I was near the end of the book and then, if you can believe it, she taked my book and runs off with it turning into crow and flings it into the lake!"

"That was an accident!"

"Ha!" Lyra laughed. "So as I was saying- I decided to teach her a little lesson."

"Little?!" Pandora screamed. "You were seven foot long!"

"You're counting the tail." Lyra retorted, folding her arms and placing a soggy book in front of her. "And I didn't really burn you to ashes so really Pandora stop being so dramatic."

"Enough." Andromeda sighed. "Pandora, apologize to your sister for throwing her book into the lake and Lyra, apologize for scaring her."

"Sorry Pandora" Lyra said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry too Lyra.." Pandora said quietly. "I was bored and - you're always reading these days."

"Wonderful." Andromeda sighed in relief. "You must be starving flying around the lake."

Pandora nodded and grabbed an apple off the fruit bowl.

"Genah could you dry my book for me please?" Lyra asked.

Gienah hovered her hand over her book and Lyra beamed at her as she watched her book return to its original state.

"I can't wait to do that." Lyra said, flicking through the dry pages.

"Have you seen Harry recently?" Gienah asked Andromeda.

"Yes." Andromeda said. "I went over for tea yesterday with Aly and Sirius. I don't think he's doing too well cooped up in there - as vast as the grounds are - there's no one around."

"We'll be going to the Burrow next week for the wedding." Gienah sighed. "He can wait till then."

"You can't blame him for being resentful." Andromeda said.

"I'm not the Chosen One." Gienah pointed out.

"But a few of them are wanting you as much as Harry." Andromeda said quietly.

"We were careful and travelled without using any magic." Gienah said defensively. "I don't how long I'll-"

"Yes?" Andromeda asked her.

Gienah didn't say anything.

The lunch was pleasant but Gienah was unable to relax and really enjoy spending time with the children. Often she was pulled out of her reverie by the children crying or a concerned Andromeda who had kept her eye on her ever since the slip.

That evening when they put Ambrosia to bed (in Harry's old room) Zabini got out of the shower and stood by the door for a few moments watching Gienah read. Gienah turned the page and jumped when she saw Zabini, still wrapped in his towel, his hair dripping, watching her.

"Blaise" Gienah sighed. "Aren't you getting into bed?"

"We need to talk." Zabini said after a pause.

"Urm, alright." Gienah said, sitting up, placing a bookmark to mark where she'd left off and resting it in her lap. "Don't - don't you want to get dressed?"

Zabini whipped his towel off and dried his hair remaining fully naked. Gienah let out an involuntary sigh at his bronzed body. Zabini put on a pair of boxers and pyjama trousers and again, stood by the door.

"Why are you so far away?" Gienah pouted.

"I don't want you to distract me." Zabini said simply. "You've managed to avoid every conversation I've started concerning what we're doing in September."

"We're… you're going to Hogwarts." Gienah said, getting out of the bed and walking towards the window. The woods calmed her. "The children will remain here with Missy."

"And you Gienah?" Zabini said quietly.

"I'm leaving with Harry." Gienah said firmly. "Dumbledore's given him task that will finish the war if we succeed and I can't not accompany him. We're leaving after his seventeenth birthday."

"And nothing I can do or say will change your mind?" Gienah couldn't tell whether he was hurt or angry but she couldn't bear to look at him.

There was a short pause.

"No."

Gienah then felt his arms around her waist, crushing her into his naked torso, his nails dig in into her skin as he slipped his hands between her thighs and without warning plunged two fingers inside of her. Zabini then lifted her up and threw her violently into their bed. The lights turned off and only the light that illuminated from the moon cast dark shadows on Zabini's unreadable mask of stone. He ripped her underwear off her body and tore at her sheer night dress before vanishing his clothes and climbing on top of her.

"I love you." Zabini breathed into the crook of her neck, gliding his teeth against her collarbone. "Tell me you love me."

Gienah didn't answer.

Zabini growled and looked at her with blazing eyes, lifted her slender legs and forced himself inside. Gienah cried in pain. It felt like an intrusion in her body, unwelcome and unfriendly but he pushed, wincing himself at the tight dry heat that rubbed painfully against his tender appendage. Gienah attempted to push him away but he pinned her arms behind her back and looked at her fiercely as she cried and he did too.

"Blaise" Gienah weeped. "Please stop."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

Zabini pulled himself out and put his tongue at the burning between her legs, soothing the pain, his hands caressing her buttocks, then sucking at her clitoris until she forcefully came. Zabini watched her orgasm and joined her in bed, pulling her to him but her body lay cold and limp to his touch.

Gienah, Harry and Alyssandra hesitated as Sirius pulled into the front of the manor in a slick black car. The windows were tinted but his was rolled down in the drivers seat. Sirius was wearing round shades, a white shirt and his hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"What are you waiting for?" Sirius said impatiently, pulling his sunglasses back and squinting at them from the car. "Get in."

"We must be asking for a death wish" Gienah muttered as she opened the front seat door and climbed in.

"How long did you say it would take?" Alyssandra whispered, clutching Althena in her arms.

"Four hours." Harry said. "Give or take."

"Dad." Gienah huffed. "Couldn't you find a more discreet car?"

"Be thankful." Harry said shaking his head as he strapped Althena into the booster seat. "He was looking at a bright red porsche."

"Why must you kids always attempt to show me up?" Sirius said.

They both laughed.

Gienah fiddled with the radio and settles on BBC 1.

"When did you learn to drive?" Gienah asked as she watched him move the gears and drive out towards the gates. "And I thought the manor was unplottable."

"It is, if you walk out of the gates half a mile or so, you'd end up somewhere completely different, you'd be in the county but you wouldn't be able to find the house." Sirius explained as they began a fluid consistant speed out up the hill. The road was completely empty. "And ur- I made Lily teach me when we were sixteen."

Harry and Gienah made no response. Sirius rarely talked about Lily.

"Are you sure they won't be checking the roads?" Alyssandra asked nervously.

"Oh yeah." Sirius said, putting his hand in his pocket and throwing a flask over to Harry. "Moody insists. Your cousin Barny, long lost son of Ron's uncle Bilius."

Harry gulped down the vial potion and soon sprouted the trademark red hair, long nose and hazel eyes finished with a sprinkling of freckles on his nose.

"What about me?" Gienah said looking at Cousin Barny, who removed his glasses and squinted through the window.

"Moody reckons you can take care of yourself." Sirius said.

"Hey!" Harry said as Gienah poked her tongue out at him.

The drive was relatively smooth to Gienah's surprise, Sirius told them how he spent an entire summer driving around England with the Marauders a year before their graduation with a false ID and plenty of beers in the trunk they'd placed a cooling charm on.

"You were drink driving?" Gienah said pursing her lips.

"A few minor detection charms and anti-collision spells and you're laughing." Sirius said, winking at her.

"Can I have a car for my birthday?" Harry asked after a moments silence.

"You can have this one." Sirius said. "Prefer my bike."

"Wicked!" Harry said patting the leather seats. "Wish Dudley could see me now. Ha!"

"You're spoiling him." Gienah said lightly.

"You know you're my one and only princess love." Sirius said smoothly.

"I heard you say that to Althena yesterday" Gienah said accusingly. "And Ambrosia last week."

Alyssandra chuckled.

They had to park the car in the middle of nowhere with a few anti-muggle spells unable to drive straight into the burrow with their new wards. Sirius was tasked with their trunks and Gienah held Althena as they walked in the blistering heat. They could see only fields from miles round.

"So.. are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Blaise?" Harry said as they trailed behind Alyssandra and Sirius.

"Nothings going one" Gienah said innocently.

"I know he's been sleeping in the twins bedroom." Harry said with a sigh.

"They've been restless, that's all." Gienah said, looking away from Harry. "What about you and Ginny? Have you told her yet?"

"I've tried but she- she ur- distracts me any time I try." Harry said, a pink tinge on his cheeks. "And she said.. she said she loves me."

"How are we both in this situation?" Gienah grumbled.

"Can you believe I'm actually getting away from all the lies and the charade?" Harry laughed.

"Horcrux hunting!" Gienah said in a deep radio voice. "The perfect escape from all your troubles."

"Shh!" Harry said looking around at the empty wasteland.

Gienah laughed and soon Harry joined in feeling a cathartic release as she did so. If you couldn't laugh at your burdens you'll only be dragged down with them.

"Well, you can't do anything about the" Ron mouthed the word Horcruxes "till you're seventeen. You've still got the trace on you. And we can plan here as well as anywhere, can't we? Or," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "D'you reckon you already know where the You-Know-Whats are?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"I think Hermione's been doing a bit of research," said Ron. "She said she was saving it for when you got here."

They were sitting at the breakfast table; Mr. Weasley and Bill had just left for work. Mrs. Weasley had gone upstairs to wake Hermione and Ginny, while Fleur had drifted off to take a bath.

"The trace'll break on the thirty-first," said Harry. "That means I only need to stay here four days. Then I can-"

"Five days," Ron corrected him firmly. "We've got to stay for the wedding. They'll kill us if we miss it."

Gienah was sitting with Ambrosia, trying to tempt her to eat a fried egg.

"It's one extra day," said Ron, when Harry looked mutinous.

"Don't they realize how important-?"

"'Course they don't," said Ron. "They haven't got a clue. And now you mention it, I wanted to talk to you about that."

Ron glanced toward the door into the hall to check that Mrs. Weasley was not returning yet, then leaned in closer to Harry and Gienah.

"Mum's been trying to get it out of Hermione and me. What we're off to do. She'll try you two next, so brace yourself. Dad and Kingsley both asked as well, but when we said Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone except us, they dropped it. Not Mum, though. She's determined."

Ron's prediction came true within hours. Shortly before lunch, Mrs. Weasley detached Gienah from the others by asking him to help identify a lone man's sock that she thought might have come out of her luggage. Once she had her cornered in the tiny scullery off the kitchen, she started.

"Ron and Hermione seem to think that the four of you are dropping out of Hogwarts," she began in a light, casual tone.

Gienah put her hand on her hip and breathed deeply.

"Yes Molly" Gienah said with a sigh. "Yes, we are."

The mangle turned off its own accord in a corner, wringing out what looked like one of Mr. Weasley's vests.

"May I ask why you are abandoning your education?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"There is a war going on Molly." Gienah laughed weakly. "We'll be waiting sitting ducks Molly, Harry is first on their hit list and I'm sure I'm a close second."

"But you aren't running!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron's deluded himself into thinking Dumbledore's given Harry a mission. That sounds like you're putting yourself in much danger and being in Hogwarts, if not more."

"But Dumbledore has given Harry a mission" Gienah smiled sadly. "Weighing the risks I'd rather die fighting than waiting in fear and I think Harry, Ron and Hermione are with me on that one. We won't let Harry do this alone and we won't jeapordize our chance to be rid of this war."

"What kind of mission?" Mrs. Weasley said, narrowing her eyes.

"A mission that will be long and arduous and if we succeed it's our best shot in winning this war."

"Well, that's hardly an answer!"

"It should be enough" Gienah said, clutching her forehead. "Its secrecy is integral to its success."

"Frankly, I think Arthur and I have a right to know, and I'm sure Sirius and Remus would agree!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Gienah looked away from her unrelenting eyes.

"They don't know?"

"Remus knows." Gienah said quietly. "And after tomorrow we'll all be of age and we won't allow either you or Sirius to mollycoddle us anymore."

"Mollycoddle!" Mrs. Weasley snorted. "Please, the last six years you've been fighting dementors, death eaters, dragons, Merlin knows what else. And of age? Ha! Barely, any of you! It's utter nonsense, if Dumbledore needed work doing, he had the whole Order at his command! Harry must have misunderstood him. Probably he was telling him something he wanted done-"

"Do not insult my intelligence Molly", Gienah said coolly. "Yes he wanted it done, but he's gone now and there was a reason he confided to Harry alone."

She handed her back the single sock she was supposed to be identifying, which was patterned with golden bulrushes.

"And that's not mine. I don't support Puddlemere United."

"Oh, of course not," said Mrs. Weasley with a sudden and rather unnerving return to her casual tone. "I should have realized. Well, Gienah, while we've still got you here, you won't mind helping with the preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding, will you? There's still so much to do."

"No of course not," said Gienah sighed.

"Sweet of you," she replied, and she smiled as she left the scullery.

Gienah left the scullery and saw Ginny sitting at the table, her ears were as red as her hair. When she saw Gienah, she glowered at her and stood up and left the room without a word.

"Oops." Gienah said under her breath. Looks like she'd let the cat out of the bag. Gienah ran after her, out into the chicken coop looking to see where Ginny had gone but a moment later she didn't need to see, she could hear the conversation quite clearly.

"-and when were you planning on telling your girlfriend?!" Ginny screeched.

Gienah tiptoed back towards the wall of the house and peeked round the corner to see Ginny standing over Harry, who had a shovel of chicken droppings in his hand.

"I tried but you wouldn't let me fini-"

"I thought you were trying to break up with me!" Ginny cried. "Not leave to go on some perilous mission against the dark lord."

"I don't have a choice." Harry forced himself to remain calm, throwing the shovel to the ground and now standing up.

"You do have a choice!" Ginny said. "You have a choice between a suicide mission and me."

"This war needs to end and I'm the only one that can end it." Harry said, ripping his gloves off. "How can we be together when there's a price on my head?"

"We can run away." Ginny said softly, pleadingly. "Get a new identity, start a new life far away from here. Italy, Canada, Australia - you have enough money to last us till we get settled. Get a job somewhere are forget our past. Forget the fates paved for us before we were even born."

Gienah blinked in surprise. Riddle sounded human. She really did love Harry enough to want to escape. But not enough to fight a war against her father.

"That would be the coward's way out." Harry said firmly. "What about your family, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Neville.. Not everyone will run and those that remain will fight and die unless we all fight together."

"Harry," Gienah cupped his face in her hands. "We don't live in a fairy tale. The good guys don't always win."

"You would accept a world where Lord Voldemort reigned?" Harry said in disgust. "You believe he would remain confined in Britain? Riddle thirsts for power. It's in his blood. There's no hope for him."

Gienah closed her eyes and inwardly groaned. You idiot. You had to say his name. You had to say blood.

Ginny stumbled backwards as if he'd slapped her.

"Ginny?"

Ginny ran and Gienah just managed to change into a gnome and watched Gienah ran out of the garden and into the rolling fields.

"Just fucking marvellous Harry" Gienah squeaked, folding her hands.

"Gienah?" Harry said, looking down at the little black haired gnome.

Gienah transformed just as Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Bill came walking from the distance Ginny had run off to.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Bill said looking at the pair of them.

"Oh young love." Gienah laughed nervously. "How are you Bill? Haven't seen you in a while. Rosie isn't here I'm afraid, left the children at the cottage, just not enough space is there and Blaise was quite happy to ditch the festivities. Althena is though. Turning two next month. They grow up ever so-"

Harry stepped on her foot.

"Dinner should be ready" Harry grinned. "Excuse us, the chicken coop isn't quite mucked out yet."

Gienah was pulled by the arm round the corner of the house.

"You were listening." Harry stated, rather than asked. "Why did she freak out?"

"You did kind of just break up with her." Gienah shrugged.

"I thought she'd understand of all people, what with being possessed by the bastard." Harry said frowning.

"Maybe-" Gienah thought it was a long shot but she went ahead anyway. "Maybe because she was possessed she feels sympathetic towards him. He was her confident for a year."

Harry just stared at her.

They were often joined by other Order members for dinner now, because the Burrow had replaced number twelve, Grimmauld Place as the headquarters. Mr. Weasley had explained that after the death of Dumbledore, their Secret-Keeper, each of the people to whom Dumbledore had confided Grimmauld Place's location had become a Secret-Keeper in turn.

"And as there are around twenty of us, that greatly dilutes the power of the Fidelius Charm. Twenty times as many opportunities for the Death Eaters to get the secret out of somebody. We can't expect it to hold much longer."

"But surely Snape will have told the Death Eaters the address by now?" asked Harry.

"Well, Mad-Eye set up a couple of curses against Snape in case he turns up there again. We hope they'll be strong enough both to keep him out and to bind his tongue if he tries to talk about the place, but we can't be sure. It would have been insane to keep using the place as headquarters now that its protection has become so shaky."

The kitchen was so crowded that evening it was difficult to maneuver knives and forks. Harry found himself crammed beside Ginny who, if looks could kill, would have murdered every person round the table save Althena.

Following dinner Mrs. Weasley sat at the top of the table, spectacles perched on the end of her nose, scanning an immense list of jobs that she had scribbled on a very long piece of parchment. "Now, Ron, have you cleaned out your room yet?"

"Why?" exclaimed Ron, slamming his spoon down and glaring at his mother. "Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry and I are fine with it the way it is!"

"We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days' time, young man-"

"And are they getting married in my bedroom?" asked Ron furiously. "No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left-"

"Don't talk to your mother like that," said Mr. Weasley firmly. "And do as you're told."

Ron scowled at both his parents, then picked up his spoon and attacked the last few mouthfuls of his apple tart.

"I can help, some of it's my mess." Harry told Ron, but Mrs. Weasley cut across him.

"No, Harry, dear, I'd much rather you helped Arthur muck out the chickens, Gienah love I believe Sirius wants a word with you, and Hermione, I'd be ever so grateful if you'd change the sheets for Monsieur and Madame Delacour; you know they're arriving at eleven tomorrow morning."

Gienah gulped as she saw Sirius looking at her with his jaw set. Sirius walked outside and Gienah followed him.

"Molly tells me you're planning to leave on a mission with Harry, Hermione and Ron." Sirius began. "What I don't understand is how Remus knew this weeks ago and I've been left to be told in the last minute and from Ron's mother."

Sirius didn't shout but it was clear he was hurting.

"I- You've been preoccupied." Gienah said limply.

"And Remus is the very manifestation of the lady of leisure." Sirius said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Gienah didn't respond.

"I understand Remus raised you but I've done my damned best to make it up to you. Is it because I left you?"

"No!" Gienah cried. "Of course not. I don't know why- I didn't think when I told him, it just came out but with you I've had to think how I would approach you, what I'd say, worry about how you'd respond and it was just too stressful so I buried my head in the sand. It wasn't the right thing to do, no, not at all but it has nothing to do with the fact that he raised me. Dad has a way of making you spill your guts out, you should know that of all people and what about Harry? I see he isn't being cornered and he's your godson!"

"Harry didn't tell anyone." Sirius said hotly. "You chose Remus over me."

"For the love of Morgana, grow up!" Gienah said in exasperation. "It was not a conscious decision. I was not punishing you. I love you both in different ways. I come to you when I need cheering up and to Remus when I need advice. The same way I go to Ron to get my mind off things and Hermione to discuss oh I don't know, wand technique."

Sirius frowned.

"So yes, I am going on a mission Dumbledore gave Harry. The fate of the war rests on the outcome." Gienah said quietly. "You won't be able to contact us, you won't be able to help directly, at least for now. Father, I need you to keep our family together. Remus is too busy with the werewolves. I need you to keep an eye on the children. I need you to be there for me when I return. I need you to stay alive."

Gienah hugged him as she said the last words with tears forming in her eyes. It took a few moments for him to yield and wrap his arms around her. They didn't say another word and eventually they walked back into the bustling house and Gienah went upstairs as he went to have a word with Molly.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing-! Oh, it's you," said Ron in relief, as Gienah entered the room. Ron lay back down on the bed, which he had evidently just vacated. The room was just as messy as it had been all week; the only change was that Hermione was now sitting in the far corner, her fluffy ginger cat, Crookshanks, at her feet, sorting books into two enormous piles and Harry was on his bed throwing a ball into the air.

"How did you manage to get away?"

"Oh, Ron's mum forgot that she asked Ginny and me to change the sheets yesterday," said Hermione. She threw Numerology and Grammatica onto one pile and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts onto the other.

"Listen," said Harry.

Harry had sat up straight. Gienah, Ron and Hermione looked at him with similar mixtures of resignation and defiance.

"I know you said after Dumbledore's funeral that you wanted to come with me," Harry began.

"Here he goes," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"As we knew he would," she sighed, turning back to the books. "You know, I think I will take Hogwarts, A History. Even if we're not going- "

"Listen!" said Harry again.

"No, Harry, you listen," snapped Gienah. "We're coming with you. That was decided months ago- years, really."

"But-"

"Shut up," Ron advised him.

"Are you sure you've thought this through?" Harry persisted.

"Harry" Gienah began. "What do you think I've been training for since fourth year? Duelling tournaments? Attending gruelling lessons with Sirius, Remus and Professor Snape, collecting an archive concerning every move Voldemort's made, and reading more concerning the dark arts than I'd like to confess."

"I know you- I mean - Ron and Hermione." Harry said flailingly.

"Let's see," said Hermione, slamming Travels with Trolls onto the discarded pile with a rather fierce look. "I've been packing for days, so we're ready to leave at a moment's notice, not to mention smuggling Mad-Eye's whole stock of Polyjuice Potion right under Ron's mom's nose."

"I've also modified my parents' memories so that they're convinced they're really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that their life's ambition is to move to Australia, which they have now done.

"Assuming I survive our hunt for the Horcruxes, I'll find Mum and Dad and lift the enchantment. If I don't well, I think I've cast a good enough charm to keep them safe and happy. Wendell and Monica Wilkins don't know that they've got a daughter, you see."

Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears again. Ron got off the bed, put his arm around her, and frowned at Harry as though reproaching him for lack of tact.

"Didn't realize that Ron and I know perfectly well what might happen if we come with you? Well, we do. Ron, show Harry what you've done."

"Nah, he's just eaten," said Ron.

"Go on, he needs to know!"

"Oh, all right. Harry, come here."

Ron walked over to the door.

"C'mon."

Gienah went to sit near Hermione and put an arm around her comfortingly.

"You did what you had to do."

Ron and Harry returned to the room a few minutes later.

"Once we've left, the ghoul's going to come and live down here in my room," said Ron. "I think he's really looking forward to it well, it's hard to tell, because all he can do is moan and drool but he nods a lot when you mention it. Anyway, he's going to be me with spattergroit."

"And your mum and dad are in on this plan?" asked Harry.

"Dad is. He helped Fred and George transform the ghoul. Mum... well, you've seen what she's like. She won't accept we're going till we're gone."

Through the silence came the muffled sounds of Mrs. Weasley shouting from four floors below.

"Ginny's probably left a speck of dust on a poxy napkin ring," said Ron. "I dunno why the Delacours have got to come two days before the wedding."

"Fleur's sister's a bridesmaid, she needs to be here for the rehearsal, and she's too young to come on her own," said Hermione, as she pored indecisively over Break with a Banshee.

"Well, guests aren't going to help Mum's stress levels," said Ron.

"What we really need to decide," said Hermione, tossing Defensive Magical Theory into the bin without a second glance and picking up An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, "is where we're going after we leave here. Don't you think there's a possibility that Voldemort's keeping a watch on Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked. "He might expect you to go back and visit your parents' graves once you're free to go wherever you like?"

"I reckon we should go to Grimmauld Place", Gienah said, speaking for the first time. "Scour the entire house and find any clues to see where he might have hidden it."

"And once we get hold of it, how do you destroy a Horcrux?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Hermione, "I've been researching that."

"How?" asked Harry. "I didn't think there were any books on Horcruxes in the library?"

"There weren't," said Hermione, who had turned pink. "Dumbledore removed them all, but he ¨C he didn't destroy them."

Ron sat up straight, wide-eyed.

"How in the name of Merlin's pants have you managed to get your hands on those Horcrux books?"

"It wasn't stealing!" said Hermione with a kind of desperation. "They were still library books, even if Dumbledore had taken them off the shelves. Anyway, if he really didn't want anyone to get at them, I'm sure he would have made it much harder to-¨

"Get to the point!" said Ron.

"Well... it was easy," said Hermione in a small voice. "I just did a Summoning Charm. You know Accio. And they zoomed out of Dumbledore's study window right into the girls' dormitory."

"But when did you do this?" Harry asked.

"Just after his funeral," said Hermione in an even smaller voice. "Right after we agreed we'd leave school and go and look for the Horcruxes. When I went back upstairs to get my things it- it just occurred to me that the more we knew about them, the better it would be... and I was alone in there... so I tried... and it worked. They flew straight in through the open window and I - I packed them."

She swallowed and then said imploringly, "I can't believe Dumbledore would have been angry, it's not as though we're going to use the information to make a Horcrux, is it?"

"Can you hear us complaining?" said Gienah grinning. "Where are these books anyway?"

Hermione rummaged for a moment and then extracted from the pile a large volume, bound in faded black leather. She looked a little nauseated and held it as gingerly as if it were something recently dead.

"This is the one that gives explicit instructions on how to make a Horcrux. Secrets of the Darkest Art ¨It's a horrible book, really awful, full of evil magic. I wonder when Dumbledore removed it from the library... if he didn't do it until he was headmaster, I bet Voldemort got all the instruction he needed from here."

Gienah grabbed it, and flicked through it hungrily.

"And the more I've read about them," said Hermione, "the more horrible they seem, and the less I can believe that he actually made six. It warns in this book how unstable you make the rest of your soul by ripping it, and that's just by making one Horcrux!"

"Isn't there any way of putting yourself back together?" Ron asked.

"Yes," said Hermione with a hollow smile, "but it would be excruciatingly painful."

"Why? How do you do it?" asked Gienah skiming through the content page.

"Remorse," said Hermione. "You've got to really feel what you've done. There's a footnote. Apparently the pain of it can destroy you. I can't see Voldemort attempting it somehow, can you?"

"No," said Ron. "So does it say how to destroy Horcruxes in that book?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "From all that I've read, what Harry did to Riddle's diary was one of the few really foolproof ways of destroying a Horcrux."

"What, stabbing it with a basilisk fang?" asked Harry.

"Oh well, lucky we've got such a large supply of basilisk fangs, then," said Ron. "I was wondering what we were going to do with them."

"It doesn't have to be a basilisk fang," said Hermione patiently. "It has to be something so destructive that the Horcrux can't repair itself. Basilisk venom only has one antidote, and it's incredibly rare"

"Phoenix tears," said Gienah, nodding.

"Exactly," said Hermione. "Our problem is that there are very few substances as destructive as basilisk venom, and they're all dangerous to carry around with you. That's a problem we're going to have to solve, though, because ripping, smashing, or crushing a Horcrux won't do the trick. You've got to put it beyond magical repair. The fragment of soul inside it depends on its container, its enchanted body, for survival. It can't exist without it."

"That diary sort of died when I stabbed it," said Harry.

"Hang on," said Ron, frowning. "The bit of soul in that diary was possessing Ginny, wasn't it? How does that work, then?"

"While the magical container is still intact, the bit of soul inside it can flit in and out of someone if they get too close to the object. I don't mean holding it for too long, it's nothing to do with touching it," she added before Ron could speak. "I mean close emotionally. Ginny poured her heart out into that diary, she made herself incredibly vulnerable. You're in trouble if you get too fond of or dependent on the Horcrux."

The Delacours arrived the following morning at eleven o'clock on Harry's birthday. They were extremely pleasant guests and some of the ill feeling towards the Delacours ebbed away as they thanked them profusely for hosting them in their home.

As Harry's birthday dinner would have stretched the Burrow's kitchen to breaking point even before the arrival of Charlie, Tonks, and Hagrid, several tables were placed end to end in the garden. Fred and George bewitched a number of purple lanterns all emblazoned with a large number 17, to hang in midair over the guests.

Hermione made purple and gold streamers erupt from the end of her wand and drape themselves artistically over the trees and bushes.

"Nice," said Ron, as with one final flourish of her wand, Hermione turned the leaves on the crabapple tree to gold. "You've really got an eye for that sort of thing."

"Thank you, Ron!" said Hermione, looking both pleased and a little confused. Harry turned away, smiling to himself.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" sang Mrs. Weasley, coming through the gate with what appeared to be a giant, beach-ball-sized Snitch floating in front of her.

Harry said, "That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," she said fondly. Over her shoulder, Ron gave Harry the thumbs-up and mouthed, Good one.

By seven o'clock all the guests had arrived, led into the house by Fred and George, who had waited for them at the end of the lane. Hagrid had honored the occasion by wearing his best, and horrible, hairy brown suit.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Tonks said, hugging him tightly.

"Seventeen, eh!" said Hagrid as he accepted a bucket-sized glass of wine from Fred. "Six years ter the day since we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?"

"Vaguely," said Harry, grinning up at him. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?"

"I forge' the details," Hagrid chortled. "All righ', Gen, Ron, Hermione?"

"We're fine," said Hermione. "How are you?"

"Ar, not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns. I'll show yeh when yeh get back¨C" Harry avoided Ron's and Hermione's gazes as Hagrid rummaged in his pocket. "Here. Harry ¨C couldn't think what ter get teh, but then I remembered this." He pulled out a small, slightly furry drawstring pouch with a long string, evidently intended to be worn around the neck. "Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."

"Hagrid, thanks!"

"'S'nothin'," said Hagrid with a wave of a dustbin-lid-sized hand. "An' there's Charlie!"

Charlie approached, running his hand slightly ruefully over his new, brutally short haircut. He looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice. "Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy."

They all looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was trying to talk to Madame Delacour while glancing repeatedly at the gate.

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at oh!"

They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Minister of Magic coming with me."

The Patronus dissolved into thin air, leaving Fleur's family peering in astonishment at the place where it had vanished.

Mrs. Weasley looked bewildered.

"The Minister but why? I don't understand"

But there was no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Mr. Weasley had appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his mane of grizzled hair.

The two newcomers marched across the yard toward the garden and the lantern-lit table, where everybody sat in silence, watching them draw closer. As Scrimgeour came within range of the lantern light. Harry saw that he looked much older than the last time that had met, scraggy and grim.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party."

His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch cake.

"Many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" said Ron, sounding surprised. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?" he demanded of Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, of course," said Mr. Weasley, who looked nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Gienah looked at Sirius who shook his head. Gienah sighed. It looked like she wouldn't be listening in on that conversation. Half an hour later Gienah watched Scrimgeour march out without a single acknowledgement. Gienah stood up and saw Harry come out looking a little disgruntled and Hermione thoroughly ruffled.

"What did he want?" Fred asked.

"To give us what Dumbledore left us," said Harry. "They've only just released the content of his will."

Outside in the garden, over the dinner tables, the three objects Scrimgeour had given them were passed from hand to hand. Everyone exclaimed over the Deluminator and The Tales of Beedle the Bard and lamented the fact that Scrimgeour had refused to pass on the sword, but none of them could offer any suggestion as to why Dumbledore would have left Harry an old Snitch.

They all ate rather hurriedly and then after a hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday" and much gulping of cake, the party broke up. Hagrid, who was invited to the wedding the following day, but was far too bulky to sleep in the overstretched Burrow, left to set up a tent for himself in a neighboring field. When everyone went to sleep Gienah and Hermione creeped up to Ron's bedroom. They passed around the objects in private and they found out the inscription around the snitch. I open at the close. Gienah wrote up another card and placed it in her journal.

Three o'clock on the following afternoon found Gienah, Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's tiny room rushing around finishing their hair and their make up and looking for shoes and-

"CAN SOMEONE FIND ALTHENA!?"

Gienah eventually found her snoozing in the laundry basket and hurriedly dressed her into a white frilly dress alongside Cassiopeia and Ophelia.

"Ah it ees a shame Blaise and Ambrosia aren't able to come." Fleur said when Gienah came in with the flower girls dressed after much coaxing and bribing. Seven macaroons later Gienah had four fluffy little witches looking deceptively angelic.

Gienah nodded and smiled falsely and excused herself to powder her nose. Finally Gienah and Hermione were dressed and they went down to the marquee and gasped at the transformation. A host of white-robed waiters were dotted around the space, a golden jacketed band and set up and now played a few slow numbers. The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow.

Gienah and Hermione shrieked and turned face-to-face with Xenophilius, he wore a cap whose tassel dangled in front of his nose and robes of an eye-watering shade of egg-yolk yellow. An odd symbol, rather like a triangular eye, glistened from a golden chain around his neck.

"Gienah my love." Xenophilius beamed at her and kissed her on the cheek. "You two look radient."

"Xeno, really!" Gienah laughed. "Not next to you."

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked looking around.

"She lingered in that charming little garden to say hello to the gnomes, such a glorious infestation! How few wizards realize just how much we can learn from the wise little gnomes or, to give them their correct name, the Gernumbli gardensi."

"Ours do know a lot of excellent swear words," said Ron appearing from behind Lovegood, "but I think Fred and George taught them those."

Like her father, Luna was wearing bright yellow robes, which she had accessorized with a large sunflower in her hair. Once you get over the brightness of it all, the general effect was quite pleasant. At least there were no radishes dangling from her ears.

"Daddy, look ¨One of the gnomes actually bit me."

"How wonderful! Gnome saliva is enormously beneficial." Said Mr. Lovegood, seizing Luna's outstretched fingers and examining the bleeding puncture marks. "Luna, my love, if you should feel any burgeoning talent today ¨Perhaps an unexpected urge to sing opera or to declaims in Mermish ¨Do not repress it! You may have been gifted by the Gernumblies!"

Ron, passing them in the opposite direction let out a loud snort.

"Ron can laugh," said Luna serenely, "but my father has done a lot of research on Gernumbli magic."

"Are you sure you don't want to put anything on that bite, though?" Hermione said, choosing to remain silent on what exactly she thought of Gernumbli.

"Oh, it's fine," said Luna, sucking her finger in a dreamy fashion. "Ron and Harry look smart. I told Daddy most people would probably wear dress robes, but he believes you ought to wear sun colors to a wedding, for luck, you know."

"Urm Harry isn't here" Hermione said, looking over her shoulder as she said so.

"Oh no Hermione, see, he's right there."

Gienah and Hermione looked at Luna locate exactly where Harry was posing as Cousin Barny.

As she drifted off after her father, Ron reappeared with an elderly witch clutching his arm. Her beaky nose, red-rimmed eyes, and leathery pink hat gave her the look of a bad-tempered flamingo.

"...and your hair's much too long, Ronald, for a moment I thought you were Ginevra. Merlin's beard, what is Xenophilius Lovegood wearing? He looks like an omelet. And who are you?" she barked at Harry as Gienah and Hermione began giggling at Ron's glum expression.

"Oh yeah, Auntie Muriel, this is our cousin Barny."

"Another Weasley? You breed like gnomes."

Ron swore under his breath as Harry showed her to her seat.

"Talking about Muriel?" inquired George. "Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lopsided. Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," conceded George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhiskey, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his- "

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," said Hermione, while Harry and Gienah roared with laughter.

"Never married, for some reason," said Ron.

"You amaze me," said Hermione.

They were all laughing so much that none of them noticed the latecomer, a dark-haired young man with a large, curved nose and thick black eyebrows, until he held out his invitation to Ron and said, with his eyes on Hermione, "You look vunderful."

"Viktor!" she shrieked, and dropped her small beaded bag, which made a loud thump quite disproportionate to its size. As she scrambled, blushing, to pick it up, she said "I didn't know you were -goodness -it's lovely to see, how are you?"

Ron's ears had turned bright red again. After glancing at Krum's invitation as if he did not believe a word of it, he said, much too loudly, "How come you're here?"

"Fleur invited me," said Krum, eyebrows raised.

Gienah kissed Krum on the cheeks and commented on how well he looked.

"I thought I saw your daughter running by ze 'ouse but zere were two little girls have you-?"

"Oh no!" Gienah blushed, hating telling people she already had three children. "Althena's my half sister and Cassiopeia is my second cousin, three times removed.. I think."

"Zey look a lot like you and your father." Krum said. "'ow is your daughter?"

"Well." Gienah smiled. "I can't believe how quickly she's growing up."

"Your friend is not pleased to see me," said Krum, as they entered the now packed marquee.

"He's ur, having a bad day." Gienah said, taking him to his seat.

They had a few minutes until the wedding party arrived. Gienah stood next to Harry at the entrance and whispered "Have you spoken to Ginny?"

Gienah was concerned as Ginny had withdrawn again, rarely talked to anyone and when she thought no one was looking wore an expression of grave contemplation. She did not speak to Harry anymore, not that Gienah had seen.

"Last night." Harry muttered, a frown marring his face. "She said that I'd made my choice and that she'd made hers - whatever that means. We have nothing more to say to each other."

Gienah's heart sank. Had she decided on her allegiance to her father?

Gienah saw Harry wave her over and she scurried to the second row behind Fred and George. Hermione looked rather pink and Ron's ears were still scarlet. After a few moments he muttered to Harry and Gienah, "Did you see he's grown a stupid little beard?"

A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives; Mrs. Weasley was wearing a brand-new set of amethyst colored robes with a matching hat.

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with larger white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

Cassiopeia and Althena came running down the aisle forgetting to throw their flowers in small handfuls. Althena threw the flowers over her head and spun as she walked down and Cassiopeia forgot to throw any flowers at all. The crowd laughed, oohed and aahed. Gienah shook her head and gritted to Hermione "Two hours spent practicing their entrance."

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everybody it fell upon. Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses, looked even prettier than usual and once Fleur had reached for him, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, Gienah saw the same small, tufty-hired wizard who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral, now standing in front of Bill and Fleur. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle...?"

In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Hermione turned around and beamed at Gienah; her eyes too were full of tears.

"...then I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so. The chairs on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside.

"Smooth," said Ron approvingly as the waiters popped up on all sides, some hearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and firewhiskey, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches.

The bride and groom shared their first dance as the guests watched and took pictures and swayed on their feet and kissed their other halves. Gienah felt a sudden longing to see Blaise. They hadn't spoke till that awful night. Gienah kept repeating it in her head and she couldn't excuse his actions. He had raped her. Sure, Gienah could've pushed him off if she wanted to but she was too fearful of this hidden side of him. He became a monster and devoured her.

"Ah, they are together now?" asked Krum. Gienah's eyes focused and she saw Ron and Hermione dancing slowly to the upbeat music. Gienah smiled.

"I hope so" said Gienah.

"Vud you like to dance?" Krum asked her abruptly.

"Urm, sure." Gienah said taken aback.

Krum was a stiff dancer but he led with confidence and never got a step wrong. Gienah found herself observing other couples as they danced.

"And are you together with anyone?" Krum asked, halfway through their dance, looking down at her.

"I - Yes" Gienah finally said.

"Vy do you hesitate?" Krum asked.

"I can't be sure if I ever wanted to be with him." Gienah said quietly. It was better to speak to a near stranger. They would never know. "Or if our circumstances dictated the fate of our relationship."

"I see." Krum said.

"I will be leaving him.. not because of him but something I have to do." Gienah continued sadly. "And I don't know what I'll return to."

"You are very young to speak with so much regret." Krum said. "If there is no love, you are free to find another man."

Gienah laughed softly. How could it be that easy? Ambrosia called him daddy. He had become a part of her family. Lyra and Pandora adored him. He was the father of her two boys. They danced the next two songs together before she was asked to dance by her father.

"You look handsome." Gienah smiled, adjusting his waistcoat. "Dad! You're looking rather buff actually. Have you been working out?"

"Duelling practice with Moody has some benefits" Sirius grinned. "Now, Gienah. I trust you will be returning home to say goodbye to Ambrosia and the twins before leaving for your.. little adventure?"

"Of course."

"Please don't die, and look after Harry," Sirius said seriously.

"It'll take a lot to kill me." Gienah said.

"Yes.. something we can thank Severus for." Sirius said bitterly.

"Dad," Gienah said looking around before telling her anxious looking father. "Severus did not betray Dumbledore."

Sirius spluttered.

"He killed him darling, Harry saw him.. he made the unbreakable vow" Sirius said gently.

"He pledge his allegiance to me father and while the man is an expert occlumens I was his student for three years." Gienah said in hushed tones.

"What are you saying?"

"That there is so much more to this war then dementors and death eaters on one side and the order on the other. Things aren't always what they seem, and Professor Snape attempts to pull off the biggest act there is."

"Who else?"

Gienah's eyes flickered to Ginny as she thought of Politskovskaya.

"There is a woman that died in 1892" Gienah began. "Her name was Politskovskaya, she was found in the locked basement with her two year old daughter, killed by the Adava Kedavra. The daughter-"

At that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

A.N. I can't believe I've begun the seventh book! The last chapter with the lyrics, the indents have been lost… It is very annoying. If you've stumbled onto this you might want to read PROPHECY first.


	3. Kreacher's Tale

**BOOK II**

Chapter Three: **Kreacher's Tale**

Sirius had grabbed hold of her hand and was refusing to let go but Gienah kept her eye trained on Ginny who did not run, but stood there, welcoming the chaos. Sirius was pulling her away from her, grabbing Alyssandra's hand who held Althena tightly. Gienah could feel the beginning of an apparition but she teared herself away from him and the next second there was a horrible SQUELCH and Gienah was staring at her shoulder, her arm had apparated along with her father but the rest of her remained standing in the marquee. Gienah forced down the bile rising from her mouth and with a deep breath she managed to seal the wound so she was no longer breathing but the pain was atrocious. It felt like a severe rope burn and her bone was sticking out, her entire armpit gone. As soon as the wound was closed she gritted her teeth and again looked around for Ginny. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken.

"Ron!" Gienah heard Hermione cry from the other end of the tent. "Ron, where are you?"

Gienah saw cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd; then she saw Charlie and Tonks, their wands raised, and heard both of them shout, "Protego!", a cry that was echoed on all sides.

"Gienah!" Hermione called, half sobbing but Gienah was attempting to run against the direction of the crowd, towards Ginny who remained standing still in the madness surrounding her. Mrs. Weasley attempted to grab her but she was burnt at her touch. Someone dragged her away from her daughter and she was apparated away. Mr. Weasley and Mad Eye were at the front, wielding their wands back and forth. Sirius reappeared looking sickened by the appendage in his hand. Gienah placed a disillusionment charm on herself and accio'd her arm, looking at the slender, pale slab of skin and bone and nails with disgust. Gienah made her way to Ginny, she needed her blood, she needed her. The one tangible piece of her puzzle. People were still running, in slow motion and she lost sight of Ginny for a second as the death eaters began to bind their prisoners. An anti-apparition ward was fixed, she could feel its magic as it was cast. Lucius Malfoy was duelling Mad-Eye and losing. Gienah sent a hex towards him but it missed, it caught another death eater who crumbled onto the ground with a yelp.

"Gienah!" Sirius was running around, looking desperately for her. Any death eater in his way felt his wrath, his one goal was to find her. He left the marquee and finally the crowd had thinned. There were people on the floor and others had ran out, five men remained - it seemed- duelling to their death. She saw one figure at the centre, lying eagle spread on the ground with blazing red hair.

"No!" Gienah cried.

"Someone's there." A death eater said urgently.

Gienah hexed him and ran over to her, ignoring the burn in her arm socket. She felt her wrist- there was no heartbeat, her face was pale and then someone yelled "Finite Incantatem" having seen the limp body rise on its own accord. Gienah was found, on her knees, holding her left arm under in the crook of her right and feeling the dead pulse of Deyanira Riddle. Gienah needed her blood if nothing else. Gienah instinctively turned and jumped to her feet pointing the ground and allowing a blast of wind to spring her upward, in the air she watched as if in slow motion as the death eater looked around him, surprised by her choice of escape and let his wand hand down.

Bad move, Gienah smirked, disarming him with a flick of the wrist as she came down upon him, her legs tight around his neck as he flailed around trying to remove her. Gienah used the height and the jerking movement to her advantage, the dagger she'd attached to her garter free. Though she was unable to use both hands, she placed her wand between her teeth and threw the dagger to her first mark, the man fell as it hit his knee, while it returned to her she wandlessly hexed the death eater attacking Moody with his back turned. Arthur and Charlie were duelling Alecto Carrow who ran as she realized she was outnumbered, Gienah caught her with a trip jinx and Charlie tackled her into the ground. It must have last all of thirty seconds until her death eater began clawing at her legs. Gienah hissed and brought her dagger to his neck.

"Move, and I'll kill you."

The death eater froze.

"On your knees." Gienah ordered.

Gienah stunned him once she was back on ground level. Only Moody and Malfoy remained. Gienah was torn between Ginny's body and defending Moody. Gienah made a split second decision and ran towards the two left under the canopy, though she saw death eaters returning from the distance.

"Expelliarmus!" Gienah shouted as she joined Moody by his side.

"A disarming spell Black?" Moody grunted, shielding them from a nasty looking hex.

"Yes, well he is family." Gienah said grimly, looking at Malfoy when she said so and for a second he faltered, just enough time for Moody's stunning spell to catch him off guard.

But there was no time to celebrate, two death eaters were prowling towards them and one immediately threw a killing curse at Moody.

"NOOO!" Gienah shrieked, jumping to catch the spell, changing just as the green shot of light hit a phoenix. She was a ball of fire. Gienah relished in the feel of rebirth and seconds later she appeared once again.

Gienah saw the shocked expressions on the death eaters faces.

Fuck.

Gienah used up precious few seconds of their gaping to obliviate them but in those few seconds she'd allowed herself to become vulnerable to the stirring Carrow twins.

"Adava-!"

"No! Don't touch her." Someone cried.

Gienah looked around and saw Moody was on the floor.. No. Not Moody. Gienah didn't have time check but her body felt vitalized, the dismembered arm had gone, all of her was whole again. Gienah spent three seconds staring at Moody, five seconds to note that there were five death eaters present, two injured and half a second to throw a shield charm around her.

Gienah whipped her dagger out, flung it to Alecto Carrow while her wand made a sharp slashing movement, injuring a death eater she did not recognize quite severely. She ducked and threw a stunning spell to Amycus Carrow and a dagger to Yaxley. Gienah then wandlessly disarmed the fifth cloaked figure and finished the other four off with her stunning spells.

Gienah narrowed her eyes at the last death eater and muttered "Gemini".

The death eater laughed and Gienah saw with a wave of his wand they disappeared and she was left vulnerable, she hurtled her dagger at him but he froze it mid-air. Gienah growled and slashed her wand back and forth, but he met each blow with an accurate defence but never did he draw his wand. Gienah transformed into a chameleon, scurried to the left, transformed again and began making a complicated movement with her wand. When the death eater had located her it was too late. The entire marquee was shimmering in a barely there magical globe. They were trapped in a glass bubble.

Gienah dropped her wand and placed her dagger back into its sheath and ran forward, her arms wide open and hugged the death eater. Gienah felt his arms tentatively wrap around her.

"Black" He said urgently. "The dark lord is coming.

Gienah nodded in understanding.

"Can I kill them?"

The question was not dignified with a response as the death eater ran to Moody. Gienah felt her heart trill as she awaited the verdict.

"Alive, only just.." He muttered. He pointed his wand at him and performed what Gienah recognized to be a basic diagnostic spell. "His hearts been slown down with an internal impedimenta" he said with astonishment. "Fascinating.."

Gienah coughed.

"Right." He said, his voice returning to neutral. "Finite Incantatem."

Moody immediately began breathing.

"Brilliantly simple." Gienah gasped.

"I'll have to learn that one." He agreed. "Gienah, hurry."

Gienah grabbed Moody and dragged him over to Ginny.

"When will I see you again?" Gienah asked, stopping still to look at his mouth. The only part of him that she could see.

Then, the glass bowl shattered.

Gienah was spurred into action. Gienah stunned him and then transformed into a thestral. Gienah ran for flight and beat her wings, lifting the two limp figures with her claws. Gienah looked down to see Voldemort looking up at her. Gienah felt her mind being invaded but she thought of only the motion of flying and dodged the curse that sped her way. Voldemort raised his hands and he flew after her but Gienah transformed and apparated once she left the wards.

Moody was panting once she managed to get the two bodies inside the house. As Gienah closed the door behind them, the old-fashioned gas lamps sprang into life, casting flickering light along the length of the hallway. It looked just as Gienah remembered it: eerie, cobwebbed, the outlines of the house-elf heads on the wall throwing odd shadows up the staircase. Long dark curtains concealed the portrait of Sirius's mother.

"Severus Snape?"

Mad-Eye Moody's voice whispered out of the darkness.

Moody waved his wand and the cold air left them in the stuffy warmth.

"Homenum revelio." Moody growled. No shadows returned and Gienah exhaled.

"Kreacher!" Gienah called.

Kreacher appeared in front of her with a CRACK.

"Pepperup potion for Moody please Kreature. I also need you to remain silent about my whereabouts should my father ask."

"Lord Black is-"

"Yes, yes, but he won't demand you unless he suspects that you know." Gienah said. "Be vague, and don't act like you don't know all the loopholes."

Kreacher left slowly and made his way towards the kitchen. Moody was looking at Ginny, oking her with his wand.

"The Weasley's- we need to tell them." Moody growled, summoning a firewhiskey. "I need to go back to the Burrow."

Gienah looked at him warily.

"I'm sorry" Gienah sighed.

"What you sorr-"

Gienah wandlessly stunned him as he unscrewed the bottle. Gienah couldn't have them knowing they were here. Gienah retrieved her dagger and cut Ginny's arm and caught blood flow with an empty vial. Corking it she placed an unbreakable spell on it and placed it inside the heel of her shoe.

Gienah then healed the cut and sadly looked at Ginny Weasley or Deyanira Riddle. She had been a friend for a good four years and she did feel a loss. But she also felt a relief and it made her feel a little sick when she imagined the reactions from her surrogate family.

Gienah oblivated him, held onto Ginny's arm and apparated to the outskirts of the Burrow. Gienah saw from the distance that the Order had regained control. Gienah kissed Riddle's cold cheek and apparated away and tried not to the think of the how the Weasley's would respond to their first familial loss in the war. Dumbledore was a symbol. Ginny was their blood. Or so they believed.

When Gienah returned she saw the door had just been closed. Her heart sped as she turned into a bird and flew into the open window on the third floor. She had appeared in her father's old room.

Gienah changed and silently opened the door. She looked down the staircase and saw a bushy head and sighed in relief.

"Hermione!"

Gienah ran down the stairs.

Harry had hugged her first.

"What happened?" Ron said.

"Is everyone ok?" Hermione said nervously.

Gienah breathed deeply before she looked at Ron and said "Ginny's dead."

Ron's skin turned pale.

"No" Harry said defiantly.

Hermione fell to the ground. Gienah offered her her hand but she was staring at the troll leg. Gienah pulled her up and helped her into the living room, seating her on the sofa. Gienah summoned glasses and poured firewhiskey into four glasses. Hermione leaned forward and took the entire bottle and proceeded to gulp the whiskey down as if it was water.

"Hermione", Gienah said weakly, trying to pry the bottle out of her hands.

Hermione let go and drew her knees close to her body and began rocking. Giena could hear her sobs and hated herself for not feeling the same kind of loss.

Kreacher returned with the pepperup potion.

"Is there any food in the kitchen?" Gienah asked Kreacher.

"Yes."

"Could you cook us some dinner please?" Gienah asked.

Kreacher nodded.

Gienah put a few drops of potion in the glasses and mixed it with the alcohol. She passed one glass to Hermione who drank without really responding. Harry came in, tears streaming from his face and hugged her. Gienah stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry." Gienah said again and again. "I'm so so sorry."

An hour later Kreacher brought dinner into the living room at her request. It wasn't much. She supposed he had to work with what he had. A bowl of lentil soup and homemade flatbread followed by an eggless chocolate cake. They ate in silence and when Kreacher surprised them with dessert Ron finally spoke.

"How?"

"A killing curse I think. There was no other trace, but her heart stopped beating. I left her with Moody and left to find you." Gienah hated lying to him and so she spoke the truth, thought it was veiled and selective.

"Who?" Ron choked out, his body shaking. His soup was untouched.

"I have no idea Ron, I found her dead when I got to her."

A silence fell again.

"How come you only arrived now?" Gienah asked.

"We-" Harry's voice was rasping and he coughed to speak again. "Hermione apparated us to Tottenham Court Road. Went into a cafe. Dolohov and Rowle appeared. Duelled. Obliviated them and came here."

"We thought maybe Harry still had a Trace on him" Hermione said.

Harry cried in pain, everyone looked at him.

"What did you see?" Ron asked, advancing on Harry. "Did you see him at my place?"

"No" Harry said, looking at Gienah. "You. He's- you- thestral."

"But that could be at the Burrow," said Ron desperately. "What else? Didn't you see anything? Was he cursing someone?"

"A thestral in the sky, with Moody and Ginny in her claws." Harry said. "Gienah you didn't say he came to the burrow."

"You saved Moody's life." Hermione gasped.

"I barely saw him" Gienah said quietly.

"Yes well he's fascinated with you now!" Harry shouted. "You really think he won't start joining the dots."

"Riddle underestimates the power of other creatures Harry" Gienah sighed. "It is his greatest weakness."

"But if the dementor incident-"

"Sirius was thorough." Gienah interrupted him. "Only the healer knows."

"We need to obliviate the healer." Harry said, standing up. "What was his name?"

"Harry really-"

"If you don't tell me I'll find out which healer specializes in dementor attacks and stake the hospital out in the cloak until I find him."

"Edward Swann."

"I'm coming with you." Hermione said, sounding stronger now and more composed. "Harry's right to be diligent. He can't know about you. He may find out about Lyra and Pandora. The entire Black family would be in jeopardy. Let him believe shapeshift is all you can so. He cannot know that you are Nagual."

Gienah glowered at them before saying "Fine. But both of you are taking polyjuice potion."

Then Hermione shrieked: Harry drew his wand again and spun around to see a silver Patronus soar through the drawing room window and land upon the floor in front of them, where it solidified into the weasel that spoke with the voice of Ron's father.

"Ginny's dead. Everyone else alive and safe. Do not reply. Being watched."

The Patronus dissolved into nothingness. Ron let out a noise between a whimper and a groan and dropped onto the sofa: Hermione joined him, gripping his arm.

"Everyone else is ok. Small mercies." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione we need to go. Now." Harry said sharply. Hermione glared at him but obeyed.

"We'll need to get some hairs first." Hermione said.

"Be back in an hour at the most." Harry said. "Keep an eye on Ron."

Gienah warmed the soup and spoon fed him as he stared into the distance.

"My only sister." Ron said after he'd finished his bowl. "She was my only sister."

"I know." Gienah said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Did you see her before..?" Ron asked.

"She- seemed to be in shock. She wasn't moving." Gienah said, having not had a chance to question her odd behaviour. "Molly grabbed her but she was stung. I don't know what she was thinking. Whether she wanted to fight them or-"

"Or if she willingly looked for death." Gienah confessed in a small voice.

"Ginny's not suicidal!" Ron yelled.

"How else do you explain her standing there?" Gienah said weakly. It was the only conclusion she could draw.

"Why would she want to-?" Ron began.

"Her and Harry hadn't been talking." Ron growled.

Gienah hated to say it but she suspected the same thing.

"It isn't his fault." Gienah cried for the first time. "He said he needed to finish this before being in a relationship. That he still wanted her." Though she did not recall him saying this.

Ron stood up and left the room.

Gienah walked into the kitchen for a lack of things to do. She had changed already and placed a few additional wards around the house. Gienah opened the cupboards and saw that they had a hell of a lot of shopping to do. Leaving a note on the table she decided she may as well do everything she could in the time they had spare. Gienah flew out the window and looked for the nearest grocer's. She found a corner shop five minutes away and broke in through the back.

It was eery being in a shop alone, after dark. Gienah lit her wand. Gienah froze the cameras and brought her bag out and began filling it up with the limited ingredients in the store. Butter, eggs, milk, onions, peppers, yeast, tomatoes, cream, herbs, cheese, a bag of apples and two boxes of cereal. Gienah left a twenty pound note and some change and quickly left.

Gienah returned with the groceries feeling a little more settled having completed a basic household chore. After checking that Ron was alright she went into the kitchen and began making a bread dough. Waiting for the dough to prove she found herself making a quiche. Rolling out the pastry and putting in into the oven to blind bake, she wringed her hands, looked at the time and saw the hour was almost up. To keep her mind off their delay she began preparing an upside down apple cake. As she cored the apples she heard the door open. Gienah ran to the hallway in her apron and a spoon in her hand. They were fine. Their polyjuice were wearing off.

"You've been baking?" Harry said, looking about ready to collapse.

"Stress baking." Gienah said. "Did you find him?"

"We had to go to his house." Hermione sighed. "Set the wards off and got into a skirmish, but he and his girlfriend are safely obliviated now. Where's Ron?"

"On the roof," Gienah said.

Hermione ran upstairs.

Gienah walked back to the kitchen and Harry came with her.

"I need to talk to you before Ron." Gienah said. "When I saw Ginny at the wedding, after the death eaters came, she wasn't running."

Harry blinked.

"She must've been in shock-"

"Mrs. Weasley tried to grab her but she couldn't touch her."

"Someone must've hexed-"

"I saw her Harry, and she wasn't in shock." Gienah continued calmly. "She looked as if she was waiting for it. Like she was welcoming it."

"What are you saying?" Harry hissed.

"I think we need to consider that perhaps she wanted to die." Gienah said fearfully, looking at his flashing green eyes, so much like her own.

"If you accept that perhaps you won't blame yourself so much." Gienah whispered.

"Ginny isn't suicidal!" Harry said. "And either way it was my fault!"

"No, no" Gienah wept, shaking her head. "Even if you hadn't been there, they would have went to capture you. To push their weight around."

"See!" Harry choked out. "My mere existence threatens them!"

"Well of course it does!" Gienah screamed. "When you become the embodiment of hope, when you're the fucking Chosen One, the messiah of the Wizarding World! What do you expect? It's inevitable."

"Not it's not." Harry said coolly. "Go home Gienah."

"I beg your pardon?" Gienah said in a high pitched voice.

"Get out." Harry repeated. "I'm not placing you in any more danger. You are a mother."

"Yeah? Well, you're a godson." Gienah spat out. "In fact! If you want to play this game let's be utilitarian about it-"

"Not bloody philosophy-"

"If we did a ballot, I reckon the world would rather I died instead of you. So maybe you should go home. I'll finish the horcrux hunt with Hermione and Ron. Don't see why it needs to be specifically you - you've told us everything he's told you."

"What?" Harry shouted.

"Yeah, see how stupid it sounds!" Gienah agreed. "How do you expect us to back out now? We want him gone as much as you do Harry. And you're right. I am a mother. If anything, I think my will outweighs your own. I wish to murder him for the sake of my children above all else."

Harry sneered.

"That's right… Drop the mother card when it suits you."

The blood drained from Gienah's face.

"Blaise and Missy have practically raised your children-" Harry continued.

"Harry." Hermione's voice came from the door. There was an edge of warning to her voice.

"And you don't even love him. It was the same with Cedric. Ask Hermione. Ask Ron. You're a man eater Gienah. I didn't blame Ron when he said what we were all thinking. Malfoy- falling in love? Ha!" Harry said cruelly. "That had to be the cherry on your achievements."

Gienah had nothing to say. Her worst fears of what people thought of her was being realized- by her own brother.

"That's enough." Hermione said coldly.

"How dare you attack your sister? Harry, you have such a victim complex you feel the need to attack when someone tells you how it is." Hermione snapped before she caught on to what she was saying.

Harry smiled grimly.

"Looks like we're all getting a dose of home truths." Harry laughed. "What about you Hermione?"

Hermione froze, pleading with her eyes.

"Enough Harry." Gienah growled.

"The sanctimonious friend." Harry continued. "Can never do no wrong huh? Well, she's had you all fooled."

Gienah then saw Ron lurking by the open doorway. Gienah silenced him wandlessly.

"I want to hear what he's got to say." Ron said, looking at Hermione wearily.

"Harry.." Gienah pleaded.

Ron removed the spell.

"Hermione was sleeping with Krum throughout fourth year." Harry said blankly.

Gienah stopped glaring at Harry and now looked at Hermione with her mouth gaping.

"Oh don't look at me like that." Hermione said shrilly. "I really doubt that you of all people can judge!"

"You slept with Krum." Ron said slowly, as if trying to process this information.

"Because you weren't fucking Lavender every chance you got last year." Hermione hissed. "Really Ron? Never heard of silencing charms."

This was news to Harry and Gienah. _No wonder Hermione couldn't stand him last year._

"You actually slept-" Harry began.

"Ew." Gienah said, wanting to get rid of the mental image.

"Just coz you're the only virgin under this roof" Ron laughed. "Even Kreacher-"

Gienah hit him with a silencing charm while Harry turned a delicate colour of pickled beetroot.

Hermione waved her wand.

"Even Hermione-" Ron was saying angrily. "The frigid-"

Gienah silenced him again.

Harry waved his wand.

"-opened her legs. Not that I'm complaining. I guess I should thank you for not taking her virginity-"

Gienah snorted.

"And taking her life instead-"

Harry's jaw dropped.

"What?" Ron said coolly. "You can blame yourself but I can't blame you? If Ginny had a death wish. you drove her to it."

"Ron.." Hermione squeaked.

"I'm sorry - what was that?" Ron said, looking around the kitchen. "Did you hear a liar Gen?"

"Liar?" Hermione said, looking around her. "Because I decided to keep one thing a secret-"

"Oh by the sounds of it, more than once darling." Ron laughed.

"You filthy hypocrite!" Hermione shrilled. "You never told them you weren't a virgin but I suppose seeing as I'm the girl-"

"I'm not the one that goes around with a stick up my-"

"Ron!" Gienah said. "Why the hell are we ripping each other apart?"

"Oh I don't know Mistress." Kreacher's voice came from somewhere in the kitchen. "I is finding it entertaining. Kreacher never knew the mudblood was a-"

Gienah silenced him.

"There is a war on." Gienah croaked, her voice sore from all the shouting. "We don't need one between us too."

Harry walked off. The door slammed behind him.

Hermione and Ron were standing looking red in the face and a little sheepish.

"That was low." Gienah sighed.

Ron's anger was draining away, he slid down the door and choked up with tears. Hermione's face softened and she walked towards him and knelt down in front of him and took his face in her hands.

"It was only twice." Hermione said in a whisper. "It just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Hermione." Ron said quietly, unable to look her in the eye.

"Ron." Gienah said softly, joining them on the floor. "You need to forgive him… It'll kill him. He'd isolate himself. You know how he is. He'll think he's doing the right thing and leave."

"I just - I can't believe - she's gone" Ron said, between hiccups. "If he'd said he loved her-"

"You start obsessing over what-ifs Ron, and you'll forget what-about-nows." Gienah said.

"I'm so sorry Ron but your sister's dead. You can't bring her back. You need to accept that and mourn. If you're looking for someone to blame it's not Harry. If you want retribution we need to work together and tear them all down."

"I- I think I'm going to go to bed."

"I don't want to be on my own. Could we use the sleeping bags I've bought and camp in here tonight?" Hermione said, as they all got to their feet.

A chink of sky was visible between the heavy curtains. It was the cool, clear blue of watered ink, somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for Ron and Hermione's slow, deep breathing. Gienah glanced over at the dark shapes they made on the floor beside her. Hermione's silhouette was raised above his. Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron's.

Gienah looked up at the shadowy ceiling, the cobwebbed chandelier. Less than twenty-four hours ago, she had been standing in the sunlight chasing Althena and Cassiopeia around the marquee. It seemed a lifetime away.

Ambrosia… Sirius.. Eridanus…

Gienah didn't remember when she had become a mother but when she was apart from Ambrosia those three months she was faced with that wonderful, glorious and terrifying truth. She was the mother of three children. She couldn't explain how it felt. It became a part of her breathing. Waking up, seeing to them, feeding them, changing nappy after nappy, bedtimes, teaching them the alphabet, numbers, watching their first steps. It was as if her heart had stopped beating to one drum. Now there were three pulses and her own was drowned in their love. When she had made her decision to join Harry it wasn't a decision, it was the way it had to be. She avoided thinking what it would mean to be apart from them. Sure, she's left them at the manor for a few days at a time throughout the summer, but this was nothing like that. Then, she could count down the days. Now she had a stretch of unpredictable darkness ahead of her. And there was a very real chance that she could die.

Gienah could not stand lying there with nothing but bitter thoughts for company. Desperate for something to do, for distraction, she slipped out of her sleeping bag, picked up her wand, and crept out of the room. On the landing she whispered, "Lumos," and started to climb the stairs by wandlight.

Gienah entered her late uncle's room. She didn't know why that room but it felt appropriate. Gienah sat at his desk and brought out the three journals. Gienah opened the heart of the journal and withdrew the vial of blood. Heart racing she opened the cork and tilted the vial.

"Gienah?"

Gienah gasped and the entire vial dropped onto its pages, she picked the vial up but it was too late. Gienah watched as the page began to fill with writing.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked suspiciously walking up to her. Gienah shut the book, her eyes feverish with excitement.

"Private." Gienah whispered, looking at the empty vial. There goes her decoder for the two other journals and she really really didn't want to upturn even Deyanira Riddle's grave. "Where did you sleep?"

"Next door." Harry said. "I wanted to apologize."

"No need." Gienah said, last night already a distant bad dream.

"You are doing what you have to do." Harry finished quickly before she could interrupt. "I knew that and I-"

"Really Harry" Gienah said. "It's fine."

"Right.." Harry said. "Coffee?"

"I'd love some." Gienah gave him a small smiled.

When he left she immediately returned to the journal. It wasn't a Dear Diary journal at all. It resembled her own journal. Filled with newspaper articles, and dates and names and locations. It was a treasure house of information on the first rise of Voldemort and even his history.. at times there were entries. Gienah hungrily read.

 _8/12/1979_

 _I didn't know what to make of the werewolf. He was a member of Oldbeard's pack but he was no vicious, bloodthirsty monster. I watched him for hours. He sat with his companion who became increasingly drunk. I caught his name when he introduced him to another local. Marcus Blott. An outcast. A werewolf but independent of any pack. Lupin spoke but he never did reveal anything about himself. I am convinced there is more to him._

Gienah flicked through the pages but there was nothing more on Lupin.

2/1/1980

 _I had to service him again tonight. He forgot to perform the contraceptive charm. Is it possible that I could conceive our child? I dare not raise my hopes._

So she had been in love with him and Voldemort really had no idea… until Tom Riddle entered her life. She wondered if she knew her father had never known and she wondered how the imprint had fathered her. No doubt he'd seduced her with the talk of power.

Gienah went downstairs. It was still dark outside. Hermione and Ron continued to sleep. Harry had set two mugs of coffee down on the table and was poking through the cupboards looking for breakfast foods. Gienah pointed to the cupboard by the window and Harry brought out the box of cereal.

"There wasn't much else in the shop." Gienah said looking into the cupboard she'd stocked the night before. "I'll make something."

"I'm good with cereal." Harry said.

"It keeps my mind off things." Gienah said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"For a few moments after I woke up I forgot." Harry said. "Then it all came back. The wedding. The patronus. I didn't love her Gienah but she made me happy. I didn't feel so lonely."

Gienah didn't know what to say to make it better, so she didn't say anything at all. Harry ate his corn flakes in silence while Gienah bustled around the kitchen and brought out a cookery book. An hour later the whiff of her baking had woken Ron up. He walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and sat opposite Harry. Gienah poured him a coffee and placed a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar in front of him, followed by a platter of croissants.

There seemed to be a silent agreement between them not to mention their conversation last night.

"I need to go to the funeral." Ron eventually said when Hermione eventually joined them later.

"I'm not sure-" Hermione began.

"I can't not go." Ron said.

"You'll need the cloak." Harry said.

Ron nodded.

"I think we should begin looking in your uncle's room, Gienah." Hermione said, after a moments silence. Her voice had a forced enthusiasm to it.

"Diary, ring…. locket, cup, snake and something Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Harry murmured. It almost sounded like a song. "It keeps going round and round in my head and I have no idea where to start with the other two."

"We'll leave the snake till last." Hermione said. "And in the meantime, we follow up anywhere he had an attachment too."

"The chamber of secrets, his mother's childhood home and a cave at a seaside." Gienah listed off. "Oddly nostalgic for an evil lord."

"Do you think.. maybe the orphanage?" Hermione said.

"He hated it there." Harry said. "I doubt it, and I doubt that it's still standing after fifty odd years."

"Worth a look." Hermione said, her voice growing stronger. "What else are we going to do?"

"We can't stay hiding." Gienah said. "I can't stay hiding anyway. We need.. something more."

"What are you thinking?" Harry said, a familiar glint in his eye.

"Borgin and Burkes." Gienah smiled darkly. "I hear they're hiring."

Ron was on his hands and knees, searching under the wardrobe. Gienah looked around the room for likely hiding places and approached the desk. Somebody had searched before them. The drawer's' contents had been turned over recently, the dust disturbed, but there was nothing of value there: old quills, out-of-date textbooks that bore evidence of being roughly handled, a recently smashed ink bottle, its sticky residue covering the contents of the drawer.

"There's an easier way," said Hermione, as Gienah wiped her inky fingers on her jeans. She raised her wand and said, "Accio Locket!"

Nothing happened. Ron, who had been searching the folds of the faded curtains, looked disappointed.

"Is that it, then? It's not here?"

"Oh, it could still be here, but under counter-enchantments," said Hermione. "Charms to prevent it from being summoned magically, you know."

"Like Voldemort put on the stone basin in the cave," said Harry.

"How are we supposed to find it then?" asked Ron.

"We search manually," said Gienah glumly.

"That's a good idea," said Ron, rolling his eyes, and he resumed his examination of the curtains.

They combed every inch of the room for more than an hour, but were forced, finally, to conclude that the locket was not there.

The sun had risen now; its light dazzled them even through the grimy landing windows.

"It could be somewhere else in the house, though," said Hermione in a rallying tone as they walked back downstairs. "Whether he'd manage to destroy it or not, he'd want to keep it hidden from Voldemort, wouldn't he?"

"Remember all those awful things we had to get rid of when we were here last time Harry? That clock that shot bolts at everyone and those old robes that tried to strangle dad; Regulus might have put them there to protect the locket's hiding place, even though we didn't realize it at ... at ..."

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at her. She was standing with one foot in midair, with the dumbstruck look of one who had just been obliviated: her eyes had even drifted out of focus.

"... at the time," she finished in a whisper.

"Something wrong?" asked Ron.

"There was a locket."

"What?" they said together.

"In the cabinet in the drawing room. Nobody could open it. And we ... we ..."

"Kreacher nicked loads of things back from us," said Harry. "He had a whole stash of stuff in his cupboard in the kitchen. C'mon."

He ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time, the other two thundering along in his wake. They made so much noise that they woke the portrait of Sirius's mother as they passed through the hall.

"Filth! Mudbloods! Blood-" Walburga began screaming. "Oh Gienah dear."

Gienah groaned and stopped before her portrait and curtsied.

"You haven't visited in so long." Walburga said sternly. "What is my good-for-nothing son been up to? How are my grandsons?"

Gienah refrained from rolling her eyes.

"They are doing well. As are the rest of your grandchildren, and great grandchildren." Gienah smiled glassily.

"Hmph." Walburga said, frowning at her. "Have you married the Zabini boy yet?"

"No grandmama." Gienah said, itching to get away.

"It won't do child." Walburga remonstrated her. "It is the only way you can recover your own unfortunate birth and your childrens. He is a boy of a worthy station Phineas tells me. Pureblood. Of respectable society despite his mothers.. chequered past."

"Yes grandmama." Gienah said obediently. It was the gist of their past conversations.

"You have a duty to your children Gienah." Walburga continued. "I'm pleased, in any case, that your father has relocated to our ancestral home. Perhaps he can now begin to rebuild our legacy. I hear you continue to call the werewolf a father?"

"Yes grandmama."

Walburga flared her nose.

"Shameful child." Walburga spat out, her exterior calm lost completely. "I suppose it is the blood of your mudblood mother which has made you such a disappointment-"

"And whose blood made father such a disappointment?" Gienah asked sweetly.

Walburga gawped at her, her pale complexion now splodged with patches of red.

"Goodbye" Gienah said, pulling the curtains over the portrait and ran into the kitchen, cursing under her breath. Disappointment indeed.

Kreacher was standing near the stove with three wizards fixed on him.

"Gone?" said Harry, "What do you mean, it's gone?"

The elf shivered. He swayed.

"Kreacher," said Harry fiercely, "I order you-"

"Mundungus Fletcher," croaked the elf, his eyes still tight shut. "Mundungus Fletcher stole it all; Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves, the Order of Merlin, First Class, the goblets with the family crest, and -"

Kreacher was gulping for air: His hollow chest was rising and falling rapidly, then his eyes flew open and he uttered a bloodcurdling scream.

"-and the locket, Master Regulus's locket. Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!"

As Kreacher lunged for the poker standing in the grate, he launched himself upon the elf, flattening him. Hermione's scream mingled with Kreacher's but Harry bellowed louder than both of them: "Kreacher, I order you to stay still!"

He felt the elf freeze and released him. Kreacher lay flat on the cold stone floor, tears gushing from his sagging eyes.

"Harry, let him up!" Hermione whispered. Gienah ran forward. Of course.. why hadn't she thought of it before. There Kreacher had been the entire time while they had mulled over the whereabouts of Slytherin's locket.

"So he can beat himself up with the poker?" snorted Harry, kneeling beside the elf. "I don't think so. Right. Kreacher, I want the truth: How do you know Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket?"

"Kreacher saw him!" gasped the elf as tears poured over his snout and into his mouth full of graying teeth. "Kreacher saw him coming out of Kreacher's cupboard with his hands full of Kreacher's treasures. Kreacher told the sneak thief to stop, but Mundungus Fletcher laughed and r-ran ..."

"You called the locket 'Master Regulus's,'" said Harry. "Why? Where did it come from? What did Regulus have to do with it? Kreacher, sit up and tell me everything you know about that locket, and everything Regulus had to do with it!"

The elf sat up, curled into a ball, placed his wet face between his knees, and began to rock backward and forward. When he spoke, his voice was muffled but quite distinct in the silent, echoing kitchen.

"Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways. But Master Regulus had proper order; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns ... and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve ...

And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said ... he said ..."

The old elf rocked faster than ever.

"... he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"Voldemort needed an elf?" Gienah repeated.

"Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do ... and then to c-come home."

Kreacher rocked still faster, his breath coming in sobs.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake ..."

Gienah felt her palms become sweaty and her breath catch in her throat. This wasn't the first time she'd heard this story.

"... There was a boat ..."

"There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it ..."

The elf quaked from head to foot.

"Kreacher drank, and as he drank he saw terrible thing ... Kreacher's insides burned ... Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed ... He made Kreacher drink all the potion ... He dropped a locket into the empty basin ... He filled it with more potion."

"And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island ..."

"Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake ... and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface ..."

"How did you get away?" Gienah whispered.

Kreacher raised his ugly head and looked at Gienah with his great, bloodshot eyes.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he said.

"I know but how did you escape the Inferi?" Harry said impatiently.

Kreacher did not seem to understand.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he repeated.

"I know, but- "

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it, Harry?" said Ron. "He Disapparated!"

"But ... you couldn't Apparate in and out of that cave," said Harry, "otherwise Dumbledore-"

"Elf magic isn't like wizard's magic, is it?" said Ron, "I mean, they can Apparate and Disapparate in and out of Hogwarts when we can't."

Hermione then spoke voicing Gienah's thoughts, and her voice was icy.

"Of course, Voldemort would have considered the ways of house-elves far beneath his notice ... It would never have occurred to him that they might have magic that he didn't."

"The house-elf's highest law is his Master's bidding," intoned Kreacher. "Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher came home ..."

"Well, then, you did what you were told, didn't you?" said Hermione kindly. "You didn't disobey orders at all!"

Kreacher shook his head, rocking as fast as ever.

"So what happened when you got back?" Gienah asked. "What did my uncle say when you told him what happened?"

"Master Regulus was very worried, very worried," croaked Kreacher. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then ... it was a little while later ... Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell ... and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord ..."

"And he made you drink the poison?" said Harry, disgusted.

But Kreacher shook his head and wept. Hermione's hands leapt to her mouth.

"M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had," said Kreacher, tears pouring down either side of his snout like nose. "And he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets ..."

Kreacher's sobs came in great rasps now. Gienah was now sobbing silently alongside him. And they had thought he'd been a coward. That he'd run away and all this time…

"And he order - Kreacher to leave - without him. And he told Kreacher- to go home- and never to tell my Mistress -what he had done -but to destroy - the first locket. And he drank- all the potion - and Kreacher swapped the lockets ¨-and watched ... as Master Regulus ... was dragged beneath the water ... and ..."

All this time he had given his life towards defeating Voldemort.

"Oh, Kreacher!" wailed Hermione, who was crying.

The elf lay on the floor, panting and shivering, green mucus glistening around his snot, a bruise already blooming on his pallid forehead where he had struck himself, his eyes swollen and bloodshot and swimming in tears. Gienah was on her knees, watching him with her own obscured vision.

"So you brought the locket home," Harry said relentlessly. "And you tried to destroy it?"

"For Merlin's sake Harry!" Gienah screamed. "And Ron's meant to be the one without tact."

"Gienah.." Hermione said, her cheeks wet with tears.

"All this time I thought he'd ran away.. I looked at him as a shadow of my father and he did the bravest thing of all. He admitted his mistake and he attempted redemption and died in his efforts." Gienah sobbed.

Kreacher wailed in grief and Gienah felt it too. Gienah conjured a handkerchief and offered it to him. Kreacher blew loudly and returned the snotty handkerchief her which she promptly scourgified.

"Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it," moaned the elf. "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work ... And his mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulus had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave ..."

Kreacher began to sob so hard that there were no more coherent words. Tears flowed down Hermione's cheeks as she watched Kreacher, but she did not dare touch him again. Even Ron, who was no fan of Kreacher's, looked troubled.

It was several minutes before Kreacher hiccupped himself into silence. Then he pushed himself into a sitting position again, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes like a small child.

"Kreacher." Gienah said softly. "I need your assistance. We can grant his dying wish together."

Kreacher looked at her with a sparkle of hope.

"Could you find Mundungus for me?" Gienah said, her voice hardened. "Find Dung and bring him to me."

"Find Mundungus Fletcher?" he croaked.

"Yes." Gianah said coldly, her chin raised, Hermione saw her natural aristocrat flair within her.

Kreacher smiled darkly at his mistress and with a deep bow he disappeared.


	4. The Empty Grave

**BOOK II**

Chapter Four: **THE EMPTY GRAVE**

Kreacher did not return the following day, nor the day after that. However, two cloaked men had appeared in the square outside number twelve, and they remained there into the night, gazing in the direction of the house that they could not see.

"Death Eaters, for sure," said Ron, as he, Gienah, Harry, and Hermione watched from the drawing room windows. "Reckon they know we're in here?"

"They can't do" Hermione said, though her voice contained a wavering of doubt.

"If they did they'd send Snape in wouldn't they?" Harry reasoned as Gienah adjusted his tie.

"You'll need to apparate under the cloak on the step." Gienah said.

"I don't see why we're going in formal dress when we'll be under the cloak the whole time." Ron complained for the fifth time that morning.

"A mark of respect." Hermione snapped.

"I feel like a monkey in a suit." Ron said, pulling at his collar.

Ron did not look like a money in a suit. He looked quite smart in his black suit complete with cufflinks and cumberband, though perhaps a little sombre. The outfit was nicely finished off with the patent leather shoes Gienah brought him for his birthday.

" _You_ don't have to wear heels." Gienah said.

"You don't have to either." Harry pointed out as he poured the potion between four glasses.

"Yes, but anything else with this dress looks silly." Gienah said as she adjusted bra in her black shift dress. It ended midway at her calves.

Ron brought out a flask he'd found in Sirius's room and took a swig. Hermione confiscated it at once.

"It's ten in the morning!" Hermione remonstrated him.

"I'm burying my sister." Ron said darkly taking it back from her. "I think I'm excused."

Hermione remained silent as he watched him take another drink.

Harry had gone to the Burrow underneath the cloak two days ago to retrieve the details for the funeral. They were holding the funeral in the graveyard on the other side of the hill that morning at eleven. Kingsley, Moody and Sirius would be on duty during the service. It was going to be small. Arthur apparently hadn't wanted to risk a funeral and wished to bury her in the middle of the night but Mrs. Weasley was having none of it. Gienah could see where she was coming from. Such a burial was undignified.

Harry passed the glasses around.

"To Ginny."

And when Gienah uttered those words and drank the vile liquid she thought of the little girl who died at eleven years old.

They had to disapparate two at a time under Harry's cloak. When Gienah joined them she only saw a cherry tree and then rows and rows of tombstones. At the end was a party in black gathered around what Gienah presumed was the coffin.

They were all disillusioned of course and Harry wore the cloak too. Gienah held his arm as they walked towards the gathering in silence. It was a clear, cool day. Dry and blue. The graveyard was on a slight slope at the end of the hill. There was a church in the distance but not much else for miles. The isolation of the place was both surreal and suffocating.

Gienah saw Sirius first and felt a rush of warmth towards the man. He was not himself. No smile graced his face. His hands were clasped at his front, his wand ready in his hands. He wore black dress robes and a light cloak that blew slightly in the wind. The urge to run over to him and hug him was overwhelming but Harry kept a firm hold of her arm. They had placed silencing charms on themselves. There would be no way they were detected unless someone threw a finite incantatem at them at random, or walked into them. But they kept their distance. Gienah saw Fred and George looking grey and glum. Gienah felt she had stepped into a parallel world. Would Percy be making knock-knock jokes? But Percy wasn't there. She felt a flicker of anger and a hell of a lot of disappointment towards the former head boy. There were only the Weasley's present, their great Aunt Muriel, Luna, Fleur and Tonks whose hair was a dark red.

Mrs. Weasley was crying silently, her whole body shaking in Fleur's arms. Luna did not look dreamy, she looked quite sinister. Gienah had never seen her wearing black before. The colour was a high contrast against her white silver hair. Her pixy shaped face became prominent and a little grotesque or was Gienah imagining it. Gienah closed her eyes and looked again and found Luna was looking straight at her. Gienah looked down at her then back again. Luna was now gazing back down at the grave.

Gienah opened her mouth to ask Harry but realized she wouldn't be heard and only clutched Harry a little tighter to her. There was no minister. Gienah then saw her father take the head of the two short rows.

"We gather today to honour the life and memory of Ginny Weasley. A beloved daughter and cherished sister, her life was taken too soon and her loss will forever be felt in the Weasley family. She was fierce and beautiful, dynamic and charismatic. Filled with life and promise. Ginny was a presence and to be in her presence was a joy. Filled with laughter and witticisms she made the most of life. A girl on her journey to becoming a woman. A girl who held the record for quaffle goals. A girl who could make a mean banana loaf. And a girl whose presence lingers on, and lives on in our hearts and minds."

Then Luna spoke, she stepped forward and a few looked a little taken aback but Mrs. Weasley only watched the petite girl and waited to hear her words.

"Ginerva Weasley. We became friends in the nursery. We became friends while we still suckled out mothers breasts. We became friends when we first learnt to walk. Our friendship continued, it shifted and it changed. It evolved as you did and I mourn two of you. I mourn our childhood which is now lost forever. I mourn our adolescence which was fast ending. I mourn your empty future and can only hope the world will become a better place and you will find peace and belonging with it. In youth and womanhood both I am your servant. Beyond the grave I wish you well and every luck with your new life. This is not goodbye my dear Ginny, this is farewell for now. Farewell Ginny Weasley."

Gienah's grip on Harry had tightened and her tears gone. Gienah stared at Luna and then at her companions then Luna again. Luna had known. All this time she had known.

Gienah saw the tomb for the first time as it was lifted from the ground and into the grave. It was made of glass. Gienah could see her fiery hair and the flowing white dress she wore and tears fell, real and raw. The family would finally mourn a loss stolen from them six years ago. They could mourn and grieve.

One by one a flower was cast into the grave and then with a wave of a wand, the covering of the coffin and the placement of a flat black tombstone with the words engraved in gold; Ginerva Weasley, beloved daughter, sister and friend.

Sirius led the walk back to the Burrow, Kingsley and Moody taking the back. Luna said goodbye, promising Sirius that her father was waiting by the bottom of the hill. Harry was about to apparate but Gienah said she wished to spend some time alone. Harry reluctantly obliged and soon it was only Luna and Gienah.

"I loved them both." Luna said in her dreamy lyrical voice. "But her loneliness couldn't he helped and perhaps it is best Ginny is finally set to rest."

Gienah was not surprised that Luna had known but she did not speak. It would ruin the illusion.

"Goodbye Gienah." Luna said. "Good luck."

And Luna disapparated. Or disappeared.. a more sinister voice said in the back of her head.

Gienah walked into the dingy pub and sure enough there was the goblin she sought with a hag and a warlock. She looked around and saw there were various creatures in the pub. It was not quite Knockturn Alley but it was a far cry from Diagon Alley. The pub was called The Golden Claw. A popular establishment in Gorgon Alley which lay on the other end of the brick archway. A popular goblin settlement and home to many a Gringotts employee.

Gienah had turned into a vampire for the occasion and turned her hair grey, her eyes were now slanted and her nose resembled a button. Gienah went to the old goblin behind the bar and brought his favourite drink, Durin's Mead and took a seat at the adjacent table. Proudfoot saw her take her seat with the two drinks on her table. Gienah winked at him and he chuckled. He excused himself from his company, took one look at his drink and said "Now young Gienah, I trust this isn't a social call."

"Good morrow to you too Proudfoot." Gienah grinned.

"I like to get straight to the matter at hand." Proudfoot said, taking a swig at his drink. Gienah sipped her butterbeer.

"I need a half-blood male identity complete with OWL and NEWT records. Preferably of a known family but not so known I'd be found out." Gienah said after casting a muffliato.

"I see." Proudfoot said. "And your father-"

"Can not know." Gienah said seriously.

"I see." Proudfoot repeated.

"I can pay you handsomely." Gienah said.

"The money is not the problem." Proudfoot sighed. "I do not wish to deceive your father."

"This is a private transaction" Gienah said. "I am of age and I am paying you with my own money. There is no reason for my father to be involved."

Proudfoot looked at her in that penetrable, hard way goblins did when speaking of matters of business.

"When do you need it by?"

"Three days. Before noon."

Proudfoot offered her his hand and Gienah shook it.

"Pleasure." Gienah grinned at the old goblin.

Proudfoot grumbled.

"My conscience does not sit easy with me."

"But it did with Romulus Lupin?" Gienah raised her eyebrow.

"Betraying the ministry." Proudfoot said with an evil grin. "I could do it and sleep better for it. Your father - not so much."

"Betrayal" Gienah sighed. "Such a strong word. How are you anyway? The resort breaking even."

"Better than that." Proudfoot said happily. "A considerable profit and without my suggestion to go to the black market."

"Sirius said no?" Gienah said in surprise.

"No, Remus refused to allow it to happen." Proudfoot grumbled, looking like a house elf ordered to take the day off. "Something about making a quittance - something in the sanctimonious vocabulary, I of course, am not familiar with such things. A market is a market. Voluntary buying and selling between two individuals.."

"And what news of the dark lord.." Gienah asked nervously.

"He has approached a few goblins I do not associate myself with. The general consensus is that we will not take either side. Light or dark."

"You are dealing with the dark lord Proudfoot." Gienah whispered. "There is only his side or the side of his enemy."

"Perhaps in his eyes." Proudfoot said, curling his mouth. "But this is a wizarding war."

"A wizarding war seeking to subjugate all other species.." Gienah grumbled. "But Proudfoot, I need names. Who are sympathetic to Dumbledore? We must begin to build our bridges. While we may be at war now, it will end, and from the ashes lies a chance to begin again."

"You speak of hopes Dumbledore only dreamed about Gienah." Proudfoot said warily.

"These times have occurred in the past. The time is nigh for a revolution."

"I will not humour you, nor will I hinder you." Proudfoot sighed as he took out a quill and wrote on a paper towel a few names in his elegant spiky handwriting.

"I'm afraid I will need to bid you goodnight." Gienah said when she saw a wizard looking a little too interested in her for her liking. "Good fortunes Proudfoot".

"May gold pave your path young Gienah." Proudfoot bowed and returned to his table. Gienah walked briskly out of the pub, fearing to turn to see if she was being followed she turned a sharp left in an alleyway and came face to face with Fenrir Greyback.

"Hello my prettyyy." Greyback purred, clutching her waist and pulling her flush against him. Greyback proceeded to bite her but Gienah turned into goblin. Greyback looked comically around before he was punched in the balls. Gienah changed again and made a run for it. When she saw he was a good few metres behind and howling with agony she attempted to apparate but was hit hard by a subtle ward. Gienah saw a man at the end of the alleyway and pounced. Gienah was a great big shaggy dog heading straight for the shady looking figure but he looked calm as he held a rope tied in a loop and caught her round her head. Gienah willed herself to transform but nothing- she was stuck as a dog. Gienah had never been more afraid in her life. Not when she was dealing with the jabberwock and certainly not when she faced Voldemort. But the fear quickly turned into anger and she bit the man with the rope.

"Son of a gun!" He swore. Gienah sank his teeth further in and wagged her head.

"Mother!" He cried.

Greyback chuckled.

"She's one feisty bitch."

"Get her off of me you stinkin' werewolf." He said with gritted teeth.

Greyback pulled her off of him and tore away a chunk of leg. Gienah spat it out and spat on it.

"Alrigh'" Greyback murmured. "Let's get her to the manor."

Gienah whined.

"Behave my pretty and we won't hurt a hair on your head." Greyback whispered in her ear and ruffled her head.

Gienah growled and bit the nearest part of him. His crotch and ripped her head back and spat out a mouthful of flesh and cloth. Greyback howled once more, a howl that reverberated down the alleyway, echoing as it hit the walls. Gienah didn't turn to see the man with the mask and ran down the alleyway with the rope trailing behind her. The powerful beast moved with grace and speed, a black blur for the pedestrians walking in leisure in the alley. She turned again and again until she reached muggle London. Gienah jumped onto the back of a bus and panted by a bewildered toddler who stared at the dog stop without an owner and curl up under a seat. When Gienah was assured no one had followed her she went and stood near an elderly asian man with a kind voice and whimpered at the rope around her head.

"What's that then?" The man smiled. "A strange leash eh, Nari."

The woman next to him looked at the dog with furrowed brows.

"I think she wants you to take it off her." Nari said. "She looks like she's in a lot of pain."

The man chuckled.

"She believes dogs can understand human." The man said with a glint in his eye.

Gienah barked and wagged her tail.

"See!" Nari said with a smile. "She understands. Do you want us to untie the rope old girl?"

Gienah barked once and nodded her head.

The old man looked at her in shock and then slowly untied the rope. It took a few minutes but finally she was free. She sighed with relief.

"Where's your owner?" The old man said looking around. "Intelligent dog like you, you can't be a stray.."

"Can't be a nice owner, using a rope as a leash." Nari tutted. "We should take her to a dog trust.."

"Now, now Nari." The old man said. "You said that with Biscuit and Einstein."

The bus stopped at Aldywich. Gienah barked at the couple and ran out of the bus.

"You did WHAT?" Ron said when she recounted the story. Harry had crossed his legs and grimaced, while Hermione had roared out laughing.

"I bit his balls of. Or his penis." Gienah said calmly as she sipped her tea. "I didn't stop to check."

"Greyback's never hearing the end of that." Ron said looking green. "A bitch tore his dick off.. imagine having to respond to that in the pub to your werewolf mates."

"I honestly didn't aim." Gienah said. She had brushed her teeth for about half an hour when she got home, and scorgified her tongue off - almost burning it in the process- before she told them what had happened. She still felt queasy. "I don't want to boast about being anywhere near his crotch."

"Gienah.." Harry said dryly. "He's going to be out for blood."

"I'm sure a healer will see to it soon as."

"Didn't Alyssandra tell you?" Hermione said, wiping her tears from her face. "The sex organ is an incredibly complex organ. They can replace it, but it is unlikely he'll - _feel_ the same down there."

"The sick peadophile deserves it." Ron said, looking sick again.

"So how did the meeting with Proudfoot go?" Harry asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Fine, had to persuade him I wasn't betraying dad, but I'll have it it three days time." Gienah said bringing out the paper napkin from her robe pocket. "And, I've got some names. I thought seeing as I'll be in Borgin and Burkes you could handle the goblins."

Hermione hugged Gienah.

"I would love to." Hermione said in her ear.

"What's so special about goblins?" Ron said, returning to their chess match. Harry was losing miserably.

"Hermione wants to join the Magical Creatures department." Gienah said.

"Oh yeah.. Spew." Ron grunted.

Ron was still walking round the house like with a mood that rivalled the Bloody Baron. In fact, this was the first time he seemed to involve himself in the conversation.

It was past midnight. With no reason to wake up early they'd ended up sleeping later and later. Ron didn't do much. Harry spent his time flicking through the Horcrux books and Hermione was making notes from her A Level textbook for Philosophy. Gienah was sipping her tea and looking out of the window wondering how best she would approach her semi-permanent describe when she let out a small squeak. Harry was up at once, wand in his hand, peeking through the curtains.

"That can't be-" Harry began.

"Dad!" Gienah did a little dance, put her tea down and ran to the door. But when he entered she still held her wand trained at his throat. She didn't even stop to take him in.

"When did I first shapeshift?"

"You were seven years old, you fell off a mountain ledge and turned into a bird." Lupin said, all the while taking her in.

Gienah hugged him before the door closed.

"Six months dad." Gienah whispered. "Never again."

"What are you doing here?" Lupin said after they'd settled in the living room and Gienah poured him a cup of tea.

"Hiding." Harry said.

"From?"

"Everyone." Hermione answered. "I won't be surprised if Gienah obliviates you afterwards."

"Don't you dare." Lupin said roughly.

Gienah didn't respond. She was too busy looking him up and down. He'd grown facial hair. His hair was unwashed and tied back with a ribbon. There was a new scratch running down the side of his throat and his clothes were absolutely filthy.

"There are some of Sirius's old clothes in his room that should fit you. Though they might be short by the ankles. Fresh towels on the second floor bathroom."

"But-" Lupin complained.

"You look like you haven't seen a bar of soap in months." Gienah said with a frown.

"We'll wait up." Harry assured him. "Haven't been sleeping till four in the morning."

Gienah pushed him out the door and put her hand on her hip as he climbed the stairs like a scolded schoolboy.

"And a proper bath. No quickie in the shower." Gienah said, folding her arms.

Harry and Ron snickered.

Lupin came down an hour later looking like a new man though he hadn't shaved he had trimmed his hair. He had changed into a red silk night gown.

Harry wolf whistled.

"You must have a shirt Harry." Lupin said, turning red. "There's only dress robes and the most garish night gowns."

"Dad sleeps naked." Gienah said.

"I do not-" Lupin began, turning even more red.

"Sirius sleeps naked." Gienah clarified.

"I've lived with the past five years and I did not know this so thank you, I feel like that bit of information will come really useful to me." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh believe me it should be a comfort." Gienah said with a shudder, remembering an incident where she had went into his bed after a nightmare. "You've been warned."

"Gee, thanks."

"What's the news in the werelands?" Gienah asked, patting the seat next to her.

Lupin sat down opposite Ron who was focusing on his knight before he let out a noise like a strangled cat. Ron jumped up and turned the other direction blushing furiously.

"What's the- aarrghhhh" Harry said, covering his eyes and Hermione's too.

"Oops." Lupin said, adjusting his robes with a sheepish grin.

Gienah rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at him. He now wore silk pyjama shorts and a matching shirt.

"Well?" Gienah said impatiently.

"Ahh yes." Lupin said, leaning back into his arm chair and folding his arms. "No, not much. I've been travelling. Been getting a bit of a reputation me and Benji and not always well received."

"No treaties.. no agreements?" Gienah said with disappointment clear on her face.

"Now love." Lupin said before exhaling. "It's a bit different now Dumbledore's dead. There's no rallying figure and Harry's not that big with the little people abroad. And Moody is less a diplomat and more a ...commander. Which is wonderful but it doesn't instil trust in those who don't want to be used as pawns. Much like Voldemort."

"So we need a new diplomat?" Gienah said. "Why can't it be you?"

"It needs to be someone respected in both worlds. I'm a fair mediator but I won't unite both wizards and werewolves. Dumbledore was idolized which made his werewolf sympathies quirky opposed to dangerous - well until they became paranoid he was trying to take over the ministry."

"Well, who have you got in mind?"

Lupin didn't reply. Instead he looked at Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Hermione asked politely. "I can't think of anyone well suited, perhaps Professor McGonagall but she's headmaster and I suppose Kingsley has his hands full at the ministry. A strong candidate for the next Head I dare say, Robards just doesn't really fire me up with -"

"He's talking about you you silly mare" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Me?" Hermione laughed. "Respected in both worlds?"

"Well why not?" Harry said excitedly.

"Let's see." Hermione said slowly. "I'm a muggle-born and even without the death eaters there's an awful lot of de facto prejudice going around-"

"Defa what?"

"-Secondly, I've not even got my NEWT's, not until this war is finished which I doubt will be in the next few months. Thirdly, a diplomat? I can't see myself being capable of syncretizing-"

"-I actually thought I had finally caught up with her-" Ron mumbled to Harry.

"-purist supremacists and persecuted werewolves with a long memory and fourthly, reiterating my second point I am far too young for anyone to take seriously."

"Hermione." Lupin said as soon as she finished. "I didn't expect you to take up the role immediately or come along for the next expedition. All I'm saying is this is a role we need within the order and you are our perfect candidate. You already have a catchline following your name. You are exceedingly bright and you have an interest - no- a _passion_ in achieving equality between all beings. Whatmore you've grown up in the order. Your loyalty is secured. You are far from the perfect right now, but in a few years you'll be the one to watch in the ministry if its still standing."

"But- but, you talk like this war will go on forever." Hermione said nervously.

"We have to prepare for the worst and right now I can't see a way of getting rid of Voldemort. It was never my area. I'm in charge of cutting his resources. I say it the way I see it and concerning werewolves we need you. I need you. I need you to become familiar with every pack in the continent, every Alpha and know their demands. I need you to assess their demands against the status quo and prepare the legislation, the laws, the paperwork to draft and present to both werewolves and wizards. I need someone to be in charge of the lobbying, the campaigning, press control. You tell me right now who else has that potential and what more who else had their heart in the right place for a job with every single one of those responsibilities and more. Who else will instil hope in the hearts of werewolves AND the everyday citizen? And you know it can't be a werewolf. It isn't the time."

Hermione looked as if she'd physically been weighed down by every requirement he'd listed.

"Where do I even begin?" Hermione said weakly.

Lupin grinned.

"Don't you worry Hermione, I haven't been standing around between passing on the message. I have a number of files for you to look at. Profiles, locations, statistics, diaries with written conversations, werewolf laws, cases and their history and every book published on werewolves in the last fifty years."

Gienah saw Hermione's eyes light up at the sound of all the reading and research she'd have to do.

"Course, that'll be the easy bit for you." Lupin said. "After that, you need to apply that knowledge out in the real world. What do you say Hermione? Will you be my apprentice?"

Hermione paused for a moment, her face indifferent though her eyes remained bright, before she put her hand over the table and shook his hand.

"It would be an honour Remus."

The next morning Gienah woke up early though her interview was at noon. She began cooking breakfast and reluctantly cooked the sausages Harry had brought yesterday, fried half a dozen eggs, tomatoes and mushrooms. She placed the beans on the hob as she waited for the toast to be ready. Hermione walked in when Gienah had finished brewing the coffee.

"Mmm." Hermione said, closing her eyes. "I've missed the smell of a cooked breakfast."

"And yet you always went for the grenola." Gienah laughed.

"My mother's a health freak." Hermione said. "What's your excuse Black?"

"I genuinely like the taste of porridge. Easier to swallow in the morning."

"That's what she said" Ron sniggered as he came in.

"That joke is as old as your mother." Gienah said, sticking her tongue out.

"Hey!" Ron said, pointing a speared sausage her direction. "Don't be getting my mother involved."

"Get your head out of the gutter or I will be involving your mother. By owl." Gienah teased him, enjoying the easy banter they hadn't had in days.

"You got your interview this afternoon?" Hermione said, also smiling.

"Yup." Gienah said, swallowing her toast before speaking again. "I've finally decided on a disguise."

"I hope he's gay." Ron said between bites of sausage. "You don't have the conduct nor the etiquette in being a man."

"Let's see." Gienah said watching his breakfast in his mouth. "Eat with your mouth open, grunt if anyone asks you a question and drool any time a remotely attractive woman walks past."

"I believe you've achieved an outstanding, Ms. Black" Hermione said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ha, ha." Ron said, now wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "There's more to it than that."

"I'm sure." Gienah said, abandoning her toast. After all these years, watching him eat still unsettled her stomach.

Lupin came in, his shirt open, his hair completely dishevelled and barefooted and grunted at them in way of good morning.

"See" Gienah smirked. "Morning father."

"Are you leaving us today?" Hermione asked.

"Straight after breakfast." Lupin yawned. "I only came here to get a good nights rest and have a shower."

"Well we-"

"No one's obliviating me" Lupin said, eyeing them all around the table.

"Don't look at me." Ron said. "Can't obliviate to save my life."

"I was going to say we need to arrange a way in which you and Hermione can communicate."

"British Library." Hermione said at once. "We can leave each other messages and books in the library. Put a notice me not charm on them."

"I'm not sure about leaving the files around just anywhere.." Lupin hesitated.

"We'll use a different identity every time, and meet under different reasons."

"I don't see why you can't come to the cottage." Lupin said. "I can let you into the fidelius charm and you can apparate straight there."

"Dad the cottage is too busy!" Gienah said. "Imagine Lyra sees, or Pan, they get interrogated at Hogwarts and Hermione's compromised. They know you two are working together. And I think it should be different libraries every time."

"Fine," Lupin said. "I suppose it would be best for you to remain digilent."

"They aren't after me too are they?" Hermione said nervously.

"Well yes." Lupin said looking around at the blank faces. Lupin put his fork down. "Don't tell me you you don't know?"

"Know what?" Harry said, joining them around the table.

"Merline" Lupin said, brushing his hair with his fingers. "And I thought I was behind."

Lupin summoned the battered briefcase he'd arrived with and took out two newspapers and passed one to Hermione and the other to Harry. Harry turned pale, Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice. Ron thumped on her back before he looked over at the paper and scowled.

"What?" Gienah said, trying to look over the newspaper Hermione held.

"Potter wanted for questioning about the death of Albus Dumbledore" Harry spat out.

"So Death Eaters have taken over the Daily Prophet too?" asked Hermione furiously.

Lupin nodded.

"But surely people realize what's going on?"

"The coup has been smooth and virtually silent," said Lupin. "Seeing what happened with Scrimgeour-"

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"What have you three been doing since the wedding?" Lupin said looking bemused.

"We didn't want to risk owls here." Harry said.

"Pop into Diagon Alley, their lying around everywhere these days." Lupin said shaking his head. "Well, the official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned; he has been replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse."

"Voldemort may as well declare himself Minister of Magic!" Ron said in outrage.

Lupin laughed.

"He doesn't need to, Ron. Effectively, he is the Minister, but why should he sit behind a desk at the Ministry? His puppet, Thicknesse, is taking care of everyday business, leaving Voldemort free to extend his power beyond the Ministry."

"Naturally many people have deduced what has happened: There has been such a dramatic change in Ministry policy in the last few days, and many are whispering that Voldemort must be behind it. However, that is the point: They whisper. They daren't confide in each other, not knowing whom to trust; they are scared to speak out, in case their suspicions are true and their families are targeted. Yes, Voldemort is playing a very clever game. Declaring himself might have provoked open rebellion: Remaining masked has created confusion, uncertainty, and fear."

"And this dramatic change in Ministry policy," said Harry, "involves warning the Wizarding world against me instead of Voldemort?"

"That's certainly a part of it," said Lupin, "and it is a masterstroke. Now that Dumbledore is dead, you, the Boy Who Lived, were sure to be the symbol and rallying point for any resistance to Voldemort. But by suggesting that you had a hand in the old hat's death, Voldemort has not only set a price upon your head, but sown doubt and fear amongst many who would have defended you."

"Meanwhile, the Ministry has started moving against Muggle-borns."

Lupin pointed at the Daily Prophet.

"Look at page two."

Hermione turned the pages with much the same expression of distaste she had when handling Secrets of the Darkest Art.

"Muggle-born Register!" she read aloud. "'The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns" the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets.

"'Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force.

Hermione's voice dripped with disdain as she read the article quickly.

"'The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission.'"

"People won't let this happen," said Ron.

"It is happening, Ron," said Lupin. "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak."

"But how are they supposed to have 'stolen' magic?" said Ron. "It's mental, if you could steal magic there wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?"

"I know," said Lupin. "Nevertheless, unless you can prove that you have at least one close Wizarding relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment."

"Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard," he replied. "That was announced yesterday. It's a change, because it was never obligatory before. Of course, nearly every witch and wizard in Britain has been educated at Hogwarts, but their parents had the right to teach them at home or send them abroad if they preferred. This way, Voldemort will have the whole Wizarding population under his eye from a young age. And it's also another way of weeding out Muggle-borns, because students must be given Blood Status- meaning that they have proven to the Ministry that they are of Wizard descent before they are allowed to attend."

"Within a week." Gienah said blankly. "If he's managed to do this within a week I am absolutely fucking _shitting_ myself over what he'll do in a year."

Gienah walked into Borgin and Burkes feeling extremely uncomfortable in her male form. Ron had been right. It wasn't as easy as disgusting table manners.

"Mr. Borgin." Gienah said smoothly. She was going by her father's mannerisms as he seemed to pull off being straight and flamboyant at the same time. "Edward Prewitt at your service."

"Yes, yes." Mr. Borgin said, he's glasses at the end of his nose, reading through a letter. "A second please."

"Of course." Gienah said, looking around the large, dimly lit wizard's shop. Gienah was actually quite excited about working in the antiques shop. She wouldn't get bored with the amount of magic emanating from the objects that stuffed every inch of the room. Gienah let her gaze wander. There was a blood stained pack of cards by the counter and a staring glass eye that reminded her of Moody. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. Gienah saw that the vanishing cabinet remained by the old grandfather's clock though its twin had been destroyed. Gienah was desperate to find out what would happen if you walked inside and closed the door. Would you be transported to the place all vanished things went? A working theory was that it went into non-being- that is to say everything.

"Do beg my pardon, Mr. Prewitt." Mr. Borgin said, removing his glasses and looking her up and down. Gienah had decided to dress in a pure-blooded fashion and felt too much like Draco Malfoy for her liking in her tailored robes and her pointed shoes. Her dark red hair was brushed to the side parted with a fine-toothed comb and her hands were well manicured with a silver watch and a gold signet ring bearing the family coat of arms, a fox, a wand and a sword.

"Not at all." Gienah said with a tight smile. She had rehearsed a range of smirks in the mirror and found the thin, small smile seemed the most snobbish, yet respectable. "And do call me Edward."

"Edward." Mr. Borgin nodded. "If you would come through to my office, we can begin our interview."

Gienah followed him through the back of the counter in a small room filled with boxes and pieces of furniture and even more objects. There was no safe in sight. Gienah noted the carpet on the floor with the wooden floorboards and one corner of the room which lacked the cob webs and the thick layer of dust upon the furniture.

"Take a seat, take a seat just - here." Mr. Borgin moved a box onto his desk and sat down in his throne like armchair. "My private sanctuary."

Mr. Borgin smiled and it was a genuine smile, a satisfied smile and smile that said I like my life thank you very much.

"I have had more than a dozen owls in the last week Edward." He began. "Though I scarcely advertised. I have selected you and one other candidate to interview. I tell you so you know where you are, you understand, in the process. I have seen your application, I trust you have your certificates with you- yes, thank you- and I must say it is outstanding, quite literally and wonderful references. I wonder at your interest in working in an antiques store at all Edward. My concern is that you are overqualified for this job and I am less interested in perfect scores than I am in securing my staff's loyalty you understand, given the nature of the job, sensitive, confidential, and extremely personal. We take good care of our customers, particularly our regular's. It would not do to provide them with anything but our utmost attentions."

Mr Borgin stopped, put down her forged certificates and looked at her closely.

"How can I be sure that I will have your absolute loyalty, above all others, your unrelenting devotion to not only our enterprise and our services Edward, but our customers and above all else, to me?"

Gienah considered carefully before speaking.

"You can be assured in three reasons. Firstly, my respect and devotion to magical objects and the is unrivalled by that of my peers. In the last three years of my education in Hogwarts I have been under the tutelage of Severus Snape whose reputation precedes him in his impatience in mediocrity and his dedication to studying the beauty of the dark arts which is inextricably linked to the creation of magical objects. Such devotion to one's work inspired loyalty Mr. Borgin as I detect it does for you. Secondly, I have had a fortunate upbringing which has instilled a natural respect for the relationships which are underpinned by loyalty. I would not go so low as to betray your trust, or any of that of a customer's, because, to do so is a fault in one's character, to do so is undesirable in itself, and undesirable in the good name of myself Mr. Borgin, which I value most highly, I can assure you. Finally, it is my ambition to create objects that you have the privilege to handle in a daily basis. Such an opportunity I could not find elsewhere without being compromised by routine work, such that I would find in the Ministry or longer hours if I were to progress further would suffer upon my own working creations. In short, this is the vocation which caters me most and to secure such a vocation I would consider an honour above all others and to sabotage my placement here would be foolish to say the least."

Gienah finished with a humble bow of the head, feeling triumphant that she had not stumbled over any of her words.

"Your words are indeed pretty, Edward." Mr. Borgin said after a short pause. "But the work here is far from leisurely hours attending to customers about what to get their mother for Christmas. You will have dealings with characters that may compromise your.. good name. You will have to be hardened and skilled in seeing through smooth talkers such as yourself and a man who truly understands the worth of what he possesses in his hand and what more, what power he wields with his wand, and what influence he carries with his acquaintances. I shan't mince my words. You will have those who will threaten you explicitly who will not carry through with so much as a nose bleed and you will have those who give you airs and grace, but should you displease them your life may be in danger. You will also deal with objects so dark it would make your toenails curl, so dark that one touch could kill you, so dark that should you sell that object to the conspicuous customer you will earn yourself a lifetime in Azkaban."

"I mean no offence when I say if you believe I did not know the risks involved in dealing highly magical objects, in their desirability, and intrinsically in themselves, you underestimate one of the leading experts in the dark arts. I know of objects that will not only compromise your name and your life, but will leave a wound so deep there is no recovering, not even after death."

"Edward Prewitt." Mr. Borgin said standing up and placing his spectacles into his front pocket.

"Mr. Borgin?" Gienah said nervously, though her voice, she hoped, did not betray it.

"Please arrive at eleven tomorrow morning promptly to begin your apprenticeship." Mr. Borgins offered her his hand. "Welcome to Borgin and Burkes."

Gienah shook it firmly.

"You will not be disappointed."

 **EXCLUSIVE EXTRACT FROM UPCOMING**

 **BIOGRAPHY OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

by Rita Skeeter

 _Proud and haughty, Kendra Dumbledore could not bear to remain in Mould-on-the-Wold after her husband Percival's well-publicized arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban. She therefore decided to uproot the family and relocate to Godric's Hollow, the village that was later to gain fame as the scene of Harry Potter's strange escape from You-Know-Who._

 _Like Mould-on-the-Wold, Godric's Hollow was home to a number of Wizarding families, but as Kendra knew none of them, she would be spared the curiosity about her husband's crime she had faced in her former village. By repeatedly rebuffing the friendly advances of her new Wizarding neighbors, she soon ensured that her family was left well alone._

 _"Slammed the door in my face when I went around to welcome her with a batch of homemade Cauldron Cakes," says Bathilda Bagshot. "The first year they were there I only ever saw the two boys. Wouldn't have known there was a daughter if I hadn't been picking Plangentines by moonlight the winter after they moved in, and saw Kendra leading Ariana out into the back garden. Walked her round the lawn once, keeping a firm grip on her, then took her back inside. Didn't know what to make of it."_

 _It seems that Kendra thought the move to Godric's Hollow was the perfect opportunity to hide Ariana once and for all, something she had probably been planning for years. The timing was significant. Ariana was barely seven years old when she vanished from sight, and seven is the age by which most experts agree that magic will have revealed itself, if present. Nobody now alive remembers Ariana ever demonstrating even the slightest sign of magical ability. It seems clear, therefore, that Kendra made a decision to hide her daughter's existence rather than suffer the shame of admitting that she had produced a Squib. Moving away from the friends and neighbors who knew Ariana would, of course, make imprisoning her all the easier. The tiny number of people who henceforth knew of Ariana's existence could be counted upon to keep the secret, including her two brothers, who had deflected awkward questions with the answer their mother had taught them. "My sister is too frail for school."_

Next week: Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts; the Prizes and the Pretense.

Gienah threw the open newspaper back on the table and went into the kitchen where Harry prepared dinner.

"Where is everyone?" Gienah asked.

"Rons sleeping." Harry said blankly. "Hermione's busy plotting."

"Plotting?" Gienah said, taking her cloak into her hands and loosening her tie.

"We're going to have to get inside the ministry." He answered blandly as he drained the pasta.

"I beg your pardon?" Gienah snorted. "You need to work on your humour."

"Umbridge has the locket." Harry explained, now grating the cheese.

"Umbridge?!" Gienah said, crinkling her nose.

"Kreacher and Dobby caught Dung, brought him here, told us Umbridge confiscated it off of him and now we're going to the ministry to get it." Harry said throwing the garlic into the hot pan.

"Well!" Gienah beamed. "That's good news."

Harry didn't respond.

Gienah sighed.

"Well, spit it out then." Gienah said, folding the cloak over the chair and walking towards him. "What's happened? Fall out with Ron? Bad hair day?"

"I'm fine." Harry said, piling the spaghetti into the large pan.

"Yes because you _sound_ so fine." Gienah said. "And I rather like wasting my time asking people who sound so very fine how they are. Nothing else to do you know? It's not like there's an evil lord out there whose butt needs whooping. Or like I've just secured my first job at one of the darkest establishments in the country and would much rather boast about how whipped Mr. Borgin is with Edward Prewitt and his good name. Or that I'm on the top of a sadist werewolf's shit list and need to figure out how in the name of Merlin I can counter the effects of my personal brand of fucking kryptonite. Sweet Morgana, I'd forgotten about that.. You know I've had a look at the rope and it looks like, for the effect to work, it requires an object. Which is fine, except what if you could enchant any old object in a duel and hey presto, I'm a wattlebird for life, or some sad beetle in a jar. I've began looking at counter-spells of course, and they seem pretty straight forward. Just apply Flamel's rule on cause and defect, but what use is that if I'm a wattlebird. Though Professor Snape did say once I've mastered wandless magic, I would be able to attempt wandless magic in my other forms but the fact remains, Harry, that when I take form of a creature I inherit their talents and so it follows I would lose my talents. Though it doesn't does it. It doesn't strictly follow at all. Because we have no idea whether, if given the intelligence, magical creatures could harness their magic the same way witches and wizards do. Which is an absolutely fascinating debate which goes hand in hand with the law prohibiting wands to goblins. We don't know what the necessary and sufficient conditions are in harnessing magic beyond muggleborns and squibs. A worthy academic endeavor if you ask me if experimentation didn't deserve a term in Azkaban. I wonder-"

"Gods!" Harry yelled, slamming the parmesan block on the table. "Did someone slip you a babbling potion? Just shut up and leave me alone Gienah. I can't deal with your bragging right now."

Gienah went red, walked out of the room and slammed the door.

That night Gienah and Harry did not speak to each other throughout dinner. Neither Hermione nor Ron commented and abstained from their usual bickering and replaced it, instead, with polite, cordial conversation that would probably have been rather amusing to watch if she wasn't attempting to outglare Harry.

That night Gienah left her bedroom through the window and apparated under a disillusionment charm to the graveyard. Gienah sighed and wondered how she got herselves in these positions. Breaking into a shop to do her grocery shopping, buying herself an identity to get her first job, and now - well - now she was trying her hand at tomb raiding. The resurrection woman just didn't have the same ring to it. As she cast a concealment charm around the grave Gienah looked around and was struck by how truly creepy graveyards were and why they were the setting of fascination among writers. Gienah removed a six foot block of earth for no other reason than going by the idiom, six feet under, and wondered if she should have researched standard grave dimensions and groaned as she had lifted not only the ground above the glass tomb but the ground beneath it. As Gienah attempted to tidy the mess in front of her and prayed the blood clots hadn't formed yet, her gaze fell to the block of earth with trepidation as it began to crumble and reveal the glass tomb. Gienah had to stop herself from screaming. The tomb was empty.


	5. Magic is Might

**BOOK II**

Chapter Five: **Magic is Might**

As August wore on, the square of unkempt grass in the middle of Grimmauld Place shriveled in the sun until it was brittle and brown. Barely a day passed without one or two people arriving in Grimmauld Place with no other purpose, or so it seemed, than to lean against the railings facing numbers eleven and thirteen, watching the join between the two houses. The lurkers were never the same two days running.

On the first day of September Gienah was sat at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee and reviewing Mr. Borgin's catalogue, making additional notes as she went. It was an absolute treasure house for any magical antique dealer and Gienah relished her first assignment; to familiarize herself with every artefact in the store. Gienah had also been given the past ten catalogues which span the last fifty years alongside confidential notes by Mr. Borgin and various apprentices. Including one Tom Riddle.

"I've got news, and you won't like it." Harry's voice came from the hallway. Gienah looked up and at Hermione who had already began reading through Lupin's archives.

"Shoes off, if you please, Master Harry, and hands washed before dinner," croaked Kreacher, seizing the Invisibility Cloak and slouching off to hang it on a hook on the wall, beside a number of old-fashioned robes that had been freshly laundered.

"What's happened?" Ron asked apprehensively. Ron had been pouring over a sheaf of scribbled notes and hand drawn maps that littered the end of the long kitchen table, but now they all watched Harry as he strode toward them and threw down the newspaper on the table.

A large picture of a familiar, hook-nosed, black-haired man stared up at them all, beneath a headline that read:

 **SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

"No!" said Ron and Hermione loudly. Gienah inwardly sighed with relief. Hogwarts would be safe.

Hermione was quickest; she snatched up the newspaper and began to read the accompanying story out loud.

"Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

" 'I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values-' Like committing murder and cutting off people's ears, I suppose! Snape, headmaster! Snape in Dumbledore's study!"

He pulled the newspaper toward him and perused the article about Snape.

"The other teachers won't stand for this, McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout all know the truth, they know how Dumbledore died. They won't accept Snape as headmaster."

"I can't see that the other teachers have got any choice but to stay. If the Ministry and Voldemort are behind Snape, it'll be a choice between staying and teaching, or a nice few years in Azkaban - and that's if they're lucky. I reckon they'll stay to try and protect the students."

Gienah returned to her catalogue and held her tongue. Kreacher placed a full english breakfast in front of Harry, looking at GIenah wearily as he passed. Gienah smiled sweetly at the elf in response.

"Thanks, Kreacher," said Harry, flipping over the Prophet so as not to have to look at Snape's face. "Well, at least we know exactly where Snape is now."

"There are still a load of Death Eaters watching this house," he told Ron as he ate, "more than usual. It's like they're hoping we'll march out carrying our school trunks and head off for the Hogwarts Express."

"I'd love to chat" Gienah drawled. "But some of us work for a living."

Gienah winked at them before she left, catalogue in one hand, briefcase in the other and her cloak hung on her shoulder. She heard Ron snort and say "Bit rich, coming from the Black heiress."

"Good morning Mr. Borgin." Gienah said as she walked into the office and promptly had her cloak hung by the ancient sentient coat stand, it's hooks gracefully plucking the cloak from her shoulders.

"Morning Edward, though I'm not too sure about good." Mr. Borgin sighed from the window, patting his tawny owl before she left for flight,

"Problems with Mrs. Evans?" Gienah asked with a frown. An old woman who was threatening the store for an artefact that had eater her house elf. The artefact had clearly been sold as detecting malicious intent and come with a warning about its carnivorous appetite.

"She'd called in an auror!" Mr. Borgins said, now running around the office with a box and depositing various objects inside. The box appeared to have an undetectable extension charm placed on it as Gienah watched a sword drop inside and disappear from sight. "And the object is right on the line drawn by those bothersome fools. Grey, whatever in Morgan's name _that_ is."

"Who's the auror?" Gienah asked, as she too began to throw in objects firmly in the dark area into the box.

"A woman. Took or Tinks." Mr. Borgin said, now leaving his office and placing the box underneath the counter.

"Tonks?" Gienah said in pleasant surprise. She would not be happy about seeing to a house elf's unfortunate demise due to the owner's negligence.

"That's the one." Mr. Borgin said, now sliding up and down the shop on his magical ladder, floating boxes in mid air. "Argh!"

Gienah pointed at the curtains which were attempting to strangle Mr. Borgin.

"Every bloody time!" Mr. Borgin said, putting the curtains away with a look of minor annoyance. "Don't know why I bother keeping them in the store."

Twenty minutes later, Gienah watched a bright pink haired woman enter the shop with a mild look of boredom.

"Hello handsome." Tonks said as she entered the shop. "Please tell me you are the new and upgraded Mr. Borgin."

Gienah smirked.

"Mr. Borgin." Gienah called. "Edward Prewitt, at your service Ms. Tonks."

"Prewitt?" Tonks said, losing her flirtatious facade in a second. "I didn't realize-"

"Auror Tonks." Mr. Borgin said smoothly, looking not at all flustered and the very epitome of calm, taking his spectacles into his pocket. "How may we assist you?"

"Just a statement will do and your records on the object in question. Past owner, artefact description- Looking at your file you are familiar with the protocol Mr. Borgin."

"Yes yes." Mr. Borgin said. "A constant thorn in my side. Not to say your service is not appreciated my good woman. At my age, you understand…Do step into my office."

Tonks followed Mr. Borgin inside leaving Gienah to man the counter. The shop was never very busy. Each and every customer always had their assistants full attention. On the rare occasion there were two, Mr. Borgin would step out of his office, all smiles and flourishing hands. The month had passed with little to interest her concerning their mission. Mr. Borgin however was extremely attentive towards her education and on the slower days he would give her lessons in magic detection, traces and residue left from the castor, tips on judging an object's authenticity. Other days were less exciting, though essential for the store itself. Working the till, paperwork along with more high value and darker objects, profiles on regular buyers and sellers. Gienah made a note in her own journal every time a death eater came up, though she wondered if having an itinerary of their shopping list at Borgin's would ever come to be useful.

"-hope that is all in order for you Auror Tonks." Mr. Borgin said, showing Tonks to the door.

Just then Narcissa came in hurriedly, and looked at Tonks coolly, bowing her head slightly. Following after her was her son, Draco Malfoy. Gienah was relieved to see him well, though his constant frown was marred on his handsome face.

"Nymphadora." Narcissa said with a small smile.

"Aunt Cissy." Tonks replied. "Ferret."

Malfoy scowled at her.

"You will receive our report in three working days." Tonks said to Mr. Borgin.

"Lady Malfoy." Mr. Borgin said humbly, with a deep bow. "The artefact is in the back, perhaps you would like a cup of tea, or a glass of something stronger-"

"No thank you Bertrand." Narcissa said scanning the shop and then stopping at Gienah. "Your new apprentice?"

"Edward Prewitt at your service my lady." Gienah stepped away from the counter, took her hand in his and kissed her with a slight brush.

"So you are the man that managed to beat my son to the punch." Narcissa said, betraying no emotion as she took Gienah in.

Mr. Gorgin looked a little uncomfortable.

"Credentials you understand" He murmured. "But very close. Should you require a placement next summer I am more than-"

"No need to explain yourself Bertrand." Narcissa said with a small smile. "I would much rather have Draco finish his education."

Gienah smirked at Malfoy, though no one else caught it. Malfoy raised his eyebrow but did not respond. A sign of maturity no doubt.

"This way my lady." Mr. Borgin said, heading towards his office.

"I thought the train to Hogwarts left this morning." Gienah said as Malfoy began browsing the store.

"Yes." Malfoy replied. "I will be flooing there this evening, in time for the feast, not that it is any business of yours _Mr. Prewitt."_

"Merely making an observation." Gienah said, with no sign of an apology. "I have to say, I look forward to Professor Snape's advent into headmastership."

"A student under his personal tutelage I doubt you would say anything else." Malfoy replied, his gaze now boring into hers.

"Oh but you too are under his wing." Gienah said smoothly.

"But of his dear Edward no one could come close." Malfoy said. "I do not begrudge you your position if you hadn't lodged yourself firmly into his heart."

GIenah blushed.

"You do have a knack for .. winning hearts." Malfoy said. "Our good friend _Blaise_ seems most fond of you, as does Mr. Borgin."

"Draco, I-"

"Have nothing to say." Malfoy finished.

"Blaise has purchased a house in Hogsmeade."

Gienah forced herself to remain calm. How _dare_ he. Gienah could not believe he could endanger her children and what with Greyback after her blood, it wouldn't be the first child he'd infect to avenge their parent.

"How.. nice." Gienah said tightly. "How are the children?"

"I wouldn't know." Malfoy replied, a flash of something softer in his eyes. "He refuses my visits. The house is well warded."

Gienah sighed.

"Draco please-" Gienah began but the door had opened, and she tore her eyes away from Malfoy. The words died in her mouth. _Please take care of him, please take care of my children, please don't die._

Gienah had found Zabini a few days after Ginny's funeral in a muggle pub in Wales. As Edward Prewitt she struck a friendship with the forlorn looking man. Intoxicated beyond words he'd confessed to what he had done to the mother of his children. How she would flinch at his touch, how she had left him and her children, and how he believed to have lost his chance at winning her heart. Gienah held back the tears as she listened and in her mind she told him _I forgive you_.

Since then she embellished her lie. Met Zabini once a week at the pub, and the last time Malfoy had joined them. It felt good to see them both, but her longing to touch them, to reassure them that they had their whole lives ahead of them. That perhaps one day they would be able to be with the woman they loved. Zabini may move on. Meet a duchess or a veela at one of his mother's soirees. Malfoy may fall for Astoria and rescue their engagement

Gienah came home, ran to her bedroom and wrenched off her amulet. She stripped her clothes and felt she was shedding her skin. Gienah allowed the scalding water to burn away at her guilt. Her guilt for her inability to love Zabini, her guilt for abandoning her children and most of all her guilt towards Malfoy. He was lost to her. Gienah hated that he believed he was condemned to hell. Did he have no hope? Snape wore his deception like a cloak and dagger, discarded in the night when he left behind Professor Snape and became simply Severus and then she remembered, Snape had once believed to be condemned. Undeserving of love, until he found love. Gienah cried for her children, for Zabini and for Malfoy. The ache in her heart was constant. Even as she laughed with Ron, or discussed strategy with Harry and debated the history of wand legislation with Hermione, she never could forget that every minute away from them they were growing distant from her. To see Ambrosia's eyes light up when she watched the shadow puppets at bedtime, to see Sirius laugh and Eridanus attempt to take his first step and huff when he fell. All of these moments now became moments of gold in her motherhood.

Gienah came down for dinner and saw Kreacher smile triumphantly at her as he served their dinner. The two of them had been grappling for dominance in the kitchen. Well Kreacher has, and when she insisted they could work together he left the kitchen, grumbling under his breath about the dishonour. Gienah did not poke her tongue out when he usually did this and instead looked down at the aromatic Thai green curry in front of her, a depart from tradition enforced by Hermione. When she checked that there was not a meat in sight she dug in. Her insistence that he cooked vegetarian meals fell on deaf ears. He had gone to the lengths of disguising bits of meat as fleshy looking carrots until Gienah told him she had a rare allergy and meat and fish would kill her. Kreacher raised a hairless brow at her, and she resorted to ordering him to cook her vegetarian meals.

"Gienah, have you finished working on your counter-spell to the rope?" Harry asked.

"Yes but it would require an external castor." Gienah grumbled. "And the only creature that has so far been able to do an ounce of wandless magic is a phoenix and I doubt making a sickle move will help me make a grand escape."

"Ah well." Harry said. "You'll have to go under a polyjuice and be weary of changing."

"A few more weeks and I'll be sorted." Gienah said with determination. "I'm working on a transferring the counterspell onto a piece of jewellery which will activate when attacked."

"That sounds doable." Hermione said encouragingly.

"Yes but the trouble is making sure the magic of the jewellery continues to be felt by the changed creature. So far there is only a memory which preserves items on my body but to channel the magic is proving to be a feat."

"We aren't waiting another few weeks Gienah." Harry said seriously. "We need to act. Tomorrow."

Gienah looked at him and wasn't completely surprised. He'd been growing impatient and while Gienah, Hermione and Ron were working on their individual projects he'd already gone over every detail of the plan.

"Tomorrow?" repeated Hermione. "You aren't serious, Harry?"

"I am," said Harry. "Gienah's got a day off tomorrow and- well -I don't think we're going to be much better prepared than we are now even if we skulk around the Ministry entrance for another month. The longer we put it off, the farther away that locket could be. There's already a good chance Umbridge has chucked it away; the thing doesn't open."

Hermione was biting her lip, deep in thought.

"We know everything important," Harry went on, addressing Hermione. "We know they've stopped Apparition in and out of the Ministry; We know only the most senior Ministry members are allowed to connect their homes to the Floo Network now, because Ron heard those two Unspeakables complaining about it. And we know roughly where Umbridge's office is, because of what you heard the bearded bloke saying to his mate"

"'I'll be up on level one, Dolores wants to see me,'" Hermione recited immediately.

"Exactly," said Harry. "And we know you get in using those funny coins, or tokens, or whatever they are, because I saw that witch borrowing one from her friend"

"But we haven't got any!"

"If the plan works, we will have," Harry continued calmly.

"I don't know, Harry, I don't know ... There are an awful lot of things that could go wrong, so much relies on chance ..."

"That'll be true even if we spend another three months preparing," said Harry. "It's time to act."

All four of them had spent the previous four weeks taking it in turns to don the Invisibility Cloak and spy on the official entrance to the Ministry, which Ron, thanks to Mr. Weasley, had known since childhood. They had tailed Ministry workers on their way in, eavesdropped on their conversations, and learned by careful observation which of them could be relied upon to appear, alone, at the same time every day. Occasionally there had been a chance to sneak a Daily Prophet out of somebody's briefcase. Slowly they had built up the sketchy maps and notes now stacked in front of Hermione.

"All right," said Ron slowly, "let's say we go for it tomorrow ... I think it should just be me and Harry."

"Oh, don't start that again!" sighed Hermione. "I thought we'd settled this."

Gienah laughed.

"Ron.." Gienah said smiling. "Do I need to remind you that I have beat you in every single duel to date in less than a minute?"

"Hermione then!" Ron said loudly jabbing a finger at a copy of the Daily Prophet dated ten days previously. "You're on the list of Muggle-borns who didn't present themselves for interrogation!"

"And you're supposed to be dying of spattergroit at the Burrow! If anyone shouldn't go, it's Harry, he's got a ten-thousand-Galleon price on his head ¨

"Fine, I'll stay here," said Harry. "Let me know if you ever defeat Voldemort, won't you?"

The three of them laughed, and then Harry clutched his scar. His hand jumped to it.

"Well, if all three of us go we'll have to Disapparate separately," Ron was saying. "We can't all fit under the Cloak anymore."

But Harry's head had dropped to the side, missing his plate by a centimetre he began shuddering at the table, unconscious.

"He's having a vision." Hermione said anxiously. "I knew he hadn't stopped."

Gienah moved the cutlery away from him and pulled him into seating position. His eyes were wide open but they were blank white. Ron shivered as Gienah began chanting, her hand on his head. Eventually his frantic movements eased but his eyes remained blank. A few second later he breathed deeply and his green irises rolled forward with a panic stricken expression.

"Voldemort murdered a woman. And he didn't need to. It was Cedric all over again, they were just there ..."

Gienah felt the guilt from before return with an unrelenting force.

"I want to know why he's after Gregorovitch."

"Who?"

"He's a foreign wandmaker," said Harry. "He made Krum's wand and Krum reckons he's brilliant."

"But according to you," said Ron, "Voldemort's got Ollivander locked up somewhere. If he's already got a wandmaker, what does he need another one for?"

"Maybe he agrees with Krum, maybe he thinks Gregorovitch is better ... or else he thinks Gregorovitch will be able to explain what my wand did when he was chasing me, because Ollivander didn't know."

"We are missing something!" Gienah said, standing up, brushing her damp hair with her fingers, and holding her head in frustration. "What is the point of knowing what the ministry are up to if Voldemort is busy plotting his master plan!"

"Gienah, we need to focus on the horcruxes." Hermione said calmly.

"We are focusing on the bloody horcruxes" Gienah said, forcing her voice to neatralize. "But to track them we need to be aware of his every move. Every time something changes, it's less likely the horcruxes remain stationary. Unlikely that the horcruxes will be the only thing keeping him alive. And certainly unlikely that we'll save the people that are dying right now!"

Gienah threw the days Daily Prophet on the table and pointed at a picture of a muggle family.

"If he's looking for wandmakers." Gienah said. "We need to find out why."

"Merlin, she's got that crazed look in her eye." Ron muttered under his breath.

"What are you thinking?" Harry said, smiling grimly, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"After we return from the ministry, _with_ the locket." Gienah said almost arrogantly. "We're finding Gregorovitch before him."

"But if he's out there torturing people right now, we don't have a chance!" Hermione said shaking her head as she looked between the two of them looking possessed. "And even if we do miraculously find him before one of the greatest wizards of our time - oh shh Ron, we can't underestimate him - Even if we find him, we are going to be shadowing his footsteps if he not ours. We'll be walking straight into his hands!"

"Well that kind of talk isn't going to get you anywhere." Gienah said, returning to her curry.

"It could be a trap" Hermione continued, looking at Ron for support.

"Ollivander is missing." Harry said. "And I bet you anything Russia will be waking up to a murder of a woman in the news. Voldemort hasn't got every newspaper in the country in his pocket, yet anyway."

"We're meant to focus on the horcruxes" Hermione said pleadingly. "What does his fascination with a wand have to do with us?"

Harry and Gienah looked at eachother.

"What?" Ron said, bringing his spoon down hard on the table.

"Say that again." Harry said softly.

"Say what?" Hermione said tiredly.

"Fascination not with a wandmaker, but a wand.." Gienah said smiling as it clicked. "Of course… It makes perfect sense."

"After what happened in the graveyard." Harry nodded.

"The obvious next move." Gienah laughed. "We've been so blind."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said testily. "Blind in hunting the objects that will end his life?"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Ron said loudly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gienah said excitedly. "Voldemort is looking for a wand that can overcome its connection with Harry's."

"Why not use a new wand?"

"Well." Harry said. "That's exactly what he's looking for. A new wand."

"And what?" Hermione said sceptically. "Ollivander's wasn't good enough?"

"Voldemort wants the best." Harry said impatiently. "There must-"

Gienah put her hand up to silence Harry as she looked at Hermione and Ron with her feverish eyes. They met her brilliant green eyes, dancing in the candlelight, unable to look away.

"Hermione." Gienah began quietly. "What do you know of the warlock Barnardo Drechsler?"

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione.

"A powerful German warlock of the early eighteenth century." Hermione recited. "Enjoyed a brief term as self-proclaimed Emperor of Germany before his defeat by Loxias the Lionheart."

"And why was he so powerful?" Gienah probed her.

"Performed astonishing feats or magic, known to have made the breakthrough in time magic and it was his student Otylia Osterhagen who created the first prototype time turner."

"And during his reign of terror he duelled several notable wizards including-"

"Maximilian II, Eduard Stangl and the Archduchess Claudia Felicitas of Austria" Hermione replied at once. "But what has this to do with Voldemort?"

"If he's looking for a new wand do you not think he'd be looking for the best wand. Do you think his ego would be unsatisfied by anything other than the most famous wand in history."

"You cannot be seriously talking about the death stick" Hermione laughed.

"The what?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Loxias the Lionheart was rumoured to hold a powerful wand which they nicknamed the death stick because he killed anyone who dared cross his path. Be it, a beggar, a king, or a sorceress. We covered Barnardo Drechsler in our second year."

"And he thinks Gregorovitch may have it?" Harry said, turning to Gienah.

"What else would he need a second wandmaker?" Gienah shrugged. "Ollivander's wands are renowned throughout Europe. Gregorovitch however has a closer history with the deathstick. If he was looking for the best wandmaker he could have sought de Gouges. The undisputed leading wandmaker and closer to home too."

"How do we find Gregorovitch?" Harry said immediately though Hermione made a sound of protest.

"We go to Russia" Gienah said happily.

"No!" Hermione said, now standing. "Absolutely not. We have three more horcruxes to find."

"Two" Harry said.

"And no idea where to find them."

"If you have a plan after we get the locket that is more than a hunch or a wild guess then by all means, I hand the poor man over to Voldemort." Gienah said coolly.

"The orphanage, Albania.." Hermione said frantically.

"I suggest a compromise." Ron said loudly.

They all looked at him in surprise.

"Harry and Hermione will stay here." Ron said. "Gienah and I go to Russia."

"There we are." Gienah sighed. "Sorted."

"What?" Harry said outraged. "I'm the one with the visions, what if there's another one."

"Hermione's right." Gienah said. "We can't rely on them too much."

"We can't rely.." Harry repeated, his mouth gaping.

"Voldemort wants you dead Harry." Gienah said. "He's too interested in me to kill me straight away and Ron's a pureblood. He wouldn't kill him as rashly as he would Hermione, I hope."

"I can't believe this." Hermione muttered. "A suicide mission."

"Welcome to war Hermione." Gienah said sadly.

They did not get to bed until late that night, after spending hours going over and over their plan until they could recite it, word perfect, to each other. Gienah, lay in bed with her wand light trained on a photograph of Cedric and her in the park. The first time she'd lost someone. Now, after Dumbledore and Ginny, she felt the body count had only just begun. And as she thought of Ginny she remembered Deyanira Rookwood.. Gienah had checked in on her a few weeks ago after finding the grave empty, she was safe and sound in the orphanage. Gienah scrambled out of bed and brought out the marauder's map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Gienah whispered, and she searched the girls dormitories. Was Deyanira Riddle's body stolen or had she ingeniously faked her own death? If so would Deyanira Riddle have returned to Hogwarts under a new name? A new face… or the very same? Gienah's eyes moved frantically on the page and as she had dreaded there was Deyanira Riddle in her chambers but no sign of Ginny Weasley. Gienah again felt a wave of guilt. She should have known. She should have taken precautionary measures. Of course she would've wanted to reclaim her identity now that Ginny Weasley's had died in a death that she had orchestrated. So where the hell was Rookwood?

It was two in the morning. There was too much at stake tomorrow. She would find out following their task at the ministry and before Russia. Gienah would have to request a leave of absence. A cover story would be required. Five days, surely, five days and she'd find him. More than enough time. And Deyanira Rookwood, she'd probably been obliviated again, registered at a muggle school. She couldn't be dead. The irony. Their tears would have been real. Ginny, Gregorovitch, Rookwood, Cedric.. Ginny, Gregorovitch, Rookwood, Cedric..

Dawn seemed to follow midnight with indecent haste.

Gienah found Hermione downstairs in the kitchen. She was being served coffee and hot rolls by Kreacher and wearing the slightly manic expression that Gienah associated with exam review. Harry and Ron followed Gienah into the kitchen.

"Robes," she said under her breath, acknowledging her presence with a nervous nod and continuing to poke around in her beaded bag, "Polyjuice Potion ... Invisibility Cloak ... Decoy Detonators ... You should each take a couple just in case ... Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougat, Extendable Ears ..."

They gulped down their breakfast, then set off making their way onto the front step with immense caution. They could see a couple of puffy-eyed Death Eaters watching the house from across the misty square.

After the usual brief spell of darkness and near suffocation, Gienah found herself in the tiny alleyway where the first phase of their plan was scheduled to take place. It was as yet deserted, except for a couple of large bins; the first Ministry workers did not usually appear here until at least eight o'clock.

Hermione pointed her wand at the padlocked and heavily graffitied fire door beside them, which burst open with a crash. The dark corridor behind it led, as they knew from their careful scouting trips, into an empty theater. Hermione pulled the door back toward her, to make it look as though it was still closed.

"And now," she said, turning, back to face the other two in the alleyway, "we put on the Cloak again-"

"-and we wait," Ron finished, throwing it over Hermione's head like a blanket over a birdcage and rolling his eyes at Harry.

"You all remember the spell?" Gienah said nervously.

"Finite libitum." Harry whispered. "We won't let you get caught."

Harry knew how much the rope had shaken her, no longer was she indestructible.

Little more than a minute later, there was a tiny pop and a little Ministry witch with flyaway gray hair Apparated feet from them, blinking a little in the sudden brightness: the sun had just come out from behind a cloud. Hermione sent a silent Stunning Spell and she toppled over.

Together they carried the little witch into the dark passageway that led backstage in the theatre. Hermione plucked a few hairs from the witch's head and added them to a flask of muddy Polyjuice Potion she had taken from the beaded bag. Ron was rummaging through the little witch's handbag.

"She's Mafalda Hopkirk," he said, reading a small card that identified their victim as an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office. "You'd better take this, Hermione, and here are the tokens."

He passed the grimacing double several small golden coins, all embossed with the letters M.O.M. which he had taken from the witch's purse.

"We're running late, Mr. Magical Maintenance will be here any second."

Harry and Ron threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves but Hermione remained in view, waiting with Gienah in her pocket, a venomous cobra. Seconds later there was another pop, and a small, ferrety looking wizard appeared before them.

"Oh, hello, Mafalda."

"Hello!" said Hermione in a quavery voice, "How are you today?"

"Not so good, actually," replied the little wizard, who looked thoroughly downcast.

"I'm sorry to hear you're under the weather," said Hermione, talking firmly over the little wizard and he tried to expound upon his problems; it was essential to stop him from reaching the street. "Here, have a sweet."

"Eh? Oh, no thanks-"

"I insist!" said Hermione aggressively, shaking the bag of pastilles in his face. Looking rather alarmed, the little wizard took one.

The effect was instantaneous. The moment the pastille touched his tongue, the little wizard started vomiting so hard that he did not even notice as Hermione yanked a handful of hairs from the top of his head.

"Oh dear!" she said, as he splattered the alley with sick. "Perhaps you'd better take the day off!"

"No - no!" He choked and retched, trying to continue on his way despite being unable to walk straight. "I must - today -must go- "

"But that's just silly!" said Hermione, alarmed. "You can't go to work in this state - I think you ought to go to St. Mungo's and get them to sort you out."

The wizard had collapsed, heaving, onto all fours, still trying to crawl toward the main street. Gienah took pity on him and hissed at Hermione. But of course Hermione was no parselmouth.

"You simply can't go to work like this!" cried Hermione.

At last he seemed to accept the truth of her words. Using a reposed Hermione to claw his way back into a standing position, he turned on the spot and vanished, leaving nothing behind but the bag Ron had snatched from his hand as he went and some flying chunks of vomit.

"Urgh," said Hermione, holding up the skirt of her robe to avoid the puddles of sick. "It would have made much less mess to Stun him too."

"Keen on his job, isn't he? Chuck us the hair and the potion, then."

Within two minutes, Ron stood before them, as small and ferrety as the sick wizard, and wearing the navy blue robes that had been folded in his bag.

"Weird he wasn't wearing them today, wasn't it, seeing how much he wanted to go? Anyway, I'm Reg Cattermole, according to the label in the back."

"Now wait here," Hermione told Harry, who was still under the Invisibility Cloak, "and we'll be back with some hairs for you."

Ten minutes later they returned after managed to entice a tall man to take a sweet.

"We don't know who he is," Hermione said, passing Harry several curly black hairs, "but he's gone home with a dreadful nosebleed! Here, he's pretty tall, you'll need bigger robes ..."

Once the transformation was complete he was more than six feet tall and powerfully built. He also had a beard.

They stepped out of the alleyway together. Fifty yards along the crowded pavement there were spiked black railings flanking two flights of stairs, one labeled GENTLEMEN, the other LADIES.

"See you in a moment, then," said Hermione nervously, and she tottered off down the steps to LADIES. Gienah frowned in distaste when she saw the undignified way the workers were expected to enter the Ministry.

The Atrium was darker than Gienah remembered it. Previously a golden fountain had filled the center of the hall, casting shimmering spots of light over the polished wooden floor and walls. Now a gigantic statue of black stone dominated the scene. It was rather frightening, this vast sculpture of a witch and a wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones, looking down at the Ministry workers toppling out of fireplaces below them. Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the words MAGIC IS MIGHT.

They sat on thrones made of mounds of carved humans: hundreds and hundreds of naked bodies, men, women, and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards.

"Muggles," whispered Hermione, "In their rightful place."

They joined the stream of witches and wizards moving toward the golden gates at the end of the hall, looking around as surreptitiously as possible, but there was no sign of the distinctive figure of Dolores Umbridge. They passed through the gates and into a smaller hall, where queues were forming in front of twenty golden grilles housing as many lifts. They had barely joined the nearest one when a voice said, "Cattermole!"

They looked around. One of the Death Eaters who had witnessed Dumbledore's death was striding toward them. The Ministry workers beside them fell silent, their eyes downcast; Gienah could smell the fear rippling through them. Poison dripped from her teeth.

The man's scowling, slightly brutish face was somehow at odds with his magnificent, sweeping robes, which were embroidered with much gold thread.

"I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office, Cattermole. It's still raining in there."

Ron looked around as though hoping somebody else would intervene, but nobody spoke.

While the attention of the people in the vicinity were diverted Gienah slithered out of Hermione's pocket and up Harry's arm. Harry flinched but did not make any indication that a cobra had just slithered up his arm. He pretended to stretch, so she could hiss in his ear.

" _I'm going to get into Thicknesss's offisse_." Gienah hissed. " _If you get the locket and I haven't found you get out of here_."

With the corner of his mouth Harry said "Don't you dare."

But Gienah had already changed into a moth and fluttered towards another lift. Harry hadn't seen her change and he looked around him disconcertingly.

Gienah fluttered into another lift filled with bored faces and no one she knew, when it finally reached Level One the lift was empty. A woman entered the lift as she left it. Gienah flew down the thickly carpeted corridor, past gleaming wooden door after gleaming wooden door, each bearing a small plaque with the owner's name and occupation upon it. Gienah was taken aback by the might of the Ministry, its complexity, its impenetrability. An institution she'd always looked down for mistreating both her father's and making an enemy out of an ally in Dumbledore. Now, their failures appeared more immense in its order.

The Minister of Magic's office was at the end of the corridor with double doors and no sign. She knew it must have been the right one because there were two aurors by the door and every other office had been taken. Gienah turned into an ant and easily crawled through the miniscule space between the two doors. Gienah changed into a moth again and thankfully saw that it was empty. With no time to lose Gienah turned back to her natural form, placed a disillusionment spell on herself and waved her wand to detect any protective wards.

The office was large and semi-circular. The windows spanning from the ceiling to the floor. The carpet a deep purple, the furniture a rich brown, it was an office fit for a king and the throne certainly demanded reverence.

Gienah headed straight for the ornate desk and fingered a pink pamphlet emblazoned with a golden title: Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society. Beneath the title was a picture of a red rose with a simpering face in the middle of its petals, being strangled by a green weed with fangs and a scowl. Gienah placed it to the side and looked at a poster beneath a coffee mug. It was a picture of Harry with the words UNDESIRABLE NO. 1 emblazoned across his chest. Undesirable.. there was something about the word that was so much worse than WANTED, or VILLAIN. Gienah quickly placed it to the side and rummaged his top drawer. Memo pads, ink bottles, paper clips.

Gienah checked the second drawer and saw a thin red book printed with MAGIC IS MIGHT. Inside were point after point. Enslaving the muggle race. Ensuring purity of the wizarding race. Subjugating the centaurs. Flicking the pages she saw under PURITY sub-headings such as marriage laws, the legalization of first cousin marriage, the introduction of the death penalty. Under GLOBAL was a list of allied countries that all seemed to be ruled by an autocracy. The Catholic Church was number one. Gienah was in awe. It was like rummaging through George Orwell's head before he wrote 1984 or Anthony Burgess's notebooks for A Clockwork Orange. This made Stalin look like a saint. Bringing back slavery? Gienah wanted to retch. Gienah wanted to scream. She wanted to murder every person involved in his sick plan. Snape always said, killing maimed your soul, only in self-defence. Surely after this, she'd be doing it in defence for the entire fucking population. The amount of times she could have decapitated a death eater with her dagger. Avada kadavra'd instead of stupefy. They seemed like wasted opportunities now. Gienah was seething. Gienah would rather create a horcrux than allow this plan to gain any kind of momentum.

Gienah duplicated the manifesto and placed it inside her satchel belt just as the door opened. Gienah stepped aside by the deep velvet curtains and saw Thickness enter with a file in his hand. His long black hair and beard were streaked with silver and a great overhanging forehead shadowed his glinting eyes. His eyes darted around the office before he walked to his desk. Gienah wondered if he was really Imperio'd. What she would do to look into the mind of those who volunteered freely for the dark lord. He looked into his future and desired the world that built itself from eradicating equality, liberties and most of all, humanity.

The horcrux. They had to succeed. It was the only way. Gienah crawled out of the door and as a moth flew down the corridor and looked around before changing to press the button. Gienah was about to change when she heard a man yelp.

Gienah didn't even think when she turned and stupefied him. Disillusioning the body of the small man she changed and waited patiently for the lift, her mind much too distracted to really process the meaning of everything yet. Lupin had always told her to look at the bigger picture but never be consumed by it. Step back, observe and step forward again. One goal after the next. So right now, the manifesto was just a man's sick, twisted fantasy. Horcrux, Rookwood, Gregorovitch. Then she could stop and reassess.

Gienah could not press a button seeing as there was two people inside. Gienah froze when she saw Kingsley. A man that usually commanded calm and respect. Now, she felt hollow and empty. Gienah forced the pathetic, helpless, hopeless thoughts to dominate her, to take control and have her running down the atrium screaming and crying to Blaise and begging him to do what Ginny had pleaded Harry to do with her. Run away, and never return. Remain ignorant of the war. Retain an illusion of sanctuary. Gienah didn't of course. She didn't know what stopped her. Maybe it was the prophecy she'd attempted to forget. Maybe evolution failed with her and she had no yearning to survive this war. She yearned to end it.

At the atrium she was a loss. She had no idea if they'd already left. She couldn't see them in the vast space before her. She circled a few times, and nothing. Maybe she'd forgotten what they looked like. Why did everything look grey?

Pulling herself together she flew back into the lift and stayed there, going up and down, waiting for something to happen, to hear something that would give her any kind of -

"Level Nine" A female voice said clearly.

The Department of Mysteries.

An unnatural chill was creeping over her, as if she were descending into fog. It was becoming colder and colder as she fluttered through the stony corridor; a cold that reached right down her throat and tore at her lungs. And then she felt that stealing sense of despair, or hopelessness, filling him, expanding inside him...

Dementors, she thought.

The dark passage outside the courtrooms was packed with tall, black-hooded figures, their faces completely hidden, their ragged breathing the only sound in the place. Petrified men and women sat huddled and shivering on hard wooden benches. Most of them were hiding their faces in their hands, perhaps in an instinctive attempt to shield themselves from the dementors' greedy mouths. Some were accompanied by families, others sat alone. The dementors were gliding up and down in front of them, and the cold, and the hopelessness, and the despair of the place laid themselves upon Gienah like a curse...

Moving through the towering black figures was terrifying: The eyeless faces hidden beneath their hoods turned as she passed, and she felt sure that they sensed her, sensed, perhaps, a human presence that still had some resilience…

Her mind was mud. There was no hope. She would descend into madness.

Ambrosia's face swam in front of her. Sirius, Eridanus.

If she couldn't live for herself, she would live for them.

She changed without realizing it. A calling somewhere within herself. A longing to survive. Instinctive and overriding. A few gasps, screams and something so much more potent. Fear. Gienah's mouth sneered. Her patronus had been called. Her eagle perched on her shoulder. Perhaps it was her soul, finding someway to survive the transformation. Gienah stroked her wings and looked at the ring on her hand emanating power. A fearsome thing to behold.

"She touches…" A voice hissed.

"Impossible!" Another.

"You!" Gienah turned her head towards a dementor that glided in front of her. "It is you, who they speak of, in Inferos. What do you want?"

"Unnatural.."

"Inferos you say?"

"A violation of nature to be sure."

"Stay away from those in chains." Gienah said lyrically. "Hunt as nature dictates. Abomination of your being, called to do a wizard's bidding."

"She wears an elder's ring."

"Human."

"Yes."

"Heed my advice." Gienah continued. "Touch not those who have been herded. You grow gluttonous in these halls. Where.. is… your.. dignity?"

The dementors huddled in the back as she glided forward.

"Heed my warning."

Gienah changed and she was a human once more, but the dementors could not touch her, she noted the corridor had lost its unnatural chill. Now the air was only damp and no wind caressed their faces, no unwelcome intrusion in their mind.

Gienah cursed when she fell out of her trance. Twenty, maybe thirty people were staring at her. The obliviation would take too long. Gienah imperiod a man with his wand limp in his hand. The young man began to obliviate everyone in sight. Gienah did the same. She watched them watch her in fear, and then their dumb expressions followed by confusion and fear again. They could believe what they wanted, so long as they did not remember. Gienah disillusioned herself when the last woman looked around, shook her head and pressed her hand against her ear. As if recovering from the changing of air pressures. The people began to speak, looking around for the dementors that had now fled.

Gienah had no idea what she was doing. She performed legilimens on a few people in desperation without raising alarm. Umbridge, Runcorn, Hopkirk, Cattermole. Then she saw Umbridge accompanied by Hermione, on this very floor. She ran towards the courtroom when she saw a stag gallop out through a door. Gienah sighed with relief when she saw Runcorn holding out his wand.

"It's been decided that you should all go home and go into hiding with your families," Harry told the waiting Muggle-born, who were dazzled by the light of the Patronuses and still cowering slightly. "Go abroad if you can. Just get well away from the Ministry. That's the-er-new official position. Now, if you'll just follow the Patronuses, you'll be able to leave the Atrium."

"Harry" Gienah whispered beside him.

Runcorn looked around, Gienah held his hand as they hurried towards the lift.

"How do you plan to help thirty muggle-borns escape exactly?" Gienah said as they waited to reach Level 8.

"I have no idea." Harry said blankly.

Gienah tried to think, there must be a way to divert unwanted attention… A spectacle of some sort.

"You need to run as fast as you can towards the exits." Gienah whispered. "I'll distract them."

"Not again" Harry hissed.

"Level eight," said the witch's cool voice, "Atrium."

The Atrium was full of people moving from fireplace to fireplace, sealing them off.

"Harry!" squeaked Hermione. "What are we going to?"

But Gienah had already ran out of the lift towards the statue and for the first time in life willed herself to be the most vicious, largest creature she could think of.

A Hungarian Horntail was flying through the air, beating its wings, creating a powerful wind in the vast space. Papers were flying everywhere. Several ministry officials were staring in shock. It was no longer only Harry racing towards the exits. Most of the hall were. Gienah inhaled as she circled the grotesque statue and blew a stream of fire so hot the marble melted before it touched it. Gienah saw that half of their rescue party had disappeared. Harry, being Harry, was waiting for everyone to get through. The statue was melting, the molten marble dribbling onto the floor like white lava. Aurors were now on the scene but she was untouchable. She narrowed her eyes at Yaxley who was standing there leading the attack. He gulped, but she had already inhaled, forcing the brimstones in the the depths of her to fire up and she let escape a small poof. He was aflame, running around until someone had the sense to freeze him Gienah transformed into a moth once more and flew towards the fireplaces, the last one before it too was closed. She went in with a dark haired woman, who for one second thought was looking her direction but she had appeared in the cubicle, she was free! Gienah sighed with relief and changed, forgetting about the woman stepping out of the basin, and she pushed through the door.

"Gienah!" Hermione cried in relief and before she could register what was happening she had grabbed her hand and apparated, except something was gripping her leg. The woman.. They appeared at the step of Grimmauld Place, Gienah kicked the woman off her leg and screamed. Hermione looked down and saw the woman fall back on the steps.. Deyanira Riddle. But before she could draw her wand she was being pulled into the darkness once more.


	6. Finding Gregorovitch

**BOOK II**

Chapter Six: **Finding Gregorovitch**

Gienah was disorientated, she felt sick and then she was sick. Gienah watched the remnants of her breakfast for a second, waiting to be sick again, but her stomach no longer felt queasy. Only empty. Gienah waved her wand and wiped her mouth with the end of her sleeves before she looked around her. A woods somewhere. Silence.

Ron gave a low groan and Gienah crawled toward him, and almost felt sick again when she saw him drenched in blood. His face stood out, grayish-white, against the leaf-strewn earth. The Polyjuice Potion was wearing off now: Ron was halfway between Cattermole and himself in appearance, his hair turning redder and redder as his face drained of the little color it had left.

"What's happened to him?" Gienah turned to see Harry beside her, looking almost as pale as Ron.

"Splinched," said Hermione, her fingers already busy at Ron's sleeve, where the blood was wettest and darkest.

Her insides crawled unpleasantly as Hermione laid bare Ron's upper arm, where a great chunk of flesh was missing, scooped cleanly away as though by a knife.

"Gienah, quickly, in my bag, there's a small bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany-"

But Gienah had already summoned a bottle from her own bag and handed it to Hermione.

Ron's eyes were now half-closed, strips of white eyeball were all that were visible between his lids.

"He's fainted," said Hermione, who was also rather pale; she no longer looked like Mafalda, though her hair was still gray in places. "Unstopper it for me, my hands are shaking."

Harry wrenched the stopper off the little bottle, Hermione took it and poured three drops of the potion onto the bleeding wound. Greenish smoke billowed upward and when it had cleared, Gienah saw that the bleeding had stopped. The wound now looked several days old; new skin stretched over what had just been open flesh.

"Gienah." Hermione called her softly. "Can you-"

Gienah drew her wand and gently drew the wand down the length of his arm. As she did so a magical trail left her wand and the skin no longer looked raw, but the same pale colour as the rest of his body.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place?" Harry said.

Hermione looked at Gienah.

"Deyanira grabbed my ankle." Gienah said quietly. "We took her inside the Fidelius Charm's protection."

"Deyanira Rookwood?" Harry said in disbelief. "Why was she in the ministry?"

"I don't know but-" Gienah closed her eyes. "Her real name is Deyanira Riddle."

Harry laughed, it echoed in the woods around them. Hermione looked stunned.

"I saw her name in the Marauder's Map." Gienah said. "And I went to the orphanage and found her true records. Her mother died when she was two years old, she was an investigative journalist tracing Riddle's first uprising. She fell in love with him and gave birth to Deyanira Riddle."

"And when exactly did you find this out?" Harry hissed dangerously.

"The night Dumbledore died." Gienah said quietly.

"And you tell us now?" Hermione looked betrayed.

"I hoped she had her own reasons to hide her identity, that she wouldn't follow her father's footsteps." Gienah said, looking at the grass. "It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Don't give me that shit Gienah." Harry said angrily. "You give a damn about honour when you want to."

There was a short uncomfortable pause. Thankfully a few seconds later Ron groaned and opened his eyes. He was still gray and his face glistened with sweat.

"How d'you feel?" Hermione whispered.

"Lousy," croaked Ron, wincing as he felt his injured arm. "Where are we?"

"In the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup," said Hermione. "I wanted somewhere enclosed, undercover, and this was-"

"¨-the first place you thought of," Harry finished for her, glancing around at the apparently deserted glade. He still sounded ruffled.

"D'you reckon we should move on?" Ron asked Harry.

"I dunno."

Ron still looked pale and clammy. He had made no attempt to sit up and it looked as though he was too weak to do so. The prospect of moving him was daunting.

"Let's stay here for now," Harry said, his eyes returning to Gienah's.

Hermione sprang to her feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"If we're staying, we should put some protective enchantments around the place," she replied, and raising her wand, she began to walk in a wide circle around Gienah, Harry and Ron, murmuring incantations as she went. Gienah saw little disturbances in the surrounding air: It was as if Hermione had cast a heat haze upon their clearing.

"Salvio Hexia... Protego Totalum... Repello Muggletum... Muffliato... You could get out the tent, Harry..."

"Tent?"

"In the bag!"

"In the... of course," said Harry.

Gienah didn't say anything as Harry summoned the bag.

"Erecto!" she added, pointing her wand at the misshapen canvas, which in one fluid motion rose into the air and settled, fully constructed, onto the ground before Harry, out of whose startled hands a tent peg soared, to land with a final thud at the end of a guy rope.

"Cave Inimicum," Hermione finished with a skyward flourish. "That's as much as I can do. At the very least, we should know they're coming; I can't guarantee it will keep out -"

"Don't say the name!" Ron cut across her, his voice harsh.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, moaning a little as he raised himself to look at them, "but it feels like a -a jinx or something. Can't we call him You-Know-Who - please?"

"Dumbledore said fear of a name" began Harry.

"In case you hadn't noticed, mate, calling You-Know-Who by his name didn't do Dumbledore much good in the end," Ron snapped back. "Just, just show You-Know-Who some respect, will you?"

"Respect?" Harry repeated, but Hermione shot him a warning look.

Harry and Hermione half carried, half dragged Ron through the entrance of the tent. The interior was exactly as Gienah remembered it; a small flat, complete with bathroom and tiny kitchen. Harry shoved aside an old armchair and lowered Ron carefully onto the lower berth of a bunk bed. Even this very short journey had turned Ron whiter still, and once they had settled him on the mattress he closed his eyes again and did not speak for a while.

"I'll make some tea," said Hermione breathlessly, pulling kettle and mugs from the depths of her bag and heading toward the kitchen.

Harry found the hot drink as welcome as the firewhiskey had been on the night that Mad-Eye had died; it seemed to burn away a little of the fear fluttering in his chest. After a minute or two, Ron broke the silence.

"Why are we here?"

They both looked at Gienah.

"Our location has been compromised." Gienah said. "Someone grabbed hold of my ankle as we disapparated."

"Tell him who Gienah." Harry said mockingly.

"Deyanira" Gienah breathed. "Deyanira Riddle."

"I beg your pardon." Ron said politely. "Rookwood, Rookwood Gienah, don't be slipping and saying Riddle. S'not funny."

"I wasn't joking." Gienah said looking straight into his blue eyes. "Tom Riddle, or should I say, Vol-"

"Don't!"

"Riddle had a daughter he doesn't, or didn't, know about."

"Riddle had.. a .. daughter." Ron breathed. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. Don't tell me she's the spawn of the devil himself Gienah.. Hermione. Talk sense into the woman. He's split his souls seven ways, like he could have a child."

"The Marauder's Map doesn't lie." Gienah said calmly. "Her mother was a journalist following Riddle's story, his uprising and she fell in love."

"She fell .. in love." Ron repeated.

"I'm sorry." Gienah said pathetically. "I was hoping she would have reformed. I'm sorry…"

Gienah stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see someone, see that they're safe."

"Who?"

"I won't lie to you so don't ask again." Gienah said apologetically at Harry. "I'll be back."

Gienah ran outside the tent before anyone could stop her and apparated.

Gienah was standing by the orphanage for the third time. She flew into an open window on the second floor. There was a child reading in her bed. Gienah turned into a bee. The child began to scream and opened the door, leaving it wide open. Gienah became a moth again and flew to the third floor, to Deyanira's room. She looked around before she shifted and disillusioned herself as she walked in after wandlessly unlocking the door. There was no one in the room. Gienah summoned a small bottle of potion, a vial of blood, a map and an amulet. She placed a drop of blood on the stone, followed by the potion and held the amulet to the map. The amulet began to glow and moved around the map, but it never stopped, she watched the amulet scan the entire globe and nothing. Gienah closed her eyes. Dead. She was dead. Deyanira had murdered Ginny Weasley twice.

Gienah apparated from the bedroom into Hogsmeade. It was pouring down with rain. Gienah flew to the Astronomy tower without thinking but when she arrived she looked down from the turrets and began to cry. The tears merged with the rain. Gienah ran silently down the stairs, past the place she'd duelled the death eaters and past the place she'd followed Greyback. She didn't stop crying as she ran towards the one place she could find comfort, the one person who she could never hide from. Her mentor, her professor, her protector. Gienah stood outside the gargoyles guessing password after password.

"Bezoar, lacewings, bat, polyjuice, Amortentia…" Gienah gasped. "Lily."

The gargoyle jumped to the side and as she climbed the stairs the door opened. Gienah was too late to avoid him, he crashed into her.

"The fuck!" Malfoy swore as they tumbled down the stairs, something soft and wet cushioning his fall. "Finite incantatem."

Gienah was groaning, Malfoy's knee was lodged in her stomach. Malfoy sprang to the side and dragged her up and hissed "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to see him." Gienah was still crying, snot was dripping down her nose.

Malfoy stared. He'd never seen her cry. He didn't think she was capable of tears. Vulnerable and Black didn't make sense in a sentence. But there she was, broken.

"I need to- see Profe-ssor -Snape." Gienah said in between small hiccups and sobs.

"He just left." Malfoy said, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to her. "He's left the castle."

Gienah blew her nose loudly and made to step past him but he gripped her tightly and dragged her with him, she was sure her arms would bruise. He disillusioned her and took no care of the strange look he got from one girl running towards the staircase before curfew. Gienah saw that he was Head Boy.

"Where are you taking me?" Gienah hissed.

"Where we can talk in privacy." Malfoy said quietly.

After two flights of stairs, three turnings at corridors he stopped at a portrait of a young woman in a garden.

"Draconis." Malfoy murmured.

The door swung open, there was a large living room and two doors on either side. Malfoy led her through the left door and arrived at what she guessed to be the Head Boy's private chambers. He let her go and sat on his armchair, pointing at the chair in front of him.

"Sit." Malfoy said.

Gienah folded her arms.

"If you really wanted to run away you'd have left me stunned in the headmaster's office Black." Malfoy drawled. "Now sit your attractive behind down. Now."

Gienah did, though she perched.

"You could have asked me." Gienah grumbled.

"This was faster." Malfoy said summoning a bottle of mead and two glasses. "Trust me."

"I don't." Gienah replied scathingly.

"Of course you do." Malfoy said smoothly, handing her a tumbler glass. "To our inevitable deaths, may it be quick and painless."

"Lovely" Gienah said, finishing the drink in one swallow and summoning the bottle from his hands and swigging heavily.

"Take it easy there Black." Malfoy drawled, a smirk on his face. "You're in my chambers and I don't think you'd like to lose your inhibitions here. Not unless you're having second thoughts about Blaise. Which you have been. In which case, half the rest of the bottle. Try not to pass out. I like to fuck my women conscious."

"Ha, ha." Gienah said.

"What happened?" Malfoy said, his tone now completely serious.

Gienah stood up and walked to his window.

"I thought I told you to sit." Malfoy said coolly.

"You are such an obsessive little freak." Gienah said angrily.

"Little?" Malfoy asked quietly. "Now, now, we must not tell lies. You might have been taller than me in first year but lets not pretend we've both developed in our different ways."

"You sound really perverted sometimes." Gienah said frowning. She turned and found he was too close for her liking.

"What happened?" Malfoy repeated, his grey eyes boring into hers. He spoke with so much authority it was difficult not to answer straight away.

"When will the headmaster return?" Gienah asked instead.

"I have no idea." Malfoy shrugged. "He's away quite a lot. Death Eater business."

"And you aren't?" Gienah said accusingly.

"I won't pretend that I'm a senior death eater." Malfoy said imperiously. "I wouldn't brag to being one either."

"Ah the days that you'd say different." Gienah sighed and when found herself smiling, she scowled.

"You should smile more." Malfoy said, turning away. "Are you going to tell me now, or wait half an hour teasing me to death, and tell me then."

"Teasing you to-?" Gienah huffed.

"You're wet." He said simply, leaning on a chest of drawers and taking another swig. His eyes were looking hungrily at her form. "I have quite a good view from here. On second thoughts tell me later."

Gienah looked down. Her shirt was clinging to her skin and revealing her lacy black bra underneath. Gienah wandlessly dried herself and flung the cloak onto the floor.

"Let us not forget our manners." Malfoy said smirking. "We are lord and lady after all."

"You repulse me." Gienah spat out. "You can't speak to a woman like that."

"Forgive me." Malfoy said, looking away and out the window. "But I was trying to make you stop crying. It worked, as you can see."

"How can you be so curt and unpleasant in private company and composed and pleasant in public?" Gienah said in outrage.

"Pleasant?" Malfoy said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll reflect on that compliment later."

"You, you are vile and unpleasant and mean and-"

"Pathetic, cowardly, evil, prejudiced, conceited.." Malfoy drawled on. "Please, don't stop. I'm having so much fun having my character dissected and spat at."

"I'm sorry." Gienah said guiltily.

"Why are you so angry?" Malfoy said. "It doesn't balance us at all if you're angry. I'm the angry one here and don't you forget it. Be passionately and righteously indignant, by all means, but anger? No. It is a wasteful emotion that only eats away at you in the end, leaving you a - shell of a man."

"Then why are you?" Gienah asked, stepping towards him. "Why are you so angry?"

"I prefer the anger to the pain." Malfoy said simply. "Now tell me.. Gienah. What has happened? I am your confident and servant."

"Deyanira Rookwood is dead."

Malfoy stared.

"I've had to suffer the death of two Ginny Weasley's in the last month." Gienah breathed hard before releasing a small sob. "And I went to the ministry today.. and I found this."

Gienah rummaged in her bag and brought out the manifesto. Malfoy fell back on his bed and looked through Magic is Might.

"Enslaving… Marriage laws.." Malfoy said faintly. "It's barbaric."

"I just can't face it all anymore." Gienah said weakly, dropping beside him on the bed. "Knowing what he plans, the stakes are so much fucking higher and I'm no bleeding superwoman."

"But, he doesn't even tell us and .. you found this at the ministry?"

"I'm human." Gienah whispered.

Malfoy placed the manifesto on his bedside table.

Gienah began crying again, allowing the despair to swallow her completely. She whimpered and cried, and weeped and sniffed and Malfoy stayed by her side every second. At some point he held her hand and she leaned into his chest. He stroked her hair and said nothing.

"I've abandoned my children, I've ruined Blaise…" Gienah said after she had composed herself a little.

"For the greater good." Malfoy said quietly. "I hate the phrase as much as you do but it truly is for them in the long run. A secure future without the shadow of the dark lord."

A silence ensued.

"I just feel.." Gienah breathed. "So alone."

"Welcome to my world." Malfoy said. "But you aren't. You have Potter, Granger and the Weasel. You have Blaise, Ambrosia, Sirius and Eridanus. You have your fathers. You are far from alone. Don't pity yourself Gienah. If you pity yourself, there's no hope for the rest of us."

"You are not a condemned man." Gienah said turning to him.

"And you are not alone." Malfoy replied.

"Can I - can I stay here with you tonight?" Gienah said in a small voice. "I don't want to be alone."

Malfoy stood up and looked at her from his window.

"Don't ask that of me." Malfoy said coolly.

"I stayed with you." Gienah said pleadingly. "Am I so repulsive? So pathetic?"

Malfoy laughed bitterly.

"I wish you did repulse me." Malfoy said, his grey eyes molten silver. "You really don't know do you? What you do to me, to Blaise, no doubt to Diggory."

Gienah stood up and moved closer.

"Please." Gienah begged. "I can't speak to Blaise like I can speak to you."

"Go to the headmaster then!" Malfoy said, stepping back from her. "You only ask because you know.. you know what you do to me."

"I'm asking as a friend." Gienah said, frowning slightly, her cheeks a crisscross of tear trails.

Malfoy snorted.

"Asked the Weasel to share a bed with you then?" Malfoy sneered.

"If I sleep alone tonight I'll go insane." Gienah cried again. "I can't stop these images of the world at his mercy Draco. I forget and then I'm relieved I've forgotten and I remember again. It's stabbing at my heart. My children dead at my feet. Myself, forced into servitude to the dark lord. I need to hold someone who understands my fears and can tell me that they can't promise it won't happen but that they'll be there."

"That needs to be Blaise Gienah." Malfoy said, tearing his eyes from hers. "I can't.. don't torture me like this."

Gienah placed a trembling hand on his cheek.

"I need you Draco."

"You _need_ me?" Malfoy repeated blankly.

"I don't want you." Gienah said, pulling his head down to look at her as she spoke. "You and I know it's too late. I have three children with two fathers. One being your best friend. You are on the other side of the war and I've made myself undesirable number two I'm sure. I don't want you. No. I can't help how I feel for you. I don't love you either. I need you. I need you to need me. I need you to love me. I need you to hold me. Do you understand?"

Gienah was weeping silently and desperately caressing his jaw, the back of his neck, the small hairs at the back of his neck.

"You play a sick game Black." Malfoy croaked. "I would rather you told me you loved me than.. _needed_ me."

"You need me too." Gienah whispered. "Don't pretend otherwise. Between us there will be always be honesty. Honesty so cruel and vicious it'll leave us raw and hurting, but never deceived, never betrayed, never wronged."

"You will be the death of me."

"Didn't you say a painless death?" Gienah murmured, her lips so close, he could feel her breath on his mouth.

"Please." Malfoy begged, closing his eyes.

"Please what Draco?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"I don't think I could." Gienah said sadly. "I couldn't even if I tried."

"You must always need me." Malfoy continued, opening his eyes, fiercely dilated.

"Wouldn't you rather I fell in love?" Gienah asked, now speaking with confusion and not desperation. "That I wanted you."

"I think we both know you will never love any man." Malfoy said with a sad smile. "You are far too beautiful, too powerful.. And so, you will never meet your equal. You cannot love those who you pity."

"You cannot need those who you pity." Gienah retorted.

"On the contrary, my lady, we all need those who we pity." Malfoy said, stroking her cheek, then the underside of her lip. "It feeds our ego. And who are we without an ego? Without an I? Nothing."

"You have a strange way of viewing the world Draco." Gienah frowned.

"And you have stopped crying." Malfoy said with a rare smile.

"I forgot." Gienah whispered.

Malfoy gently put his arms around her and she breathed him in. She sighed against his hard chest and the feel of his hand in her hair. Malfoy looked forward the entire time. There were defining moments in every relationship and while this was by no means the first it felt the most pivotal. They both forgot about the war and their inevitable roles in it. They both forgot about other people. As far as they were concerned they were the only two people in the world at that moment and there was something they were running from but neither could remember anything but each other and the beating of their hearts as one.

When Gienah began to nod off Malfoy pulled her up and into his arms. She looked small all of a sudden. Her slender limbs hanging limply around him. Vulnerable and ever beautiful. He laid her on his bed and undressed. All the while, his eyes remained on her, as if she would fade away. Which she would. If not later tonight, tomorrow. Malfoy felt a little grateful, a sad, tragic kind of relief, that he was not Blaise. He would not be able to live in constant fear of her leaving him. Malfoy hesitated once more but he had permission, hadn't he? She wanted to be held. Malfoy pulled her towards him, her body like a ragged doll. She responded immediately, her leg wrapped around his thigh, her hands on his naked chest and her mouth softly grazing his neck. He was unable to sleep and only watched her deep breathing, her body rise and fall, he stroked the sides of her body in the thin cotton vest he'd dressed her in. She smiled as he gently tickled her and nuzzled him closer. Malfoy felt him in the same predicament that he'd been months ago. He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her hands around his neck, almost pushing herself on top of him. It was tantalizing. Malfoy thought he must be masochist. He could feel the swell of her breasts pressed against him. His hands ran down her back and to the skin above her pyjama trousers. He circled the small of her back and she sighed, he felt her nipples hardened against her and he almost whimpered when he felt a dampness against him. Temptress, even in her sleep.

Gienah woke up an hour later and found herself entwined in Malfoy's embrace and clad in pyjamas. Gienah looked at him for a second and then kissed him on his cheek, a lingering wanton kiss and she thought he was beautiful. But there was no time. Her mind was cleared and she could not leave Harry, Ron and Hermione a moment longer. Gienah picked up her cloak, tied her satchel belt, placed the manifesto back into her bag and opened his window slightly. Gienah tried not to reminisce as she flew across the grounds, the forest and into Hogsmeade. Gienah closed her eyes and apparated, feeling engulfed into pressing darkness. The tent was still there. Gienah ran in and when she looked desperately around she was met with a stinging slap.

Gienah clenched her jaw and looked back at a frazzled looking Hermione in her pyjamas and what looked like one of Ron's christmas jumper. Immediately she ran out of the tent and began placing up the wards.

"You didn't have to do that!" Gienah hissed angrily.

"You up and leave with a vague 'I'll be back'" Hermione snapped now testing her wards. "You deserved more."

"I meant.." Gienah breathed. "You didn't have to leave the wards wide open! I would have found you."

"Good to know you have such regard for my warding skills." Hermione said coolly, now heading back into the tent without holding the flap open for her.

Gienah growled but she couldn't help but smile. Malfoy had been right. She wasn't alone.

Gienah opened the flap and hurried after Hermione and hugged her from behind. Gienah felt her ease after a few seconds and clasp her hands. Gienah let her go and Hermione looked at her hopelessly.

"Must you be so erratic?" Hermione sighed. "WHere did you go?"

"I needed to see Blaise." Gienah lied, she had to, she told herself. The war depended on it.

"I thought you might have done." Hermione whispered, taking a seat on a small round ottoman. "How are the children?"

Gienah's eyes filled with tears.

"They weren't there." Gienah whispered, hating herself inside.

"I'm so sorry Gienah." Hermione said sadly. "Of course, you have so much more to lose in this war, but know that it also means you have so much to live for."

"You should sleep." Gienah said, standing up. "I'm going to place some additional wards up. I have to speak to you of you in the morning. Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Ron isn't going to be able to come with me to Russia." Gienah said quietly. "Will you-?"

"I will." Hermione said.

"We leave at dawn." Gienah said, her appreciation clear in her tone.

"Good night."

Harry woke up an hour later and sighed in relief as he saw her at the tent opening, reading a small book. But when he spoke it betrayed little emotion.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

Gienah didn't jump. She must have heard him approach her.

"To Blaise." Gienah lied smoothly.

"Hermione did say.." Harry said guiltily.

"Did you get it?" Gienah asked, suddenly remembering the purpose of their trip.

Harry pulled the locket from under his jumper, took it off and handed it to her. Gienah could feel at once the dark magic cast upon it. It was as large as a chicken's egg. An ornate letter S, inlaid with many small green stones, glinted dully in the moonlight. The thing looked perfect, pristine. Gienah felt something beating inside the locket, like a tiny metal heart.

"You must be weary of wearing the locket Harry." Gienah said, quickly returning it to him as if it had burned her. "Exposure to dark magic so sentient.. it could try to influence you if it senses your intentions to destroy it."

Harry looked at once more before placing it back around his neck.

"It feels safer on me." Harry said.

Gienah didn't argue.

"Hermione and I are leaving at dawn." Gienah said, hugging her knees and resting her head on her arms. "Ron needs to stay here and recover. If you need to contact me use the gold coins. If you set the date to zeroes we'll come to you at once. You should be safe here for the next five days. A day more without contact from us means we're in danger. Contact Remus at once. If he's unavailable then Moody. Not Sirius. He won't think, he'll act."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"I'll keep watch." Harry said eventually. "You need your rest."

Gienah nodded and went to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was too exhausted to dream and she was thankful for it. It felt like minutes when Harry shook her awake, but she moved at once. There was nothing to pack. She changed into a long sleeved top and a thick jumper. She wore leggings underneath her jeans and her dragon-hide boots. On her satchel belt she attached her dagger. On her arm was her wand holster. Her hair was plaited back from her face. Gienah didn't know how else she could prepare herself. Vanajakshi clasped her left wrist.

" _He, the sssnake man, is a parssselmouth._ " Gienah hissed at her as Hermione ran around frantically, packing and unpacking.

" _My allegienssse isss to you, masssster._ " Vanajakshi hissed and Gienah thought she saw her emerals eyes roll. " _If he attacksss I will bite and devour._ "

" _Let usss hope it will not come to that._ " Gienah smiled fondly at the cobra.

Gienah pinned the tent flap back and saw dawn was still an hour away.

"Was that you hissing and spitting?" Ron grumbled, walking out and blinking at the light.

"Yup." Gienah said.

"Whats gain'n?" Ron yawned.

"Leaving for Russia." Gienah said with a small smile. "Sorry mate. You're injured."

"What?" Ron cried, now looking wide awake. "I'm fine. See!"

Ron waved his arm around but Gienah saw him grit his teeth.

"You need the whole day to rest. We don't have that luxury."

"So Harry's going-"

Gienah shook her head.

"No way." Ron said firmly. "Harry! Get ready!"

Harry came running out from the kitchen, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"No." Gienah said, glaring back at him. "Hermione and I are going to Russia. That is that."

"She's a muggle born!" Ron snarled. "She'll be dead in a heartbeat!"

"Over my dead body!" Gienah shouted. "As if I would let her endanger herself like that."

"Excuse me." Hermione finally left the tent. "I don't need looking after. I'm a fine duellist."

She had a woolly hat on, a hand knitted scarf and thick gloves. It wasn't working in her favour. Ron snorted.

"Ron" Gienah sighed. "Hermione's quick thinking could save us both. Don't underestimate her out in the field."

Hermione hmphed.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Hermione said. "We'll get breakfast on the way. I suppose you know how we're getting there?"

"Flying to Marseilles, flooing to Munich, catching a plane from Munich to Kiev, and flying again to Moscow."

"When you say flying.." Hermione gulped.

"Thestral" Gienah said smiling.

Ron and Harry did not look happy about staying behind.

"You two." Hermione said with a sigh. "You need to track down the orphanage and find a more secure place to stay."

"Harry's of age now." Gienah said thoughtfully. "You should be able to access the Potter Manor. It may be as secure as the Black Manor."

"I highly doubt it" Hermione snorted.

"Well secure enough." Gienah said breezily.

"How do I get hold of it without going to Gringotts?" Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It doesn't work like that." Hermione explained. "Blood wards."

"How do I get there?" Harry said, looking even more lost.

"Floo, apparate, elf" Gienah said blankly. "It's nothing special."

"So I just think of the Potter Manor..?" Harry said sceptically.

"I think it might be safer to floo there." Hermione said realizing the dilemma.

"The floo networks are being tracked." Gienah sighed.

"You're taking the floo from Germany." Ron pointed out.

"From France-" Hermione said.

"Yes I doubt Mouldy Warts has control over the floo networks in France and Germany, there isn't anything to suspect besides. A floo to a family manor sixteen years abandoned. Especially the Potter Manor.."

"I'm going to splinch myself." Harry moaned.

"Then summon your elf!" Gienah said impatiently. "We're going on a rescue mission in Russia, racing against the darkest lord in the world and you're picking my brains about getting into your property?"

"Not by choice." Harry mumbled.

"The reason I woke you all." Gienah sighed. "Is that I found something when I went into the Minister's office. I found this."

Gienah took the small book out of her satchel and handed it to Harry.

"Magic is Might?" Harry said quietly.

"The death eaters manifesto which they haven't even seen yet." Gienah said coolly. "I fear this is his greater plans, his perfect dystopia.."

"Preserving the pure lines, wand regulation.. enslaving muggles!" Harry roared.

Hermione grabbed it out of his hands.

"It's vile." Hermione whispered handing it to Ron.

"I'll leave it to you." Gienah said looking at Ron. "We can't neglect the involvement of muggles any further. Ron you need to start making plans. Get in contact with Mike if you can. First contact with squibs and muggle born relatives. Second contact with muggle authorities. And finally, if it comes to it, with the muggle public."

Ron nodded grimly.

"Ready?" Gienah said to Hermione.

"As I'll ever be" Hermione said with a weak smile.

Gienah changed into a thestral. Hermione could finally see the creature and she gasped as she took in the scaly creature. Gienah made a growl of impatience.

"Hermione" Ron murmured. "Please be careful."

Hermione let out a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a sob and hugged him tightly, then Harry. She mounted onto the thestral and placed a disillusionment charm on herself and they were off into the cool sky, damp from the rain from the night before. Gienah felt her worries disappear as she gained flight. It was too beautiful, to liberating, in the air to have the concerns she did on the ground. Petty.. almost.

Hermione clinged on the entire journey south but when she saw the ocean she couldn't help scream in joy. Gienah chuckled. Her wings did not tire and she did not slow down. By noon they were flying through France and she was in desperate need for water. Gienah lost a few feet of height scanning the country for food. Gienah saw a large farm and descended. She left Hermione by the edge of the field, on the other side of the gate as she flew into the farmhouse. There was a woman in the stable and a man on his tractor out in the field. Gienah went into the kitchen and transfigured a bag into a wicker basket and under disillusionment charm and a silence charm she began filling the basket with half a loaf of bread, a lump of cheese, tomatoes, carrots, onions, milk, eggs, a carton of orange juice and a cold chicken. Gienah ran back to the border of the farm where Hermione had taken off her many layers in the late summers day.

"Lets eat here." Hermione said happily looking at the larder in front of her.

Gienah nodded weakly, taking the milk first and glugging it down. Lining her stomach nicely she made herself a cheese and tomato sandwich as Hermione cooked a few slices of chicken.

"I hope the boys manage to find food." Hermione said after they'd eaten their fill and placed the rest of the food between their bags.

"They'll be fine." Gienah said. "Let's move on."

It was only another half hour till Marseilles. Gienah found the wizarding street Alyssandra always spoke about in a few minutes and the travel inn a few minutes after that. Gienah and Hermione went inside an alleyway near the bins where Hermione brought out the polyjuice potion. Gienah plucked the hairs off an old man and a little boy and returned to change into their characters.

"Why do I have to be the little boy?" Hermione pouted as she held Gienah's hand. They were walking through a busy pub filled with people and creatures from all over the world. It resembled a cafe at an airport.

"Shh." Gienah said. "We're not out in the clear yet."

"Why can't we go strait to Kiev?" Hermione whispered as they joined the line behind two vampires.

Gienah was aware the vampires could have heard Hermione's whispering and wandlessly obliviated them and placed a silencing charm on Hermione angrily. Ron might have shown better awareness.

Hermione sulked but when she saw the tall pale creatures in front of her she looked guiltily at Gienah. Gienah picked Hermione up as they flooed to Munich. They walked into the bathroom in the small pub in Munich and came out as a two young men in muggle business suits. They walked stiffly out of the crowded pub and followed the general direction of the crowd out into muggle Munich. Gienah wished she could explore.

It was a crisp clear blue sky hanging over the beautiful city. They were in Marienplatz Square framed with its gingerbread architecture, boutiques and atmospheric old bierkellers. A wonderful fusion of cosmopolitan consumerism and old-world customs. Hermione too was staring as they walked through the dense crowds filled with tourists and shoppers and families and couples. Gienah finally saw a few taxi's parked on a inroad and they both climbed in and said "Munich Airport."

An hour later Gienah paid the man in pounds. He looked suspiciously at the pieces of paper. Gienah rolled her eyes and unclasped her silver watch, a gift from Andromeda.

"Don't be silly." Hermione said. "Obliviate."

"Wasn't that dishonest of you Hermione?" Gienah smirked at her.

"He has the money, he just needs to transfer it. You gave him two fifty's, he can't complain." Hermione sniffed.

At the airport they brought their flights separately. Gienah imperio'd the woman at the desk and gave her a few hundred in cash and a minute later she had her boarding pass. She walked through customs showing them a blank passport and confunding the man as she passed. Walked into a shop and came out a middle-aged woman in a pant suit. Gienah walked to her gate and waited for Hermione. Gienah could tell it was her in a second. The same expression on her face as she darted her eyes around looking for her. Hermione sat down nervously and Gienah sat opposite her and smiled politely before Hermione saw Vanajakshi's golden head glinting under her sleeve. Hermione sighed in relief. They hadn't sat together on the plane, but when Hermione went into the bathroom Gienah followed before flying out of her cubicle and into hers. Placing a muffliato around them she looked at Hermione.

"You look exhausted." Gienah sighed. "Didn't you sleep in the plane?"

"I couldn't." Hermione whispered.

"Maybe we should stay somewhere for the night.." Gienah considered, Hermione would be hopeless in her state. Dark circles, puffy and red eyed.

"I'll sleep on our way to Moscow." Hermione said defiantly.

Gienah hesitated.

"The sooner we find him, the less likely we meet.. others." Hermione said.

Gienah nodded and shifted into a small cobra and into her pocket. Hermione walked out of the bathroom stiffly and out of the airport into the cool air. Hermione disillusioned herself by a telephone booth and mounted Gienah for the third time. Gienah thought Gregorovitch's Wands, Moscow and the thestral inside of her responded, flying into the air and eastward. By the time they saw the magnificent city beneath them it was gone midnight. Gienah landed in a narrow cobbled street with large shops in the architectural style in the Dutch style reminiscent of Baroque. They didn't stop to look around, Gienah drank the polyjuice as soon as she changed. Gienah opened the door with a simple Alohomora. The shop was tall with three floors resembling a bookstore but with empty shelves. As Hermione stared around her Gienah ran behind the counter and into the backroom. There was a desk upturned and Gienah searched desperately for a grey hair that would belong to Gregorovitch. On the carpet she found a long strand of silver grey hair. Gienah grinned as she began taking out her potion, amulet and map. Gienah held the amulet above the map and it swung back and forth before settling. The map began to draw detailed lines on a province South-East of Moscow called Tolyatti, Somara then became blank again as the map drew a river, and then a street called Oktyabrskaya, pinpointing a house at the corner of the street joining Ulitsa Lenina. Gienah sighed. It would take hours by thestral.

Gienah walked back into the main shop and saw Hermione struggling against the grip of a young man, a wand trained at her throat.

" _кто ты?_ " The young man snarled at Gienah. " _Skazhi mne, ili ya ub'yu yeye._ "

Gienah had no idea what he was saying though she could guess.

"My name is Mark Evans." Gienah said calmly. "I am a journalist from England looking to find Gregorovitch. Ollivander, a wandmaker from London has gone. We want to know what is happening."

"You are the Eenglish?" The man said in a thick Russian accent.

"Yes." Gienah said clearly. "I mean you no harm, but if you do not let my colleague go, I will have to harm you."

"He is my father" The man said, his eyes glassy. "He vent missing three days ago. He has been fear for his life ven ve heard of vat happened in Eengland."

"I understand." Gienah said with a sad smile. "We want to find him."

"You know vere he is?" The man said hopefully.

"I think so." Gienah said. "But we need to go alone. I will return with your father I promise. I can't tell you that he will be alive or dead but I will bring him back to you."

"I cannot trust you." The man said, trembling. "How do I know you didn't take Oliivander?"

"You need to trust me" Gienah said coolly. "You have nothing else to lose."

Gienah could see that he had no wife, no children, his mother had died years ago. His father was his constant company.

"I vill keep her." He nodded at Hermione.

"Fine." Gienah growled. Hermione's eyes widened. "But you will stay somewhere else. Come with me."

Gienah drank another gulp of polyjuice potion, and then transfigured Hermione's hair dark black, and made her nose more prominent and her eyebrows became much thicker. Gienah then pointed to the young man who flinched.

"If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it the first time I saw you with your wand at her throat." Gienah hissed.

Gienah gave him a beard and made his hair longer with streaks of grey.

Gienah then opened the door and walked out of the alleyway and into muggle Moscow. Gienah flagged down a taxi after a few minutes. An old woman was smoking in her cab.

"The Savoy." Gienah said loudly. "And quickly."

"Do you have money?" Gienah murmured to the young man. "Muggle money?"

"Yes." The man said warily.

"Oh for goodness sake." Gienah rolled her eyes and handed him ten galleons.

"No need." He grunted. "If you bring my father back I am at your mercy."

They arrived at the hotel, he paid the woman and they walked into the hotel and confunded the receptionist. Hermione handed the man the key.

"Touch her and I will hunt you down." Gienah growled. "Understand?"

"Crystal." The man smirked. "Are you two together?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"No." Hermione squeaked.

"What is your name?"

"Vladislav." He smiled.

"I'll be back before morning. I hope." Gienah smiled at Hermione who was looking at her mutinously.

Gienah ran out of the hotel before she could protest, Vladislav holding Hermione back by force. Gienah flew to the airport and didn't bother booking a flight. She waited three hours for the plane and flew in as a moth and curled up beneath a seat and slept for the short journey. At least he was alive. Or had been a few hours ago. Gienah flew into a thestral as she left the plane, it took her less than half an hour to locate Oktyabrskaya. The city was a far cry from Moscow. It was filthy and poverty stricken. The river was a murky black with rubbish floating nearby. The houses were narrow with an old regality to them. Gienah flew into the small balcony and attempted a dozen spells t gain entry. Gienah sighed and blasted the door open.

A man came running into the living room with his wand in his hand. Gregorovitch wore a long night gown and a grey night cap. His long grey hair was unkempt, and his face unshaven. Gienah could see Vladislav was very much his father's son. Both were incredibly tall and thin with hollow eyes and sunken cheeks.

"I am here to help you." Gienah said with her hands in the air. "I have left your son in Moscow. He is worried about you."

"You are not belonging to.. him?" He whispered, looking around frantically.

"No, no." Gienah said. "We must leave at once.. He may arrive any second."

"I have to.. my things." He said weakly.

"What more can you need than your life?" Gienah said coolly.

"Perhaps.. you are right." He muttered. "How shall we- where?"

"Hold my arm." Gienah said, offering it to him.

Gienah was about to apparate when Gienah heard someone step through the broken glass and chuckled. Thought it wasn't a chuckle. It was a cold chilling sound that was melodious.

"Stand behind me" Gienah whispered.

"So young." Voldemort murmured. "Why do you fight?"

"I have no choice." Gienah said coldly, clenching her wand.

Gienah could feel him probe around her walls in her mind. So subtle it felt like a pleasant breeze.

"I do not wish to kill you." Voldemort said, his red eyes empty of feeling though he smiled his thin white lips. "Join me. You and I, we could be great, beyond any man's wildest dreams."

His voice was charming, caressing but cold.

"Never." Gienah whispered.

Instantly ropes bound her, glowing subtly. Gienah wandlessly countered the spell but his eyes were on hers. Gienah breathed deeply.

"I would love to chat." Gienah smiled weakly. "But I have people to save. I'm sure you're busy too. Being a dark lord and all."

"Where do you plan to escape?" Voldemort laughed. "Admirable that you fight a lost cause."

Gienah wandlessy cast an Impedimenta, grabbed Gregorovitch's shaking hand and changed just as a killing curse came her way but she had already disappeared, overriding the wards with her phoenix magic, and the curse broke the glass of the window behind them.

They were back in Moscow, outside the Savoy Hotel. Gienah disillusioned him and took another swig of polyjuice potion. Gienah entered the hotel and through the large reception area and into a waiting lift.

"We need to find you a better safehouse." Gienah said under her breath. "You may have to return with us."

"To Eengland?" Gregorovitch said weakly. "But he is there, he will find me, I was thinking somewhere abroad."

"He will not suspect that you will come to England." Gienah said as she walked down the the red carpeted corridor and looked for the room 203. "And you will be under the protection of the Order there."

"The order of the Phoenix?" Gregorovitch said in surprise. "But Dumbledore is dead."

"The Order is not." Gienah said coolly, knocking on the mahogany door with the gold number plate ebalazoned upon it.

"No room service." Vladislav said and was about to shut the door when Gienah put her foot between the door and the frame.

"It's me." Gienah whispered. "Mark Evans."

"Vere is he?" Vladislav said suspiciously.

Gienah rolled her eyes and walked through the door and saw Hermione standing, pale faced before her. Hermione hugged her close.

"What happened?" Hermione said.

Gienah dropped the disillusionment charm and Vladislav ran to his father.

"He was there." Gienah sighed. "Voldemort."

"And you escaped?" Hermione said incredulously.

"I wandlessly countered the rope he bound me with." Gienah said, collapsing onto the bed. "Lulled him into a false sense of security. It won't happen again."

"I've warded the hotel room." Hermione said nervously.

Gienah saw a sneakoscope on the desk.

"What are we doing with Gregorovitch?" Hermione whispered. Father and son were speaking in Russian hurriedly.

"We bring him back with us." Gienah said seriously. "I don't trust he'll be safe anywhere else."

Hermione nodded.

"We'll leave by plane tomorrow." Gienah yawned. "To Paris."

"Go to sleep." Hermione said softly. "I'll tell them what we plan to do."

Gienah fell back into the bed, she didn't change her clothes, or get under the covers she fell asleep. Gienah had strange dreams where she was flying and changing every second into a different creature. But soon her mind stopped whirring and she slept peacefully.

Gienah woke up late. The sun was streaming into the bedroom. Gienah saw Hermione looking through the news channel in Russia and then the BBC. Gienah felt she hadn't slept in days and finally felt well rested. Gienah sat up and summoned a water bottle from the mini bar.

"..the Black Plague, as it has now being called, continues to spread and doctors continue to be mystified by sudden deaths ranging from pensioners to infants. An entire family found dead in their home in Manchester in the early hours yesterday by a mother of three. Here in London we have another story. An unidentified girl hung from the rafters in a cellar, in an orphanage. Yasmin, in Brixton, brings you the news."

"Thank you Mary. It is a shock to the hardworking staff here and the children. The girl was not a resident here at the Nightingale Orphanage and the matron has confessed to having no idea how she could have entered the orphanage as the gates remain locked and there are only two entrances and exits in the building both with CCTV cameras which have no record of a young unidentified woman ever entering the building. The porter believed it to be a suicide but after further investigation by the police they have concluded this was murder, cleverly and perfectly executed…"

"Isn't that the orphanage Deyanira goes to?" Hermione whispered. "Do you think she killed her?"

Gienah had no doubt Deyanira had killed her.

"Who knows?" Gienah said coolly. "She is her father's daughter."

"I've left you some breakfast." Hermione said. "It should be warm still. Porridge with some fruit."

Gienah stretched admiring the large suite. She walked over to the bed end stall and attempted a few bites of porridge. Unable to stomach anymore, and still feeling queasy about the news she walked over to the door connecting the two rooms and knocked.

"Come in." Vladislav called from inside.

Gienah came in and saw they had finished a hearty late brunch and there was even a bottle of vodka on the table.

"Really?" GIenah said folding her arms.

"It is good vodka." Vladislav grinned.

"We should leave promptly." Gienah said.

"How vill I be able to contact my father?" He asked, standing up and placing his cloak over his shoulders.

"You won't." Gienah said. "I will contact you if he dies."

"Then I hope never to hear from you again." Vladislav said and then clasped his fathers hand, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Vladislav then said to her, hugging her tightly too. "Thank you so much."

"Goodbye Vlad" Gienah smiled.

"Goodbye… Mark Evans."


	7. Mother

**BOOK II**

Chapter Seven: **Mother**

Lupin threw down the newspaper down on the table in front of her and glared, seething. His hands were clenched onto the table and his amber eyes flashing. Gienah nervously picked the paper up and saw a picture of a hungarian horntail breathing fire on a tall marble statue accompanied with the title;

 **HORNTAIL WREAKS HAVOC**

 **AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

"Catchy that." Gienah laughed nervously.

"Not only have you captured the death eater's attention, Fenrir Greyback and the Dark Lord himself, but now you are firmly under the public eye." Lupin said quietly, his voice barely contained. "What were you thinking?"

"We needed something." Hermione said timidly.

"A dragon too?" Gregorovitch said, taking the paper into his hands.

"Oh yes." Lupin said looking wearily at Gregorovitch. "Not to mention you've brought back a wanted wand maker from Russia."

"I have never heard of such magic.." Gregorovitch was muttering to himself, reading the article and looking at Gienah. They were sitting at the kitchen in Potter Manor. Mike was out in the garden with Harry and Ron discussing their plans for safe houses.

"I've pulled Blaise out of Hogwarts." Lupin sighed. "He's in the cottage with the children."

Gienah sighed with relief.

"The school is barely open" Lupin sighed. "We have an unexpected ministry inspection and they didn't look like they'd ever even heard of the concept of primary education."

"I'm really really sorry dad." Gienah said as she ran off. "I'm going to be late."

"Late?" Lupin said, narrowing eyes at her. "Gienah Ellado… Gienah! Bella's pregnant!"

Gienah ran back and hugged Lupin with a squeal of joy and then ran away again, looking at the watch as she went.

"Late for what?"

Gienah didn't respond, she didn't want to lie any more than necessary. She ran upstairs the round staircase to her new bedroom and changed into her work robes and apparated straight to Knockturn Alley.

Gienah had only missed two days and Mr. Borgin did not think much of it thankfully.

"Morning Mr. Borgin." Gienah said as she came in.

"Edward, Edward, my dear man." Mr. Borgin looked up at her and smiled painfully. "I need you to see to an old client of mine."

Gienah nodded tersely. This couldn't be good.

"Fitzwilliam Rosier. There are a few objects he would like to have us assess in his manor. Very old, and loyal customer so house visits, yes, it is the way." Mr. Borgin said, fidgeting with his robes. "Unfortunately I have a client to meet here in an hour, if you could, a simple assessment, but I must warn you, a few objects have been, flagged, as highly dangerous but nonetheless, there are others who may have such interest in such sensitive items.."

The black market in other words.

"Of course." Gienah bowed.

Gienah found herself in a travelling room, much like the one in the Black Manor. Sighing, she stepped out of the fire place and found an elf waiting to serve her.

"Good morning Mr. Prewitt" The house elf bowed. "I is your servant for your visit. My master awaits in her drawing room. Follow me please sir."

The house elf was ancient and for the first time she saw an elf with a small beard. He was also less servile than others of his kind. Gienah found this a welcome change, but his eyes were hardened, and his mouth set in a permanent grimace.

Gienah followed the elf down a long corridor and into a large drawing room, although it retained an air of small spaces and Gienah could not help but feel claustrophobic. Fitzwilliam Rosier sat smoking in an armchair. His hair silvery white with streaks of black. He resembled a grizzly lion.

"Mr. Rosier." Gienah bowed. "I have been sent in Mr. Borgin's stead but I ensure you I am quite capable of servicing you this morning."

"Yes, yes." Mr. Rosier said impatiently. "I have been… ensured. Here they are. Quickly. Time is galleons after all."

Gienah did not bother to respond, not when the old man looked so eager to be rid of her. There were three velvet boxes on the table, all of rich velvet but in varying colours. Gienah opened the first and put her wand to the object. A simple silver knife, so thin it was almost translucent, but Gienah saw at once it's function was not to cut, not in the traditional sense. It was an object the cut through time. Gienah felt her heart race. It was used by time travellers to contain butterfly effects caused by time tampering. Gienah could not imagine how he'd managed to come across such a piece.

"Have you used this instrument sir?" Gienah asked.

"Of course not boy." Rosier snapped. "Pierce the wrong moment and your very existence could be erased."

"How long has this been in your possession?" Gienah continued.

"A few days." Rosier said nervously. "It came to me as an anonymous gift. I thought it was a threat at first… but it is too valuable… I believed there was only one in all existence."

"Yes.." Gienah agreed. "The Department of Mysteries. But why Borgin and Burkes? Surely the ministry.."

"The ministry?" Rosier laughed darkly. "Yes, yes, if we were dealing the ministry these days. Mr. Borgin has always handled such objects with sensitivity. Ensured, in most cases, that they do not fall in the.. wrong hands"

Gienah was surprised. Wasn't Rosier a fervent supporter of Voldemort? Gienah was prudent enough not to ask.

The second held a pair of bracelets. Standard marriage bonds. An archaic tradition but valuable nonetheless. And the third was an ancient book, so old Gienah wondered how it remained preserved. Gienah placed her wand on top of it and then revealed to her were writing in gold. The Memoirs of Aethelflaed.

"The bracelets have been in my possession all my life. The book was gifted to me by my uncle, a keen historian who entertained truth to the legend of Aethelflaed and believed that book to be a cornerstone of a historic goldmine." Rosier laughed.

"Mione" Gienah said thoughtfully at dinner that evening.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, mildly curious.

"What do you know about Aethelflaed?" Gienah asked. She'd been twisting her fork in the spaghetti for the last two minutes.

"Aethelflaed?" Gregorovitch asked in surprise. "The legendary Lady of the Mercians?"

"Possibly." Gienah said.

"I think I read her name in some of the medieval literature we looked at at second year." Hermione said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Isn't she Merlin's grandmother?" Ron asked.

"Een one account yes." Gregorovitch said excitedly. "The voman was murdered by her own son Lilu, the Emperor of Europe for a brief period, attempted the Vite Revolution that failed with his death. But they say the legacy has lasted een his destruction of the old order."

"The old order?" Gienah said in surprise. Annoyed and intrigued she knew nothing about it.

"Yeah." Ron said in between forkfuls of spaghetti. "There was a time when muggles knew about magic. All creatures were out in the open."

"Yeah we know that already." Hermione said.

"No, you misunderstand Ronald Hermione." Gregorovitch said with a distant smile. "The muggles not only knew but lived een harmony vith all magical creatures. They did not shun vizards, vizards did not shun muggles. The historians called it the Golden Age of Magic."

"But you said legendary.." Gienah said.

"Yes vell Lilu destroyed much of the early history when he began his reign." Gregorovitch said. "People believe it to be an idealized myth. Partly because these historians are convinced also that Aethelflaed was a God of a kind on earth. The high politician of the old order. The queen.. vatever you choose to call a voman vielding such power. Many do not believe it could ever be possible. What creature could unite all goblins, vizards and centaurs?"

Gienah finally ate the spaghetti she'd gathered around her fork and chewed noisily hoping no one saw that she had turned red and almost gasped. According to Trelawney.. according to Snape… a Nagual could.

"How do you know about the old order?" Hermione said to Ron suspiciously. "You were never interested in medieval history.

"You'd be surprised." Ron said with a smirk.

"I believe there vas a comic book series based on the legend." Gregorovitch said, wiping the smirk of Ron's face. Hermione laughed lightly and returned to her dinner.

It was difficult to speak privately with Gregorovitch around and they had to be careful about the books they read and to lock the rooms with their research concealed for extra precautionary measures. Of course he knew who Harry Potter was, but he wasn't too bothered about shacking up with the most wanted wizard in Britain seeing as he was probably on the top ten along with Gienah. But it began Ron's effort to begin designing safe houses for people in Gregorovitch's position as well as muggleborns. He had been most affected by Reginald Cattermole's dilemma and was further spurred on by the unfortunate circumstance of Hermione's parents. Ron saw Mike who eagerly accepted to aid Ron in his outreach to the muggle world, he himself being in danger of the new regime.

After dinner Gregorovitch retired to his room and Gienah, Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered at the library.

"No progress on the horcruxes then?" Ron asked Harry.

"I've been with you all day." Harry said testily. "When was I meant to get new news if you've been there the whole time."

Gienah and Hermione looked at eachother. The two of them have been confined in each others company for the last month or so and it wasn't helping their friendship.

"Boys." Hermione sighed.

"Are you still set on Albania Harry?" Gienah said, moving the conversation forward.

"He fled there in 1981, he met Quirrel there in 1991 and Pettigrew and Bertha Jorkins in 1994." Harry said with a forced calm. "We would be thick to overlook this."

"I have to say I agree." Hermione said reluctantly. "He has been highly personal with all the conquests we already know about. When you're barely alive would you flee to a country that you've never been to before? You would look for somewhere safe, familiar, which tells us he's been there before."

"Yeah, let's go to Albania. Shouldn't take more than an afternoon to search an entire country," said Ron sarcastically.

"Don't be silly." Hermione scowled. "We begin with what we already know."

"Nothing then." Ron said.

Harry was about to snap at him but Gienah quickly interrupted.

"You aren't being very helpful." Gienah said plainly.

"Bertha Jorkins." Harry said. "We need to find out her trail in Albania."

"She was last seen by her second cousin in the north of Albania and was on her way to see her aunt in the south and was lost en route." Gienah said.

"Yes- wait." Harry said suspiciously. "Bagman told me that in Hogsmeade.."

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." Gienah smirked.

"So you're seriously going to Albania?" Ron said incredulously.

"We're looking at the summer of 1994 and she was dead by the time you had that nightmare in mid-August." Gienah continued ignoring him. "Tonks should be able to get her case for us."

"How are we going to get Tonks to request Jorkin's file without raising suspicion?" Hermione said, her hand on her forehead before rubbing her eyes.

"Before we continue." Gienah yawned. "Have we got any other leads?"

"Well something Ravenclaw could only be the lost diadem, and something Gryffindor might be the sword. And seeing you used the sword and Dumbledore had it in its possession that's hight unlikely."

"While the Lost Diadem that no one had seen in living memory is an excellent candidate" Ron laughed.

All three of them looked at Ron.

"Take off the locket." Hermione said quietly. "You've been wearing it all day."

Ron looked down in surprise and took the locket off from beneath his shirt.

"It's my turn." Hermione said with a deep breath, gently taking it from his hands.

"Hermione." Gienah said. "I've grasped the theory, I-"

"No." Hermione said firmly. "You are not casting fiendfyre. I don't care if you cast the locket into the middle of the bloody Pacific!"

"That didn't take long." Ron said dryly.

They looked at Hermione with the locket hung around her neck and all three of them laughed heartily.

"Well we'll need to go down into the chamber again." Harry sighed.

"Anything else?" Gienah asked.

Hermione reviewed her notes.

"Yes.." Hermione said frowning. "The will."

"We've been through the will" Harry sighed.

"Well, we'd been through Albania too." Hermione said folding her arms.

"Hermione's right." Gienah said. "Dumbledore was precise. A chess master. The puppeteer. I doubt he'd looked through his possessions and randomly passed these objects to you. And the sword, that must mean something."

"I've been reading through the tales.." Hermione said.

"I open at the close." Harry said quietly.

"Unless you think there's something encrypted on the deluminator.." Ron said sceptically.

"Fine." Gienah said reluctantly. "We'll leave it for now."

"Hermione." Harry said tiredly. "Goblins."

Hermione passed Harry an old copy of the Daily Prophet, Gienah today's paper and Ron a copy of the Quibbler.

"The Prophet has an article on pg. 7 concerning the former Head of the Goblin Liaison Office. The Quibbler has an article concerning his escape on pg. 9. Today's paper, well, it's headline news. Wizards are taking over Gringotts."

Gienah had read the paper that afternoon. A customer had left it behind on the counter.

 **WIZARDS RESCUE BANKING AT GRINGOTTS**

 _The new Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, Edwin Montague, is taking revolutionary steps in the British economy by decentralizing banks from the hands of the goblins._

" _Our banks have been stifled by draconian goblin laws. It is time for wizards to take control of our money and cut our ties with creatures which seek to uproot our rightful place in the world order. I say to the wizarding public that their financial future is finally now secure."_

 _Promising though this sounds, there has been an inevitable backlash in Gringotts. Many goblins have resigned in protest and Gringotts runs the fear of being understaffed by capable hands. Infused with goblin magic it is unlikely the bank could ever run independently of goblin hands. With a shortage of staff with the required skills the Ministry has began promoting career options in Gringotts which will provide a long term solution. In the meantime there is talk of introducing new laws which secures goblins allegiances. Critics call this new approach Conform or Else and while the majority of the public appear to be thankful for the progress they share our concerns that we may be pushing the goblins too far. Piecemeal not cold turkey._

"Who wrote this?" Gienah thought aloud. "Betty Braithwaite.."

Harry looked up quickly.

"The woman who interviewed Skeeter about her new book." Hermione said.

"She actually seems like a fair journalist. Surprises she was able to voice the critics." Gienah said.

Gienah and Harry swapped newspapers.

 **EX-MINISTRY EMPLOYEE FAKES FAMILY TREE**

 _"As your new Minister for Magic, I promise to restore this temple of tolerance to its former glory. Therefore, beginning today, each employee will submit themselves… for evaluation. But know this: you have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide." These were the words of our newly elected Minister three nights ago and already in the haste to verify our blood we have had an imposter in our midst._

 _Albert Runcorn, a leading investigator on the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, has uncovered the false family tree forged by the Head of the Goblin Liaison Office. At long last Cresswell's dodgy politics can be explained. A thief of magic himself, he was ready to support the goblin's in their crusade against wizards._

" _We must seek to weed out the cancers in our community. How else are we expected to thrive?" Dolores Umbridge commented last night on hearing the news of Cresswell's treachery. "Ministry employee or not. Those who lie must be disciplined. Those who steal must be punished."_

 _The Wizengamot has charged Dirk Cresswell with twelve years in Azkaban for wand theft, five years for committing perjury and further allegations are taking place as the investigation into Cresswell's liaisons in office takes place. The Daily Prophet will be following this story very closely._

"Gods I hate that woman." Gienah muttered under her breath as she heard Ron snort with laughter.

"Lovegoods gold." Ron chuckled. "Cresswell lead bog? Almost as mad as spe-snorcacks."

Hermione glowered at him. Gienah took the magazine and read the last article quickly.

 **AZKABAN ESCAPEE: B.O.G WIZARDING CONSPIRATOR?**

 _Dirk Cresswell, former Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, escaped Azkaban on the 3rd of August. Auror John Dawlish was charged with transporting Cresswell to the Azkaban fortress in the North Sea via broomstick. Halfway to the prison, Dirk managed to Stun_ _Dawlish, whom he believed to be under the effects of the Confundus Charm, and stole the Auror's broomstick, using it to escape._

 _This true story recounted by Cresswell himself to a Quibbler informant is only the tip of the iceberg of the Cresswell's so called crimes against the Ministry of Magic. Bodrig the Boss-Eyed may have died in mysterious circumstances two years ago, but sources say this is far from the end of the Brotherhood of Goblins, the secret society that continues to meet to this very day._

 _Could it be that Cresswell's real crime was not faking his family tree but planning the Goblin's final rebellion to overturn the decree of 1631? Now on the run he may be stripped of any Ministry powers but could it be the little people are finally being organized by a vengeful wizard? Will the little people's big plans be finally realized?_

 _Whether Cresswell is involved or not, it can't be denied that the goblins are ruffled and the B.O.G may be the only option for our long fingered friends. The Ministry is finally driving the conservatives to raise support for the radical faction of goblin politics. With their recent plans for intervention it is only a matter of time that we have a goblin uprising in our hands. And with Cresswell on their side, perhaps they won't be alone in this fight for freedom and equality._

"Ha!" Gienah laughed. "Bodrig the Boss-Eyes must be turning in his grave."

Gienah passed the last article to him as she skimmed through **BAD WEATHER - FREAK OF NATURE** denying outright the bad weather being a result of dark activity. Gienah snorted and as she heard Harry chuckle they returned their focus to Hermione.

"Of course, it's absurd." Hermione said. "Cresswell was as revolutionary as Fudge though he more than most appreciated the history, culture and intelligence of the goblin race. He never underestimated them, treated them with respect and had good ties with the conservative party."

"But.." Harry said.

"The B.O.G is active. Not that it ever stopped, but it had driven itself underground. Now, it's surfacing with more support than ever. Braithwaite was right to be weary. We're driving them into rebellion."

"Why are you - why is she smiling?" Ron said weakly.

"If anything is going to encourage the goblins to unite forces with the order it's this." Hermione said. "They have nothing to lose."

"But goblins don't join themselves with wizarding wars." Ron said.

"This isn't a wizarding war anymore." Gienah said, throwing the most recent paper with the headlines at the centre of the table. "I doubt even Proudfoot can talk himself out of this one. His job may be safe with dad, but he lives on Gorgon Alley and I bet shit's going down tonight."

"Hermione's right." Harry said grinning. "We have an ally secured by a mutual enemy. It's better than a shared ideology."

"So.. what are you lanning to do with this?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Bodrig the Boss-Eyes might be dead but Ragnok the Pigeon Toed certainly isn't." Hermione smiled. "It was on the napkin Proudfoot wrote down."

"The author of Little People Big Plans?" Gienah asked.

"The dude that came up with the slogan "We're not just ugly fairies!"" Ron chuckled fondly. "You've got to love to hate 'em."

"We don't hate goblins." Gienah said coolly.

"Proudfoot's an exception." Ron said indignantly.

"And Flitwick?" Hermione said lightly. "Another exception?"

"Ron." Gienah said quietly. "This is exactly what we're fighting against. Prejudice. Judging a race by wizarding insecurity and supremacy."

"I have met my fair share of goblins Gienah." Ron replied meeting her gaze evenly. "You can't deny they are unpleasant creatures."

"They do not entertain the masquerading of false airs and grace as men do." Gienah said shaking her head. "If a wizard spoke frankly their world and ours wouldn't look so different."

"And yet _the limits of my language mean the limits of my world_." Hermione said dreamily.

"Guys." Harry said. "It's passed twelve."

"Right." Hermione said, focusing again. "I'm not going to risk approaching Ragnok immediately. It's a Hogsmeade weekend next month and Flitwick usually meets a few friends at the Three Broomsticks. A few being goblins. I'm going undercover a few nights a week to become a familiar face before approaching Flitwick. Once I have him on-side, and I'm confident we will, I'll approach Ragnok standing with good stead."

"How come we don't get assignments going undercover at pubs?" Ron sulked.

"Sounds like a solid plan." Gienah said nodding. "Alright Ron. Go ahead. What's happening the the safe houses?"

"The muggles already have something called Witness Protection Schemes." Ron said, leaning forward and adopting a far more serious tone of voice. "New identities are given by the authorities, they are relocated and followed up routinely by agents at the NCA."

Ron paused for a moment.

"It's proving to be difficult in seeing how we can replicate these schemes for muggles that are unaware of the wizarding world. SO we've put that on the backburner for now."

"Concerning muggle-borns, squibs and other wizards on the run." Ron continued. "The danger is the numbers against our own. In the ideal world, we'd have a number of safe houses so that if one were to be.. compromised, it would only affect a small number of people. But seeing as the strongest wards such as the fidelius charm can only be used once at any one time and we aren't overrun by trustworthy and freely voluntary secret keepers we're looking at other methods of protection."

"Temporary but immediate methods will relocate the 'witness' into another home with a new identity and they can attempt to live a normal muggle life. Their physical identities will remain the same though we will offer guidelines for adopting muggle disguises and permanent disguises undertaken by an authorized Order member. Hair colour, eye colour and so on. Muggle disguises include piercings, tattoos, change in clothes.. Wards will be placed on the house that will be regulated routinely by Order members but otherwise their life cut off from the wizarding world."

"Another possibility is arranging safe houses in wizarding cities untouched by war. America is one, Bulgaria another. France is weakening. Lastly, there are people who want to fight, not just escape. For these people we place in an academy for training after a severe vetting process. According to their skills they are allocated to a different role in the Order. With the introduction of an academy we introduce the ordinary members. They will have no idea what happens in management and leadership except what concerns their department."

"It's ambitious but we reckon if we start small it will progressively grow into our ambitions." Ron finished finally.

"Nice one mate." Harry said grinning.

"Well.. looks like we've got a lot to do." Gienah said with a content sigh. "Harry. Plan the expedition to Albania. Focus on getting Jorkin's file. You need someone to come with you, so figure out who you're taking. Hermione, you're sorted I guess. Maybe you could see if you can get in touch with Cresswell.. unless you're busy with dad?"

Hermione was already noting it down.

"He's left on another expedition." Hermione said. "I have a tonne of reading but I'll see if I can get the Quibbler contact."

"Ron, yours is the most important right now." Gienah said, stifling another yawn. "Ted has already gone underground."

"So have Griphook and Gornuk." Hermione interrupted. "Sorry I forgot to mention it. But it's highly likely they're together. Cresswell and the goblins I mean."

"I know a fair number of muggle-borns are on the run by taking one look at the map." Gienah said sadly. "Dean Thomas for one. I'll give you a list of-"

"Muggle-borns expected to be in Hogwarts." Ron finished. "Done."

"Oh. Good." Gienah said trying to look neutral instead of surprised. "We'll need at least one secret house set up with a fidelius. It won't be the most secure but it'll be a start. You said something about a vetting process? It can take place in the first house. The problem will be -"

"I'll do it." Ron said boredly.

"You'll be the secret keeper for the most wanted house in Britain?" Gienah repeated, to make sure he knew what he was signing himself up for. He couldn't..

"Yeah." Ron said. "Don't all you look at me like that."

"Well.. it's kind of Harry's job." Gienah smiled weakly. "The noble martyr."

"I like my life thanks." Ron said. "No offence Harry but-"

"I like my life too!" Harry said hotly.

"-this isn't about being noble. This is my own project and if it goes to shit I don't want anyone paying for it with their life."

Gienah looked around at Harry and Hermione. Harry was looking at him with a new kind of respect and.. Hermione was smiling and crying silently at the same time.

"Right." Gienah said and coughed, trying to get her thoughts together again. "So yes. Ron we'll need to do that at once. Dad has a country house on Pembrokeshire Coast. It'll be ideal for training."

"Daddy does, does he?" Ron smirked.

"But the vet house?" Hermione enquired.

"I can't see why it can't be here." Harry said. "It's too big for the four of us."

There was a short pause.

"Your family home?" Gienah asked in surprise.

"I couldn't think of a better cause to be honest." Harry shrugged.

"Wonderful" Hermione smiled. "I suppose we'll need to design some confidentiality binding spells too."

"To summarize." Gienah breathed as Hermione poised her pen to a fresh page. "Firstly. We need to relocate so Potter Manor can become the vetting house. Once we've moved, fidelius charm can be put in place. Ron secret keeper. Secondly. Need to guilt trip dad into giving me Pembroke House. Secret keeper-"

"I'll do it." Harry volunteered.

"Harry" Gienah sighed. She should've expected it she supposed. "Thirdly we need to acquire a number of properties around Britain and possibly abroad. We'll need to begin a Witness Fund or something. Then when the witness moves we can sell the property and have it feed it into our funds."

Hermione finished scribbling down her notes. Duplicated her papers and handed each of them the minutes of their meeting. Gienah saw the action points neatly separated on to the right hand side with their names next to each one.

"Meeting adjourned." Gienah said with a smile.

Gienah locked the till, placed the usual detection and protection spells around the shop and called

"Good evening Mr. Borgins" before venturing out in the gloomy September weather. Gienah was looking forward to seeing Zabini and Malfoy. She felt hopeful. Something she hadn't felt for a long time. Even her longing to see her children seemed less far away. Gienah thought about arranging a time she could visit them. Qiestions that usually haunted her (Would they hate her? Would she be giving them false hope?) came with more optimistic answers. They would hate her more if she stayed away and hope was better than satisfied disappointment.

Gienah apparated to the small pub in the town in Brecon and ordered her usual beer before she took her usual seat. Gienah saw at once that it was Malfoy. His white blonde hair could not be mistaken.

"Hello." Gienah said taking the sat opposite him.

"You're happy." He said at once.

"I'm.. happier." Gienah said after some thought. "How are you?"

"Fine." Malfoy said curtly. He cast a muffliato around them before continuing. "I told Severus about Deyanira, but he saw the news and figured it out. Speaking of the news… A horntail? And please don't tell me you're responsible for his mood recently? When I heard he was going abroad I hoped he'd returned well rested and tanned and.."

Gienah raised her eyebrow.

"Anyway." Malfoy said, swallowing the rest of his whiskey. "What have you done with Gregorovitch?"

"What have you done with Ollivander?" Gienah retorted.

"Touche." Malfoy said shortly.

"What did Severus say?"

"He didn't seem too concerned." Malfoy said. "Course the murder came as a shock but now we know her minds made up."

"That's not all that's strange." Gienah whispered though she knew she wouldn't be heard. "I changed from a dragon into a moth and flew over her grate to leave the atrium, but when I changed she grabbed hold of my ankle and overrided the charm on Grimmauld Place."

"You're kidding me." Malfoy groaned. "Not another location lost."

"What was the first?" Gienah said with confusion.

"My own home." Malfoy said coolly.

Gienah smiled at him apologetically.

"But Draco-"

"Yes, yes I heard you the first time." Malfoy said impatiently. "You haven't been too discreet recently so I'm not too surprised she knew. Last year at the ministry. You hadn't oblivated her following the duel with the dark lord. Rookwood or Harry could have revived her immediately and left her to see you shift into a cobra, dragon, snake, whatever."

Gienah frowned but reluctantly accepted this possibility.

"But why was she at the ministry?" Gienah said anxiously. "No one could have known what we were doing that day. We'd only decided the day beforehand."

"Kreacher?" Malfoy suggested.

"His loyalty is to me first." Gienah said. "Riddle has no connection to him."

"You may also have to accept something called a _coincidence_." Malfoy said slowly. "People aren't always conspiring against you."

They then looked at eachother and roared out laughing. Just then Zabini and a muggle friend of his joined them, both wiggling a finger in their ears. Malfoy dropped the charm and cast it again around the three of them.

"Blaise, Ebenezer." Malfoy said smoothly. "What do you fancy?"

"Whiskey." Zabini murmured.

"I'll get the drinks in mate." Ebenezer said with his infectious grin, patting him on the back and chuckling as Malfoy looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bad day?" Gienah asked casually as the two men walked to the bar, though she longed to hug him.

"It's.. getting to me." Zabini said quietly. "Not being at Hogwarts. No schedule, no routine.. apart from the children of course. Only thing keeping me going."

 _You don't know how blessed you are._

"I suppose you can't really get a job." Gienah said.

"Hell I shouldn't really be out here with you two." Zabini smiled wryly.

"You could get a job in a muggle bar." Gienah suggested. "Or self-study."

"I want to do something useful." Zabini said angrily. "The mother of my children is out there fighting and I'm inside, hiding. Eating away at my masculinity I tell you Ed."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of ..being a good father." Gienah frowned.

"I know.. I know." Zabini said, looking over her shoulder.

"Draco looks better." Zabini commented. "So do you actually."

"So will you after a drink." Gienah chuckled.

Gienah returned past one in the morning, drunk and already hungover. She walked into the kitchen, sat on the table and summoned a glass of water that missed her hand and crashed behind her. Trying again she managed to summon the water in front of her and drank it with difficulty.

"I've never seen you look so wasted."

Gienah turned and saw Ron, still dressed and with a pen tucked behind his ear.

"If you're goin' to have a go at me." Gienah said slowly. "Can you do so, a few days later? When I don't want to die and my body is n longer made our of pure spirit?"

Ron chuckled.

"Don't worry." Ron said. "I'm not Harry or Hermione. I get it. You were with Blaise and he's most removed from the war than anyone unless you count Borgin. And I don't think you could count someone that ancient."

Gienah roared out laughing.

"Alrigh'" Ron said looking bemused as he went to the cooling cupboard for a beer.

"Yer funny." Gienah said, gasping from her fit of laughter.

"I have my moments." Ron said looking at her wearily. "You weren't doin' those muggle loopy pills were ya?"

"Ha, ha." Gienah said, resting her head on her arms. "Loopy pills."

"You don't know how strange it is talking to you as a man." Ron said.

"Oops" Gienah said, taking her amulet off. "How was your day?"

"Productive," Ron said looking surprised with himself. "We're movin' to yer dad's old flat. Your great uncle Alphard left it to 'im when he graduated. Lived there fer a year before he had you."

"Oh yeah." Gienah said sleepily. "Forgot about that. There's only two bedrooms. No library."

"We can move again if we find somewhere else." Ron shrugged. "Probably fer the best."

"I wasn't complaining." Gienah yawned. "Observation making."

Ron chuckled again. Her eyes were drooping and Ron looked funny downside-up, or sideways-down…

"We're placing the fidilius charm here tomorrow." Ron went on. "Difficult bit of magic but Mione reckons she can do it. But yer might wanna let Borgin know you'll be running late, in case it takes longer. Be easier to let you in sooner than later."

Gienah nodded.

"An' you need to get in contact with Sirius." Ron said looking at her this time. "To get Pembroke out the way. We need to see about who'll be training the ordinary members. I'd say Hermione but she's too busy with the goblins, and blimey, werewolves too."

"I've been thinking.." Gienah began.

"Moody would be brilliant if he weren't running the order. Tonks and Kingsley gotta stay as aurors don't they. And your dads on the reserve. Someone young. Bring a bit of fresh blood.."

"Harry" Gienah said.

"Harry?" Ron said, putting his beer can down. "We can't all be completely distracted by horcruxes. And if he's off to Albania as well. Mad. I've not got the horcrux on now and I can still tell you that."

Ron was shaking his head. Gienah felt the room spinning.

"Maybe we should just approach the order", Ron said. "They haven't got anything like an academy set up. True, they may laugh us out the room, but no harm is there. Not if we get Moody."

Gienah closed her eyes.

"Yeah." Ron said excitedly. "We'll get a message to Moody. The order meet at the Burrow don't they? I'll have to go back there. Blimey. Can ya imagine mum? Don't know if she'll blow my eardrums off or hug me to death."

"Gienah?"

Gienah was fast asleep, snoring on the table with her oversized suit still on.

Gienah woke up and looked around for a few seconds before realizing she was at the Potter Manor. The living room. Ron must have lied her down. Gienah was wearing a long shirt. Gienah chuckled and then found when she moved everything hurt. What had happened last night? The three of them had gotten bladdered. Laughing, crying.. kissing… Gods no. Who had she kissed? Or had Zabini and Malfoy..

"Morning sunshine." Gienah opened her eyes again and saw Hermione standing over her, smirking, fully dressed and with something delightful cupped between her hands.

"Uh uh uh." Hermione laughed. "Shower. Change. The coffee."

"You evil witch." Gienah croaked.

Gienah summoned a hangover potion and took it straight from the bottle.

"We need more of this stuff." Gienah said, feeling her head clearing. "And polyjuice."

"Already started." Hermione said, taking a seat as the owl came in with the Daily Prophet.

Hermione tutted.

"What now?" Gienah asked, falling back into the inviting couch.

"Werewolf attack." Hermione said sadly. "I'm going to have to get Nicky on it."

"Nicky?" Gienah asked, her eyes still closed.

"Nicholas. Nicholas Akachi." Hermione said with an edge of annoyance. "And you need to get dressed. I want to finish this before you go to work."

"Akachi?" Gienah said, sitting up. "The little boy?"

"He's hardly little." Hermione laughed. "Eighteen years old."

"I thought he was working at the reserve?"

"He does." Hermione said. "But he also helps with new werewolves too. Remus recruited- well I say recruit. Nicky begged him and he finally said yes when he turned seventeen."

"Huh." Gienah said.

"Shower!"

"Yes mother." Gienah sighed.

Half an hour later she returned, dressed and ready to go. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gregorovitch were at the kitchen table waiting for her it seemed. The table however, had been transfigured into a circular shape. Hermione wasn't taking any chances it appeared. Ron smirked at her as she entered. Gienah poked her tongue out childishly.

There was a large map at the centre of the table, a vial of pale gold potion, a stone basin and a silver dagger.

"Sit down." Hermione said tersely.

Gienah didn't protest, she sat into the final seat in between Harry and Hermione. They were about to see a spectacular piece of magic. Gregorovitch too looked excited.

" _Terminus ducatur terminus fieri deliga ad page, re vera fieri_ " Hermione whispered. The map seemed to melt away leaving only etched in the round circle. Gienah could see the border stretched beyond the house, it enclosed the entire land owned by Harry with a faint blue murmur. Gienah could feel the glow echo around her.

" _Et tenetur in vita secretum sanguine_..The blood to bind to his life." Hermione said.

"The blood to bind to my life." and Ron placed his arm in front of him. Gienah slashed the section above his wrists. Ron clenches his teeth as the basin caught the drip of blood. Hermione healed the cut swiftly and then poured the potion into the basin with the blood. The potion turned a dark red, the colour of a deep red petal.

" _Et vita secretum die una."_ Hermione chanted as she poured the potion onto the table.

"Till death will we part. My bond and I." Ron said clearly.

The map reappeared, the lines collapsed, and the potion inked itself upon the page. Gienah hesitantly touched the map and saw that the mixture of potion and blood had completely dried.

"What do we do with the map?" Harry almost whispered.

"Keep it." Hermione shrugged. "A record of the boundaries."

"How do you feel?" Gienah said.

"The same." Ron said. "So you guys are in on the fidelius?"

"Yup." Gienah said, looking at her watch. "Well done Mione."

"A joy to vatch." Gregorovitch agreed.

Gineah returned to the uncomfortable stool by the counter and the book she had been reading before a young woman entered the shop, merely out of interest. Gienah showed her a few of the crowd pleasers and told her a little history of some of the older artefacts.

The book was called Turning Time. A thin volume jam packed with information that expertly drew in beginners and amateurs alike. Gienah could sit there and digest one page all day and be satisfied. It forced all her knowledge of her subjects together. Truly interdisciplinary. There was a theory on how the knife supposedly, theoretically, worked. That reworked time itself could become like dough. Dull and lifeless. There was a brief guide to creating a time turner and general rules dos and don'ts. Gienah had found it in her vault. She began to imagine the most ridiculous things.

December came and went. Harry went on his expedition to Albania with Gregorovitch of all people. They travelled there by muggle means. Gienah constantly worried but every morning she received a message through her coin. The same date received at the same time. Meanwhile her, Ron and Hermione had moved into Sirius's first flat. A spacious apartment in muggle London. A place crawling with musicians, artists, criminals.. Camden. Gienah felt the dementors could not affect people here. There were too many people for one, and secondly, the influx of tourists meant they were always changing.

Gienah paced herself with her burdens. They had in fact come very far, but when Gienah compared it to the manifesto they kept by the fireplace as a constant reminder, they were miles away. Hermione and Gienah spent hours and hours creating her alter ego. A half-goblin called Eagod; a play on ear and god. Fitting for a diplomat expected to reconcile goblins and wizards. Eagod had become an honorary member of the Brotherhood of Goblins

Ron had tracked Ted Tonks and Dean Thomas too easily for their comfort after a few days shadowing a gang of snatchers. A new 'occupation' for unemployed young wizards which the ministry commended as a promising scheme tackling the youth unemployment. But they were now safe at the Vethouse. Of course they did not know who Ron was. His disguise was effectively simple. Gienah had managed to fix an ageing potion onto an amulet so he aged a hundred years every time he put it on. Ron was barely recognizable when his red hair was silver white and shoulder length, his body shrunken but retaining his height if not carrying a few inches more. However his bright, sparkling youthful eyes remained the same. Gienah and Hermione had been weary of creating too many new identities so Ignatius Prewett was painstakingly resurrected from his death from some odd thirty years ago to Ron's discomfort.

Gienah felt less utile as she went to Borgin and Burkes six days a week, and spent most of her days reading. Gienah had finished making sense of Politkovskaya's journal and became quickly eager to read the other two as the first made hints towards her discovery of his key to immortality. If she had remained at Hogwarts Gienah dreamed of how sweetly simple it would be to slips her a sleeping draught and bleed her straight into the journals themselves. Alas, it was not to be. Deyanira Riddle had left Hogwarts and she was sure that to her fellow students it was perfectly inconspicuous among the dramatic and dwindling numbers of the Hogwarts population.

The newspapers continued to plague their sanctuaries with war and terror bringing them news of deaths and increasing azkaban numbers filled with muggles that have stolen magic and whenever Gienah went into a wizarding establishment she heard many speak in favour of the government. Their propaganda working like a charm and none more effectively than in the wizarding underworld. Pure-blooded and half-blooded witches and wizards felt they were entitled to the wealth and privileges stolen from them by muggle-borns. If the ministry weren't after them then bands of thieves styling themselves around Robin Hood would come and loot their land, pilfering and seizing what they felt they were cheated of. Gienah wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort began to be sympathised with by the boorish wizarding public. A misunderstood politician. Ambitious revolutionary. Name slandered by muggle loving fools. There was little they could do about public opinion and so they entrusted the weight of public relations to the Order.

On the day of New Year's Eve Gienah sat with Zabini, Malfoy and Sirius at the muggle pub in Brecon, drinking excessively so as to keep her hands from staying by her side and not around her father. Sirius had tagged along with Zabini after visiting the children that afternoon and on account of his usual drinking buddies being unavailable that evening. Gienah had not expected it, which thinking about it now, seemed more than likely. Sirius liked pubs and got along with Zabini enough to make him viable drinking company. If Sirius was surprised to see Malfoy, he did not show it. In public he was the Black heir and successful owner of Britain's first magical safari and Malfoy was a hogwarts student and distant relative of his and this is how they conducted their conversations around each other.

"Edward." Gienah said with a small smile. "Edward Prewitt."

"Ahh.." Sirius said, looking at her with scrutiny. "The long lost Prewitt Molly never knew she had and isn't it your grandfather Ignatius that made a miraculous recovery from death?"

"He didn't die." Gienah said coolly. "He left the country and people drew their own conclusions."

"Just letting you know the way it looks boy." Sirius said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Where do you stand in this war then?"

"War?" Gienah said blankly. "To be sure the ministry is going through a thorough.. cleansing. But there is no war that I can see."

"Mutiny in Gorgon Alley, mob rule in Knockturn Alley, random dementor attacks, an increase in werewolf attacks, muggle born baiting…" Sirius listed off. "What do you call that then?"

"A public is in need of an iron fist." Gienah shrugged, enjoying the purple colour tinging Sirius's alabaster skin.

"And you think the dark lord is the one to get the public in order?" Sirius said incredulously.

"The dark lord?" Gienah said with a low smirk. "No good man. I was speaking about by myself."

Sirius roared out laughing while Malfoy chuckled knowing Gienah really did speak the truth. Since then they got along like a house on fire. Without Sirius playing the father role they bantered easily back and forth and Gienah missed him more and more. Gienah had given all her children hand crafted music boxes with her voice singing the lullaby and Gienah dancing with their father. Ambrosia's had Cedric and her in summer clothes with a painting of the black lake and the forbidden forest in the backdrop and the box filled with tiny little white lilies. The boys music box was more ornate with a ballroom setting and her and Zabini is matching silver dress robes. The checkered floor swimming with dancers. Gregorovitch had helped her with the paintings and the design of the box itself and Mr. Borgin with the magical component believing she was gifting it to her niece and nephews. Gienah threw caution to the winds and apparated to the cottage in the dead of the night of Christmas Eve to deliver the presents and then snuck a look into each of their cots. How Gienah managed to leave them again she had no idea. They had grown so much she hated herself for missing every precious second. Ambrosia's hair was longer and she was now fashioning a fringe. Although her hair was dark like her own, they were slightly wavy like her father's. The twins' skin complexions were becoming darker and their eyes developing the same slants of their father and yet the three of them looked like a perfect set. Gienah stood for minutes on end before she heard a sound and apparated, fearing she'd splinch herself because there was certainly no determination to apparate away from her children.

And now she was looking into the grey eyes belonging to her father. The exact shade belonging to the twins. And then she was seeing all of him, and him alone. Her father that had fought for her. Taken her in when her mother had abandoned her. Spent life since Azkaban feeling guilty for being away from her life, blaming himself for something she herself would have done… And now there she was, a stranger in his eyes and once again it was Lupin that was her confident. Gienah couldn't understand it. Gienah didn't want to tell anyone. There was too much to lose. If they were found out to be in contact with the undesirables, they'll be tortured to death. But why Lupin? Why not Sirius? Perhaps it wasn't that she didn't love him enough, but she loved him too much. He lost half his adult life in Azkaban and she wanted him to live on, beyond this war. But the price.. was it her? Their relationship? Could she allow it to happen?

"You're staring again." Malfoy muttered from beside her, his glass in front of his mouth before he took a sip.

Gienah saw Sirius looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why's he looking at me like that?" Gienah murmured, she too taking a sip and raising a hand at him politely.

Zabini and Sirius were greeting a muggle friend of theirs, Ebenezer, or Ben as they called him. He didn't look in the best of spirits..

"I told him you were gay." Malfoy said, smiling at Sirius.

Gienah choked on her beer.

"My own father Draco!" Gienah hissed, losing all pretence now.

"Sorry." Malfoy said, continuing his mask of calm. "I meant confirmed that you were gay."

Gienah glowered at him.

"What did you expect?" Malfoy said, finishing his glass and standing up. "You go around kissing blokes.."

Gienah stood up and followed Malfoy to the bar.

"Excuse me?" Gienah said in a high pitched voice.

"And sounding like that." Malfoy snickered.

"Gods, Draco, who did I kiss?" Gienah said holding her head in her hands.

"Blaise and me." Malfoy smiled. "Not the way I imagined our first kiss but you smell the same."

"And now my father thinks I fancy him." Gienah grumbled.

"I've been thinking.." Malfoy began. Gienah groaned. That sentence was not going to end well. "If you and I slept together like this, it technically wouldn't be cheating."

"I knew you were harbouring homosexual feelings." Gienah said coolly. "Seeing as Blaise seemed so keen, sleep with him."

"No way are you angry with Blaise." Malfoy said. "Two rum and cokes please love- For Merlin's sake, he kissed you. And might I remind you, you kissed me too. And shared a bed with me."

"I miss him." Gienah sighed, turning in her stool and sighing as she looked at Zabini.

Malfoy groaned.

"Do you think I like sitting here with the girl I'm in love with, dressed as a man, making love eyes to my best mate?" Malfoy said miserably knocking back the rum he'd just ordered. "Rum, neat."

The barman didn't comment and brought him a double without asking. Malfoy placed a generous tab behind the bar every time he walked through the door. Whether he was having one drink or twenty. Malfoy lived like an heir with a death sentence hanging over his head. It was infectious being in his company.

"I think I forgive him." Gienah said quietly.

"I stand by what I said." Malfoy said, looking at Zabini hugging Ben. "I don't think it was rape."

"I asked him not to." Gienah said coldly. They've had this argument too many times.

"Crimes, as far as I'm concerned, are defined by intentions." Malfoy replied in the same thoughtful manner.

"Well you weren't concerned." Gienah said, sipping her rum. "Why's Ben… Is he crying?"

Gienah meant to get up but Malfoy kept her seated on the stool.

"His mother was murdered." Malfoy said coolly.

"How.. you don't mean-" Gienah gasped.

"I didn't kill him. Father did, but I didn't do anything to stop with him so I tally that with the body count."

"That is morbidly unhealthy." Gienah snapped. "And why did he kill her?"

"Have you ever heard of Fiona Clinton?" Malfoy asked.

Gienah thought for a moment.. it sounded familiar.

"She was a feminist activist and was running for MP for Islwyn and likely to win it." Malfoy said, continuing to look at her son. A chubby man child that reminded her of Neville, a kind face and wavy brown hair.

"Why would she attract a death eaters attention?"

"She's a muggleborn." Malfoy said. "A muggleborn who didn't go to Hogwarts."

"How.." Gienah said, with intrigue.

"She chose not to." Malfoy said. "Didn't mean she wasn't exposed to it. She had been introduced to the wizarding world and continued to explore a world that would have her abandon her own."

"You know an awful lot about her.." Gienah said, looking at him as she said this.

"She was my assignment." Malfoy said. "I was meant to kill her but father said I was dawdling. I had gathered everything on her and that I was now wasting time."

"But why would a muggleborn who didn't 'steal magic' gain his attention?" Gienah said, still flummoxed by the murder.

"She was on her way to becoming a prominent minister in parliament." Malfoy said sorrowfully. "Incredible woman. Could give Granger a run for her money. The rumoured successor after Paddy Ashdown."

"Yes I get it." Gienah said impatiently. "Successful politician, possible- oh."

"Yes." Malfoy said finally looking away from Ben. "Very possible, very likely, a strong candidate as prime Minister. What would happen if the prime minister had grown up with knowledge of the wizarding world in this day and age? Do you think Clinton would follow blindly?"

Gienah shook her head.

"I had no idea.. the dark lord was so far ahead." Gienah said, her voice quivering. "If I thought Dumbledore was the chess master.. I've been mistaken."

"But my assignment isn't finished." Malfoy said quietly. "She has a daughter."

Then Gienah finally remembered why the name sounded familiar.

"Elena Clinton!" Gienah gasped.

Malfoy nodded.

"But isn't her speciality science?" Gienah asked, remembering back to the conversations she'd had with Harry and Ron.

"She's a civil servant in Government Science and Engineering" Malfoy explained in a whisper. "And her mother didn't hide magic from her. She herself is engaged to a muggleborn wizard who is currently on the run. Clinton's engaged to-"

"Dirk Cresswell!" Gienah gasped again.

"You can see why the dark lord was keeping a close eye on the family." Malfoy continued to mutter under his breath, his eyes darting around the pub. "With her muggle born mother on her way to becoming prime minister, a civil servant for a squib daughter, engaged to a muggle born ministry official. It would kill the propaganda - unless you made it out to seem they were interfering somehow. But her choosing not to go to Hogwarts makes all the difference so -"

"-she had to die." Gienah whispered, her eyes glassy with tears. "It isn't a coincidence that Blaise comes here to drink is it?"

Malfoy shook his head.

"I needed to get close with the family." Malfoy said. "Personally. And Ben was a regular at the Black Lion."

"So what does Ben do?" Gienah laughed weakly. "Work for the MI5?"

"You know what he does." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

"He's really just a milkman?" Gienah asked in surprise. "And his father?"

"He joined the family trade." Malfoy said, nodding towards Ben, who was now seated and being plied with drinks by Sirius.

Gienah gaped at him.

"I know." Malfoy said with a sad smile. "I would've bet my entire fortune Clinton would be prime minister in the next ten years. You couldn't imagine a more attractive family."

"And Fiona..?" Gienah asked nervously.

"She's refusing to let her mothers work go to waste." Malfoy said with an edge of bitterness. "Announced on the morning news." Malfoy laughed darkly. "Before the bloody funeral she's gone and announced she's running in her mother's stead - despite knowing exactly who murdered her mother and why."

Gienah couldn't help but feel a burst of pride and female solidarity for the woman she barely knew.

"She continues being trouble, I'll have to silence her." Malfoy said pathetically. "I'm surprised I haven't been given the order already."

"That is interesting.." Gienah said after a pause.

"And that's why you're finally telling me." Gienah said sadly. "She needs to disappear before he gives his order."

Malfoy nodded.

"But if she's in parliament.." Gienah said hopefully. "Even if she does only become a member of the cabinet.."

"If I fail to kill her while she remains in the public eye." Malfoy said quietly. "My loyalty comes into question."

"Then you'll have to persuade the dark lord that she can be an asset." Gienah said, a familiar glint in her eye.

"Oy!" Sirius said. "You two!"

They looked over and saw Zabini and Ebenezer both sobbing as they drank, singing, or what she suspected the whaling was, completely rat arsed.

Gienah stood up but once again she was being held back.

"What are you planning to do?" Malfoy asked, his grey eyes a storm of emotions but she could for the life of her guess how he felt, or what he was thinking.

"We have a campaign to plan." Gienah said.

Gienah returned to their apartment at eight, right on time for dinner, albeit a little drunk. Hermione was cooking for them all.

"Just changing!" Gienah said, once she was through the door.

"Gienah." Hermione's voice came from the kitchen as she closed their bedroom door and changed out of the stuffy suit.

"Changing!" Gienah said again, kicking her shoes off and lying back in her bed for a second. Always one thing after another. There was a frantic knock on the door.

"Gienah" Came Ron's voice.

"Leave her." Gienah heard Hermione whisper. "She'll find out in a second."

Gienah opened the door at once and looked at the two them looking grim faced.

"What happened?" Gienah asked urgently.

"It's Remus, he, well he's-" Ron began.

Gienah's heart began to beat two hundred to a minute.

"-is in the kitchen." Ron finished.

Gienah growled at him before she ran to the kitchen bare feet.

"Dad!" Gienah said, holding him, looking him up and down but he seemed fine. Only exhausted and dirty, again. "Is it the baby?"

"She's fine Gienah." Lupin said, holding her close to him. "It's - it's Lyra. She's been bitten."

"No." Gienah shook her head. "She would have escaped, she'd never.."

"She couldn't have escaped." Lupin said gently. "Greyback had Elliott."

"No…" Gienah said, imagining the small boy mauled, ravaged…

"He survived." Lupin said gravely.

"But he'd been infected?" Gienah said weakly.

"Scratched, not bitten. But yes." Lupin said bitterly. "He has lycanthropy."

"But Lyra.. surely the Nagual…?"

"We don't know what happens if a werewolf bites one of your kind." Lupin said as he took out a cigarette. Gienah looked at him light it warily. He never smoked indoors. "Lyra's in hospital and Sirius just got back. He's attempting once again to bribe every healer that figures out why she isn't responding normally."

"She isn't responding…" Gienah snarled. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"The venom hasn't been able to enter her bloodstream properly." Lupin said taking another drag. His face oddly expressionless. Cold. "It's clustered by her.. aortic arch."

"Why are you here?" Gienah said in a barely whisper.

"I've been at the hospital the past eleven hours." Lupin said. "Andromeda's with her now. Her body is fighting the venom. It senses an external intrusion and it refuses to allow it to pump through her body."

"But other venoms.. they can't kill us."

"The venom isn't killing her." Lupin said. "It's her rejection of the venom that'll kill her."

Gienah ran out the door.

"Gienah!" Lupin called after her, but she apparated as soon as she was in the hallway. A woman with her groceries stared at the spot she disappeared. Lupin groaned as he drew his wand. Bellatrix hated covering up unauthorized obliviation on muggles.

When Gienah apparated into the Hospital Wing she remembered she was a wanted witch and groaned when she saw a security gaurd sending a patronus off and drawing his wand. Gienah attempted to apparate but she felt as if she'd hit her head on a mental brick wall. Gienah quickly conjured a gemini followed by a rolling fog illusion spell. There were screams and shouts as people ran around the reception area. Gienah saw crystal clear of course and gritted her teeth when she saw Dawlish accompanied by faces that were vaguely familiar. An auror that had apparently been confounded seemed pretty lucid as she watched him direct a mixture of security and plain clothed men and women to each exit with a murmur.

"Everyone remain calm." Dawlish said loudly, over the frightened cries and murmuring. "The space have been secured while we overcome the incident."

Gienah watched people calm down, a few people who were clearly in need of A&E were panicking, reaching blindly for someone that could help them. Gienah felt trapped. They knew exactly what they were doing. Causing mayhem at a hospital. Maybe someone in critical condition would die while she held them hostage. Gienah wasn't going to let that happen. Not under her watch. Gienah closed her eyes and nothing…

Gienah then became very scared. She had nothing on her body. How was it possible? Gienah performed the counter jinx and tried again. Nothing. Gienah felt closed in. Claustrophobic as she watched Dawlish attempt to see through the thick mist. Gienah could not escape without making a scene. She could blast through the wall or..

 _Imperio_.

Gienah placed a disillusionment charm on herself and stood by the sealed off staircase.

 _As soon as the fog disappears, make the order for the wards to be released, apologize for the inconvenience and tell anyone who asks you, you saw someone apparate._

Gienah dispelled the fog and a few seconds later was able to push the door open and run up the stairs and into the first floor. Gienah invaded the mind of the first healer she saw and found out Lyra was being held in a contained cell like room down the corridor, right and left at the fifth door with a sign saying ENTER AT YOUR PERIL. Gienah rolled her eyes and ran, dodging the healers and patients and visitors as they passed. Gienah pushed the door open and saw she'd entered a completely different ward all together. A pristine white corridor, white floors and white ceilings. There were clear windows on each room. Gienah ran down looking for the window with Lyra held in it. As she ran she saw half humans, half acromantula, child vampires, limp bodies recovering from transformation.. It was heart wrenching. But why were they contained in rooms that resembled cells? Gienah pushed the thought aside and finally saw a little boy, sleeping on a bed with a single sheet over him. A woman was crying by the window, held by her husband. They must be Elliott's parents. Gienah touched the glass for a second but saw he was going to be ok. He was breathing fine. He was a werewolf but.. He was healthy. Gienah ran to the next ward and saw Andromeda and Sirius looking pale as they saw Lyra on the bed with a healer over her also looking on with dread. Gienah blinked when she realized it was Edward Swann. The healer that had taken care of her during the dementor attack.

Gienah opened the door and closed it behind her. Sirius stood up at once with his wand in his hand. As she was made visible, she warded the room.

"You aren't meant to be here." Healer Swann said nervously, his wand now pointing at her. "You- you aided Potter in murdering Albus Dumbledore."

"Do you really believe that?" Gienah said calmly. "Move aside Swann. I have to save my daughter."

"Daughter?" Healer Swann said looking around at Andromeda then at Gienah, and then at Lyra. You could see it dawn on him as he noted the similarity but then feel sickened when he calculated the age she must have been to-

Gienah disarmed him and gently moved him to the side wandlessly as she approached Lyra.

"She's dying." He said sadly.

Gienah waved her wand and saw that he was right. The venom was causing her artery to narrow with the pressure.

"We can't remove it." Healer Swann continued. "Werewolf venom in such a concentration.."

Gienah closed her eyes and felt the magic flood all of her as she changed. She sighed as she opened her eyes. She could hear every heartbeat in the room. She could hear the healers walking out of the ward they were in. Murmurings. She could hear the frantic talking a floor below. "He won't be happy Dawlish.." Gienah opened her red eyes suddenly and saw Healer Swann stare at her with a sick curiosity. Gienah ignored him and walked towards the strained heart beat in the room. The shallow breaths. Gienah placed her ear over her chest and could hear the blood being squeezed from a pin point by her breast bone. Gienah ripped the hospital gown down and placed her teeth at the centre before plunging into her skin. Gienah could taste the blood. Beautiful, intoxicating, mouth watering, venom inducing… and then the vile taste of werewolf venom. Gienah reluctantly began drawing the venom out with her teeth, Gienah continued until she could only taste blood. Gienah knew she ought to stop, but her instincts held on and washed down the horrible taste of venom with the blood. As she began to suckle Sirius had the sense to pull her off of Lyra.

Gienah breathed deeply, her eyes dilated as she looked at him with sheer hatred.

"Gienah." Sirius whispered.

Gienah felt the rush of blood drain from her brain and her heart beat regulate as she stumbled back. She wiped her mouth and hissed "Blood replenishing potion. Now".

Finally the healer did his job, sealing the puncture before he opened Lyra's cold and clammy mouth and poured the potion into her. Gineah changed back and ran towards her again, running a quick diagnostic. Heart beat regulating, oxygen returning to her lungs, unprecedented increase of cardiac enzymes, troponin levels high, tear in the heart muscle…

Gienah had little experience in practical surgery but Healer Swann was already pointing his wand at her and regrowing the muscle around the tear. Gienah watched as the colour returned to Lyra's face and Andromeda cried as she saw Lyra revived. Andromeda hugged Gienah tightly but Gienah let her go quickly.

"The room is surrounded." Gienah said looking at the window wearily.

"I can't see anyone." Sirius said, pressing his face against the edges.

"I suppose they want to take me quietly." Gienah said.

"You've put wards up?" Sirius said in surprise as he sensed the trace with his wand. "Impressive."

"You can commend me when I get us out of here." Gienah said nervously, waving her wand back and forth in the space. "And I wouldn't advise that you move a single muscle Swann."

Healer Swann froze, his wand was no longer directed at Lyra. Sirius turned and growled at him.

"You two" Andromeda laughed as she stroked her daughter's damp hair. "You need to stop growling at people."

"He was about to attack your cousin" Sirius said in a dangerous voice.

"Second cousin, once removed." Andromeda said as she conjured a towel and wiped the sweat saturating Lyra's forehead, hair and neck.

Sirius kept his wand trained on Healer Swann who looked greatly conflicted as he stood there in the middle of an escape plan.

"Why can't you just apparate us out of here?" Sirius mumbled, not liking the feel of the four walls closing in on him. The one window was eerily blank. They could no longer see the Quentin's.

"I'm unable to against my own wards. I've sealed the room off in another space." Gienah said.

"So.." Sirius said, looking around at her as he kept his position at the centre of the room. "They can't see us because we aren't there?"

"Exactly." Gienah said. "We've been layered above the external world. We physically occupy another space but we exist in the external world."

"Dimension magic is punishable by law." Healer Swann said in a forced calm. "Release us at once, before we're stuck on this alternative plane."

"Wait." Sirius said excitedly. "So I can walk out of that door and we'll be in another dimension?"

Gienah rolled her eyes.

"If that was possible we'd have to force a rewrite over the original space." Gienah said, pacing around the room. "No, this is a temporary space."

"What will happen if I walk out of the room?" Sirius said almost longingly.

"Don't you dare." Gienah hissed.

"Why?" He said, dropping his wand, abandoning Swann and pressing his head against the window. "I can see the same corridor.. there's just no people."

"That's because that's how it seemed when we left." Gienah said forcing herself to be patient though she too began to feel claustrophobic. "I can return us back to the original plane but we don't know what's waiting down there. It might be Voldemort himself."

"There must be a way we can travel in this plane." Sirius said looking at Gienah seriously.

"We aren't risking it." Gienah said finally.

"Who are you Gienah Elladora Black?" Edward Swann said under his breath but she heard him. Gienah looked at him. He had clear blue eyes. Gienah sighed. She'd have to obliviate him.. again.

 _Don't you dare._

Gienah blinked and in less than a second her walls were up. Wandless legilimency. She only knew two people who had the skill.

"Gienah?"

"I'm thinking." Gienah said, focusing back to the dilemma at hand.

"I should have apparated Lyra out as soon as I got in the room." Gienah said, covering her face with her hands in frustration.

"Mother." A small voice said.

Gienah looked around.

"I'm here darling." Andromeda said.

"Mother." Lyra repeated.

Gienah turned around, her heart beat racing and saw that Lyra was speaking in her sleep.

"Don't be scared." Lyra said which a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I'm not scared baby." Andromeda said, speaking gently to her. "I believe Gienah will save us."

"Mother will save us." Lyra agreed.

 **BOOK II**

Chapter Eight:

"What's happening?" Andromeda whispered, looking at Gienah fearfully.

"I - I don't know." Gienah said, feeling weak.

"Why is she recognizing the prophecy now?" Andromeda asked.

"There is strong magic involved in certain acts." Healer Swann said, his voice returning to a cool and detached observer. "The saving of a life may trigger deeper magic thus far kept at bay."

"You don't mean to say _she's_ changed?" Andromeda said worriedly.

Lyra opened her eyes and looked around her blankly.

"Lyra?" Andromeda said, sounding unsure.

"Mum?" Lyra said, crinkling her forehead as she tried to sit up. "Where are we?"

"An alternative plane." Sirius said impatiently. "Gienah."

"Yes, yes!" Gienah said, feeling incredibly pressured, her breathing felt too shallow. "Lyra."

"Gienah?" Lyra said, looking at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help Lyra." Gienah whispered. "I'm going to release the wards in a minute. It is likely we will return to our world and there will be death eaters, or even Voldemort waiting to trap us when we return. The surroundings will look the same. I need you to change into a phoenix and appara-"

"No." Andromeda said coolly.

"Andy." Sirius sighed. "Would you rather spend the rest of eternity on an empty plane?"

"There must be another way." Andromeda said standing up, narrowing her eyes at Sirius. "I won't risk her splinch-"

Sirius laughed.

"Your daughter almost died from werewolf venom a few minutes ago and you want to talk about splinching?" Sirius said incredulously.

"Your daughter may throw her life around like a ragged doll but mine-"

"Mine?" Sirius said quietly. "She isn't your daughter Andy."

"How dare you?" Andromeda hissed.

"You don't want her using her gifts because it reminds you too much that she isn't really yours." Sirius continued, straightening to his full height and looking down at Andromeda. "I'm sorry, but one day you'll need to let her go."

Andromeda's eyes were glassy with tears.

"I- I can't." Gienah said, breathing hard. "I can't sustain the ward."

"Because it isn't a ward" Healer Swann snapped. "You'll faint."

"Andy please." Sirius begged her as he ran to her, holding her up as Gienah clutched her chest.

Andromeda nodded, looking worriedly at Gienah.

"Lyra.." Gienah gasped. "Phoenix. Apparate. Think of the cottage. Only the - cottage. Will your- self."

Lyra nodded, getting out of her bed and walking to her. A tear fell as she saw Gienah's skin becoming paler.

Gienah nodded at Lyra.

"You can do it love."

Lyra closed her eyes and morphed into a phoenix. Lyra made a soft sound and Gienah felt her heart warm a little.

"Every-one." Gienah rasped. "Hold- on- Lyra. Hold."

Andromeda held on to her tail. Sirius held her hand. Healer Swann hesitated.

"Gienah?" Sirius said.

"I need to - my wand." Gienah breathed with a smile as she collapsed to her knees. "Wards."

"I can do it" Sirius said in a panic.

"No, diff- rent" Gienah whimpered in pain.

"Stop arguing." Healer Swann said calmly. "She needs to let go."

And when she heard the word go, she did let go. She drew her wand down and saw a death eater by the open door jump when he saw the five people rematerialize in front of him. He yelled, Gienah silenced him tiredly and felt around for the wards and with her last effort she tore a hole through the complex magic and she heard Lyra flutter her wings and leave. Gienah smiled and saw Voldemort step into the room right before she collapsed.

Pain. The antithesis of pleasure. The lexis which surrounds the word ranges from suffering, to sorrow, to sting. When the crucio is inflicted upon you, it is all of these things. In fact, it acutely preys on your weakness. The beauty and evil of the curse is its ability to catalogue pain and detect what will cause you the most… discomfort.

There are various qualities and severities of physical pain. Sharp, stabbing, burning, hot.. Then all the sorts of feelings of being broken. Tearing. Being ripped and pulled apart. Searing, brief but intense heat. Crushing is a kind of heavy pain, that feels restricting and suffocating. Like the pain one would feel around the chest in a heart attack which then radiates. Bringing me to the last distinction, localized and radiating.

"Let's try again shall we?" Voldemort asked, the question sounded innocent, his tone bored almost. "Where is Harry Potter?"

From Gienah's mouth trickled blood, the only outward sign that she had been through an hours torture. She could not escape, she could not shift, her wandless magic did nothing enclosed in the stone walls of the Manon dungeons.

Gienah raised her head and shakily stood up off her knees and though it took every effort she refused to be degraded before him. Gienah looked at him defiantly, the tears falling silently from her eyes and she spat at his feet.

"Crucio." Voldemort hissed, for the first time betraying feeling in his snake like features.

Gienah immediately fell to the floor, her muscles spasming, her fists clenching and unclenching. Gienah would surely die like this or be driven to insanity. This pain could not be quantified, or adequately described. Stabbing, tearing, crushing, both localized and radiating. Her fingernails were being pulled away. Her skin burnt alive. A red hot poker was stabbing at her eyeballs. Her entire body convulsed even after it stopped. The shadow of the pain lingered and Gienah could not believe what Snape had said about the cruciatus curse.

"The Adava Kedavra there is no escape. The darkest curse of all time cannot be defeated. In fact, I have a working theory that it is the one exception." Snape spoke, his voice naturally lilting, purring, always a delight to listen to.

Gienah paused from her note making and looked up at him.

"You don't mean to say the cruciatus.."

"Can be thwarted? Yes." Snape said, his hands were clasped behind his back and though he spoke down to her as she sat in her desk his head did not bend towards her. Only his eyes were downward, a bare flicker of acknowledgement. A gesture that came second nature to him.

"Impossible." Gienah said at once.

"The cruciatus does not leave any visible sign." Snape said. "And those who have succumbed to insanity.. well, insanity is not a physical manifestation either."

"You mean to say.. the pain is non-existent. A grand illusion that takes place in the mind."

"An illusion so real, your mind fails when at last you can take no more." Snape said, a slight frown curling on his lips.

"Where is Gregorovitch?" Voldemort demanded. "What do you know about the thing in which I seek?"

Gienah did not attempt to rise from the mess of limbs she was reduced to on the damp stone floor.

"My lord." Came a whimpering, weedy voice.

"Wormtail" Voldemort said coolly. "What have I told you-"

"Forgive me my lord." Wormtail simpered. "Your.. guest has arrived."

"Very well." Voldemort said with a touch of disappointment. "Wormtail, see our _guest_ to her.. chambers."

Wormtail nodded. Voldemort left the room and Gienah's eyes remained closed. Then she felt a cool touch on her arm. Gienah opened her eyes and saw Wormtail's watery eyes looking down at her, his hands curled on her arm.

"Don't touch me." Gienah barely whispered, unable to hiss or bite the way she wanted to. "Traitor."

Wormtail hesitated and stood back.

"I need to take you to your cell." He said quietly. All trace of a coward left his voice. Gienah painfully sat herself up, tucking her legs beneath her knees and her hands resting in front of her. Mind over matter Gienah whispered to herself.

Gienah crawled to the limp snake a few feet away from her. Vanajakshi had attempted to bite Voldemort and murdered before her fangs could sink into his ankle. Gienah whimpered and held the snake in her hands. The gold of her skin was now pale and lifeless. Her emerald eyes dull and glinting no more. Gienah cradled her against her chest, silent tears falling again, and the shadow of pain from the cruciatus ebbed away as it was replaced with sorrow instead.

"Vanajakshi." Gienah croaked and as a tear fell onto the cobra's winged head the skin became a beautiful smooth gold and the emerald eyes hard and brilliant but no breath came from the cobra ever again. Gienah wound the jewellery around her wrist, the head resting on her pulse point and Gienah stood and felt no more but a mere ghost of her torture.

"Lead the way." Gienah said, looking at Wormtail.

Wormtail took her out of the stone chamber, down a narrow corridor with cells on either side. He stopped at the second cell where a meal sat on a piece of grey cloth. Gienah attempted to silently disarm him but again she hit a wall. Gienah sighed and walked in when Wormtail opened the cell for her. Silently he left and Gienah tensed at the sound of the barred door shutting against the stone wall.

Gienah looked warily at the tray in her food. There was a dry cold piece of chicken breast, a loaf of bread and a bowl of unappetizing looking soup. Gienah sniffed the soup. It was laced in something.. something familiar. Invigoration draught Gienah realized with a gasp, and she ran out of the cell and watched Wormtail walking down the corridor and before he climbed the winding steps he stopped and looked back. He didn't seem surprised Gienah was watching him as he nodded and left. Gineah could only hear the sounds of dripping water now and faint echoes from somewhere in the labyrinth of cells.

Gienah ate the soup with the dry bread and felt strength returning to her. Gienah attempted to perform wandless magic but … nothing.

"Ivy" Gienah whispered.

Ivy appeared in front of her. Gienah gasped when she saw the house elf. Ivy had always been an old but sprightly house elf but now she looked horribly deformed. She had several missing teeth, a dark hollow eye and her fingers looked… mutilated.

"Ivy." Gienah sobbed after a moment.

"My lady" Ivy attempted to bow but could only bend her knees.

"What did they do to you?" Gienah whispered, standing up and kneeling besides the kindly elf.

"Oh lady Black." Ivy smiled sadly. "Tis is nothing. Master wish to kill me but mistress is saving me."

"Narcissa." Gienah murmured. "How is she?"

"She is well." Ivy hesitated. "She is spending all her time with the children in the South Wing. No more parties, no more shopping.. she stays at home. The nanny fired. Always want to be in same room with children."

Gienah sighed.

"They punished you when I saved you." Gienah stated.

Ivy placed a hand on Gienah's shoulder.

"I would do it again my lady." Ivy said strongly. "In the blink of one eye."

Gienah chuckled.

"But.. I has been explicitly instructed to never apparate with another creature." Ivy said sadly. "To never leave the manor, and to not aid a prisoner's escape ever again."

"You didnt know." Gienah said angrily.

Ivy smiled a toothless smile.

"I would save my lady anytime." Ivy said humbly. "Though I may not be able to aid your escape I can tell you the young master knows you are here."

Gienah nodded.

"I must go.." Ivy said. "My mistress calls me."

"Goodbye Ivy." Gienah said. "And thank you."

With a CRACK she was gone.

Gienah walked around for the next hour, trying again and again to sense the wards and the magic that stopped her magic from being released. It was like a ward.. that was close to her skin, sealing it from the space. Gienah tried to transform but this time it was an internal failure. Like something in the very air she breathed. Gienah then was struck by an idea. She bit into her hand and continued until she drew blood. Gienah then attempted a healing charm and saw that it worked.. which meant there was a way she could push back the wards…

Gienah sniffed at the air. The substance that affected her shifting must be odourless, but she had no doubt it was infused in the air. There was a clouding in her brain. Gienah wondered how far Voldemort had placed his efforts in subduing her and why.. He hadn't asked her anything of her powers while he tortured her though his attempts at legilimency were futile.

Gienah fought exhaustion as she practiced pushing the wards from the boundary of her skin. Gienah had just managed to click her fingers and produce a small fire when she heard steps from down the staircase. Gienah stiffened and fell back into the shadows, in the corner of the cell where she could not be seen. Gienah's mind whirred as she came up with a plan and she eagerly anticipated Wormtail.

Wormtail opened the cell with his wand and looked into the room and gulped when he believed it to be empty. Before Gienah could attack he collapsed with a dull thud. Gienah stared as the body was dragged to the centre of the room and his mouth opened forcefully and then his body begin to morph. A few seconds late Gienah saw herself, unconscious, dressed in too large robes and holding a stubby wand.

Then Malfoy's head emerged and swore.

"Draco." Gienah said, causing him to jump.

Malfoy sighed in relief.

"Severus is beside himself" Malfoy whispered, his eyes narrowed at her in fury. "How could you be so stupid?"

"What do you.." Gienah stopped. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Malfoy snarled. "Apparating into one of the busiest wizarding institutions while being on the top ten wanted list and simultaneously giving Lyra away."

"No." Gienah said weakly.

"She can't return to Hogwarts." Malfoy whispered as he threw a vial of potion her way. "Hurry, the dark lord is on his way here. Wormtail was sent to wake you."

Gienah drank the vial potion as Malfoy transfigured her clothes and passed her Pettigrew's wand.

"He will suspect treachery." Gienah said, her voice a little deeper and slightly nasel.

"He will not suspect me." Malfoy said. "I've left Blaise with the Carrow's polyjuiced as me."

"Why the hell-" Gienah began.

"Relax, he's been imperiused." Malfoy said as he slipped Wormtail another potion. "I'll obliviate him later."

"That doesn't exactly fill me with reassurance." Gienah said dryly.

"I couldn't use anyone else." Malfoy explained as he stuck his head out of the cell. "Alright, you need to take him to the cell you were - tortured in. And then go up the stairs and to the travel room. Floo to the Hog's head before you apparate. It's become deatheater central there so be careful. I can't stay around."

Malfoy disappeared and Gienah was left with her body on the floor. Gienah sighed and levitated him with the wand, too weak for her liking but simple enough to do the job. Gienah left him in the room and locked the cell. As Gienah left she came face to face with Voldemort and gulped.

"My lord." Gienah whimpered and bowed.

He ignored her and walked into the cell.

Gienah hurried up the stairs and saw she was near the kitchens. It was a far cry from the manor. Stone walls, grey and sombre. Gienah walked out of the servants quarters and then came out to the main part of the house. Gienah was immediately familiar with the corridor which now was richly carpeted, paintings hanging every few metres and chandeliers lit with candles.

"Wormtail"

Gienah jumped and turned around but Lucius Malfoy did not look alarmed at her suspicious behavior. Gienah was thankful Wormtail's behavior was that of a wanted wizard and darted his eyes around before she bowed.

"My lord." Gienah murmured.

"See our guest to one of the rooms in the North Wing." Malfoy drawled, before he continued walking towards the travel room.

"My.. my lord?" Gienah said in confusion.

"Rookwood you fool." Malfoy snapped impatiently. "She is in the drawing room."

"Yes.. yes my lord." Gienah said, hiding her excitement. Gienah turned and scurried towards the drawing room forgetting to knock as she entered the drawing room she had once entered with no concerns or worry.

Gienah felt a sting as she walked forward and gasped in pain.

"Knock, knock, before you intrude ratty, rat, rat." Alecto sang from where she lay sprawled on the sofa, her head resting on her brother's lap. Gienah sneered as she saw the way Amycus Carrow stroked her hair. Clearly there was some truth to what Rowle had said that night by the tower.

Gienah saw the back of Rookwood's head and had to bite down her tongue in an effort not to hiss at the witch. Once a friend.

"Miss Rookwood." Gienah murmured.

Riddle didn't turn her head.

"Yes?" She said coolly.

Gienah saw Draco Malfoy seated close to her and she was not at all happy with the way her hands were stroking the back of his neck.

"Lord Malfoy wishes me to see you to your chamber." Gienah said, forcing her tone to become servile instead of threatening.

Alecto laughed, and Gienah saw her brothers hand now stroking the underside of her clothed breasts. Is this what death eaters did in their spare time? Draco had kept this to himself. Gienah sniggered before she remembered her place.

"I'm sure Draco would be happy to see me to my chamber." Riddle said to Malfoy, her mouth close to his ear. Gienah saw Blaise shiver with pleasure and gritted her teeth.

"You are dismissed.' Amycus drawled.

Gienah held her ground.

"I must see Miss-"

Gienah was struck by a crucio. GIneh gritted her teeth and forced herself to remember it was an illusion.

"You ought to be reminded that dirty snivelling vermin should only speak when they are soken to and should scurry back to the sewers when their.. services are complete."

Gienah felt indignation on behalf of Wormtail and hissed "I am no elf Alecto."

She laughed nastily and sat up, her wand twirling in her hand.

"No, no.." Alecto agreed. "You are firmly beneath an elf. You… are nothing."

Gienah felt the words cut into her.

"Leave." Amycus sighed and then crooned in his sister's ear, his hands around her waist. "Alecto darling, I receive no pleasure in seeing you torture this pathetic creature. Let him flee and lick his wounds elsewhere."

"Three.. two.." Alecto sang. "One!"

Gienah ran and heard her cackle as she hurried to the travel room, throwing a disillusionment charm as she ran. Gienah felt an alien feeling of pity for Wormtail and did not want to know what would happen to him when Voldemort.. Gienah felt a searing pain in her arm and as she grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted Hog's Head as the light coming through the door was eclipsed by a spitting figure of Lord Voldemort.

Gienah didn't leave the fireplace when she apparated to the forest from the Quidditch Cup then once again outside her apartment. Gienah opened the door and panted as she leaned against the door. Ron came running into the hallway and yelped when he saw her. He drew his wand but Gienah had disarmed him as she saw a flicker of fear.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, backing away from her.

Gienah rolled her eyes and when she caught her breath as Hermione came racing into the hallway with her wand drawn. Gienah dropped her wands onto the floor and raised her hands above her head. Not that it would make a difference.

"It's Gienah." Gienah breathed heavily. "I just escaped."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and summoned a potion. Gienah allowed her to freeze her as she poured the clear liquid into her mouth. Gienah felt herself grow taller and the clothes become looser on her frame.

Hermione sighed and ran forward.

"You idiot." Hermione whispered.

"How the bloody hell did you escape?" Ron said weakly, taking his wand back and stowing it away in his jeans.

"Hocus pocus." Gienah smiled.

"We need to let Sirius know." Hermione said anxiously. Gienah followed her into the living room as she sent a patronus and saw that it was dark outside, the moon was waning in the night sky hanging over the cityscape.

"Remus had to take his wand and lock him in the kitchens with Poppy standing guard." Ron explained. "Remus came here after calming - well- imprisoning Sirius and then went to inform the Order."

"Shit." Gienah said.

"Moody's not going to be happy when he knows Remus has been in contact with us." Hermione said as she fell back onto the sofa.

Then there was a knock on the door. Hermione ran to answer and Lupin came in looking absolutely terrifying.

"How did you escape?" Was the first question out of his mouth as he stood beside Ron and looked down at her angrily.

"Polyjuice potion." Gienah answered honestly. "Left as Wormtail."

"How did you get your hands on-" Lupin began.

"Wormtail had it on him." Gienah lied smoothly, her head in her hands. She was exhausted.

"Wormtail just happened to have polyjuice potion on him?" Lupin said sceptically.

"I'll make us some tea, shall I?" Hermione said nervously.

No one answered but she went into the kitchen anyway and put the kettle on. She returned a few minutes later with a tray and three cups of tea and set it on the coffee table, passing one to Lupin who declined and then Gienah who welcomed the pleasant warmth.

"How's Lyra?" Gienah said.

"Fine." Lupin replied tersely, finally taking a seat. "Andromeda says thank you."

Lupin brought out a cigarette.

"Now Gienah." Lupin took a drag as his gaze bored into hers. "Sirius came to be with his bank statement two nights ago and had a little tantrum concerning your expenditure."

"Expenditure?"

"Yes." Lupin continued. "He wonders, and I have to say I can't blame him, why a seventeen year old girl is in need of a million galleons."

Gienah and Hermione both flushed. Ron began whistling.

"Maybe a fancied going on a shopping spree." Gienah said haughtily.

"You hate shopping." Lupin said.

"Clothes shopping yes.. I don't see what the problem is. It's hardly caused a dent and daddy, might I remind you that gold was death eater money and I have no issues with making various ..requisitions"

"Merlin, what have you gone and brought?"

Gienah wondered whether he would take, brought a highly illegal and singular magical artefact, better or, Ron's begun a WPS and we've gone and bought have a dozen properties to use as safe houses. Gienah decided on the latter.

"That's…" Lupin hesitated. "Actually quite inspired. The Order has nothing like it."

Hermione beamed.

"How are the houses protected?" Lupin asked. "Not by the fidelius, surely."

"Muggle surveillance is all." Ron answered. "We've brought the properties under various alliances and they are located all over Britain. The floo isn't connected and we haven't left any magical trace. They would have to access the property by muggle means. CCTV cameras in the homes are connected to Mike's computer. In public they will have to undergo non-magical means of disguise. The safe houses are all large properties that can house twelve people comfortably. Every inhabitant makes an oath to keep their location and the details of their housemates secret and to request permission from urm.. Ignatius Prewett."

"Yes." Lupin chuckled. "Molly was most disturbed. Whose Ignatius then?"

"Ron add a hundred years or more." Gienah said smiling.

"Is the oath binding?"

"No" Ron said grinning. "However if anyone betrays us we'll know."

"Edgecombe again?" Lupin said with an amused expression.

Hermione only smiled mischieviously and took another sip of tea.

"Seeing as we're on the topic.." Gienah said. "I need you to get dad to sign Pembroke over to me."

"The beach house?" Lupin said. "Whatever for?"

"This apartment is cramping my style." Gienah said with smile pulling at her lips.

"Sirius isn't going to give you a sickle until he sees you." Lupin said with a frown.

Gienah hesitated.

"I'll write him a letter." Gienah offered.

"I wouldn't look forward to his reply." Lupin said wryly.

"Oh, and Fiona Clinton." GIenah said, suddenly remembering the conversation that felt days ago now. "Murdered by death eaters."

Lupin furrowed his eyebrows.

"A Welsh MP. Her daughter's-"

"Elena Clinton." Ron said looking concerned. "Is she ok?"

"She is.. for now." Gienah sighed. "Dad, we need to get an order member on her. Her life's endangered."

"We haven't got any to spare." Lupin said frowning. "Why is her life in danger? Why was her mother killed?"

"Voldemort was threatened by her." Gienah said tiredly. "A likely candidate for Prime Minister. Couldn't Kingsley-"

"He's taking care of the Prime MInister." Lupin said.

"Elena Clinton is more important." Gienah said firmly. "Her mother had hopes for Deputy in the upcoming elections. Elena's taking her mother's place and I want to see her win the election."

"That's a week away." Hermione protested.

"The next election." Gienah said. "We need to collaborate with the muggles dad. We can't keep them in the dark. If Clinton wins, we can utilize their police force, the secret services.. and we can't deny. They are far more equipped with the safety of muggles."

"I'll speak with Alastor." Lupin said, exhaling another puff of smoke.

"Elena as prime minister…" Ron muttered. "Blimy. That's make our work a hell of a lot easier." Ron said summoning a parchment. Ron began writing frantically.

Hermione went to sit next to him, kneeling beside the coffee table. Ron blushed at their proximity and Gienah looked away as Hermione folded his shirt sleeve which was hovering above the inkwell.

"Did you obliviate the healer?" Gienah asked urgently as she looked at Lupin again.

"No." Lupin sighed. "He promised not to speak to anyone about it."

"Promised?" Gienah laughed hysterically. "I don't trust him."

"He knows what you and Lyra are Gienah." Lupin said. "He's also a skilled healer and specializes in .. obscure creatures. We want a man like that on our side."

"And did you have a look around that ward?" Gienah sneered. "A new development. Any guesses why they've built a new ward resembling an asylum."

"With the increased werewolf and dementor attacks it was built out of necessity Gienah." Lupin said finally. "We cannot distrust everyone. We'll never move forward."

Gienah did not reply. Her head was swirling with thoughts of Zabini and Riddle.

"Wonderful beginning to the new year this." Hermione sighed, waving her hand.

Gienah and Lupin both snorted.

"Cake anyone?" Hermione said with a forced smile.


	8. The Proposal

**BOOK II**

Chapter Eight: **The Proposal**

Gienah came home one night and found Harry in the kitchen cooking. Gienah only stared for a few moments to Hermione's amusement before hugging him tightly causing him to pour a tonne of salt into the chilli he was cooking.

"Damn it Gen" Harry cursed as he rescued the chilli con carne.

"You could've let us know!" Gienah beamed at him looking him up and down. He looked a little thinner and pretty tired but healthy by all means.

"Got back this afternoon you wally." Harry said with a smile. "Had a nap and thought I'd cook for you all-"

"Because we're the ones that just got back from a three month expedition." Hermione said rolling her eyes from the kitchen table where she was reading through the latest Quibbler.

"I miss being in a kitchen" Harry said defensively.

"Where's Ron?" Gienah asked as she had a look at another hob boiling away with the rice.

"At the manor." Hermione said. "He found Penelope Clearwater in the Golden Claw disguised as a hag."

"What was he doing at the Golden Claw?" Gienah asked in surprise.

"Looking for a lead on Cresswell." Hermione said. "Elena's getting worried but Hestia thinks its for the best."

Hestia Jones, a veteran member of the Order, had been assigned for Elena Clinton's protection. Elena had won an overwhelming majority of the votes for her constituency in Islwyn. Mike and Ron, as Ignatius Prewett, had approached her a few weeks ago discussing her predicament. Clinton had gladly accepted Hestia as a guard as she posed as one of her caseworkers.

"How was Albania?" Gienah asked excitedly. "Did you find anything?"

"I'm not going to say it three times." Harry said. "We'll wait for Ron."

Gienah begrudgingly accepted.

"Is that quorn?" Gienah asked suspiciously.

"No." Harry said dryly. "It's a baby deer I killed on my way back from Albania. I shot it and Mykew taught me how to skin it.. alive"

Hermione laughed while Gienah glowered at him.

"At least I can finally get a new wand." Gienah sighed.

"What happened to your one?"

"In the Malfoy Manor somewhere." Gienah grumbled.

"Right." Harry said shaking his head.

"Penelope Clearwater huh?" Gienah said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Percy's girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend." Hermione corrected. "He broke up with her after the summer. Said it would compromise his position at the ministry."

Gienah swore under her breath.

"There's been another werewolf attack." Hermione said with a sigh, passing the Quibbler to Gienah.

Gienah frowned as she scanned the article.

TENTH WEREWOLF ATTACK

Last full moon marked the tenth werewolf attack and the seventh surviving victim in the last six months. Muggleborn Kevin Entwhistle from Aberdeen was rumoured to have been handed to the infamous werewolf Greyback on the 31st December by the 'snatchers' and once again the ministry make no move to investigate this latest development in what we here at the Quibbler call The Bad Wolf Project.

While most are convinced Fenrir Greyback leads this secret conspiracy you have to ask; does the werewolf really have the brains? It may be that Silver Fang, the hero of the poor people, is in fact leading the werewolves into power through the muggle government. Is it merely coincidence that the muggle minister Tony Bear likes his lamb rare?

One thing's for sure. Our children are not safe. The attack following immediately after a first year Hogwarts student Elliott Quentin was attacked in Hogsmeade the public must ask our ministry why further action have not been taken, why Greyback continues to run free and, why Silver Fang, the biggest failure on behalf of our government since Sirius Black, continues to elude aurors.

"I don't think we can ignore this any longer." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, you're doing enough." Gienah said standing up and throwing the Quibbler back on the table. "Let dad take care of it. Right, I'm getting changed."

Once Gienah had changed into a vest and a pair of slacks she returned to the table where Ron stood talking animatedly with Harry.

"Harry's back!" Ron said as she walked in, thumping him on the back.

"I saw." Gienah said.

"You don't know what it's like Harry." Ron said as he brought out a half empty bottle of firewhiskey. "Living with two girls for months on end."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"You know I don't mean it like that." Ron said quickly. "No one to play chess with, beers, quidditch, girls-"

Hermione spluttered.

"You can talk to girls with me if you want." Gienah said sweetly with a wink.

Harry plated the chilli and placed it on the table as he joined them.

"How's Clearwater settling in then?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Ron grinned. "I think her and Dean are getting along just fine."

"Never mind Dean." Gienah tutted. "What happened in Albania?"

"Right." Harry sighed. "Well we went to see Besim Xhepa first, her second cousin, he wasn't really helpful. Said she'd spent a week with them and spent most of the time on their farm and had decided to take a road trip down south for the scenic route. She got on a bus and stopped at a muggle inn called Elbasan in Mount Tomorr. The innkeepers memory was tampered with, bit dodgy, Mykew managed to get the original memory and by the looks of it Wormtail had been a frequent customer up until Jorkins came along and recognized him from Hogwarts. The idiot left the inn with him that evening and never came back."

"Nothing new then" Ron said disappointedly.

"Hold on." Harry said. "We stayed at the inn for a month, getting familiar with Mount Tomorr. According to the locals there was a place deep in the forest that was said to be cursed. They believed the angry spirit of a murdered Albanian peasant haunted the forest there. And you won't guess when the peasant was murdered."

"When?" Hermione whispered.

"1956, a year before Voldemort applied for the DADA job for the second time." Harry said with a wry smile.

Hermione gasped.

"Dumbledore said in the memory when he spoke to Voldemort that he hadn't expected him to give Voldemort the job and guessed 'you must have a purpose'."

"Then…" Ron murmured. "The peasant was used to make the horcrux we don't know about. But why Albania?"

"I don't know." Harry said, his head in his hands, his dinner untouched.

"But you think he came back to Hogwarts to place the horcrux in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Or we're reading into it too much." Ron pointed out. "He could have tried to get Gryffindor's sword."

"True." Gienah agreed. "I think the only reason he made his horcrux in Albania is because the object was already there."

"What would a founders object be doing in Albania?" Ron said.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"There were other legends that have been around for centuries originating from the forest." Harry said. "A man who came for a woman he was in love with in the forest. The woman didn't return his affections so then he murdered her and killed himself when he realized what he'd done. It is a classic love story in Mount Tomorr, they call it the tale of pendesë dashuruar, the lovers penance."

"We were in the forest for the next two months looking for a trail of dark magic, we found dead creatures that he'd possessed during his exile. They weren't rotting.. they looked petrified. But no horcruxes, nothing more to how a founders object might have turned up in Albania."

There were a few moments silence after this.

"You did well Harry." Hermione said with a small smile. "We at least know now that it was likely that the horcrux was made there, that an object was found there and that it's probably not in Albania."

"Yes, we can cross one Albanian forest off of the list." Harry muttered.

Gienah could understand his frustration. She too was feeling frustrated with her own pursuits. While Ron and Hermione had an active role where they were seeing progress with every muggle-born placed under their protection and every goblin converted Gienah was sitting at an antiques store reading up on time travel, going over Aethelflaed's memoirs and Politskovskaya's journal. While fascinating, it wasn't contributing towards the war.

The next few days the apartment felt less lonely with Harry around. Sirius had begrudgingly handed Pembroke House to Gienah and Harry was handed over leadership on setting up the academy. Every other night however while they had their informal meetings they would discuss the horcruxes though Gienah feared they had ran out of leads.

The diary and the ring had been destroyed. They had the locket, an active horcrux, that still had to be destroyed. The cup was missing. The fifth horcrux continued to elude them though they now knew Albania had something to do with it and the last was the snake which even if they knew where she was kept, they would have to kill Nagini last. They discussed the possibility of there being more horcruxes. Harry became more and more convinced after every conversation that the fifth had to be in Hogwarts and Gienah didn't blame him. Ron believed he was clutching at straws but agreed there was a chance it could be. Harry had no idea where however. The forbidden forest, the Slytherin common room, the shrieking shack, the library, the chamber of secrets.. though Hermione pointed out it couldn't be somewhere where anyone could find it. The objects had already proved highly desirable objects and surely someone would recognize a founders object and become attached to the beating heart within. The cup they had less of an idea than the fifth horcrux. Gienah studied the notes Tom Riddle had made while at Borgin and Burkes but there was nothing more than a detached knowledgable air about them.

Mid-February Hermione came home positively beaming and gave them all news of a welcome distraction. Hermione almost skipped in and found Gienah and Harry cooking dinner.

"Things went well at the B.O.G meeting?" Ron asked, his feet were on the table as he read a muggle newspaper.

"No, they're still arguing about wand legislation." Hermione sighed, now frowning. "They know that if they ask for the right to study wandlore and carry wands, wizards will ask to know of goblin magic and for some there isn't any argument. They refuse to share their secrets."

"Why are you smiling then?" Ron said suspiciously. "Are the veela's setting up a society for their right to set up a nudist colony?"

Hermione just shot him a look of disgust.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself eh Ronnikins." Gienah chuckled.

"No." Hermione snapped. "I've just been to the manor and Mike's given us the textbooks for our exams come June!"

Ron groaned.

"You said yourself you were gutted you couldn't go to university." Hermione said.

"But the exams are a few months away!" Ron whined in a tone that wouldn't be missed with a stomping foot. "We've missed half a year and you want us to self-study. You know I don't have the self discipline."

"It would be good to do something with a bit more structure." Harry agreed.

And that night Hermione drew up timetables for all four of them. Hermione had thankfully only given Gienah three subjects; History, English Literature and Philosophy while given herself five subjects and Harry and Ron four. Ron complained and pointed this out to Hermione who said icily "Gienah has a full time apprenticeship." Gienah stuck her tongue out at him as she turned away.

The next few months passed without incident in their personal lives though the wizarding world continues to change rapidly. They remained diligent with security. Only Lupin had access to their apartment and all four of them left the apartment in disguise. Hermione began writing for the Quibbler under her alias Eagod the Earwig. Gienah began researching further into Aethelflaed and the so called White Revolution. Pembroke House was completely renovated by Harry, the rooms became less exuberant and more practical complete with meeting rooms, the land surrounding them turned into training grounds and he'd even put in a quidditch pitch for 'recreational purposes'.

Gienah continued to see Malfoy, Zabini and Sirius on a weekly basis at the pub. One day she'd even managed to 'accidentally' see him at a park with her children. Gienah longed to hug them close. Ambrosia was now running and skipping and talking so much Gienah couldn't keep up with her and when Gienah asked her in a broken kind of voice where's mummy, Ambrosia whispered she's saving the world. Gienah laughed and cried and told Sirius it was the hay fever, an hour later they left her and she remained on the park bench a complete wreck. Gienah went to the pub that night and ended up kissing Zabini who stopped her before things got out of hand.

Cedrella Black had managed to get a job in Wizengamot, a small administrative role which was nondescript but privy to plenty of sensitive information. The Creevey's had gone into hiding in one of their secret houses. The primary wizarding school was banned from taking in muggle born children and the Quibbler was finally forced underground.

The muggle government meanwhile had descended into complete chaos and obliviation could only be taken so far. The wizengamot was rife with bribery and coercion and new laws were passed every week dismantling the statute of secrecy. The rise of the dark lord in Britain could no longer be ignored by leading wizarding world powers in Bulgaria, Egypt and Mongolia. International treaties became nullified and Britain was isolated. Trade took a turn for the worse and the muggle economy suffered. London, a former leading economic centre worldwide, was becoming Gotham City. The snatchers ruled the city and major muggle parts of London rapidly descended into slums and shanty towns.

Harry, Gienah, Hermione and Ron were at a loss. Centuries of progress was being undone with one unruly thread. The most disheartening thing was that not only purebloods and halfbloods were converted by Magic is Might but giants, hags, trolls, werewolves and vampires praised the dark lord's work as they were finally allowed to surface. They hid no longer and turned a blind eye to the suffering of muggles and muggle-borns who became the scapegoat for all that had gone wrong in the last millennia. The Ministry worked fluidly and with precision. Never saying what they really meant and encouraged prejudice that lay dormant in many beings. Why have the muggles deserved to declare earth as their own and force all others underground? What had the muggles ever done for them that we have protected them from harm while they never knew they were in danger in the first place? And so the rhetoric was that converted hundreds of wizards in Britain. With the economic recession muggles became desperate and crimes soared giving wizards all the more reason to punish these offenders of society.

All was not completely lost however, for muggles were so ingrained in their world that when they saw a vampire they reasoned away the red eyes as a freak deformity, the pale skins were called albinos, the trolls were robots and well, if they ever did see a giant, none survived to testify. They had no idea what the Order was doing but they held hope, because hope was all they had in the world where the cloak and dagger became their good friends in surviving a dystopian world where they were condemned as heretics.

While chaos ensued around them and the ground beneath their feet turned to ash they dared not lose hope. Hope was all they had.

Mid August Gienah, Lupin, Harry, Ron and Hermione could be found in their kitchen with a large Victoria sponge crowning the table among a small feast that could feed twenty and bottles and bottles of butterbeer, firewhiskey and elves mead.

"I would like to make a speech." Lupin said as he stood up at the head of the table a lazy smile on his face and a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. "To the four of you. You give me hope and this great country hope. While this may be a small achievement in the dark lords eye you have achieved more than a piece of paper. You have.. continued to love and endeavour and progress in the dark world we live in today. To life!"

"To life!" They toasted to each other.

Gienah cut into the cake as Lupin took a picture.

"You've outdone yourself." Ron said with a mouthful of a cake.

"I helped!" Hermione said earnestly. "And there is cutlery on the table Ron."

"Like you need any more praise" Ron snorted. "Five A's… you'd think we weren't in the middle of war."

Hermione beamed at him.

"You did well too Ron." Hermione sighed. "We all did."

"Can you imagine dad's face if he knew?" Ron said with another mouthful of cake.

"Ah, yes, about that Ron." Lupin said sheepishly.

"You told Mr. Weasley?" Hermione said anxiously. "Remus!"

"I don't see how your A Level results could put you at any greater risk Hermione." Lupin said.

"Of course it would!" Hermione said in a high pitched voice. "The universities have barely managed to stay open, imagine if he got wind of our plans to study. They'd be forced underground in a second!"

"Dad's not going to tell anyone Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes. "Relax. Someone get the girl a butterbeer."

Harry remained quiet. Gienah looked at him and eventually he felt her gaze on him and looked at her and flashed a forced smile. Gienah passed him a glass of firewhiskey.

"You're allowed to celebrate one day." Gienah said quietly. "Even if you are the Chosen One."

Gienah said the last three words with a dramatic whisper that she managed to earn herself a genuine smile from her brother.

"So" Harry said. "You reckon you'll go to university as well?"

"Nah." Gienah said. "Two more years at Borgin and Burkes. I don't think I could do both. What about you? Your grades are good enough for Queen Mary."

"It just seems silly." Harry sighed after downing the glass in one. "Something as normal as university after everything that's happened. Everything that is happening."

Harry brought out his pouch of tobacco and began rolling. Gienah sighed and poured them both another drink.

"I was thinking of finally getting the academy running." Harry said after he took a drag. "Start with the old DA you know?"

"I think that sounds like a worthy occupation." Gienah smiled.

Lupin came and sat down beside them and began chatting to Harry. Gienah sat back and looked around her. She looked at the end of the table where Hermione was leaning with her back turned to her against the back of a chair with a butterbeer in her hand. Ron and her were bickering as usual though Ron's eyes were sparkling and their was a tug of a smile on his lips as she went on a rant, seeming unaware of how close Ron was to her. And though they weren't touching they looked lost in eachother and perfectly intimate. Ron was leaning against the wall his arms folded. He laughed as Hermione finally finished, throwing his head back and filling the room with his easy laugh. Hermione stood up and him him playfully. Ron caught her wrist before she could touch him and Gienah saw her body tense as he pulled her forward against him. A shadow of a smile on his face as he held her waist gently, her hands on his chest. Gienah felt a painful longing as Ron's blue eyes glinted with years of desire.

"Gienah?" Harry said suddenly, forcing her to wrench her gaze away from her two best friends.

"Sorry." Gienah murmured. "What were you saying?"

"Azkaban." Harry said urgently.

"The Order's latest report estimates twenty seven muggle borns held captive and if the new law is passed-" Lupin said seriously, all gaiety gone from his lined face.

"There's no iffs about it." Harry said bitterly.

"-we have a month at most to rescue them." Lupin finished.

The latest law the Wizengamot planned to pass would finally legalize the dementor's kiss to ease the growing numbers in the Wizarding prison. It was becoming more and more crowded with the increase of heretics imprisoned for speaking against the new regime. Neville Longbottom had finally been arrested when he was found out organizing the DA in Gorgon Alley. It was a blow to say the least and the last few weeks all efforts had gone into infiltrating Azkaban. The muggle borns would be kissed first.

"Has Moody finalized the plans?" Gienah asked.

"Broomsticks." Lupin said. "It's the only way we can break in without raising suspicion."

"It's a suicide mission.!" Gienah cried in exasperation. "We may have the advantage breaking in but on our way out we'll have hit wizards on our tail. Right left and centre. Half of us will be killed attempting to escape."

"Except we won't be leaving by broomstick." Lupin said. "We'll be taking the prisoners out via portkey."

"Portkey?" Harry said in surprise.

"Minerva's been working on a way to make the portkey untrackable." Lupin said with a grim smile. "Course it will only work the one time before the Ministry realized how a hundred prisoners have managed to escape."

"And where will the fugitives go may I ask?" Gienah asked.

"Egypt." Lupin said. "We've secured it with the emperor. They've granted asylum refuge in Memphis."

"So we're running?" Gienah said in disbelief. "The guaranteed support from the persecuted are leaving the continent."

"It won't be permanent." Lupin said though there was flicker of doubt. "But right now it's flight or a fight to the death."

"But surely the safe houses.." Harry said.

"There are too many Harry." Lupin said. "We won't be able to afford them adequate protection. In Memphis they won't be in fear of their lives. Not unless Egypt falls to his control."

Harry nodded and Gienah brought her fist down on the table.

The kitchen became quiet. Only the murmuring of the radio could be heard and both Hermione and Ron turned towards her.

"Gienah.." Lupin said.

"I am sick of running!" Gienah said angrily. "We're a shame to the Gryffindor house. Cowards."

"Gienah." Hermione said quietly. "In history there are times when evil triumphs and it is in some ways inevitable. People rise and they fall. Voldemort has spent his entire life plotting, every nerve in his soulless body in geared to seek immortality, to attain power.. to well, rule the world. What can we do that we aren't already doing Gienah? A time for revolution is ripe and maybe this is what it takes. The sacrifice to realize a better future for us all. I don't know Gienah but - we've got to hope."

"Damn right love." Ron said raising his empty butterbeer.

Everyone stared at him, he sipped from said empty bottle.

Gienah couldn't sleep that night and in the early hours of the morning she put on her slippers and decided a tea might lull her to sleep. Gienah looked around and saw Hermione wasn't in her bed. Looks like she was going to have some company. As Gienah closed the door Harry came racing down the hallway looking incredibly flustered.

"Where are you going?" They both said at once.

"Kitchen." Gienah said.

"Bedroom." Harry replied. "And I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why?" Gienah said suspiciously trying to look over his shoulder but he placed his arm by her door.

"Trust me." Harry said weakly.

"For gods sake is it a spider?" Gienah rolled her eyes. "I thought Ron was the big baby here, not you."

"Well there's certainly more than one pair of limbs flailing around." Harry muttered. "Christ Gen, do you think they've been at it the whole year?"

"You don't mean-" Gienah gasped.

"They're fucking on our kitchen table?" Harry smirked. "Yes.. I never really noticed before but Hermione has a fantastic a-ouch!"

"That's our best friend you're talking behind!" Gienah hissed.

"Yes well that's two of our best friends back the beast with two backs." Harry retorted.

"Point." Gienah said. "Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." Harry said quietly. "Nightmare."

"Ginny again?" Gienah said gently. "Come on, let's get a drink."

"But-"

"They're in the kitchen" Gienah said dragging Harry by the hand. "And it sounds like their silencing charms holding up."

"At least some of us are getting lucky." Harry sighed.

Gienah snorted.

"Tell me about it."

"I'm going to end up the forty year old virgin." Harry grumbled as he collapsed on the armchair behind him.

"Why didn't you ever sleep with Ginny?" Gienah asked, pouring them both some firewhiskey.

"I wanted to wait until she was seventeen." Harry shrugged. "We'd only been dating a few months and, don't get me wrong we did everything besides but Ron, the war, fear of getting her pregnant thanks to the lot of you broody mothers."

"Right." Gienah grimaced. "Don't know why I asked."

"Need I mention the time I found you and Blaise in the library?" Harry smirked.

"No, no you needn't." Gienah said with a painful expression on her face. "Though I was glad it was you and not dad."

"Which one?" Harry laughed.

Gienah finished her drink.

"I'm glad they've finally… you know." Harry said.

"I know.' Gienah sighed, resting her head against Harry's. "Maybe we'll get a shot after the war."

"You have Blaise." Harry pointed out.

"I.." Gienah wiped her eyes before the tear could fall. "I've lost him."

Harry didn't say anything and for that she was grateful.

The next morning Gienah placed the table cloth in the washing machine and sat down with a strong mug of coffee and a small bowl of porridge. She was not in the mood to go into work, not while Harry, Ron and Hermione prepared to break into Azkaban. She felt completely useless. Hermione came in acting as if nothing was amiss and joined her at the table.

"Morning." Hermione smiled at her. "Nice day."

"Hmm." Gienah said, her thoughts pleasantly distracted as she sipped her coffee.

"Where-" Hermione was looking at the table and then heard the washing machine whirring away and looked at Gienah flushed. "Why did you put the tablecloth in the washing machine?"

"Oh you know, we never wash that old thing." Gienah said breezily. "I mean, who knows what the poor rags been through."

Hermione blushed even harder as Ron came in whistling and made himself a cup of tea.

"What?" He said suspiciously looking at the pair of them.

"Nothing." They both said quickly.

"Well, I need to go into work." Gienah said standing up. "Though I would much rather sleep in. Make use of.. softer surfaces."

Hermione sipped her tea in an attempt to hide her flaming cheeks.

"Nah." Ron said stretching his arms, completely oblivious. "Nice day."

"Funny that." Gienah said as she left the kitchen. "Hermione thought so too."

Gienah chuckled as she saw Harry nervously look into the kitchen before he entered.

"Have you heard Harry?" Gienah chuckled. "It's a nice day."

Gienah had found a book in the back a few days ago and had just set her cup of tea down and gotten comfortable when someone entered the shop. Gienah suppressed her sigh and placed the book beneath the counter and set her features into one of a welcoming disposition and dropped the smile when she saw it was only Malfoy.

"Good morning to you too." Malfoy said as he walked into the shop. The door closed behind him shutting out the sunlight. "Nice day."

"I've heard." Gienah said dryly. "Fucking Slytherin reincarnate again were we?"

"That was not me" Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Did you know Blaise and fake Ginny were fuck buddies in Hogwarts?" Gienah said narrowing her eyes.

"I lived with him." Malfoy drawled. "Of course I knew."

"And you let her get his claws on him even though he's with me?" Gienah said frowning.

"Firstly, I can't help that I'm irresistable. Blame the genes." Malfoy smirked. "Secondly, I was under the impression that you left him."

"For the good of the wizarding world!" Gienah protested. "And he- you know what he did to me."

"In that case." Malfoy said nonchalantly as he observed a new item on the counter. "You shouldn't really begrudge his conquests since."

"Conquests?!" Gienah said. "Why is that plural?"

"Merlin." Malfoy sighed. "I am now bored of you. Where's Borgin?"

"As my best friend Malfoy-" Gienah began hotly.

"May I remind you the last thing I wanted to be was friend zoned." Malfoy said.

"How did your results go?" Gienah asked after a pause.

"Now she- he remembers" Malfoy smirked.

"Well I trust." Gienah said.

"Well?" Malfoy said, his face looking every inch the cocky bastard he truly was. "I fucking aced it. Top of the year without you and miss prissy pants."

"Aren't we a little old for name calling?" Gienah drawled.

"Says the woman who called me an twitchy albino ferret." Malfoy said. "Which I believe is called being racist."

"Yeah yeah save the insincere indignation will you" Gienah said.

"What, no comeback?"

"Death eating dickwad."

"Nice." Malfoy said sarcastically. "Nice touch with the alliteration. I now know why I spend so much time in here. Your stimulating company."

Gienah ignored him.

"Prissy pants." Gienah chuckled. "Oh if only you knew.."

"No way the weasel finally dislodged the stick-"

"I can hex you, wandlessly you realize" Gienah threatened him with a sweet smile.

"He's a braver man than I." Malfoy said. "That's all I'm saying. The cobwebs- fucks sake Bla-Prewitt! Just because you haven't seen a cock- fuck! Though I suppose you get off wanking Prewi- Sweet Salazar Prewitt!"

Gienah raised an eyebrow.

"You should know I come good with my threats." Gienah smiled. "Not that you asked but I did pretty well on my A Levels."

Malfoy was rubbing his chest where she had stung him and glaring maliciously at him.

"Was there something I could help you with Mr. Malfoy?" Gienah said as another customer came in.

"Yeah." He muttered. "Get laid, and try not to get pregnant."

Malfoy howled.

"You should consider visiting St. Mungo's Mr. Malfoy." Gienah said loudly. "Those genital warts won't go away on their own."

The woman by the strangling curtains turned to look at Malfoy who blushed deeply.

"Can we try to be civil?" Malfoy said through gritted teeth. "And here I was, about to offer you celebratory drinks."

"You always get the drinks." Gienah grinned. "Your guilty conscience is a good friend of mine."

"Go on Eddie, close up early." Malfoy whined. "I'm gagging for a drink."

"I can't." Gienah sighed. "Even if I did, I'm busy after work."

"Do I want to know?" Malfoy sighed.

"No." Gienah said shortly. "And I'm not going to tell you."

"Then lunch." Malfoy said finally. "You never take your lunch break."

Gienah couldn't deny, the offer was tempting. Spending time with Malfoy was her best way to unwind. Here in Knockturn Alley things had barely changed.

"Fine." Gienah said, standing up.

Ten minutes later they were seated at the Gobbler with two steaming butterbeers in traditional tankards.

"How are Ara and the twins?"

"Irritating little twits." Malfoy said. "They're so clingy. If I try to put them down they attach themselves to my ankles."

"Narcissa?"

"Marvellous." Malfoy said sarcastically. "She'd always dreamed of being hostess to a dark lord, thrilling stuff, really spices up her sex life."

Gienah made a face.

"Just making a point." Malfoy said dryly. "Father's sleeping in one of the guest rooms."

Gienah frowned.

"But she's safe?"

"Yes, yes, safer than most I daresay."

A comfortable silence followed as they sipped their butterbeers.

"Gie-Edward." Malfoy said and then hastily cast a muffliato around them. "Gienah. I need to warn you about something."

Gienah felt her heart sink.

"The ministry have begun drafting a new law to pass come January. A.. a marriage law."

"You are fucking kidding me!" Gienah said angrily. "As if they hadn't taken over the government already, they feel the need to intrude in our personal affairs?"

"Well, I'd say they'd done that already but there's nothing we can do about it." Malfoy said. "In fact, I'd say its one of the less controversial laws they're passing."

"What does it entail?" Gienah asked impatiently.

"All purebloods and half bloods must be engaged in a year from passing the law. All those aged seventeen and above must be married within a year of the engagement and produce a child within a year following that."

"You're going to have to get married?" Gienah laughed.

"We're going to have to get married." Malfoy corrected her. "Edward Prewitt is a pureblood."

Gienah swore.

"But I won't be able to produce a child. I already have three children!" Gienah said. "And I don't want to get married to a woman, or a man for that matter."

"You're going to have to if you want to continue working at Borgin's." Malfoy said reasonably, though nothing he was saying was reasonable.

"You're not marrying Greengrass?" Gienah said looking crestfallen.

"Jealous love?" Malfoy smirked. "And yes, I have no choice. She's the perfect pureblood trophy wife and I don't love anyone. Except you that is.. And I can't exactly marry you can I?"

Gienah swore again.

"What about Blaise?" Gienah said suddenly.

"I think we should clear his name Gen." Malfoy said gently. "It's a perfect way for him to break ties with you."

"You've got someone in mind.." Gienah said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Now.. don't kill me just yet. Hear me out." Malfoy said nervously. It did not suit him at all. "Rookwood."

"No." Gienah said immediately.

"It'll be perfect!" Malfoy said excitedly. "We can keep an eye on her. She fancies him, we know that already. If she has a weakness it's her heart. She was prepared to run away with Harry wasn't she?"

"For the greater good." Gienah said bitterly. Of course, he was right as always. It was cold, calculated, cruel and coercive but the means to an end. "But what about my children? They've lost one parent as it is."

"Under his new name and Rookwood's they'd be safe. There would be no need for them to hide." Malfoy said warily.

"That bitch is not raising my children!" Gienah snarled. "Not to mention it'd play right into Voldemort's hand. He'd use them as bait."

"Not if he thinks you've abandoned them." Malfoy said.

"You ask too much of me!" Gienah cried.

"For their safety Gienah." Malfoy said gently. "You've already made a sacrifice, why not another?"

"Because they weren't abandoned." Gienah cried. "Not really. Both my fathers love them like their own. They are their own."

""They would still be able to see them." Malfoy said quickly. "Don't you see? With Rookwood posing as their mother they would have privileges most of us are denied. They would have liberty, albeit a twisted kind of liberty but free nonetheless. They'd be protected and you know Blaise wouldn't allow her to mistreat your children. He loves Rose like she was his own."

"And I?" Gienah choked out. "While the spawn of the devil plays happy families with my children, what about me? I'm expected to love a stranger, live with a stranger, under this?"

Gienah pulled at her work robes in disgust.

"It needn't be someone you don't know." Malfoy said. "Think about it. It could be someone from the DA, someone you trust, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown.."

Gienah felt a little sick at the thought.

"What happens if I'm not engaged within the year?" Gienah asked.

"You will be forced to marry a woman the ministry deems suitable." Malfoy said frankly. "So I'd propose sooner than later before the news is public. Otherwise you might not have a choice."

"Oh yes." Gienah laughed darkly. "Because I've been given a choice now. Why the hell did I have to pose as a man?"

"I have to admit, it was pretty ingenious." Malfoy said. "But yes in hindsight.."

Malfoy hesitated and then took her hand. Gienah looked at Prewitt's pale hand in his paler slender one. Prewitt was a few inches taller than Malfoy and his hands were dusted with strawberry blonde hairs.

"You could still marry me Gienah. Create another alias. Let Potter take Prewitt's identity… I know that you don't love me but we're friends aren't we?"

Gienah looked at him and felt her heart break at his desperation. A Malfoy resorted to pleading. If it wasn't so serious Gienah would have laughed, teased him for it, but no, she couldn't laugh at their predicament.

"I'm so sorry Draco." Gienah whispered hating herself for saying no to him. "I can't jeopardize my identity. Even if I have to live in a sham of a marriage. I have to hope that this world isn't going to last forever."

"I understand." Malfoy said, his voice returning to a tone of indifference. She hated it when his face adopted that mask of stone. She wondered how soon till his heart turned into stone too. Maybe Greengrass would love him and he would learn to love her.

Gienah arrived home, wrenched the pendant off and sighed. Gienah needed a drink, she didn't care that she was on her way to becoming an alcoholic. That's what healers were for and how else was she supposed to survive these times?

"How was work?" Hermione said. She was in their bedroom, writing on her desk.

Gienah groaned.

"I know that feeling." Hermione sighed. "Harry's made dinner. We were waiting for you. The Order's finalized the plan for Azkaban."

"Whoopie doo." Gienah said dryly as she changed. "Wait till you hear my news.."

"You don't mean that Ignatius Prewett has to get married too?!" Ron cried when Gienah told her three friends around the table ten minutes later. "And I can't marry a muggle-born?"

"Well no" Gienah said looking nervously at Hermione. She didn't love Blaise and she loathed the idea, imagine she had been in love with him.. she couldn't imagine. "That's the whole point. It's the perfect solution to the pureblood problem."

"But I'm over a century old!" Ron said standing up and now pacing the kitchen floor.

"So long as you aren't shooting blanks.." Gienah said taking a bite of the spinach and ricotta filo. "Wonderful Harry really."

Harry smiled at her.

"And what about Harry?" Ron said rounding up at him.

"He hasn't got an alias." Gienah shrugged.

"Sorry mate." Harry said. "Maybe you can marry Lavender."

Hermione froze.

"You idiot!" Gienah snarled at him.

"Wait, wait!" Ron said excitedly. "What if no one wants to marry me? I am ancient after all."

"You're a valued bloodline, one of the sacred twenty eight." Gienah said apologetically. "I'm sure some desperate pureblood wannabe wouldn't mind. And if you don't choose, they'll choose for you."

"But I can marry a woman who can't have children, surely, then I won't have to impregnate her." Ron said, refusing to give up.

"I don't know the details yet but yeah maybe." Gienah said. "Look Ron, I'm in your same shoes. If anything I've got it worse. I have to marry a woman and my children get to be raised by the stepmother from hell."

"Yes but you aren't in love Gienah!" Ron cried with frustration. "You aren't being denied the woman you're hopelessly in love with!"

Hermione stared at Ron. In fact all three of them were staring at him.

"What?" Harry blurted out.

"You're in love?" Hermione whispered, speaking for the first time.

"Fuck it." Ron swore and strided over to Hermione. He pulled her up and knelt on the floor.

"Oh no you don't" Hermione said stepping back but there was only the wall behind her.

"I'm in love with you Hermione." Ron said, his blue eyes deep and sparkling. "I've been in love with you fuck knows how long. Will you-"

"Ron." Hermione pleaded.

"-marry me?" Ron finished.

"I can't" Hermione was crying. Gienah and Harry were at a loss. This had to be the most awkward situation ever. "I can't say yes when you're only asking me because you have to marry another. I can't when I'll have to accept that you'll be married to another. And I can't because we've not even- we're not - I mean we haven't dated, or, even announced our relationship to our bestest friends!"

"Urm" Harry said. "You didn't have to."

"Yeah." Gienah said rolling her eyes. "We've been waiting, like, forever."

"You're saying no." Ron said, slowly standing up. "Is it because I don't have a ring?"

"Don't you listen Ron?" Hermione said, wiping the tears from her face.

"You can't mean to say those are actual reasons not to get married?" Ron laughed in relief. "I've wanted to marry you since I danced with you at Bill's wedding. And a sham of a marriage where I'll be some hundred years old? No way can you be threatened by that. And dating? During a war? Merlin's sake woman, be reasonable. I mean if you really want to then yeah, I'll cook you dinner and make Harry cook it when it burns to a crisp. I'll take you to a muggle cinema and hold your hand and buy you those bags of muggle sweets. I'll take you to Hogsmeade and we can go to Madam Puddifoot's and make fun of all the couples snogging and the flying fat cupids. I'll write you a bloody song and serenade you in public though I can't sing for the life of me. We'll go to a quidditch match in Egypt, we'll go to Paris and see the can can and eat those bright coloured sweet things that you love and walks on the beach and overpriced restaurants and dusty bookstores and boring museums. Fuck it. I'll do all of that and more. I promise we have all of that to look forward to. If you asked me Hermione, if you asked me right this second, lets run away together, build a new life in I don't know Bora Bora or bloody Aruba, I wouldn't blink. I'd follow you to the end of the world woman, coz yeah, I'm whipped. You Hermione Jean Granger stole my heart the day you punched Malfoy in the nose."

Gienah was silently crying as she watched Ron Weasley, of all people, give the most beautiful proposal she'd ever heard. Why couldn't she have that. Harry was gawping. Hermione was breathing heavily and after a second pause she wrapped her hands around him, Ron pulled her up and her petite frame was wrapped around Ron's waist and they were kissing as if the apocalypse has just been announced.

"Fuck." Harry muttered. "He hasn't half set a benchmark."

"You're not wrong there." Gienah whispered with a stupid grin. "Never thought I'd have to propose."

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Ron said weakly as they pulled apart.

"Yes, yes!" Hermione laughed. "A thousand times yes!"

An hour later after finishing their cold dinners and agreeing to deliver news after meals and a drink too many they sat in the living room with Hermione in Ron's lap, discussing Azkaban the next day. The plan was fairly simple. They would be apparating to Edinburgh, driving to the coast before flying to Azkaban, a fortress in the middle of Azkaban. Once there Gienah was in charge of dementors along with Harry, Lupin and Moody. Hermione, Ron, Kingsley and Tonks would deal with the human guards and all others freeing the prisoners from their cells and gathering them by the portkeys. Professor McGonagall would be in charge of the portkeys. Three were going to Memphis, and one to the Burrow.

"We need to discuss disguises." Harry said. "Only Moody and Remus know we're going to be there. Remus suggests existing identities."

"Well, who's not going to be there?" Gienah asked.

"I was thinking of taking Penelope Clearwater's identity." Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"But you'll have to tell her afterward."

"In that case I'll take Dean's." Ron said.

"Hestia, will she be there?" Gienah asked.

"I don't think you can be disguised Gen." Harry said apologetically. "Once you do your dementor shifting.. which you will have to do."

"Dad is going to murder me back at the manor." Gienah gulped.

"Don't be silly." Hermione said. "He misses you."

"I guess I'll take Ted's then." Harry finished happily. "I'll get the hairs. I'll meet you at Edinburgh with my car-"

"Isn't that a bit.. you know." Ron said.

"The registration numbers linked to Gordon Brown." Harry smiled.

Gienah shook her head.

"Very inconspicuous Harry." Gienah sighed.

"Who?" Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"Muggle politician." Hermione said quickly. "Where in Edinburgh?"

"Airport." Harry said.

"The CCTV's will recognize us." Ron said frowning. "Muggleborns are on the wanted list remember?"

"You'll have to transfigure ourselves." Harry said.

"Why can't we come with you in the car?" Hermione asked. "Or meet you in a field in the middle of nowhere."

"Best to hide in plain sight." Gienah said. "And I'm guessing Gordon Brown has something to do with it."

Harry only flashed her a wide grin.

Gienah was anxiously checking the time every few minutes and thought her watch had broke when a customer entered the shop. Ah well, she thought as she looked at the cloaked figure entered the shop. At least it would make the time go quicker.

"Good afternoon." Gienah said smoothly unperturbed by the hood he wore so low it shielded most of his face.

"Edward." The man said looking around before dropping his hood.

"Blaise!" Gienah said in surprise. "What are you doing her… mate?"

Gienah cringed as she changed her tone halfway through. It was hard to forget who she was sometimes.

Zabini grinned at her.

"Where's your boss?" He said looking around.

"He's been off a few days, lumbago." Gienah said quickly. "You shouldn't be here Blaise. The place is rife with snatchers."

"Fancied a change of scenery." Zabini said as he poked a round black orb.

Gienah snorted.

"What's happened?" Gienah said nervously.

"Just fancied dropping in on good friend." Zabini said raising his eyebrow. "Problem?"

Gienah smirked, he seemed back to his usual self.

"How are the children?" Gienah asked.

"Rose is at the 'independent' stage of her life." Zabini laughed. "Refuses to let me help with anything. Dresses herself.. Merlin. She wears her dress up clothes everyday. One day she's a dragon the next she's a princess. Sirius and Erin-"

"Erin?" Gienah asked hating that she was missing all these little things that made them who they are.

"Eridanus is a bit of a mouthful so Sirius calls him Erin and it's stuck." Blaise shrugged. "Their both as mischievous as their grandfathers. Running around the house, trying to climb the stairs, getting hold of my wand."

Gienah felt her heart ache but kept smiling, Zabini hadn't noticed. He was browsing the various items around the store.

"What are they eating these days?" Gienah asked, in a would be casual voice.

"The twins are still eating baby food but Rose is a bit more adventurous now. Throws a tantrum if Remus isn't there to tell her a story with a mug of hot cocoa. And she's so fussy, exactly like her mother. Rich but not sweet. A hint of cinnamon and mini marshmallows that take a third of the cup... she looks like her mother too." Zabini said painfully. "Is it ridiculous that I still miss her?"

"No." Gienah said quickly, drawing her eyes away from him as she pretended to look down at a delivery list. "I'm sure she misses you too."

"When do you finish here?" Zabini asked. "Fancy a drink?"

"Not tonight.." Gienah said. "I have a ur, date."

"Nice one!" Zabini said, looking back at her. "Who is it?"

"You wouldn't know her." Gienah said quickly.

"First date?" Zabini asked.

"Yes.. though I've known her a while." Gienah said, thinking wildly why she'd said it and who this fictitious woman was.

"I've got to say" Zabini said smirking at her. "I thought you- ur- batted for the other team as they say."

Gienah blushed.

"No." Gienah said. "Nothing like that.. just open to experiences."

Zabini nodded.

"It's weird." Zabini said, leaning against the counter and looking at her. "Sometimes you remind me of her."

"Oh." GIenah said, her mouth dry as she licked her lips.

"This job for one." Zabini said. "She'd love a job like this. Surrounded by magical objects with historical value."

"She sounds like an interesting woman." Gienah said, what else could she say?

"Interesting?" Zabini laughed. "If you ever met such a woman Edward.. Beautiful, enigmatic, fierce, astute... I don't know how I won her.. though I didn't really. Win her heart that is.. Have you ever met such a woman?"

"No.. I can't say I have." Gienah said honestly.

"A fearsome thing to behold to the trained eye." Zabini murmured.

"Blaise, I'm due for my date." Gienah said, snapping him out of his reverie. "The date…"

"Of course!" Zabini said offering her his hand. "Hope it goes well and I'll see you at the pub. Tomorrow perhaps. I'll ask Draco to come along. Sirius too."

"Yes." Gienah smiled. "I'll be there."

"Good man." Zabini said, wearing his hood once more and leaving the shop with a brief wave.

Gienah sighed with relief. He was besotted.. in love with an idea of her. It was hard hearing.

Gienah apparated to Edinburgh airport. Much smaller than the one in Russia and Paris but it was cleaner and more orderly too. Far more modern than the others and the staff were less cold. Gienah was wearing a business suit, her lips painted red. Her black hair tucked under a cap and a scarf, her blouse pristine, and her skirt clung to her hips and her thighs, a small slit at the back allowing her to take small steps forward. She had a small trunk in her hand packed with her satchel belt and her cloak but nought else. Gienah walked out into the pick up parking area and looked for her name on a placard. Gienah stopped and stared at her placard… then at the man holding it who seemed to be getting quite a few stares his direction. It was Gordon fucking Brown. The Chancellor of the Exchequer.

Gienah closed her mouth, breathed deeply and walked towards him.

"Ms. Ahmed." Brown said as she walked towards him. "Welcome to Scotland."

"Thank you for having me.. Mr. Brown." Gienah nodded her head.

"Shall we get going then?" Brown said, opening the door for her of Harry's car. "The rest of our party have arrived."

Gienah smiled and stepped into the car and found that Harry had done a bit of hocus pocus since her last time in here. Hermione and Ron, as Ignatius Prewitt, were seated horizontal to where she had come in, the interior resembled a limousine of sorts with two adjacent seats that could seat six, maybe eight at a squeeze.

Gienah saw Harry at the driving seat with a cap worn low as he winked in the mirror. Gienah rolled her eyes.

"Elena has told me nothing about you." Brown grinned, though it did not meet his eyes. He had a Scottish lilt and one eye was smaller than the other giving him a permanent squinting expression. The man was the most characteristic politician in parliament, less charismatic and more… intimidating.

"To be frank." Brown added. "I know you're all wizards. You needed a favour tonight by a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix and anything more I had to ask you three."

Gienah raised her eyebrow.

"And the driver it seems." Brown said, his eyes darting to Harry. The man was shrewd, to be sure.

"What would you like to know Mr. Brown?" Gienah asked smoothly as she took of her cap, released the clip from her hair and magically removed the thick make-up off her face.

"Are you members of the Order?" He asked immediately, seeming unperturbed by the wandless magic.

"Technically no." Hermione said.

"But yeah." Ron said. "We are."

"How long do you think this.. war will last?"

"The war will depend on two strategies succeeding." Gienah said. "One, we cut off his resources, isolate him and reclaim Britain. This is of course failing but we are continuing to rally support. Secondly a secret mission not even the Order is aware of which if successful will… cut the head off the beast, as it were. With the dark lord gone, rounding his supporters should be child's play. The man is the wizarding Hitler. His party is nothing without him."

"What is the progress with strategy two?" Brown said, his jaw locking and unlocking. Again, nothing made him flinch.

"Half complete. The first half has taken a good few years, we won't give you false hope." Gienah said with a sigh.

"Five, ten years?" Brown said, his eyes flashing.

"There is no way of guessing." Hermione said.

"What we need.." Ron said. "Is to solve a puzzle."

"Imagine … the most complicated and dangerous scavenger hunt." Hermione said helpfully.

"What is the fate of our world?" Brown said, his voice now hardened, though it was hard to begin with.

"The world as you know it is gone forever I'm afraid." Gienah said sadly. "We will not be able to contain the statute of secrecy. We have a revolution on our hands and with no idea whose revolution it will be yet. Dark or the light. Wizards or the goblins. The stakes have become higher, there is little to lose."

"You are hoping for a lib-dem victory?" Brown said. "Led by Elena?"

"She is ideal to lead the new world." Hermione said. "A cross between the two."

"Bloody brilliant." Brown muttered to Ron's amusement. "And I suppose there's nothing we can do to hope for another labour victory?"

"We won't play dirty." Ron said. "Well, any dirtier than politicians usually play."

"What can I do to salvage the economy?" Brown asked before Ron had even finished.

"Do not attempt to recreate what is gone." Ron said.

"You are at war." Hermione said with a small frown. "Though it may feel like a terrorist attack to you, you must act under war protocol. Assuming nothing is safe. Your job is not to increase investors, regulate the economy, ensure the standards continue anymore. The entire parliament have to act as one to make sure people survive."

Brown hesitated, something caught on his throat perhaps, he coughed and for the first time they saw a flicker of real emotion in his eyes.

"Thank you." He said quietly, looking out the window as he said this. "You didn't have to.. any of this."

"We did." Ron said and Gienah and Brown watched as he intertwined his fingers in Hermione and Hermione looking back at him with so much love, and though it was strange, the disparity of age between them, there was no falsehood behind their gaze at eachother.

"Who are you, really?" Brown asked, pulling his gaze away from the private moment.

"Oh we couldn't tell you that Mr. Brown." Gienah said, her eyes sparkling. "If we did, we'd have to kill you."

Brown smiled and then chuckled and then burst out laughing.

"Well, you've got to laugh..." He said quietly.

Harry drove them up to a coast with a few people around on the cool beach. A small man approached them wearing sunglasses and floral shorts though it was far too cold in the Scottish summer evening. A wizard by miles.

"Mr. Brown." The little wizard beamed at the small group. "Good evening gentleman! Ladies!"

"Diggle." Ron chuckled. "Got the easy job then."

"Putting up with this grouch!?" Diggle exclaimed. "The man doesn't sleep you realize. I've said to him again and again, he was born to be bitten."

They chuckled

"Who would you-" Diggle asked but was interrupted by Gienah.

"Must dash Dedalus." Gienah said looking at her watch. "People to save, death eaters to kill, dementors to place into submission.."

"Then I wish you luck friends." Diggle bowed.

"Thank you.." Brown said, with a small cough. "For being.. honest."

They waved them goodbye and followed Harry who was already making his way towards the massive rocks by the coast. Gienah looked around and breathed deeply. The salty air was a comfort, a refreshing reminder of liberty.

Gienah cast a few basic warding spells as Harry led them between two enormous boulders and a small clearing where the water came up to the ankles. They changed in silence. No laughter lingered on their faces now. Gienah mourned the loss of her dagger and Vanajakshi's hissing by her ear as she belted her satchel to her waist. Harry brought out two broomsticks and three vials of polyjuice potion. A minute later Dean, Ted and Clearwater were standing before her, all looking terribly grim. Gienah sighed as she looked at Ted, a man she hadn't seen in months and it did not suit him at all to burden the weight Harry constantly felt that had become a natural part of his appearance. Gienah morphed into a thestral and awaited Harry's instructions as he looked at the time.

"Gienah, we go in first. Neutralize the dementors. Moody's given you a minute.. to talk. Before Hermione, Ron, Kingsley and Tonks take each floor, targeting the human guards. Stun them and bind them. Don't concern yourself with hostages, that's Kingsley's job. We have twenty minutes once we're there to take the portkeys. Sirius has the portkey to the cottage, he should be by his cell on the top of the fortress.. don't ask. If you miss the portkey.. gods forbid.. here's some gillyweed… I'll come back to find you. Head East and surface only when the hours up."

"Everyone has gillyweed with them?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrow as she observed the tentacled slimy plant in her hand.

"No." Harry chuckled. "My personal… nostalgic escape route."

"Brilliant." Ron said, placing his in his robe pocket.

"Right.." Harry said, putting his invisibility cloak on before mounting his broomstick. "Let's break into Azkaban."

Hermione gave a hysterical laugh as she mounted Gienah.

Gienah stretched her wings deliriously and took no care to ease Gienah into the flight as they headed to the depths of the North Sea.

Gienah could see the tall fortress minutes before Harry and she could see disillusioned figures rippling in the inky sky. Gienah tore up and dropped Hermione who screamed but Ron caught her. Gienah chuckled. She was going to kill her for that one. Gienah changed into a veela and flew towards the disillusioned figured.

"How the ruddy hell can that witch see us?" Moody swore. She couldn't see him, but the inconsistency with the smooth black of the sky was not to be missed by her keen eyes.

"Gienah what the actual fuck!" Sirius's voice came from her right.

"Bloody veela." A man rasped out.

"That's my daughter Dung!" Sirius yelled.

"Knew we should've left you behind." Lupin's voice came, a voice of calm in the turbulent sea.

"And why the fuck does that git always know?" Sirius continued to rant. "Eight bleeding months. Your daughters three by the way. The most miserable birthday of her life. I'm surprised she remembers you."

The words cut deep.

"Sirius." Lupin warned lightly.

"Fuck you." Sirius swore. "You have no right to speak here. This is between _my_ daughter and I. You were only a surrogate father Remus, back down _wolf_ , she's _my_ flesh and blood."

Lupin didn't reply. Gienah wish she could see him.. apologize.

"ENOUGH!" Moody roared. "Bloody children all of you. You make my trainees look like fucking pro's. Pull yourself together man!"

Sirius no longer spoke and she felt the chill of his silence more than the chill against her bare back by the biting winds, a force on their own coming from the North and the East.

Finally the fortress was in sight of human eyes and Gienah felt the cold emanate from the dementor infested building.

"Right." Moody said in a grim voice, though no different from his usual gruff tones. "Where's Tonks?"

"Here Alastor." Harry said from behind Gienah.

"One minute Remus." Moody barked. "Not a second more. Black."

"Yes?"

"Girl Black!" Moody growled. "In you go. We're right behind you. Patronuses at the ready."

Gienah dove down first, changing into a dementor as she glided through the entrance. Her patronus soaring over her. Though blinded she could feel the dementors presence. Far more savage than the elders, than even the guardians of the underworld. Gienah doubted a few words would suffice but swallowed her fears nonetheless as she faced the first two dementors. Their bewilderment was potent, followed by exclamations of panic as they saw the eagle perch by her side as she stopped beside them.

"The human Averos!" A dementor cried, his voice crippled with fear.

"I need twenty minutes." Gienah said coolly. "Do not alert the ministry."

A dementor cackled.

"Oh." The cackling dementor said. "You may be the nightmares of nightmares themself girl, but we do not fear you.."

"Speak for yourself Averos." The second dementor spat. "Twenty minutes. Fine."

"We must not yield Clesira." Averos said warily. "Our oath is allied to Azkaban."

"Our oath is our own, to give and take as we like." Clesira said bitterly.

"We will not yield." Averos said firmly.

"Eagle" Gienah hissed.

Her patronus jumped off her shoulder and flew straight at the first dementor. Averos glided away, and again he swooped and again he glided.

"I do not wish to fight." Gienah sighed. "A few minutes is all I ask. The elders have spoken a truce. I beg no assistance. Only that you remain as you are while my kin can free those who do not deserve your wrath. There is some honour among you, I know this well enough."

"And if I refuse?" Averos hissed, not liking the sound of the veiled threat.

"Then I battle you to non-existence." Gienah said calmly. "I will rip open your head from your body and turn the rest of you to dust. You may live on nothing more than a shadow."

"She has killed our kind before." Clesira said, standing far from the eagle by the gates. "Enter."

GIenah bowed her head.

"You have been warned." Gienah whispered as she glided past.

"Now!" Moody cried to the winds and the sea that crashed against the resilient black rock.

Gienah changed and ran to the top of the prison, knowing her way from her two visits to Azkaban before. Her eagle soared above her as she found Longbottom in the cell SIrius had been held years and years ago.

"Gienah!" Neville cried. "I fucking knew it!"

"We need to wash your mouth out Longbottom" Gienah smirked as she blasted the lock open. Gienah looked at the state of him. He was no longer a chubby fearful boy he once was. As he got to his feet Gienah saw he'd undergone a growth spurt and his baby fat had all but gone, and though his teeth were as crooked as ever it now had a careless charm to the rest of his good natured voice.

"And the rest of you as well." Gienah said, crinkling her nose as he hugged her.

"Luna!" Neville cried as he stepped out of his cell. "They're here!"

"How wonderful." Luna's voice echoed in the vast winding corridor paved with stone and filth. "I haven't taken to the food here much."

Gienah grinned as she saw her old friend get to her feet in the next cell. Luna did not look as worn down as Neville. She looked as if she had woken up from a long sleep.

Gienah blasted the cell.

"We have fifteen minutes." Gienah said urgently looking at her watch. "You're going on a holiday."

"A holiday?" Neville said, running beside her as she released a man that looked like Donaghan Tremlett.

"Oh man." The wizard said as he staggered to his feet. "Thought I wos gona die in the this place."

"You're going to Egypt." Gienah said, blasting the fourth, the fifth. "Port key."

"Why in Merlin's name are we going to Egypt?" Neville said bewildered.

"Secured a refuge for British muggle-borns." Gienah said as she came to a cell with Justin Finch-Fletchley looking a little worse for wear.

"Like hell I am!" Neville roared. "I'm no coward Gen. Not any more."

"You'll do as the Order says Longbottom." Gienah said coolly. "The time for fighting is not today."

"Are you fucking off to Egypt then?" Neville said rounding up at her, confining her against the wall, his arms locking her on either side of her head.

"No." Gienah said guiltily. "I can't."

"Then neither am I." He said simply. "I'll come back with you."

"Moody's going to kill me." Gienah groaned, ducking under his arms as she blasted another.

"Speaking of the devil." Gienah muttered as Moody came panting up the stairs. "Time to retire I think Mad-Eye!"

"Shut your mouth Black." Moody panted. "Had enough of the pair of you."

"Charming." Gienah chuckled as a dementor glided past her, edging towards the wall as the eagle placed his beady eye on it.

"Down to the second floor!" Moody roared to the prisoners leaving their cells. "Port key won't wait for you to go hobbling to 'em."

"About that.." Gienah said as she blasted another cell open. "Oh wait, this guy stays here."

"No!" The man whailed. "I repent, I'll fight, I'll do anything!"

"Sorry." Gienah said as she locked the cell again. "The dementors won't be happy."

"Gienah.." Neville said weakly looking at the elderly man clinging onto the bars, pleading with her.

"He's a serial killer." Gienah said, all compassion lost in her voice. "Let him pay for his sins."

"You aren't god." Neville said quietly.

"No." Gienah agreed. "This wasn't my decision to make. Now downstairs! All of you! If you miss the portkey you'll face an earlier date with the dementors kiss!"

Neville and Luna however stayed by her side. Gienah groaned but continued to run down the twisting corridors, passing dementor after dementor fleeing as they saw her running with her patronus above their heads.

Once the last one was free Gienah helped one particularly old woman down to the designated area. Harry was gathering the muggle-borns and several others, counting as they arrived. Hermione ticking them off her list.

"Mrs. Figg?" Harry gawped at the old woman on Gienah's arm.

"Luna?" Hermione said in surprise looking down at her list. "You aren't even listed!"

"Who might you be then?" Mrs. Figgs looked him up and down.

"No.." Luna said dreamily. "I only got here a few days ago. My warlock friend appeared to have betrayed me.. I was trying to get into St. Mungos-"

"Urr... a friend of Benjy's." Harry lied nervously. "How's Tabatha and-"

"Enough chit chat Ms. Lovegood… Edward." Professor McGonagall's stern voice came as she walked with her walking stick in her hand, a new addition which far from weakening her presence gave her an ethereal aura that Dumbledore had carried in his prime. "Gather around."

The professor held her walking stick out and urged them to take hold of it.

"Two minutes." Harry muttered. "Is that everyone?"

Hermione scanned the list.

"Noddy Leech." Hermione said frantically.

"He passed away two nights ago." Mrs. Fogg said sadly.

"You three!" The professor barked. "Up you get!"

Hermione jumped and they ran back up the stairs.

"Lovegood! Longbottom!" The professor cried and just as Gienah grabbed hold of the frying pan she saw Luna and Neville place their fingers unto the rusty object just as they were spun away into suffocating darkness.

"What the fuck are those two doing here?" Sirius swore, his face looking feral.

"Gienah!" She heard two achingly familiar voices cry from the kitchen table.

"Fred, George!" Gienah said hugging the twins tightly. "Blimey George.. what happened to your ear?"

"Never you mind" George said beaming at her. "Undesirable number two in our kitchen Fred!"

Harry nervously took a sip from his flask as Hermione and Ron's polyjuice wore off.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried having only just entered the kitchen.

"Blimey mum" Ron said weakly as his mother locked him in her embrace.

"Let's have a look at you" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "You've grown! Taller than the twins."

"Yes, yes!" Moody growled. "He's bloody gorgeous. Is everyone here?"

Hermione was checking her list and counting the crowded kitchen.

"All present." Hermione said. "Plus two stowaways."

"How did they override the fidelius?" Moody said looking at them suspiciously.

"I suppose I brought them here." Mr. Weasley said grinning at the small reunion in his kitchen. "We got enough supper Molly."

"It might be a stretch.." Mrs. Weasley said, bustling around the kitchen.

"Not bloody likely." Fred and George both muttered.

"You two." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Tables out to the garden."

"Mum" Fred whined.

"They've only just got back." Mrs. Weasley said, as she magicked plates out of their cupboards.

"Not our fault you wouldn't let us!" George said hotly. "And our younger brother gets to go on these 'perilous missions for older Order members."

"Yes.." Mrs. Weasley said dangerously. "I'll be having a word with you and all young man."

Ron gulped.

Gienah chuckled when she saw Harry patting Tonks on the back, she believing he was her father. And then she caught the glowering look from her own father and gulped too.

"We won't be staying for dinner Molly." Harry said quietly.

"Don't be silly Edward." Mrs. Weasley said as she passed Fleur a humongous pot of stew. "We haven't seen you in months and why shouldn't we use this as an excuse for a little reunion."

Charlie snorted at the word little. The entire kitchen became a hub of noise and clattering of cutlery as the dishes were brought out to the garden and others spoke to friends they'd not seen for a long time.

"Gienah." Sirius said from across the table. "Garden. Now."

The conversations lulled as Gienah followed her father out into the garden and towards the chicken coop where they had spoken a year ago now.

"Is this the only way I get to see you?" Sirius said, unable to look at her as he looked beyond the fence and the beautiful plains of a dying summer. "When your families on their deathbed and we're breaking into prisons.. I dread to think what's next Gen. Will it be out on the battle field? On my deathbed or in yours?"

Gienah began to cry silently, unable to find the words to explain.

"Your sons, they don't know who their mother is." Sirius continued. "Save for a picture on the mantle. Save for the stories their father tells them before bedtime. You're their hero in a storybook. You aren't real."

Gienah cried harder at this and put a hand on her fathers shoulder.

"And again." Sirius said, still turned away. "Here we are, having the same conversation. Remus is in the know once more and I'm the daft idiot who believed he's repented for his sins."

"No." Gienah sobbed. "It's nothing like that."

"You want to return home with a victory Gienah." Sirius said now looking at her. "I understand baby. I do. But how sweet can that victory be when your children look at you like a stranger? When Missy has been more of a mother than you have? When you've driven Blaise to another woman?"

Gienah felt him twist the dagger in her heart that had been lodged there since the wedding seasons ago.

"Don't" Gienah gasped. "Don't…"

How could she tell him that she had been there? That she saw him and Zabini every week at the pub posing as Edward Prewitt. She couldn't. Malfoy was devious enough to perfect his role as spy. Not even the Order knew. Sirius had never had the conviction in a cloak and dagger. He was fierce, proud and present. But there was only truth with his words about her children.

"There is victory.." Gienah began, forcing to still her shaking voice, her shaking hand on her father's arm. "In knowing that their safety is not being compromised. Dad.."

Gienah took a deep breath.

"There is a law about to come to pass." Gienah said, her breath more regulated now. "And Blaise needs to remarry. He needs to marry a pureblood or a halfblood or be sent to Azkaban for treason."

"You're a half-blood." Sirius said, now looking more confused then hurt.

"He can't marry me." Gienah smiled sadly. "I'm Britain's most wanted witch."

"You're.. you're letting him go." Sirius said his eyes a molten silver. "Why?"

"To allow him to live a life outside his children." Gienah said, now resolved in her decision. "Blaise Zabini is not a man destined for the kitchen dad. He's a nobleman. He's aristocracy. But more than that. He's a man. Intelligent and charming. He does not deserve the life of a fugitive.. and nor do my children."

"You.. you're going to let another woman raise your children?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"I have to." Gienah said coolly, forcing her eyes dry. "It's a mother's sacrifice but I have hope. I grew up in your absence and here we are."

"Yes." Sirius laughed bitterly. "What a strong bond we share."

"We do." Gienah said fiercely. "Don't allow your loss to cloud your judgement. I love you father. Ask Blaise. Ask Dr-Harry. I cannot fall in love and it is because a part of me does not need it. Now with three doting men in my life and three beautiful children. No man could come close to you or Remus. Yes dad. Remus. Stop trying to compete because you will always fail. If he was a woman there would be no hard feelings. You allow your ego to take control. I had no mother and two fathers and I couldn't choose if my life depended on it."

"Then what now?" Sirius asked after a short pause.

Gienah shrugged and rubbed her eyes.

"Blaise gets hitched." Gienah said tiredly. "His name is cleared. He's free to return to Hogwarts, finish his education and pursue a neutral career. He's a born diplomat. He'll survive."

"And Harry?" Sirius asked urgently. "How is he?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Gienah smiled. "He's here."

"Who.." Sirius said suspiciously.

The supper lasted two hours the company not only ate but drank and spoke and smoked. Then as Mrs. Weasley came back with dessert she was looking a little mischievous and Gienah gasped as she saw Zabini with her two sons trailing behind her and Ambrosia running as fast as her little legs can carry her to her mother. Gienah stood up and knelt onto the grass as Ambrosia,Sirius and Eridanus came jumped into her arms. Gienah laughed as she was forced back onto the grass and they fell on top of her, kissing her and crying "Mummy!"

Gienah kissed them back and cried and laughed as everyone looked on and clapped and beamed and cried along with Gienah. Zabini stood back and watched their children reunite with their mother, his hands in his robes looking a little sheepish and then Gienah ran over to him and hugged him, allowing her lithe frame to be overwhelmed by him, his scent, his strong arms and she hated that she would have to let him go but she forgot for that moment, she enjoyed it for what it was.

"Mummy!" Ambrosia was pulling at her vest. "Mummyyyy!"

Gienah laughed and picked her up, nuzzling her nose.

"Hello baby." Gienah murmured in her ear. "Gosh haven't you grown!"

"I'm not a baby anymore mama! I'm three!" Ambrosia said pouting as she put up three chubby fingers in front of her.

"I can see that darling." Gienah laughed.

"Siri and Erin are babies." Ambrosia conversed easily. "They're only one and they get into soooo much trouble mama, I always have to keep an eye on them!"

"Oh really!" Gienah said, gesturing Sirius to come and join her and Ambrosia, but he sucked his thumb shyly as Eridanus wobbled back to Zabini.

"Hello Sirius, Erin." Gienah whispered. "Do you know who I am?"

Sirius nodded and slowly approached her again.

"Mama." Sirius whispered and Gienah hugged him close to her heart and cried all over again.

"Enough with the tears!" Hermione said, blowing her nose noisily and waving her hands.

"Women" Ron shook his head though she saw he too had been affected and Harry was standing up stuck between walking to Ambrosia and allowing her to have a moment with her mother.

"Come over here you wally." Gienah said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Can you say daddy baby?" Gienah said to Sirius.

"Daddy!" Sirius said, now more confident. "Mama crying. Mama hurt Daddy! Daddy kiss!"

"Oh, no darling." Gienah said blushing. "Mama's fine."

"Daddy!" Eridanus now shouted, joining in with his twin. Fred and George chuckled.

Zabini looked at her with a blazed expression before he pulled her up from her knees and wrapped his arms around his waist and this time they kissed. Their first kiss (as man and woman) since that awful night.

"Forgive me." Zabini murmured.

"If only you can forgive me." Gienah breathed, crying again as she ran her fingers through his dark curly hair.

"There's nothing to forgive." Zabini grumbled. "Unless you've got off with another man."

Gienah shook her head.

"But we need to talk." Gienah said urgently.

"Later." Zabini said. "Don't go until we can speak.. in private."

Gienah nodded and Luna and Fleur moved up so Zabini could sit down next to Gienah, Eridanus in her lap as they each got a slice of cake.

"Ahem." Hermione said, standing up with a champagne glass in her hand. "Ron and I have some news."

Mrs. Weasley stared and someone's fork clattered. Fred and George gawped at Ron before they quickly made bets on whether she was pregnant or engaged. Fred bet both.

"Oy!" Ron growled. "My f-Hermione's speaking."

"Your Fermione?" Bill asked, eyebrows raised.

"Shhh!" Ambrosia said to Bill, her finger to her mouth.

"As I was saying." Hermione said nervously. "Ron and I, well, he proposed to me a few days ago and I've said yes. We're getting married in November."

Fred and George whooped as Mrs. Weasley burst out into tears. The table erupted into applause and cheers and shouts of congratulations.

"Two boys, married!" She cried.

"I know." Fred muttered. "Who'd have thought he'd beat us to it."

"Since everyone's here" Bill said loudly. "Fleur?"

"Beell and I.." Fleur breathed deeply. "are having a baby."

Everyone cheered once again and then stopped, waiting for more news. To everyone's surprise George stood up.

"Fred and I.." George began emotionally before everyone booed at him and got him to sit down again. "Blimey!"

Gienah chuckled as Ambrosia looked around looking for the punchline.

"How have you been?" Zabini asked once everyone had drank to the happy couples.

"Good." Gienah said, unable to look at him.

"How are things coming along?" Zabini asked, taking her fidgeting hands from the tablecloth and placing it in his.

"Slowly." Gienah sighed. "Voldemort, well, he hasn't been resting on his laurels for some thirteen years and without Dumbledore, we're without our King. I feel like we're playing a game we can't win right now, or even that the game can't be played anymore now he's dead."

"Stretching the metaphor a bit darling." Zabini smirked.

"Oh shh." Gienah grinned, tempted to kiss him again. But they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. They were parents and soon to be married to complete different people.

"Blaise." Gienah said standing up. "Can we go for a walk?"

Zabini nodded and followed her out of the garden and past the shed into the orchard surrounded by high trees. It was contained within a paddock and to the right you could catch a glimpse of the bright yellow cornfield between the trees and to the left the hills and fields and down a long lane, out of sight to where they stood now, stretching out and out towards the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"This is highly confidential information I'm about to tell you." Gienah began nervously picking up a daisy and twisting it between her fingers. "The ministry is going to introduce a marriage law. You will have to marry within two years from when the law is passed."

She did not know how Zabini reacted because she was staring at her boots.

"And it can't be me." Gienah finished painfully.

"You need to begin dating again Blaise, you need to marry for the sake of our children, and provide them with safety… in the new world." She finished pathetically.

"Let me get this clear." Zabini said quietly. "You want me to marry another woman. You want your children raised by another woman."

Gienah finally looked up at him and saw fire behind his black eyes.

"Yes." She said firmly.

"Then let me ask you this." He said quietly. "Have I not done enough for you?"

Gienah met his eyes this time and it was unbearable.

"I have left my life for you." He continued. "I could have fled to Vienna with the children. I could have kept my nose clean in this war and had my NEWT's by now and entered the ministry at the blink of an eye. I could have travelled. Damn it Gienah, I've become a housewife with none of the gratitude! I spend my evenings at the pub getting drunk trying to continue living for _our_ children!"

"And I am grateful!" Gienah said. "Don't you know that I know that? And of course I don't want you to, I need you to for your sake so you can continue living! Will it be so bad? A new life and no need to hide anymore. You can finish your education and start any career you want with a wife at your side that can give you what I can't!"

"Yes!" Zabini cried. "Yes, because I'm still in love with you!"

"Don't." Gienah pleaded. "You don't love me, you loved me before you knew me and you continue loving an idea-"

"Don't tell me how I feel." Zabini said coldly. "Don't you fucking dare."

"Blaise." Gienah cried as he turned away from her and walked briskly back to garden. "Blaise!"

Gienah took a few steps before she tripped and fell onto the floor. Gienah swore and cried in frustration and in anger. The unfairness of it all. The injustice. That her life was being stolen from her just as much as his and Harry's and Malfoy's.

"It's not fair!" Gienah screamed up at the trees.

"Gienah."

Gienah turned and for a wild moment she thought the silhouetted figure was Zabini but as he stepped closer she saw it was Neville. Now almost as tall as Zabini.

"Neville." Gienah said with disappointment.

"There's a marriage law?" He said in surprise.

"You heard?" Gienah almost laughed. How could she have forgotten to place a ward around them.

"Hard not to." Neville shrugged, sitting down next to her in the darkening orchard. "I was going to walk back to the house but you would have heard me and-"

"No need to explain yourself." Gienah said bitterly, ripping patches of grass with her fingers.

"I don't blame you." Neville said after a while. "If that counts for anything."

Gienah looked at him.

"I see why you're doing it." Neville said. "Choosing to fight. Sacrificing Rose.. I would do it too. My parents did it and lost their sanity. Your mother did and died, your father did and well, yeah.. He'll understand."

"What about you Neville?" Gienah asked.

"I'm unattached." Neville shrugged. "I have no children and I owe it to my parents to avenge them, and I owe it to myself, if I want to live a life free from.. him."

Gienah nodded.

"Reckon I need to get married too?" Neville asked nervously.

Gienah laughed.

"You're just like Harry." Gienah chuckled. "He'd face a dragon but the idea of asking a girl out on a date… gods forbid."

Neville smiled at her.

"Can I tell you something?" Neville asked.

Gienah smiled and him and nodded.

"Last year.. me and Hannah were sort of together." Neville said quietly.

"Hannah?" Gienah said in surprise. "Hannah Abbott?"

Neville nodded.

"Sort of together?" Gienah pushed him.

"We couldn't really.. date or anything." Neville explained, looking at the grass. "What with what was going on with the Carrows and everything. But we kissed a few times."

"I'm happy for you Neville." Gienah grinned. "You go get her, before she's married off by the ministry."

"Crazy that." Neville said looking pale. "Matchmaking the entire wizarding population. I like Hannah but we're no Ron and Hermione."

"I don't think any of us are." Gienah chuckled. "Me and Harry were there when he proposed and if it wasn't the most romantic thing I've ever heard.."

"How is Harry?" Neville asked anxiously.

"He's.. well, I think you'll see him soon enough." Gienah smiled knowingly. "I suppose you're planning on joining the Order?"

"Yeah." Neville smiled. "Moody seemed impressed, well as impressed as he could sound. When I was telling him about the DA. Said I reminded him of my parents."

"You've grown up." Gienah nodded. "You're not the little boy I met on the train anymore."

"Yeah." Neville smiled. "Though Trevor died last year."

"Sorry to hear that." Gienah said with understanding. "Vanajakshi died too. But when she died.. well look at that."

"Wow." Neville said, touching the smooth gold of her bracelet. "And I only buried Trevor out by Hagrid's hut."

They both laughed.

"We should get back." Gienah said. "I need to say goodbye to.. everyone."

Neville stood up and held out his hand for her.

"You're not alone Gen." Neville said seriously.

When Gienah got back the goodbye's were teary. Gienah spent the remainder of the evening with her children as Zabini drank with Sirius and Harry, avoiding her gaze. Sirius gave her an early birthday gift. Two way mirrors that she could use to speak to the children. Gienah gawped at him before crushing him with with a hug. Finally, there was a way she could watch them grow up without putting them in danger. Gienah showed Ambrosia who had great fun walking to different rooms and calling her mother. Sirius had placed charms on them so only Gienah, Zabini and her children were able to access the mirror. He had fitted the mirrors into a decorative frame with the Black crest. He'd commissioned one of Proudfoot's goblin friends to do it and Gienah told him honestly that it was the best gift she'd ever received. Despite their argument Zabini dragged her into the kitchen before he flooed home and kissed her passionately and she responded in kind, recognizing that this was goodbye.


	9. Four Weddings and A Funeral

**BOOK II**

Chapter Nine: **Four Weddings and a Funeral**

Gienah was in the middle of packaging the owl orders when the door opened. She heard shouting from outside the shop and down the alleyway. Gienah stilled and realized that it wasn't a street scuffle.. no, it was a kind of rally.

The one customer in the shop heard it too and looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry sir." Gienah said grabbing her cloak. "I will need to investigate.. send notice to the ministry if required…"

The bewildered man was guided out of the shop.

Gienah was not the only person peering out of their shop to see what the commotion was. The old woman who ran the apothecary waved at her cheerfully from across the narrow street. Gienah waved back though her eyes remained down the alleyway.

"A world for all!"

"Down with the regime!"

"Rights for goblins!"

Gienah groaned and ran down the alleyway, turned the corner and saw about a hundred goblins holding placards marching down towards Diagon Alley. They moved as one and the outer goblins all wore shields and spears… battle armour. And Gienah cursed when she saw that beside Ragnok the Pigeon-Toed was Eagod the Earwig passing leaflets to anyone that walked by or stood staring watching the spears with wary eyes. Goblins were vicious fighters and wielded a magic they were still unfamiliar with. Gienah ran forward and tried to get through the crowds but the goblins were marching as one and the bystanders had no where to move but inside the shops and no one was missing the first goblin 'protest' for years. Gienah sighed and ducked into the crowd emerging as a crow from between the heads of two goblins crying "Goblins Gringotts!"

Gienah perched on Eagod's shoulder, Hermione showed no look of alarm but continued passing the leaflets from her satchels. Gienah scouted for trouble and saw many hit wizards beginning to walk beside them looking a little at loss for words. One goblin was easy to contain. A hundred riled up and armed? Well, if you wanted a blood bath in your arms. But Gienah was more concerned their 'treason' would attract higher authorities.

The atmosphere in Knockturn Alley was charged with celebration as well as political chaos. When they finally entered Diagon Alley the dreary shops seemed to welcome the protest with a glimmer of hope. Wizards and witches were too interested to ignore Hermione's bright red and green leaflets and took them though they stuffed it in their robe pockets for later. A few wizards jeered but none dared provoke the goblins face to face. Gienah ducked and changed into a goblin and marched along with Hermione whose face was red and voice was sore from shouting.

"And you really couldn't have warned me?" Gienah muttered in Hermione's ear.

"Goblin's honour" Hermione grinned malevolently. "And I knew you'd have joined us eventually."

"Peaceful then?" Gienah said sceptically.

"We made an oath not to kill today." Hermione said as she passed another leaflet to Madam Malkins. "We aren't making the same mistakes. If one goblin is killed they'll become a martyr for the cause, not an excuse for bloodshed."

"So.. no killing today?" Gienah said looking at the goblin beside her marching in time with his spear.

"Not from us there won't be." Hermione smiled grimly.

"And the spears?" Gienah said dryly.

"Props." Hermione said her eyes glinting.

"Well Eagod, I do believe the goblins have rubbed off of you." Gienah chuckled. "Though I suppose you've prepared for death eaters?"

"Yes.." Hermione sighed. "Disperse at once."

"Wise move." Gienah nodded. "Does your fiance know you're here?"

"Of course not." Hermione said without a trace of guilt.

Gienah shook her head but couldn't help but smile. Gienah changed into a crow again and took to the air and watched the goblins march on. The Weasley's were cheering outside their shop but a few snatchers had gathered and looked on with malicious intent. Gienah saw Proudfoot standing besides Dung by the Leaky Cauldron entrance smiling grimly and a few more goblins watching the first protest under the new regime continue with some success. Gienah had to hand it to Hermione, for the first peaceful demonstration to come from goblin's.. it would turn prejudices on their heads.

And then Gienah saw a man in dark robes standing besides two goblins by the entrance of Gorgon Alley. They were concealed in the gathering crowds there and while a man wearing their hood low was not a strange sights, standing besides two grim looking goblins raised suspicion.. Could it be? Dirk Cresswell had been in Gorgon Alley all this time. Gienah abandoned the protest which moved towards Diagon Alley and flew to a window perch besides one of the goblins and listened.

"A suicide mission for sure." One goblin said gruffly.

"I'm not so sure.." The wizard murmured. "This isn't diplomacy and it's not a rebellion. They've struck a middle ground and if any wizard kills a goblin.. well. If death eaters are familiar with the civil rights movement.."

Gienah felt her heart race. Only a muggle-born would be well versed in American history.

"I say we move." The goblin near to her said nervously. "Now."

"I agree with you." The other goblin said nodding. "Out from Gorgon Alley.. things will be stirring here from now on."

"You want to escape to the country?" The wizard said. "You're the one that wanted to return to the wizarding world."

"Even in your language.." The goblin sneered. "Why not the goblin world? Or the elves?"

"Alright alright." The wizard chuckled. "I'm in a worse position than you. Not only disenfranchised but hunted.."

"Let's move.. I think I saw a death eater." The goblin near to her said, his eyes darting back and forth. Gienah turned her head and indeed there was a lone death eater trailing behind the protest from a distance. Gienah struggled to make a decision but when she turned her head they had disappeared into the crowds once more. Gienah could have kicked herself. It had to be Dirk Cresswell, Griphook and Gornuk and they were fleeing.. to the country again. There was small comfort in that piece of information.

Gienah stretched her wings and flew above the death eater and saw all around the crowds more appeared. The drums had stopped playing, the sounds of the spears against the stone stilled. The goblins stopped crying out. Gienah flew to the front and saw Eagod speaking to a death eater.. To Walden Macnair.. Gienah groaned and went into a sharp dive.

"Treason?" Eagod said loudly so her voice carried down the alley. "There is nothing against the law concerning peaceful demonstrations good sir."

"What do goblins know about wizarding law?" Macnair sneered.

There were tittering and jeering from the crowd.

Eagod raised her thick unruly eyebrow and smirked at him.

"What do the goblin race know about wizarding law?" Hermione asked sweetly. "Well I believe we drafted a fair few and created the banking code for Gringotts an international bank used as a template for all banks that have followed."

"The goblins right." A voice drawled from behind him. Malfoy Senior was coming towards them on his walking stick. "But not for long goblin."

Hermione only met his gaze.

"The time will come when we will be avenged." Ragnok cried.

"Yes, yes Pigeon." Malfoy said. "Go and crawl back into your hole before I arrest you for threatening a Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"It comes to surprise to you?" Malfoy said raising his eyebrow. "Well, a public statement then perhaps. I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, have been voted as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. As an upstanding citizen and long time ambassador for wizarding rights I assure every creature to trust that I will listen and place peace and order at the forefront of my politics."

"Yes!" Hermione cried. "In peace and order we demand our rights be acknowledged!"

The goblins cried "Rights for Goblins!" along with her. The solidarity was incredible.

"Peace?" Malfoy sneered. "A crowd of unruly goblins taking to Diagon Alley. Disperse at once before I am forced to .. deal with you accordingly."

Hermione pulled Ragnok away from him, spitting and snarling. A few more death eaters joined beside Macnair and Ragnok turned to the goblins.

"My dear friends, we must retreat." Ragnok said bitterly. "The message has been heard and we will not relent until we are heard by the law. We refuse to be provoked. We retreat in the name of peace."

"This isn't over.. my lord." Ragnok spat as he turned.

The goblins began to disperse but Eagod and Ragnok remained with a few more goblins looking at the death eaters with utmost hatred in their hearts.

"Justice will prevail." Hermione said and as she turned she was caught by a hex. Ragnok roared and brandished his spear at Macnair.

"Coward!" Another goblin roared. Gienah hissed but the death eaters only laughed as Eagod got back to her feet.

Macnair pointed his wand again but Hermione blocked it. Ragnok was not the only one that stared.

"Wizarding magic.." Malfoy hissed softly. "Now goblin, where could you have learnt that?"

Gienah groaned and transformed as she fell gracefully behind Eagod.

"You." Malfoy said.

"Me Lucius." Gienah sighed.

"Get her Lucius!" Macnair hissed.

Malfoy only looked at her warily. Macnair sent a hex her way. Gienah deflected it and stunned him. The hitwizards were running towards her. Gienah hissed to Hermione and Ragnok to run. Eagod hesitated but Ragnok pulled her away.

"I hear a congratulations-" Gienah ducked and disarmed a hitwizard. "-is in order Lucius."

Malfoy twirled his wand in his hands.

"Yes.. I'm not quite sure what to say to you Gienah. My condolences?" Malfoy said politely as Gienah sent a reducto towards Macnair.

"I beg your pardon?" Gienah asked, breathing a little heavily now.

"Zabini.. I hear you two have.. separated." Malfoy said, stepping closer to her and pulling his sleeves up.

"I'm sure the dark lord would be delighted to be summoned here for a street squabble." Gienah said, taking down another hit wizard who was attempting to attack her with her back to him.

Malfoy hesitated and Gienah made the sound of a CRACK before disillusioning herself. Of course she couldn't have apparated with the wards up but they believed her to be an exception and she smirked as she saw Malfoy bring his cane down angrily and the hitwizards looking around blankly. Gienah tiptoed past Macnair changed back into Edward Prewitt and chuckled on her way back into Knockturn Alley.

"I come bearing gifts!" Harry said as he entered the kitchen where Gienah and Hermione were cooking dinner. Ron had his feet up at the table as he flicked through his diary with a quill tucked behind his ear.

Harry was disguised with one of Gienah's latest amulets. Less difficult than a goblin in some ways, but she was forced to be precise with her work. Harry was a vampire, his dark hair was shoulder length, his cheeks sunken, his skin pale white and his eyes a dull red. They decided to call him Vladimir Putin, for sheer silliness than anything else.

"Neville and Ted have been baking in boredom." Harry grinned, his fangs flashing. "Treacle tart and apple pie for dessert."

"What happened?" Harry asked, noticing the tense silence around the kitchen.

"Ask Eagod the Deceiver." Ron said, giving Hermione a dirty look.

"I did not deceive you!" Hermione protested, dropping the grater on the counter and turning on him in a posture that echoed Mrs. Weasley.

"Gienah?" Harry asked nervously, placing the boxes on the counter.

"The goblins staged a demonstration in Diagon Alley." Gienah said with a small smile. "I dare say it was a success."

"I see." Harry said looking at Hermione and Ron arguing heatedly. "Well, good news then."

"Quite." Gienah agreed. "Though there was a slight hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Macnair hexed Eagod." Gienah sighed, returning to the stir the sauce on the hob. "I had to show myself to explain how the next hex was blocked."

"Gienah." Harry said frowning.

"I had to Harry!" Gienah defended herself. "Eagod can't be compromised. I escapes easily enough so what of it?"

"You need to stop shouldering everyone's burdens." Harry said. "Hermione is as capable as you or I."

Gienah rolled her eyes.

"Because you allow others to share yours." Gienah muttered under her breath as she served dinner.

Harry chuckled.

By the time they had sat down for dinner Hermione and Ron had made up, or so she guessed as they were both sharing sweet kisses with each other abandoning the pasta before them.

"Guys." Harry said weakly. "Can't you wait till after dinner?"

Hermione blushed and got off of Ron's lap and went to sit down in her chair. Ron smirked at her as he dug into his meal.

"What's happening at the manor?" Gienah asked.

"Not much." Harry said tearing a loaf of bread. "How was work?"

"The usual." Gienah said. "Apart from the protest of course."

"I think it went well." Hermione smiled. "Except, oh! Harry and Ron don't know. Guess whose chief warlock at Wizengamot?"

"Who?" Harry said, putting his fork down.

"Lucius Malfoy." Gienah said.

"Malfoy." Ron said furrowing his eyebrows. "You're kidding."

"Wish I was." Gienah said. "Though it shouldn't come as a surprise. What with the Malfoy's and Greengrass's engagement announced last week the Malfoy's have never been so popular. Edward Prewitt has received an invitation to the engagement party, next week."

"You're not going?" Ron said loudly.

"Of course I am. At least one of us needs to be a.. respectable member of society." Gienah said these last words with distaste.

"And speaking of forthcoming nuptials.." Gienah smiled.

"We've decided to hold the wedding at the Burrow." Hermione said looking at Ron. "November the 3rd. Only Ron's family, Remus and us."

"Remus?" Gienah asked.

"Well, he's been a close friend to me this past year." Hermione said with a sad smile. "I've asked him.. to give me away."

Gienah beamed at Hermione.

"Oh and Harry?" Ron said casually.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"You're best man." Ron said with his mouth full.

Hermione shook his head as Harry grinned at his best friend.

"Cheers mate!" Harry said.

"Why am I marrying this man?" Hermione said to Gienah.

"No idea." Gienah said grinning at him as he scowled at Hermione.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Gienah ran to answer and saw Lupin standing outside their door soaked from the rain, wearing a grim expression on his face. He came in as Gienah stared and brought out a cigarette and lit it in the living room looking outside their window.

Gienah followed him and ran into the living room.

"What happened?" Gienah asked in a high pitched voice.

"Sit down." Lupin said, sounding broken.

Gienah saw that it was not only race on his face but tears.

"Tell me!" Gienah demanded as Harry, Hermione and Ron came in.

"Moody's dead." Lupin choked out.

It was nearing the end of October and the weather was typically British. It rained most evenings in a downpour. Muggles walked past outside their window carrying umbrellas and wearing rain coats. Others had newspapers over their heads as they raced for the bus. Again, the outside world seemed not to have stopped as another life was taken from them. The resilient auror Alastor Moody was dead. Gienah stared at the dropping of rain against the window. Surely.. there should be a sign out there that Moody, the ever vigilant warrior, had died. Died in his prime.

"How?" Hermione heard her ask after minutes, or perhaps, seconds. She sounded so far away. Distorted. Like she was standing on the other side of the window.

"The Creevies safehouse.. Somehow Moody was followed there and murdered.. Catherine, Howard and Alastor." Gienah heard Lupin say against the slapping of the rain on the window and the pavements below.

"Colin and Dennis.." Ron said quietly.

"At the manor." Harry said.

Gienah was crying silently. First Dumbledore, now Moody. Great men believed to be indestructible. They were falling like flies.

"Who's taking over the Order?" Hermione asked.

"Moody named his successor.. Gienah?" Lupin said.

Gienah placed her hand against the cool glass. Why did she feel as if she was falling.

"Gienah?" The voice was nearer now.

"Gienah!" Hermione cried.

In a second Gienah went from leaning against the glass through to falling off their building. The glass had vanished and the noise coming from outside was startling. The cold seeped in. Cars beeping in traffic, sound of the pouring rain, people laughing and talking out by the bars. Lupin caught her by her jumper and then grabbed her wrist before she slid out of it. When Lupin had dragged her back in she was wet and shivering but she didn't speak. Or register that she was on the floor.

"Gienah!" Hermione said again, kneeling besides her as Lupin replaced the glass. "Why did you vanish the glass?"

Had she?

Gienah stood up and headed to the cabinet and brought out a bottle of firewhiskey and began drinking straight from the bottle.

Lupin sat down and looked at his daughter.

"Remus?"

Lupin looked at Hermione.

"Who did you say Moody names as his successor?" Hermione asked.

Lupin took another drag and sighed.

"Gienah."

"What?!" Harry said at once as Gienah laughed a little hysterically.

"She's the only one that can access the files." Lupin said bitterly. "I don't know what the hell he was thinking."

"But.. she's not even an official member of the Order." Hermione said looking at Gienah who was taking another drink from the bottle.

Lupin retrieved a battered rolled up folder from his pocket, damp from the rain and threw it on the coffee table.

"See for yourself." Lupin said.

"But she doesn't have to accept" Harry said reluctantly looking at the piece of paper in the folder. "She's nineteen for crying out loud!"

"I can't do this.." Gienah said shaking her head then reaching out for the packet of tobacco on the table she clumsily began to roll one cursing under her breath.

"Surely Kingsley or McGonagall.." Hermione said looking worriedly at Gienah.

"Gienah can of course hand the leadership over, but the Order is no secret society." Lupin said passing Gienah a rolled cigarette as she tried and failed to roll her own. "But we're no democracy. Kingsley, Sirius and I believe you should take a few days to decide."

"Surely you.." Harry said now taking a seat his elbows resting on his knees.

"I.. trust Gienah to make the right decision." Lupin said finally.

"How are my siblings?" Gienah asked.

"My children or Sirius's?" Lupin asked, smiling for the first time. "Eridani said dada for the first time a few days ago, Cassie and Olly are as bad as Siri and Erin.. and Aly's pregnant though she wanted to tell you herself so pretend you didn't hear it from me."

"Wow.. sixth child in what, three years?" Hermione said.

"Yes.." Lupin sighed. "Both Sirius and I are undergoing vasectomy.. the muggle way."

Harry folded his legs and Ron was happily ignorant of what the operation entailed.

"Well.." Hermione said. "Your wives have gone through labour.."

"Oh believe me." Lupin said lighting another cigarette. "I haven't complained."

"I can't believe Moody's dead." Gienah said voicing her thoughts aloud, sitting on the floor by the cabinet, drink on one hand, cigarette in the other. "Why doesn't it feel real."

Harry summoned glasses for them all and filled it with firewhiskey.

"I propose a toast." Harry said. "To our most fierce warrior. May he rest in peace."

They all drank in silence. Gienah hugged her knees close.

"Who killed him?" Gienah asked quietly.

"We - we don't know." Lupin said, averting his gaze. "Kingsley was expecting Moody, he didn't show up, had to check in at the Creevey's. Dead. Moody in the hallway, back turned, Catherine and Howard in the kitchen. Adava Kedavra. Quick, efficient, ruthless.. An assassin job."

"And the death mark?" Harry asked.

"Absent." Lupin said, looking at Harry sharply.

"Why.. what- why would it be absent?" Harry said shaking his head and looking at Lupin expectantly.

"In a rush perhaps." Lupin shrugged. "A death mark isn't always present Harry."

"Who else but death eaters would be trailing Mad-Eye?" Ron said nervously. "Not aurors-"

"Of course not." Hermione said, no longer looking teary. "The ministry is attempting to do things by the book. Earns them supporters."

"Snatchers then." Ron said, standing up.

"Please." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Moody was no amateur."

"I don't see you coming up with suspect's!" Ron said angrily.

"Hold on." Lupin said warily. "Alastor is dead. He was murdered. If you want to talk about suspects.. that list is going to be longer than your arm. Leader of a secret society going against the current regime.. we can bet it was on his orders."

"So?" Harry said now also standing.

"Does it matter?" Lupin sighed.

"Of course it matters." Gienah said quietly. " _Who_ tells us _how_ and we can't allow this to happen a second time. We have eleven safe houses that aren't warded by the fidelius. They must be evacuated at once dad, until they are secured."

"Gienah, I doubt-" Lupin began.

"Remus." Ron breathed deeply. "There's a reason Mad Eye chose Gienah."

"Ron's right." Hermione agreed. "Until another is chosen.. we need to evacuate the residents immediately."

"To where?" Lupin asked, his eyes betraying nothing.

"The manor." Harry said. "Where else?"

"Harry.. that house has been overly populated-" Lupin said, his tone light but anxious.

"We agreed." Gienah said now also standing. "Ron knew what the dangers were. I would rather dilute the wards in one house. The Manor is more than adequately guarded."

Harry nodded.

"The last drill was a complete success." Harry said with a small smile. "Thirty seconds."

"Gienah." Lupin said placing his empty drink on the table and taking out a scrap of parchment. "My orders?"

Gienah looked momentarily surprised before speaking.

"Ron in charge of evacuation. Take Kingsley with you. Professor McGonagall and dad, in charge of testing each and every ward, place any additional ones you can think of. Harry to warn residents at the manor, prepare the rooms at the manor and an introduction for when they arrive. Hermione and I are going to have a look at the safehouse.. See what we can find regarding the.. murders."

"Yes sir." Ron said winking at Gienah.

Gienah felt a rush of affection towards her ginger friend for expressing faith in her leadership. Gienah sent a patronus to Kingsley and then sat down in their armchair as everyone discussed. Hermione came back from the bedroom dressed and with a file in her hands.

"Creevey's.." Hermione repeated under her breath. "Townhouse in Islington Green."

Gienah and Hermione left a few minutes later, disguises intact. They apparated behind Angel tube station and walked out into the night crowd. It was a Friday night and the streets were crowded with men and women spilling out from bars and clubs.

"Strange." Hermione said, her eyes darting around as they crossed the busy street. "Like nothings happened."

Gianah laughed darkly.

"I don't know how much of a good thing it can be." Gienah muttered under her breath.

"Ignorance is bliss I suppose." Hermione said with a forced smile as she pulled her dress down for the ninth time.

They were dressed in clubbing clothes, both their hairs blonde and their eyes brown smeared with eyeliner and their cheeks streaked with blusher. A group of men catcalled them as they passed. Gienah blew a kiss at them and Hermione blushed hard.

"Did we have to dress like complete sluts?" Hermione hissed as they stalked past.

"We can't get predictable." Gienah chuckled. "We'll get discovered."

"Yes, well what about my birthmark?" Hermione retorted.

"You should have glamoured it." Gienah laughed. "Unless you're planning to get up close and personal with a death eater."

Hermione blushed again.

Gienah sighed and her smile faltered as they came to the safehouse across the green between the two busy roads. It was a walnut door in between two shops; a pizzeria and a tattoo shop. The door was ajar. Gienah stood outside and leaned by the wall as she rolled a cigarette. Hermione was fidgeting beside her as she lit the cigarette. Gienah raised an eyebrow at her and offered her one. She declined and they both scanned the street around them. Gienah wandlessly cast a detection spell and found that the house was empty and wards still intact. Gienah breathed deeply and put out the cigarette with her stiletto and entered the building. They walked through the small landing where newspapers littered the wooden floor and up the carpeted stairs.

The bodies were not here to both their chagrin but Gienah still believed it was necessary to see the crime scene.

The house was bright and open though there was a lack of photographs and nostalgic touches. Ready for the next family. Gienah saw the dining table in the kitchen laid with untouched supper. They had barely began to eat before they were interrupted. There was not much else to see.

"I'll do the bedrooms, you can start here?" Gienah sighed.

Hermione nodded.

There was no trace of the room being searched and nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was perfectly muggle. Gienah didn't know where to start. This was not a robbery. It was highly unlikely the Creevey's would have been recognized and the thought that Mad-Eye could have been followed was ludicrous. Perhaps the Creevy's slipped in their disguises. Dennis and Collins followed back here.. but hadn't they been at the manor the past few weeks. Gienah returned to the living room and saw Hermione wearing the same expression of resignation.

"Mama!" Ambrosia screamed.

"Hello darling." Gienah grinned, setting the mirror besides the butter dish as she sipped her coffee. "Where's your daddy?"

"Daddy's sleeping." Ambrosia sulked and moved the mirror beside her where Gienah could see Zabini drooling into his pillow, his hair looking thoroughly dishevelled.

"Rose love, you shouldn't disturb him!" Gienah said when she saw her daughter poking him awake. Zabini opened one eye and swatted her away.

"Daddy is never home anymore." Ambrosia pouted. "S'not fair."

"Daddy has a lot to do sweetie." Gienah said. "But I'm sure he'll spend the entire weekend spoiling you and your brothers."

Ambrosia nodded eagerly showcasing her toothy smile.

"We go to Honeydukes every saturday mama." Ambrosia grinned.

"Oh dear." Gienah laughed. "Your teeth will rot and the teeth fairies will leave you with a tonne of galleons and not a single teeth to chew on your sweets ever again."

Ambrosia widened her eyes.

"No such thing as tooth fairies." Zabini's voice came from her right. Deep and grumbling Gienah felt a rush of pleasure at the sound.

Ambrosia grinned again and poked her tongue out at her.

"Where are the boys baby?" Gienah asked.

"Sleeping." Ambrosia rolled her eyes. "Always sleeping. I miss Mira and Maia. They can't play skipping rope the same and they make awful princes! They never save the princess and they always free the dragon!"

Gienah and Harry laughed.

"Well, why shouldn't they?" Gienah said, her eyes twinkling.

"Because! Mama, the dragons aren't like Ethal at all." Ambrosia explained in exasperation. "They are really 'orrible and evil. Evil mama! They lock the princess away and she can't have any friends or see her mama and papa or go to sweet shops and libraries or anything! She is always fighting but the dragon. He's so big and bad and terrible she can't escape. He rules the entire kingdom and if she doesn't do anything then everyone will be miserable forever. But Siri and Erin can't save the princess if they is sleeping. So they must fight. Otherwise the dragon wins and the princess is alone forever and ever."

"Oh dear." Gienah said faintly. "Maybe the princess can save everyone herself."

Ambrosia shook her head darkly and whispered "Mama, didn't you know? Only love can defeat the dragon. Only love can save the princess."

"Ambrosia." Zabini yawned. "A bit early for stories isn't it? Let me speak to your mother."

Ambrosia glared at him.

"See woman." Zabini grumbled. "I have to deal with a death glare twice a day."

"It isn't a death glare daddy." Ambrosia sighed. "Otherwise you would be dead."

"Alright miss sassy" Zabini said dragging her into his lap along with the mirror in her hand. "My turn."

"Ugh." Ambrosia said folding her arms. "Boring grown up stuff."

"Hello darling." Gienah said taking all of him in.

"Hello." Zabini replied.

"Hows Hogwarts?" Gienah said, coughing though there was no need.

"Interesting." Zabini lightly sneered. "The Carrow's are barely human but they don't bother me. No one does much now I've been aligned to the 'right' side of the war."

"Is the DA still running?" Gienah asked biting her lip in worry.

"If it is I'd know nothing of it." Zabini shrugged. "They're keeping themselves well underground. The school is half empty without muggle borns and blood traitors. It's ridiculous. No wonder they've taken to implementing a population act."

"Yes.." Gienah sneered. "The bright inbred future."

"Yes well I hear they've managed to attract French purists to inject new blood into the sacred twenty eight." Zabini drawled.

"And how goes your courting of Rookwood?" Gienah asked.

"She's in many of my classes.." Zabini said hesitantly. "I haven't.. been courting her. But she seems interested in me. It's all the talk in the upper years. Who's marrying who. In Slytherin anyway."

"Blaise." Gienah sighed.

"You wouldn't." Zabini said hotly.

"Wouldn't what?" GIenah asked.

"Move on so easily."

There was an awkward silence where Gienah looked everywhere but at his eyes.

"It's been a year.." Gienah said lamely.

"Excuse me." Zabini said coolly. "I forgot. It was a year after Diggory you and I got together."

Gienah blushed but did not reply.

"Who have you got your eyes on?" Zabini continued. "The werewolf?"

"I haven't even seen Akachi!" Gienah said hotly. "I haven't been.. dating Blaise. Where the hell am I meant to find time to date when there's a million galleons for my head!"

"He's in that Order isn't he?" Zabini shrugged. "Outlaw meets werewolf."

"Oh enough." Gienah said sharply. "You've punished me enough."

"I'm taking the children to Vienah for Christmas." Zabini said running his hair back with his fingers. "Mother says she doesn't see them enough. I thought I'd invite Rookwood."

Gienah blushed.

"How.. lovely." GIenah breathed. Harry passed her a plate of french toast with a concerned look in his eyes. "Ron and Hermione are getting married. Next week."

"I received no invitation." Zabini said.

"It will be small. Strictly family, Harry, Remus and I." Gienah explained taking a bite of the warm toast.

"Yes.. Draco is having an engagement party on Halloween." Zabini said. "He's marrying Astoria."

Gienah knew this already but feigned a look of polite surprise.

"I thought they.. broke off their engagement." Gienah said gently, knowing it was a sore subject for him.

"Yes.." Zabini said, his dark eyes boring into hers. "I suppose the population act caused him to rethink. Among other… constraints."

"It was two years ago Blaise." Gienah said placing her mug down with more force than necessary. "And not once have I reciprocated those feelings."

"The children are awake." Zabini said. "I'll speak with you tomorrow."

Gienah saw the mirror turn blank and show her flustered appearance instead. Gienah growled and shut the case violently.

"I see he's dealing with it well." Harry said sympathetically. "I can't imagine how.. Ginny and I would have coped if she'd been alive."

"You'd have done the noble thing and married her." Gienah said bitterly. "Where is our happy couple?"

"Be careful." Harry smirked. "Or I'd say you sounded resentful."

"Of course I am!" Gienah said. "They got their fairy tale in the middle of a war. Unfair is what it is. And I still have no idea who to marry."

"I've been thinking about that." Harry said thoughtfully. "What do you think about marrying Luna?"

"Luna?" Gienah repeated.

"Yeah. Luna." Harry said slowly. "She's a pureblood. If Blaise was allowed to reenter society I'm sure she would be too and she isn't attached last I spoke with her. Edward Prewitt is a respectable name. You're associated with Blaise and the Malfoys. You work in Knockturn Alley. I bet you could get her name cleared if you asked nicely."

"Hmm." Gienah said, sipping her coffee. "That is an idea."

Hermione walked in that moment wearing one of Ron's t-shirts and incredibly short shorts.

"Good morning!" Hermione said cheerfully pouring herself a coffee.

Harry looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow.

"Afternoon to you too Hermione." Harry smirked. "Not like you to sleep in."

Hermione blushed.

"You realize the honeymoon takes place after the wedding, right?" Gienah said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh please." Hermione said. "The wedding is only a formality."

"I wouldn't let Ron hear that." Harry chuckled.

"Mm this toast is gorgeous." Hermione moaned.

Harry and Gienah looked at each other and roared with laughter.

"What's with these loons?" Ron said, entering the kitchen with only a pair of boxers on.

"No idea." Hermione pouted, taking another bite of the toast. "Try the french toast. It's delicious."

Ron walked up to her and grabbed her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

"I agree." Ron said, a hand snaking beneath the waistband of her shorts.

Gienah stopped laughing as she caught the display.

"Who wouldn't resent this?" Gienah sulked waving half a piece of toast at the snogging couple.

"Ron. You're putting me off my food." Harry said throwing a tea towel at him.

Ron certainly did not have Zabini's physique. While her previous partner was chiseled and bronzed, as toned as he was tall, Ron was gangly and pale and his muscles, while present, lacked definition. He also had quite a lot of blonde hair on his body. His legs were particularly hairy though you hardly noticed it was so fair. Watching him grope Hermione, so much more petite than he was, Gienah could see the attraction she supposed. Tall, ginger, blue eyed with a constant smile on his face. He was her complete opposite.

"Alright you love birds." Gienah said, throwing a newspaper at them. "You need to see today's headlines."

Hermione picked the newspaper up while Ron continued to kiss her neck, her face slowly becoming more and more anguished.

 **WIZARDING PRIMARY SCHOOL UNDER THREAT OF CLOSURE**

 _A wizarding school funded by SIrius Black had failed recent wizarding inspection. The under secretary has informed the Daily Prophet of the less than exemplary teaching standards which attempt to fuse muggle and wizarding material to children of all backgrounds. The school advocates an education for all children, squibs, muggles, wizards alike. The dangers to the wizarding world should the school take momentum and expand have been dismissed if not outright denied. Romulus Lupin, brother of the werewolf Remus Lupin, is the headmaster of the school which aims to teach all those under twelve years old. Plans to create an alternative to Hogwarts have also been discovered. A revolutionary project which threatens to undermine years of caution and protection for both muggles and wizards alike._ (Cntd. Pg. 7)

"They can't close it down!" Hermione said pushing Ron off of her and joining them at the table.

"Unless they segregate the classes..." Gienah said.

"Ha!" Hermione laughed. "First segregation and then what."

"Not the worse thing." Gienah shrugged.

"You always say that." Hermione sighed.

"Get dressed." Gienah said clicking her fingers. "We're going to Diagon Alley."

"I don't have time." Hermione groaned. "I've been giving a tonne of correspondences to look over."

"You work too much." Ron said. "Go, have fun."

"You're coming too." Gienah smirked. "Gramps."

"Why the hell do I need to go?" Ron groaned.

"You need your robes fitted." Gienah said simply.

"I thought I was wearing Molly's wedding dress." Hermione said.

"Yes but she's a lot more.. endowed than you are in certain regions." Gienah said now standing. "And then there's the flowers and the table decorations and the menu-"

"When did you get so.. phlegmy." Ron said sourly. "We're having a small ceremony with the family. That's it."

"Yes well I still insist on it looking more than a regular Sunday dinner." Gienah said folding her arms. "It might be war but this is the one day you stand in front of everyone you love and promise your entire lives with each other. I'll be damned if it's not perfect."

Hermione beamed at her.

"I'll get dressed." Hermione said, dragging Ron out with her.

"Surprisingly sentimental." Harry remarked. "For the girl who refuses to marry herself."

"I may as well live vicariously through my best friends." Gienah said.

"Yeah.." Harry sniggered. "Because we don't live enough. Before you go off and be a nineteen year old girl for once, we need to discuss Hogwarts.."

Gienah and Zabini were standing outside the Malfoy Manor on Halloween night staring at the golden peacocks prancing around behind the iron gates.

"Because peacocks weren't exuberant enough." Gienah muttered under her breath as Zabini laughed. They had arrived dateless and were waiting on entry into the manor that housed the dark lord.

They both wore dress robes. Zabini wore a dark green that complimented his olive skin and Gienah wore maroon that made her dark red hair even more striking. They saw Wormtail hurrying out to open the gates for them dressed in ill fitting dress robes. Wheezing he brought out a new wand, no doubt forcibly made for him by their prisoner Ollivander.

"Sorry about the delay.. gentlemen." Wormtail bowed.

Gienah did not acknowledge him as she wondered where the wandmaker could be. Not even Malfoy had a clue. Seeing as she was here.. wouldn't hurt to have a poke around.

"This is going to be painful." Zabini whined as they walked through the front doors. "Mother, Narcissa and Draco all have a witch in mind."

"Not to mention the presence of the dark lord himself." Gienah said darkly. "I can't imagine him drinking butterbeers and playing guest of honour at an engagement party."

"I'm sure he only drinks whiskey and has plenty of amusing anecdotes up his sleeve." Zabini said dryly.

"Yeah like, remember the time I killed your mother?" Gienah said under her breath, fiddling with her cufflinks.

"Hm?"

"I am looking forward to seeing Severus."

It was a bit of an understatement. Gienah had been counting down the days to see her old mentor. The only contact she had with him was through Malfoy.

"Draco's getting married." Zanini said slowly. "Takes some getting used to doesn't it?"

"We always knew he was engaged to marry Greengrass." Gienah shrugged.

"Yes but at seventeen?" Zabini said.

But at that moment Wormtail had opened the door to the ballroom. Gienah looked around in surprise. It looked like the perfect pureblood affair. No blood, no prisoners, no corpses in the corner. Although, she didn't know what she was expecting. Certainly not a hundred wizards and witches dressed in all their finery, laughing, talking and eating vaulavants. The ballroom had hundreds of floating candles that resembled stars in the dimmed ballroom. There were no elves serving the guests but wizards and witches in masquerade masks looking very halloween-esque. Small round tables surrounded the two sides of the ball room decorated in green pumpkins filled with dark green and gold flowers. The table cloths were an enchanting green colour that draped onto the floor and many of the elder guests were sat on gold spindly chairs.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from Narcissa" Gienah chuckled.

They walked forward and were immediately greeted with a waiter with a golden tray filled with glasses.

"Champagne sirs?" The waiter asked pleasantly.

"Don't mind if I do." Zabini said, downing the glass in one and then taking another.

"How muggle." Gienah snorted but she too did the same.

Gienah then saw Astoria Greengrass dressed in elaborate gold dress robes smiling prettily at a guest Malfoy was speaking to. He only wore plain black dress robes with a emerald green cloak but Gienah thought he didn't need any more. His slender figure in the fitted robes were enough. Malfoy's eyes scanned the room and fell on Zabini and her and he immediately wrapped up the conversation with the middle aged man and came towards them holding Greengrass's hand.

Astoria was beautiful. There was nothing else one could really say. She was petite, naturally blonde and had large hazel coloured eyes. She moved with a grace you'd only read about in period novels.

"Blaise, Edward" Malfoy smiled politely. Gienah could see he was stiff and a little bored with company. "Meet Astoria, my fiance."

Zabini took Astoria's small hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. Gienah did the same though less graciously.

"Blaise darling" Greengrass smiled genially. "Where have you been?"

Gienah withheld a snort. It couldn't have anything to do with the recent coup, no of course not. Such things were forbidden in polite company.

"Being a single father." Zabini smiled at the little witch. "Is no mean feat."

"There!" Greengrass beamed at him. "Now I know you're a wonderful father. A pity about the mother but Narcissa tells me you're in want of a wife."

Like he has a choice.

"Yes.." Zabini said distractedly.

"Well, Daphne is here somewhere." Astoria said clapping her hands in joy. "She always spoke highly of you."

"Now now darling." Malfoy drawled. "Let the man breathe."

"Nonsense Draco." Astoria said playfully. "Just because you have your eye on Rookwood."

"Oh look Tory." Malfoy said turning his fiance around towards the entrance. "Mothers calling you."

"I don't see-" Greengrass said, tip toing around Malfoy.

"Quick, she needs saving from your uncle" Malfoy said giving her a slight shove.

"Oh! Not Uncle Winston!" Greengrass ran daintily through the crowds.

"Congratulations you're borderline legal." Gienah smirked.

"No, I'm pretty sure she's fifteen." Zabini laughed.

"She's sixteen." Malfoy snarled.

Both Gienah and Zabini chuckled.

"Where's the dark lord?" Gienah asked looking around the ballroom.

"Somewhere with my father." Malfoy said, taking another glass. "Where the hell are the bottles?"

"Draco." A cool voice said from behind Gienah.

"Deyanira." Malfoy replied politely. "Do meet my good friend Edward Prewitt."

Gienah turned around and saw Deyanira Riddle wear black lace dress robes, the sleeves so long they touched the ground. She certainly was dressing like a Morgana wannabe.

"Pleasure." Gienah said, taking her hand in his. "Blaise has told me so much about you."

Deyanira's eyes looked keenly at Zabini who smiled painfully at her.

"Really Blaise?" Deyanira said in a surprised tone. "The last time we met I was under the impression I had done something to offend you."

"Only your overwhelming beauty Ms. Rookwood." Zabini said smoothly.

Deyanira raised a perfectly arched eyebrow before smirking at him.

"I'll need more than words Zabini." Deyanira said breezily, but Gienah noticed how her gaze lingered.

"Prewitt you say?" Deyanira said, her eyes now on Gienah's. Gienah noticed how much she had changed.

"Yes my lady." Gienah replied.

"I was under the impression they had died out in the male line." Deyanira said.

"My father was estranged from his family." Gienah said holding her gaze.

"Indeed." Deyanira sighed. "It is why I applaud the ministry today. They have finally began to give direction concerning the foundation of our society. The home is the cornerstone of society, is it not Blaise?"

"It is." Zabini agreed.

"They'll finally put a stop to our children that have been wrongly.. influenced by muggle promiscuity. Illegitimate children for one. Not that I speak ill of your.. unfortunate circumstance. It could not be helped I suppose. What did happen between you and the lady Black?"

Malfoy's eyes flickered towards Gienah, but her jaw was set as she watched spout perfect ministry bollocks.

"We separated." Zabini said shortly.

"And she's left the children with you?" Deyanira asked with a frown.

"Yes." Zabini drawled.

"You must consider yourself blessed Blaise." Deyanira said sympathetically. "You do well to cut ties with all heretics. The dark lord will grant you a new slate, I am sure of it, what with your good name.. All good trusting men have been hoodwinked. You are not the first. She is beautiful I suppose. All the Black family are, but a terrible disposition. Raised by a werewolf, what can you expect? And now the rumours that she is not fully human.. Have you heard Draco?"

"No Deyanira." Malfoy said calmly.

"Horrible things Draco.." Deyanira laughed. "A shame. The Blacks are an old family, but I'm sure your children, Blaise, will be far removed of her kind. You must bring them to the manor, I was close to the Lady Black once and I did dote on her eldest daughter. Ambrosia.."

Gienah had to admit she had and it was the only reason she was pushing their match.

"If you wish it." Zabini nodded.

"Oh Blaise." Deyanira smiled coyly. "Your friend can be perfectly amiable at times, when his is not jilting me."

"Must I fall to my knees my lady?" Zabini asked. Gienah could see the annoyance in his eyes but the playfulness in his tone.

"A date would suffice." Deyanira said.

"It would be my pleasure." Zabini said. "Do excuse me, I must greet my mother."

"Of course, I shall come to see her presently." Deyanira said after him. "A delightful woman Marie. Draco.. you don't think I was too forward?"

Though she murmured this to him Gienah heard every word. It appeared Deyanira had little thought towards Mr. Prewitt. Fine by her.

"No Deyanira." Malfoy lied smoothly. "I have planted the idea in his head, it won't be long.. and with no offence to you, he believes no woman will want him with three young children."

"No" Deyanira gasped.

"Yes." Malfoy nodded. "But it is an honorable thing to.. raise anothers children. A worthy sacrifice, particularly to salvage a good name."

"I thought so too" Deyanira nodded, whispering conspiringly into his ear. "Oh, I must say, you and Astoria look magical tonight. I shall speak to you later.."

Deyanira walked off towards the Duchess and her son as Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"The woman is perfectly vapid." Malfoy sighed. "Mother can't stand her. Would you believe she tried to seduce me the other night?"

"I would." Gienah said making a face of distaste.

"I feel for Blaise I do." Malfoy said. "I would have married her myself but father insisted."

"I am sick of hearing about marriage." Gienah grumbled. "And I still have no idea."

"I'm sure Daphne-"

"No." Gienah said firmly. "And not any of Zabini's family either. I want low key and trustworthy."

"You've come to the wrong place." Malfoy said, looking around the room. "Ah, there's Severus!"

Gienah turned at once and saw Snape enter the ballroom with Amelia Bones on his arm looking a little sick and heavily pregnant.

"You never said!" Gienah gasped, hitting Malfoy on his arm.

"I didn't know!" Malfoy said sulking as she strokes his bruised arm.

Snape saw her and Gienah's eyes met with hers. They made a fair couple. Snape walked towards her and shook her hand.

"Edward." Snape said smoothly. "Meet my wife Damaris."

"Wife?" Gienah said in surprise.

"The wedding was very private." Snape explained. "Do forgive me."

But Gienah was beaming at him.

"Congratulations professor." Gienah said, taking Bones's hand in hers. "Twice it seems."

"You've kept this quiet professor." Malfoy drawled.

"Being headmaster.." Snape trailed off.

Gienah looked closer at her mentor and saw he looked drawn out, stretched thin..

"Damaris." Malfoy said offering her his arm. "You must meet my mother and my fiance. Mothers an old dear friend of your husbands."

"Oh well.." Bones began nut Malfoy was already calling his mother. That man could be an absolute gem at times.

Gienah wandlessly cast a muffliato.

"You've been avoiding me." Gienah accused Snape.

"You've had things under control." Snape said with a small smile. "Nice job with Azkaban."

"I've needed you." Gienah pouted. "Why can't we meet under my cover?"

"I can't introduce too many new people at once." Snape said, taking a drink from a waiter. "My children's lives are at stake."

"And Damaris is happy with being the matron's assistant at Hogwarts is she?" Gienah snorted.

"Of course not." Snape snapped. "But what else can we do?"

"How am I hearing this from you?" Gienah said, disappointed at her old professor.

"Regarding Damaris I meant." Snape sighed. "The dark lord.. he is being surprisingly open with his plans. Apart from keeping Ollivander, there seems to be no further interest in horcrux. He does have an unhealthy interest in his daughter. After graduation she will become an honorary death eater. He is more forgiving than usual.. I don't understand it. Zabini for instance. He is indifferent towards her interest in him and only considers him worthy for his blood and his money. He suspects no connection to you… It's been keeping me up at night. Fearing he no longer confides in me.. that there are darker things in the works but no, it is all political. Law after law…"

"So.." Gienah said bitterly. "He seeks the persecute muggles and muggle borns with the long arm of the law."

"Exactly.." Snape sighed, putting his hand through his hair that for once was not limp with grease.

"And of the things we are hunting?" Gienah asked. "Draco told you about Albania?"

"Yes.. yes." Snape looked distracted. "Less and less likely it is the sword. But the sword is a part of this puzzle. I have been examining it but I can't detect anything out of the ordinary. No sign of dark magic. If he succeeded it is the lost diadem. Let us hope so, or it could be anything else."

"We've reached dead end after dead end." Gienah said unhappily.

"Just because the horcruxes will end him once and for all does not make your other projects redundant. Your time is near."

Gienah rolled her eyes.

"I have been reading into the lost diadem." Snape said thoughtfully as they began to walk around the room. "There is no mention of it after Ravenclaw herself. It appears to have gone to the grave with her."

"What about Politkovskaya's diaries?" Gienah asked.

"It has.." Snape hesitated. "Shall we go out for a cigarette?"

"You smoke?" Gienah said raising her eyebrow.

"As do you." Snape drawled, leading her to the gardens.

The evening was cold but brisk. There was no wind in the air and the sky was clear but for the full moon hanging in the sky. Lupin would be in the forest with Sirius now. Running around catching unsuspecting prey. Gienah sighed as she exhaled the smoke from her lungs.

"Politkovskaya?" Gienah said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." Snape drawled.

"Rookwood may be a bigger player than we believed." Snape said. "The last journal.. well. She quite literally _feared_ her own daughter."

"As an infant?" Gienah raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." Snape said again.

"And.." Gienah said impatiently.

"To give birth with an incomplete soul may have had ramifications upon the soul of the child." Snape said.

"So she's unstable." Gienah said.

"Yes.." Snape said. "Unstable.."

"And what do we do with her?" Gienah asked.

Snape finally looked at her. His eyes were wary. He looked exhausted. Gienah felt pity on the man. The dark lord's right hand man.. a spy. How much had he to endure day to day?

"We can't allow her to marry Blaise." Gienah said quietly. "If she had a hope at redemption than yes. But if she truly did murder her mother. If her own mother feared her as a babe, who are we to reform her under the dark lords thumb."

Snape did not reply.

"What else did you find from the journals?" Gienah pressed him.

"She knew about the horcruxes." Snape said. "But not where or what they were. She spoke about his bigger plans in passing.. and it confirms our fears. We cannot underestimate the dark lord. His plans have been crafted with utmost precision and continued to stew in secrecy. I have not heard half these plans she-"

"There you are!" Zabini said. "I thought you were my date Prewitt."

"Ha ha." Gienah said sourly. Gienah's eyes were still on Snape who looked as composed as ever. "I was catching up with my old mentor."

"Ah yes." Zabini smirked. "You are looking well headmaster. I never thought we'd see the lifelong bachelor married. Congratulations."

They shook hands.

"Thank you Zabini." Snape bowed his head. "She fulfils her role as wife and has provided me with a daughter. The dark lord has hopes our next child will be a son."

Gienah rolled her eyes. She wonder what Bones thought of that.

"Don't you see each other at Hogwarts?" Gienah asked.

"The headmaster is rarely in Hogwarts." Zabini said grinning, obviously a little intoxicated to speak so freely in front of Snape. "Busy man. Understandable."

"Minerva does a.. adequate job." Snape said. "If you'll excuse me.. I must see to my wife."

"He's as batlike as ever." Zabini whistled as they watched Snape's famous exit. "Eddie where you been? Astoria does not give."

"I was.. talking." Gienah said, forcing her tone to remain neutral. The first time she had seen her mentor in months and Zabini had interrupted them.

"Yeah well I'm practically getting married in there." Zabini said bringing out a packet of cigarettes. "Rookwood's hot yeah but.. I don't know."

"Is it Black again?" Gienah sighed. "I'm telling you Blaise. You idolize her. You need someone real. And maybe.. Rookwood isn't the one."

"The one." Zabini scoffed. "The one can suck my-"

Gienah laughed in spite of herself.

"You my man." Gienah smirked. "Need to sober up before Rookwood has her dirty way with you."

"Yeah?" Zabini grinned. "Bring it. I ain't had a fuck longer than I care to admit."

Gienah rolled her eyes.

"You sure about her?" Gienah asked.

"No." Zabini said. "But she wants me. I need a wife. Can't complain."

"Plenty of women want you." Gienah said seriously. "Maybe in Austria.."

"I won't remove my children from their home." Zabini said. All trace of a smile gone from his face. "I don't know what makes her so special. A half-blood according to Draco.. but she's in good favour with the dark lord and I need to be on his right side seeing as the mother of my children is one of his many enemies.. It's the only chance I've got."

Gienah couldn't bear to dictate his life any longer so she only nodded grimly. What else could she do? If Rookwood was.. unstable, as Snape had put it. Surely now more than ever.. they needed to know her every move and Zabini would be doing it without even knowing it. Gienah ignored the fear that stirred in her own heart for the predicament of her children and failing to neglect to tell Zabini as both a friend and a former lover who he was considering to marry.. but all for the greater good…

Hermione, Fleur and Gienah were in Ginny's old room on November the third, the sun was hanging low in the sky. A beam of orange seeped into the open window illuminating the rosy glow that emanated from Hermione. She was already dressed in her white wedding gown. It was entirely made of lace, with a high collar and long sleeves. Her veil was resting on the bed. A long piece of sheer white chiffon lay next to a bouquet of wild flowers picked from the orchard. A mixture of white yellow and green. Gienah, Fleur and Tonks were all wearing high neck sleeveless white frocks with skirts that pouffed out like tutus. They wore dark pink lipsticks with wildflower crowns in their hair and silk ballet pumps on their feet.

"Mione sweetie." Gienah said determinedly. "You need to breathe in."

"I am breathing in!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Gienah pulled the zip up.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried.

She'd caught on a bit of skin… and the sip had just broken.

"Ok.. don't panic." Gienah said calmly. "A wave of a wand and we'll be fine."

"Oh it eez not making any sense." Fleur sighed running out of the bedroom.

"I don't understand." Gienah said as she fixed the zip. "You had it fitted a week ago.."

"Can't you just magic it bigger." Hermione snapped.

Molly came running in that second already dressed in maroon dress robes.

"Move aside dear." Molly said, her eyebrows furrowed and her wand at the ready. "We'll have to fit a panel in the back… the veil will cover it well enough. Looks like you've put on some waist in the chest area.."

Hermione blushed.

"Have Tonks and the children arrived?" Gienah asked.

"Oh yes." Mrs. Weasley said as she traced the bodice with her wand. "Already dressed but it's been a nightmare to keep their dresses clean. Rolling around in the grass..There we are! Right as rain love."

"Thank you Molly." Hermione breathed as she stood up and turned in front of the full length mirror.

"Don't be silly." Mrs. Weasley beamed at her. "You look beautiful. The dress is absolutely darling on you. I never could pull off the high collar what with my oversized chest-"

"Molly." Fleur cooed.

"Oh goodness." Mrs. Weasley sniffed. "Two sons.. married."

"Molly!" Fleur said sternly. "Ze make-up."

"Yes, yes." Mrs. Weasley conjured a handkerchief, blew her nose and hurried out of the room.

"Ze veil." Fleur ushered Hermione by the bed and placed the long veil on her hair. "And ze bouquet.. ahh magnifique."

Gienah couldn't have put it better herself. Hermione wore a little make up. Mascara, blusher and a nude pink matte balm which only enhanced the pretty features of her face. Her hair was as unruly as ever but there was no frizz and it was tamed somewhat with dozens of pins.

There was a knock on the door.

"What eez it?" Fleur said impatiently snapping out of her fond look at Hermione.

"Bill can't find his shoes!" Ron yelled from the other side of the door.

Hermione squeaked. Fleur rolled her eyes and opened the door to peek through.

"It eez in ze bag!" Fleur snapped at him.

"Well, he can't find it." Ron said rudely trying to take a glimpse into the room.

"Ron!" Fleur cried. "It eez bad luck to see the bride before ze saying of ze vows!"

Fleur pushed him out and closed the door behind her.

"You have to be the most timely bride in existence." Gienah laughed taking a look at her watch. "We have fifteen minutes."

Gienah looked at the mirror and adjusted a strand of hair when she heard a sob.

"Hermione?" Gienah said gently turning to see Hermione sitting forlornly on the edge of the bed.

"I.. I can't believe they aren't here." Hermione sniffed. "And Ginny, and Moody, and S-Si-Sirius."

"If it's dad you want!" Gienah laughed.

"No I mean.. we - we- shouldn't need to h-hide. There shouldn't b-be a war." Hermione hiccuped.

"Shit." Gienah swore. "You can't hiccup your vows love."

Hermione covered her mouth. Gienah smiled sadly and sat beside her.

"They are here." Gienah whispered. "Your parents are safe in Australia. Ginny and Moody live on so long we remember them and dad well, I think he's a little relieved he doesn't need to dress up and he gets away with giving you a ridiculously expensive wedding gift."

"Oh no." Hermione said nervously. "What is it?"

"He wanted to buy you two a house." Gienah rolled her eyes. "But I talked him out of it. And I'm not telling you. But I have something for you now."

Gienah summoned her bag and brought out a small blue velvet box and pressed it into her hand.

"These belonged to Lily." Gienah said quietly.

Hermione opened the box and saw a pair of ivory pearl stud earrings surrounded by silver filigree.

"It's.." Hermione began.

"I know." Gienah smiled. "Something borrowed."

"But why-" Hermione asked, wiping her teary eyes.

"These were the first gift James gave to our mother." Gienah explained. "Dad said he brought these for her as a graduation gift to commemorate the end of an era and wish her luck on a new chapter. Harry and I wish you the same. We consider you a sister Mione. I don't think she'd begrudge you the symbol of new beginnings on the first day of the rest of your life."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered hugging her close. "Put them on for me.. my fingers are shaking."

Gienah gently screwed the earrings on.

"And for something new." Gienah said with a mischievous glint in her eye. She passed her a small bag.

Hermione took it suspiciously and brought out a pink garter. She blushed as dark as the scrap of silk in her hand.

"Gienah!" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes?" Gienah said innocently. "You didn't think we'd neglect such a crucial detail did you?"

Hermione sighed and quickly pulled the garter up her thigh.

"I hope Ron doesn't take it off in that manner." Gienah said dryly. "For your sake."

"Ron." Hermione grumbled. "That idiot."

Gienah raised her eyebrow.

"I just knew it." Gienah said as she took out a flask of firewhiskey. "Get that down you."

"I don't fancy it." Hermione said quickly.

"What is up with you?" Gienah said, knocking back a few gulps herself. "You were like this last night. When you said you fancied a sleepover for your hen party I didn't realize you meant a virginal sleepover with virgin cocktails and PG 13 films. Take a bloody sip woman. It'll calm your nerves, it won't kill you."

"No!" Hermione said pushing the flask back at her causing it to drop on Gienah's dress and then seep into the green rug. Hermione squeaked.

"Is this about Ron?" Gienah asked, ignoring her spoilt dress.

"No." Hermione said stumbling to get to her feet to take care of the mess.

Gienah folded her arms.

"Marriage?" Gienah asked impatiently. "Never done it myself but I would in a heartbeat if I were in love, and you two are in love."

"I do." Hermione said softly. "I love him."

"Then tell me." Gienah sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione said, all of a sudden smiling as she looked down at Gienah. "Well, it doesn't feel wrong. But then I start thinking, and I can't stop."

"Mione?" Gienah asked, feeling a sinking feeling in her chest.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered. "Five months pregnant."

Gienah stared at Hermione and then looked her up and down.

"Say something." Hermione said nervously.

"What were you thinking?" Gienah said quietly now standing up.

"What?" Hermione blurted out looking flushed.

"I've had to leave three children behind… make sacrifices I.. and you- should- mistakes- learnt from my mistakes Hermione!" Gienah cried. "What do you expect to do now? Go on expeditions with a baby in tow? Leave her with Molly?"

"I will do no such thing!" Hermione cried.

"Oh." Gienah said tauntingly. "You'll run? Run away to Memphis? Leave Harry and I to-"

"I would never!" Hermione breathed. Her cheeks flaming.

Fleur came in with Oberon in her arms and stared at the sight before her.

"I leave for two seconds." Fleur said with a sigh. "What eez it now? The veil eez too long?"

Hermione turned away from the both of them and stared out the window.

"Hermione" Fleur said shoving Oberon into Gienah's arms. "It eez perfection. You are just feeling ze wedding nerves."

Gienah looked down at Oberon who was distracted by the flowers in her hair. She felt a little guilty for her accusations.

"Hermione." Gienah said walking up to her. "I- I didn't mean any of that."

"I know." Hermione said. "But you need to know it wasn't planned. I found out last week, after our fittings."

"What have you found out?" Fleur said narrowing her eyes.

Hermione turned and said "I'm having a baby."

Fleur clapped her hands and kissed Hermione three times on the cheek.

"You are going to be an incredible mother." Gienah said with conviction. "War or no war."

"It is time!" Fleur said as she looked out at the near setting sun. "We have time to celebrate later. Now, you must get married."

Gienah and Hermione laughed and Oberon too though he knew not what they were laughing at. They ran outside and towards the orchard where they heard the sound of a flute playing from the clearing through the trees. Hermione gasped and reached for Gienah's arm.

"Sorry." Gienah said sheepishly.

Hermione laughed and her laugh echoed around them. It was cold but they couldn't feel the cold. Mrs. Weasley met them before they walked out onto the clearing and grabbed Oberon from Gienah. Tonks was waiting for them with Cassiopeia. She winked at them as they drew nearer.

"Wotcha." Tonks whispered.

Tonks' hair was dark mossy green. They looked like tendrils of ivy in her hair twisted with wildflowers. Hermione managed a nod when Lupin appeared behind them.

"You look beautiful." Lupin murmured to Hermione.

Hermione hugged him close.

"It is an honour to walk you down the aisle." Lupin said clasping Hermione's pale hands.

Hermione beamed at him and kissed his hand. The music changed and the flute began playing a faster tune, happier and lighter. Tonks pushed Cassiopeia forward and she began skipping in between the trees and into the courtyard. Tonks followed. Then Fleur. Then Gienah and finally Lupin and Hermione.

White chairs were lined in rows with a space down the middle which was covered in flower petals of red, purple, blue and green leaves mimicking a red carpet beautifully. The guests were all dressed in these colours. Ron and Harry were waiting at the head of the aisle under a floating floral arch with a large white ribbon tied around the arrangement. They were both wearing velvet green. Ron wore dress robes whilst Harry only wore a velvet green waistcoat over his loose white shirt. The orange rays of the setting sun sent wonderful beams of light through the trees creating a beautiful marbled effect against light and shadow upon the standing guests. Whilst it was a cold evening there was no wind in the air and the skies were inky blue without a cloud in sight.

Gienah went to stand on Ron's right as she watched Hermione and her father walk down the aisle. Hermione walked barefoot and her veil trailed behind her. Her face was barely visible. She looked ethereal and Ron.. Well, he looked like the happiest man alive.


End file.
